Price You Have To Pay
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: 'It won't be like this for long' she once again promised 'One day baby we will have it all' she stroked the blonde headed boy in the photo. 'We will have the world,' she blinked the tears. 'Promise' she stood up heading back into the smoke filled room. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I am starting a new story. But you all are reading this chapter so that means you still love me hehe! I just have had this idea in my head for awhile, actually wrote this chapter a few weeks ago and have been wanting to put it up. I figured since Diary is coming to an end along with Not Expecting That (not positive but thinking only a few more chapters…all kind depends) that I would put this up.**

**I hope you all give it a shot and don't hate me for starting a story and not updating my others right now.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The music filtered through the back room where she sat finishing her makeup. The dark locks curled as they hung down and scattered over her shoulders, the red lipstick sticking out over her porcelain face where her hazel eyes were covered perfectly with the dark green eye shadow and darker eyeliner.

_Sexy_, that would be the best word to describe her. Sexy, sultry, an appeal women wish they had and a seductive smile that the men fell over. Her dark eyes holding so much mystery to the occupants of the outside room but to her they were empty. What she was feeling is empty.

Tossing a nervous glance over her shoulder knowing the rules, knowing it wasn't allowed she still slipped her hand to her purse pulling out her phone and flipping open. The smile that crossed her lips at the picture was always there. She couldn't look at the blonde making her smile and not have her dimples show.

"_Hello?" His tired voice answered as he rubbed his eyes, begging for sleep._

"Hey baby I was just calling to see if you were heading to bed?_" _She whispered feeling her heart race as she prayed not to get caught again on the phone.

"_Yeah, I wish you were here," he frowned into the phone hating when he went to bed when she wasn't home._

"I know but I will be there when you wake up,_" _Brooke smiled but knowing that didn't make him feel any better; that never made him feel better.

"_I wish you were here now,_"_ he whined into the phone and she felt her heart break a little more inside of her._

"I know… I wish I was there too," she nodded blinking away the tears so she wouldn't once again have to do her makeup. "Just go to bed and I will be there soon," she told him and heard him scuff at her as the phone got passed around.

"_Hey B._"

"He has to know I hate not being there," Brooke said as soon as she heard the voice of her best friend. "He has to know I would be there if I could."

"_Brooke he is two. All he gets is mommy isn't there when he goes to sleep. Anything else he doesn't understand," she frowned looking over at the little boy grabbing his teddy bear his mom gave him and slowly making his way to his room._

"I hate this Quinn," Brooke groaned, slamming her fist on the makeup table in front of her. "This is not what I want to be doing but I can't find anything else and I have to take care of Easton."

"_You don't have to explain yourself to me Brooke. You know I understand and you know I have your back on everything," Quinn once again promised her best friend. She may not love what she does, she secretly hated it but she knew Brooke is doing the best she can. She is doing all she can to take care of the blonde baby in the back._

"Yeah…_" _Brooke sighed as she looked back up in the mirror looking at herself. "I umm… I got to go I'll be there soon," she hung up quick taking a few deep breaths. "You're doing it for Easton," she repeated to herself knowing this is all for Easton. All the money she makes is for Easton.

"Brooke," she looked up to see Ron standing in the door. "You're next," he said and Brooke nodded as she stood up pulling down on the bottom of her red and black lace top that was so tight it was cutting off her air. Her black hose ran up to her thighs before attaching to her black lace boy shorts that showed the perfect shape of her bottom. Her snug top pushing up her breast to show her perfect cleavage and after checking her appearance one more time she took the walk in her way to high heels to the dark filled smoky room.

* * *

**So what do you all think? How many have ideas racing in their heads about where this is going? Well if you have ever heard Dancin' For the Groceries than you get where I got the idea from. That and a little of my own life. Not the whole my mom was a stripper thing but more of the struggles of being a single mom and working hard for everything you do.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and PLEASE give me feedback on if ya'll want more. Depending on what ya'll think depends on if I keep going (really hope so because I have it all planned out so please :/) But anyway you all know I love reviews and if I get many I'll update quick along with my others!**

**Love you loves!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tired?" Quinn asked as Brooke drug her feet through the front door of her small apartment at almost four that morning.

"Exhausted. After having to do…well after I had to work the bar the rest of the night," Brooke said grabbing a water from her fridge before falling down on her couch. She hated discussing what she did, she knew what her job was; the definition of it but she didn't like addressing it, she didn't even like calling it _dancing_, or she was a _dancer_. She just chose not to name it.

"I'm sorry B," she apologized feeling so bad for her friend. This wasn't her life plan; she knew that. They both had dreams, plans to get out of their small town and make it big in New York City. Well they made it to New York City, Quinn made it not big but ok and Brooke slowly started to disappear in the side lines.

Brooke was better at what they did then Quinn. Quinn had no problem admitting that Brooke was just a better designer then she would ever be yet it didn't matter because Quinn had a degree on her wall and experience under her belt. Brooke had a college dropout and child on hers.

"Was East good tonight?" Brooke asked but knowing that answer, Easton was always good.

"Yeah he was wonderful. We had some dinner, he took a bubble bath, and then he colored you a picture," she nodded her head towards the coffee table and Brooke reached over picking it up.

"I love it," Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat looking at the picture. It was her, it was her and him and though the figures were stick and everything was blue the words were clear.

'_World's Best Mommy_'

"I'm far from the best mom," she sighed wiping the small tear that danced in the corner of her eye.

"I think Easton would say differently," Quinn sat up patting her friend on the leg as she studied the picture, "He doesn't know what you do at night or anything. All he knows is his mom protects him, makes things right, fixes his knee when it's bleeding and never once does he wake up without you here like you promise. Yeah at night he misses you but that little boy loves you so much B."

"I know," she nodded with a sniffle. "It's not going to be like this long," she said for about the millionth time since her life became her life, "One day we are going to have it all, everything we ever wanted."

"Just like we planned," Quinn smiled pulling her friend into a hug. "But I have to get home. I told Clay I would be home soon."

"Tell him I'm sorry you got home so late."

"Oh he doesn't mind," she waved her hand at it standing up. Clay doesn't know exactly what her best friend does. He knows she doesn't have much money; that she struggles a lot and refuses to take any money Quinn offers but other than that he just knows some nights his fiancé goes over to babysit and comes home sometimes the next morning and sometimes just heads from there straight to work. He doesn't push; he doesn't ask questions, he just lets it be, "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sounds good," Brooke stood up walking her friend to the door, "Thanks again for watching him Quinn."

"Anytime," she smiled before walking into the dark night to her car.

Brooke shut the door looking around the empty apartment. It was crammed, it was dirty and not needing to clean dirty it just looked permanently dirty; apparently the owners before just didn't care letting the carpet stain and punched holes in the walls. Her cabinet was falling off and she needed to call Clay to come fix it but she really hated when anyone but Quinn came over. Yes of course Clay has come by; helped fix a leaky faucet or messed up toilet but she never let it become a regular occurrence.

Truth was she was embarrassed. Her best friend lived in the richer part of town as she lived in the part she questioned even if rats would come visit. They had nice china and big leather sofas that went with their huge living room and even bigger kitchen. Brooke had an old worn love seat that smelt like weed from the previous owners, her kitchen was in her living room and her oven had days of not working and fridge had moments of making a weird noise. Her best friend could hire a maid if she chose and Brooke couldn't even order pizza at night. They lived different lives and even if Brooke prayed for that life style, prayed to one day have what her best friend did she knew it was not going to happen. It just wouldn't.

"Night baby," she whispered in the room only light coming from his dinosaur night light, "I love you," she kissed the top of his head, pulling his blanket over his small frame before tip toeing out to her bedroom.

She knew sleep was pointless. In three hours she will be up again and more exhausted then if she just stayed up but she couldn't help it. Her eye lids were begging to be closed and as they slowly did she chose not to fight them.

* * *

"Mommy!" The squeal and heavy weight dropping on her stomach made her eyes fly open at the curly haired boy on her stomach. "We wake up now," he giggled making his whole face light up.

"We do huh?" Brooke rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stretching her arms over her head, "Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

"No," Easton laughed shaking his head. "We go to park."

"Did I promise that?" She raised an eyebrow at him with a smile.

"Mhmm," he nodded crossing his arms over his chest, "You said we could slide."

"Oh right. How could I forget the slide?" She teased slapping her hand to her forehead.

"You so silly mommy," Easton laughed making everything better for her. Even when he goes to bed upset with her, begging her to be home, when the morning rolls around he is always there with a smile. He is her _only_ constant in life.

"I agree," she sat up with him in her lap. "How about mommy makes you some breakfast, take a shower and we head to the park?"

"That sounds grrrrreat!" He gave her a thumbs up making her laugh, kissing his head as she climbed out of bed, picking him up in her arms.

"You're silly," she laughed as they walked into the kitchen, sitting him on the counter. "Ok let's see what we are having," she pulled the fridge opening finding two bottles of water, a carton of milk that expired the day before and an a few eggs. She had a few things that she could eat but she couldn't give to Easton and her heart broke. "You know," she spun around blinking away her tears to look at her smiling baby swinging his feet against the wooden cabinet, "Why don't we go to breakfast?"

"Really?" Easton's eyes got big excited.

"Yup," she nodded with a smile as he clapped his hands excited. "Watch some TV for me and I am going to go shower, get dressed, get you dressed and we will go," she said picking him off the counter and putting him in front of the TV.

"Ok," he sung out bouncing his head side to side as she walked back into the bathroom. She shut the door sliding against it until she hit the floor and cried.

Why was it like this? Why couldn't she just give her son everything _he_ deserved? She would give up everything, live in this shit hole she called a home just for him to have an easy life. She wished she didn't have to count her bills from the night before to take him to breakfast, that she didn't have to count how much her groceries will cost before walking over to pay and not pray as it ticked up that she might have calculated wrong and it be more. Her life was her life because of her, it was her choice to be here but it wasn't Easton's. He never picked this, he never picked her and it wasn't fair to him. And that killed her a little more inside.

Pulling herself off the floor like she had done so many times before she climbed into her shower to get ready for the day. The water would transfer from cold to hot, from ice to burning and all she could do was shake her head at that.

Just one more reminder of everything.

* * *

"Waffles, waffles, waffles," Easton cheered excited as Brooke sat him in a high chair in front of her.

"Ok baby I'll get you waffles," she laughed laying some paper and a crayon in front of him as he started to scribble.

"Hi, I'm Mary I will be your waitress this morning," a tall dark headed girl with glasses smiled, "Do you know what ya'll would like or do you need more time?" She questioned pulling out her notepad and pencil from behind her ear.

"We are ready," Brooke brushed her curl behind her ear, "Could we get a waffle with strawberries, a chocolate milk for him and some coffee for me please?" She folded up her menu handing it over.

"Yes ma'am I will have it right out," Mary flashed a smile spinning on her heels walking towards the kitchen.

"Momma look what I did," Easton held up his picture with a perfect grin making Brooke's heart melt.

"It's great baby," she smiled at the paper scribbled with blue, green and red.

"I made it for you," he handed it over as he rested his elbows on the table and his face in his hands; the perfect picture of innocence.

"Well I am going to keep it forever," she promised folding it up and putting it in her purse knowing it was going to add to the fridge full with Easton's drawings. She was sure he got drawing from her. Though she was never once to take something away from her child, take credit for a talent of theirs she has always been one to draw; probably because since she was little she wanted to be designer but that was just a hopeless dream now.

"Here is your coffee," Mary sat Brooke's coffee down with a few containers of milk, "And here is your chocolate milk gorgeous," she sat the Styrofoam cup with the straw in front of a smiling Easton.

"Easton what do you say?"

"Tank you," he thanked, well his way of thanking as he put the straw in his mouth sucking his milk.

"Thank you," Brooke smiled at her as she said she would be back with their food in just a few minutes.

"I love choc milk mommy," Easton said between sips, "It my favorite."

"I know it is," she shook her head laughing as she added cream and sugar to her coffee and taking a sip; hearing her phone go off in her purse, "Who could that be?" She questioned pulling out her phone seeing it was Quinn, "Hey."

"_Hey honey what you doing?_" _Quinn asked as she read over a few papers she was getting ready to send out._

"East and I are getting breakfast," she said, 'thank you' she mouthed to Mary as she sat her waffle down giving a nod and walking away, "What you doing?" She buttered the waffle grabbing the maple syrup pouring it over the waffle.

"_Just finishing a project that is driving me nuts,_" s_he said tucking a dark strand of hair behind her ear, "But what do you have going on tonight?" She asked knowing her brunette friend wasn't working since she wasn't babysitting._

"Just hanging out with East tonight,_"_ Brooke trapped her phone between her shoulder cutting some of the waffle and putting it in front of Easton. "Chew baby," she told him, noticing Easton shove piece after piece in his mouth not even swallowing.

"Otay," $he nodded, slowing down his eating and taking a sip of his milk.

"_Well Clay and I are going to this thing tonight for his work. It's one of those big fancy party things for a few new clients,_" _Quinn explained standing up and walking out of her office to make some copies, "Well anyway we were wondering if you wanted to come; you know get out and hang out with grownups for once,"she teased knowing all her friend did was work and hang with Easton and then even some occasions take care of the couple's two kids next door._

"Quinn I'm sorry I can't,_" _Brooke sighed taking a bite of her food before giving another bite to Easton.

"_B you never do anything anymore. What is one night out?_"

"Quinn once you have a child you don't just have one night out," a frown incased her lips knowing that wasn't what her friend wanted to hear but it was true. Once you have kids you come second, your baby comes first and no matter how much you want a night out they are rare.

"_I know but Clay and I already took care of someone watching East, we asked his sister and she said she would love too._"

"I don't know Clay's sister," Brooke shook her head knowing she never left Easton with anyone but Quinn; plus she knew Clay's family. They came from wealth and she was definitely not letting his sister come to her apartment.

"_But I do and so does Clay and she is great B I promise. I wouldn't even think of her watching him if she wasn't and plus I figured since you are working Saturday you and East could come over tonight and just spend the night. That way after the party tonight you just come back to my place and wake up whenever you need in the morning,_" s_he suggested knowing her best friend all too well and knowing the whole apartment look was a major thing for her. Quinn didn't think it was that bad, she didn't find a problem with the apartment she spends many nights at yet she knew Brooke had many problems with it._

"Quinn…I don't know."

"_Well I do. You are coming tonight and that is the final decision no changing you mind._"

"Well looks like someone is just being demanding," Brooke laughed taking a sip on her coffee, "What if I didn't want to go?"

"_Well I don't care. Clay spends most the time at these things talking business with these people and I get bored and need a friend to talk to._"

"Sounds like I can't really say no," she groaned fakely giving more waffle to Easton after he finished what he ate.

"_You're right; you can't so I'll see you tonight at 8,_" _Quinn smiled triumphant. _

"Alright Quinn I guess I'll go," Brooke caved really wanting a night out with grownups and people not trying to shove money at her. "I'll call you when I leave," she told her. "Bye," she heard Quinn smile with a bye before hanging up the phone and sitting it on the table.

"This is the best Momma," Easton grinned as he chewed his food and drank his milk making Brooke smile. This was marked in her book a perfect moment, with Easton having a good time, smiling innocent at her as he ate and colored and when life got hard all she had to do was look at him and it made things, even if it was for split second better.

* * *

"I don't know Quinn," Brooke looked at herself in the full length mirror in some way to expensive black dress her friend let her wear. "I don't look right."

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn asked in disbelief sliding her earring in her ear, "B you can wear a trash bag and look good. This dress on you is perfect; fits you like a glove."

"Yeah but still. Maybe I should just stay in and watch movies with East and eat popcorn," she wavered, going back on the plan as she spun around looking at herself in the dress. It was tight, clung to her body like it was skin and hitting just below her knee she felt almost like a fraud; like she was trying to be something she wasn't.

"Brooke…" Quinn frowned walking over placing her hands on her friend's shoulders as they looked in the mirror, "You deserve a night out ok? Since Easton has been born you haven't had a night out just for yourself and you deserve it. Now I know this may not be the night out you wanted but it will be fun I promise."

"I know I just feel guilty going out," she admitted walking over and looking at a picture of Quinn, Easton and her from Quinn's last birthday, "I feel like I am supposed to spend every second I am not working with him."

"Brooke you are still only 21 years old; barely 21 and you have a gorgeous little boy that I love and I know you love but you just forget that your still young and Easton loves you and understands if you go out a night. Plus its after 8, you will put him to bed before we leave and he won't even notice you are gone. Alex is just here in case he has a bad dream or wakes up or something."

"But I should be here when he wakes up with a bad dream," Brooke spun around too look at her. "If he has a nightmare he needs me."

"Brooke…" Quinn placed her hands on her shoulders and giving her a small shake. "We are going out, you will have fun and Easton will be fine," she felt like she repeated about the millionth time. "If something happens you are a phone call and a taxi cab away."

"Ok," Brooke once again agreed, running her hand through her hair. "You're right this will be fun. And we all need-"

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Quinn's and Brooke's head jerk towards the living room where a loud crash came from.

"Easton!" Brooke freaked taking off out of the room and down the lengthy hall towards the living room, Quinn right behind her. "What happened?" she asked seeing both Clay and Easton sitting on the couch staring start at the TV.

"Nothing," the both said at the same time, their eyes staying focused.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Quinn placed her hands on her hips, but again all they got was a shrug.

"Easton," Brooke gave her warning tone, watching him take a sip of his milk. "What happened?"

"Uhh…" his little blue eyes wondered over to Clay's whose widen and gave him a quick shake. "Nothing momma, you so silly."

"Damn it Clay!" They heard the growl of Alex from the kitchen.

"Ya'll ready to go?" Clay jumped up from the couch quickly. "Bye dude see ya later," he gave Easton a knuckle touch that he taught him to do. "Let's go," he moved towards his front door but the two women stood their ground.

"Clay there is broken glass everywhere!" Alex's voice again traveled in making Clay's head snap over at Easton giving him the same look.

"It was an accident, he did it!" he threw his hand at the innocent looking boy on the couch.

"Momma I didn't!" Easton jumped up, his little feet flying towards her. "Clay threw da ball."

"You are throwing balls in my house?" Quinn's temper flared as her recoiled back from her.

"He didn't catch it," he defended himself.

"He is two!" she reminded him making him toss his glance at the little boy next to him, his little head reaching just passed his knees. "That doesn't seem like a fair excuse."

"Clayton Evans!" Quinn growled, her hands gripping by her side.

"Am I going to have to take your playing with each other time away until ya'll start to listen?" Brooke crossed her arms and raised her brow.

"_Mom_," both whined in unison.

"That's not fair," Easton spoke alone this time, copying his mom's move and crossing his baby arms.

"You're grounded," Quinn looked at Clay whose shoulders dropped.

"And you are losing your trucks for the night," Brooke told her son and tried not to laugh at his reaction that matched Clay's to a T.

"Fine," the both groan together.

"Clay the car is waiting outside, go get in while I go make sure Alex is ok," Quinn ordered closing her purse and walking towards her kitchen, not at all sure of what she was going to fine.

"It was your fault you didn't catch it," Clay looked down at Easton who just shrugged. "Be good hold down the fort," he ruffled Easton's hair who nodded.

"Alright," Brooke knelt down in front of her little boy. "Mommy won't be gone long," she told him and he nodded. "I'm going to put you to bed-"

"I not tired," he shook his head, the dark circles under his eyes telling her a different story but she chose to ignore it being as she told Alex to put him in bed by seven thirty and he did have his nap earlier.

"Be good for Alex," she ordered in her motherly tone making him nod. "I love you," she told him pulling him into a hug, his little arms wrapping tight around her neck.

"I love you too mommy," she felt him yawn but didn't make a comment about it.

"You ready?" Quinn came back into the room after finding that Clay and Easton had just broken and old vase that she didn't like anyway. It was a gift from a old neighbor that she didn't like anyway but kept it around because the woman was old and rich and would randomly pop in to see how there were doing. Yet she was also completely snobby and turned her nose down at everything Clay and Quinn did, informed her she was living in sin and it was disrespectful but figured since she was old and did it with a sweet voice and smile it was alright.

"Yeah," Brooke stood up. "If you have any problems you have my number," she said to Alex who gave her a smile.

"Everything will be fine," she promised picking Easton up in her arms. "We are just going to watch a movie for a bit then head off to bed. What you say East you thinking Cars, maybe Finding Nemo?"

"Yes!" His little fist pumped in the air clearly thrilled with the idea.

"That sounds good," Brooke leaned in kissing Easton's head. "When he falls asleep let him, I know I said seven thirty but he had a late nap and I'm sure he will be out soon so whenever," she shrugged figuring that he could just sleep in anyway, not like she had anything to do in the morning.

"We can do that," Alex bounced Easton on her hip as she followed Quinn and Brooke to the front door.

"Bye gorgeous," Quinn kissed her godson's head. "Love you."

"Love you too Aunt Quinn," he gave her a sleepy smile and Brooke knew he wouldn't last a full movie let alone two. "Bye mommy."

"Bye my precious baby," she gave a smile, and a kiss.

"Ya'll have a good night," Alex waved as the stepped out the door and shut it.

"It will be a good night," Quinn looped her arm through Brooke's.

"I still think I should stay," Quinn saw her friend start to wavier as they entered the elevator.

"Nope," she hit the ground floor quick. "You are going out and you will enjoy your night. Who knows maybe you will meet some sports stud."

"Yeah," Brooke laughed shaking her head as the doors started to close. "Like that would ever happen."

* * *

**So all the feedback for the first chapter was AMAZING! I had so many alerts and favorites and reviews I wanted to cartwheel! But you all know I can't do a cartwheel so I didn't…But here is the new chapter, I know not much happened but next we will have the party and some Brucas! Well please enjoy and please give as much feedback as before if not more!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke sipped on the champagne in her hand as she observed the room. The large ballroom was filled with people, all dressed in gorgeous dresses and expensive suits, they all laughed like they didn't have a care in the world and danced around the room as if their world was complete. Brooke wished she had moments like that, moments of feeling content even if it's just for a short period of time but sadly she didn't think that would happen.

Quinn had been by her side pretty much all night until Clay had to go talk to his boss and asked her to come with him. Quinn said Brooke could tag along but she just chose not to. She didn't want to impose on Clay's work even if he would never think of it like that.

"Goodness," Brooke blew out, sitting her glass down on the table and moving towards the French glass doors that lead to a balcony. She felt like she was suffocating in there, like she didn't fit in and that people would glance at her and know she didn't belong.

_Buzzz! _

She heard her phone going off in her pocket pulling it out to see a picture mail.

'_Sleeping like an angel : ). Hope you are having a great night!'_

It was a picture of her sleeping baby with his body curled up in a ball, his bear tucked under his arm and favorite blanket covering his small frame as he snuggled in the bed they were going to share that night. He looked so perfect, so precious and she missed him. She hated that she was not working and not at home with him, it made her feel like the worst mother ever.

"Oh sorry," Brooke spun around to see a tall figure stepping out on the balcony. "I didn't know someone was out here," the voice was deep and husky making her shiver in the cold. Male voices to a point bothered her, not because of some traumatizing thing she had experienced or a bad boyfriend more because when there wasn't a face connected to it, it was almost frightening. All she would think about were the dozens of male voices that call at her, whistle, make rude comments as she dances; they never have a face, she never looks at them but the voices are always clear and the faceless voice bother her. "I just need some air," he took another step, the moon light hitting his body and the voice gained a face.

"It's ok," she said taking him in. His hair was blonde, cut in a business like cut, a gentle smile sat on his thin lips and his long arms had hands shoved in his black pant pockets, and as he shuffled his feet closer to her the light flashed over his eyes presenting crystal blue eyes that had a light in them she wish she had, a light she had lost years ago. "I was just getting some air too."

"Oh," he nodded, moving his feet and planting himself next to her. Close enough to talk but far enough not to feel as if he was invading her personal space. "A little stuffy in there huh?" he bobbed his head towards the room, hands still shoved in his pockets, back leaning against the cement railing.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded, shifting her body to the side so she was facing him, her hip resting against the rail, left foot crossed over her right. "I'm not use to theses parties and it's all a little overwhelming," she admitted, not really sure why she just admitted that to a complete stranger.

"Yeah I agree with you on that one," he nodded, his eyes casting over at her making her gaze drop to the ground. She was gorgeous, he would admit that but there was something so empty about her eyes. They were hazel, had the prettiest honey color draining all around them, her hair tumbled down her shoulders in a small wave and though she had on makeup he liked that it was almost as if none was there, she just seemed completely natural which was refreshing to all the other girls he had talked to that night.

"I don't get this stuff anyway," she waved her hand around. "I mean you throw a party because signed a big deal or you're trying to sign a big deal? Can you imagine all the money spent on something like this?" she asked thinking the money spent on this entire thing was probably more then she made in her entire life and she worked two jobs.

"Well…" he chuckled, scratching his brow. "I might have a small idea," he grinned over at her watching as all the color drained from her face.

"My luck isn't good enough for you not to be the one who threw this right?" she raised a brow with such an innocent look he couldn't help but grin a little more.

"If I say no do I still get to stand here and talk to you?" he questioned, enjoying when she bit her bottom lip, a dimple starting to show a bit.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, completely embarrassed. "I talk without thinking all the time," she told him, feeling so stupid. Why would she complain about a party that she really shouldn't even be at to a guy who clearly looks like he belongs here, she was so stupid.

"That's alright," he laughed finding it all in a way cute.

"I'm sorry," she repeated and his laugh grew more. "My friend Clay always says it's a good thing I'm cute because sometimes I don't think things through."

"Clay?" he raised a brow at her. "You're friends with Clay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "That's the only reason I came because Quinn, his girlfriend and my best friend, sometimes gets bored at these things, she finds them a little dumb and the women here just so stuck up," she told him and again her eyes widening. "Damn it!" she stomped her foot making him again laugh. "Why do you keep letting me talk?"

"Because it's kind of cute," he admitted watching the blush sweep over her face. "I'm Lucas," he outstretched his hand, hers feeling so small and cold in his large one.

"Brooke," she told him, her first time touching another man without feeling disgusted in a long time. "Tell me you aren't the client Clay is trying to get and I just ruined it?"

"No," he shook his head with a smile, dropping her hand. "Trust me you haven't ruined anything. But even so I'm not a player."

"Oh well what are you then?" she kinked a brow in a way that made him think she was even prettier.

"Well I'm somewhat of a CEO I guess, but own part of the team also," he told her, watching as a nervous breath escaped her.

"Oh," seemed to be the only word that would come out. He was rich, obvious since the place was so large, but hearing him actually give a label to what he was made her stomach drop a little.

"You know Haley right? Quinn's sister?" he asked, quickly wanting to change the subject, he shouldn't have said what he did. That was stupid of him, made him feel like it was a cocky line he told women to pull them in and he saw the look on her face, it was like she thought the same thing.

"Yeah, I have known Quinn for years but I haven't really spoken to Haley in the last year or two," she told him. Haley was only a year younger then Quinn, putting her at twenty one like Brooke, and was probably the definition of amazing. She was always so sweet and kind and never spoke ill of anyone. The last Brooke actually saw Haley was about six months after Easton was born. She came up to New York, her last real trip before going off to Duke and that was about a year and a half ago. She talked to her a couple times, once on Easton's birthday to see how he was and then again at Christmas. Of course they had a few texts back and forth but other than that their friendship has sort of faltered a bit.

"Well she is dating my brother," he told her.

"Nathan?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah I knew she mentioned him a few times. I mean we never went into detail but she would say oh just hanging with Nathan or going to go see Nathan, so I assumed he was her boyfriend."

"Well you assumed right," he smiled. "They met their freshman year at Duke and have been together ever since. He had to get a tutor and Coach asked Haley being as she normally would help tutor his players and I guess the rest is history," he shrugged.

"That's cool. Well does Nathan play or he own the other half of the team?" she teased watching him let out a nervous laugh.

"No Nate actually plays. Our Grandfather owns the team, well did before he passed away leaving it to our father who when he realized I couldn't play anymore gave me half. This is Nathan's first year and the party is because they just signed him and Clay is his agent. Quinn hooked them up."

"God I have been so out of the loop," she let out a dry laugh. When did she get so caught up in her life she didn't realize Haley was moving here or that Quinn and Clay helped Nathan who was about to sign a million dollar contract? God when did she let her own life take over she stopped asking _her best friend_ how she was? She didn't remember the last conversation with Quinn when she asked how _she_ was, how her and Clay were. Worst best friend award should be put on the shelf never to the worst mother award.

"Do you want to go inside?" his deep voice pulling her out of all her thinking.

"What?" she lifted her head meeting his gaze.

"You look cold," he commented, noticing how she shivered about every ten times since they started talking. "Maybe we could go inside, get a drink or something?"

"Oh," she straightened up. "Sure," she took a step in front of him and walking into the warmer room, his hand placing on her back, guiding her through the crowd and over to get a drink.

* * *

"Shut up!" Brooke laughed, slapping Lucas playfully on the arm. It had been about a little over an hour since he had met the quiet brunette and in the time he has spent sitting at a large table towards the back of the room talking and he had enjoyed it.

He would admit Brooke was right earlier when she said that the whole thing was boring, he hated them and he paid for the damn thing. Actually with all the tons of parties he has attended, from when he was younger to now he has never had so much fun.

Brooke was refreshing, she was so different then the girls he met, the girls he has dated because he was rich, because he had power and fame, he didn't want to met girls like that anymore and Brooke seemed just the complete opposite of them all. She didn't seem to care that he was rich or any of that; she just seemed to like talking to him.

"Miss Davis that is not nice," he warned, calling her by the name she told him earlier. It was also weird how in the last two hours of talking he doesn't really know a thing about her other than her name and the fact she wanted to be in fashion but life got in the way. She was mysterious, seemed to be a little closed off and in a way that completely intrigued him.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Scott but neither is mocking me," she laughed a little more before it finally died down.

"Luke!" the blondes head lifted up from the girl in front of him to see his brother walking towards him.

"Hey Nate what's up?" he adjusted in his chair.

"I have been looking for you everywhere," he told him sounding completely exhausted. It had been a long night; he had talked to about a million people from reporters to teammates, to his coach and men he didn't even know. And on top of all that his brother who had promised to be his way out when he needed had disappeared early in the night leaving him to fend for himself.

"Well we have been here the whole time," he waved his hand at the table, Nathan lifting his brow at his choice of words and the brunette at the table.

"Uh huh," he nodded.

"Oh Nate this is Brooke," he introduced a smile still on his face. "Brooke this is my brother Nathan."

"It's nice to meet you Nathan," she outstretched her hand a dimply smile gracing her face.

"It's nice to meet you too," he gave a confused smile.

"Brooke knows Haley," Lucas told him quickly. "They grew up together and Brooke is actually best friend with Quinn."

"Really?"

"Yup. Luke told me she was moving here," she referred to the conversation that took place earlier. "I know she must be excited."

"Yeah I think she is nervous but I know loves the idea of being closer to Quinn," Nathan seemed to relax a little bit. He would admit at first when he saw a goofy grin on his brother's face and a gorgeous woman by his side he grew a little nervous. His brother's taste hasn't been the greatest in the past, actually his last girlfriend was the worst and he worried if his brother's taste would ever change but if Brooke was close to the James girls then that would definitely relax him.

"Oh I bet Quinn is thrilled! God having Haley here is going to be great, just like high school all over," she grinned truly excited to catch up with the other James girl. She missed Haley and made the decision tonight that she would focus less on her life and everything and remember her friends, remember that Quinn is her best friend and she loves her more than anything and she needed to show her that their friendship was equal and that Quinn could come to her for anything, just like in high school.

"Oh boy that might make me nervous," Nathan chuckled, deciding he might actually like this girl. "But I'm heading home, I've had enough of this handshaking stuff and I told Haley I would call her before it got too late. You coming?" he asked his brother.

"Umm…" he tossed a glance at Brooke who was looking over her should searching the room for Quinn, it being a long time since she had seen her. They shared a few texts earlier, Brooke saying she was fine and talking to someone and Quinn saying she was bored about to kill someone and that was pretty much it. "I think I might stay," Lucas told his brother who chuckled a little.

"Alright man you stay," he tossed a look Brooke then back at his brother. "You enjoy your night," he smirked.

"Oh tell Haley I said hi," Brooke popped back into the conversation.

"I will, it was nice meeting you Brooke," he gave a smile before spinning on his feet and heading towards the coat check.

"Haley did good," she commented, taking a sip of her champagne.

"I'm going to chose to ignore that," Lucas laughed, finishing off his drink. "I think I might have to call it quits on drinking," he squinted his eyes in his drink and sitting it on the table.

"Oh why can't hold your alcohol?" Brooke teased, knowing herself had, had a good amount of champagne that night, making her head a little dizzy.

"Actually I don't drink that often," he confessed sitting the now empty glass down.

"Yeah truth be told I normal stick to water," she too sat her glass down. Alcohol bothered her in a way because she saw how it changed people. How someone so sweet and nice can turn into such a hand grabbing bastard. She was actually surprised how much she drank tonight but she thinks it's more of the boredom, the sitting around all night until she met Lucas and from then on she had been sipping on the same glass.

"So what do you do Brooke?" Lucas leaned back in his chair wanting to know more about the mysterious girl in front of him.

"Uhh…" she nervously picked at her dress shifting a little uncomfortably. "I work at a diner," she told him her partial truth. She did work at a diner during the day, the money was terrible and the tips weren't any better but it was something and she actually did enjoy it.

"Really?"

"Yeah Danni's Diner, I mean its small and family owned but the food isn't that bad," she shrugged embarrassed.

"That's so cool. When I was younger I worked at my mom's café where we grew up. I don't know something about a small family café is so homey feeling," he said something she has said about a million times before. "And I sometimes really miss that."

"Yeah I know what you mean. The city feels so big and crowed that it's nice to have small town feeling."

"Where are you from? I mean originally?"

"Oh a tiny town in Georgia, so small I don't think anyone has ever heard of it," she laughed taking a final sip of her drink. "You?"

"Tree Hill, one of the tiniest in North Carolina," he told her with a small southern accent that made her giggle. "You have the most amazing smile you know that?"

"Oh," she bit her bottom lip, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," he smiled, grabbing onto her gaze and loving the small sparkle he saw until her phone going off interrupted it.

"Oh umm…" she fiddled to look at the idea. "Hey what's up?"

"_Hey Brooke where you at? I thought you came outside but I can't find you,_" _Quinn said as Clay got their keys._

"Oh no I'm inside. Are ya'll leaving?_" _she asked, missing the small disappointed look on the blonde's face next to her.

"_Yeah, I have had enough of these plastic barbie dolls. Where you at? I can come back inside and get you._"

"Oh no you don't have to I'm coming," Brooke clutched onto her purse on the table. "I'll be out in just a second," she tossed a look up at Lucas as he sat there watching her. "Bye," she hung up sliding her phone in her purse. "I have to go," she frowned a little actually enjoying their time, it had been a long time since she had enjoyed the company of someone who wasn't Quinn or Easton but she really had with Lucas.

"Oh," his tone a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry," she slowly stood up along with him. "I wish I could stay longer, I really enjoyed talking to you."

"I enjoyed talking to you too," he smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Actually you kind of made my night a million times better. If it wasn't for you I would have been stuck hanging out with these people all night," he waved his hand around the room.

"Well glad I could help," she grinned biting her bottom lip. "It was nice meeting you Lucas '_party throwing'_ Scott," she out stretched her hand.

"Nice meeting you too Brooke '_mystery girl_' Davis," he teased taking her hand.

"Well bye," she slowly released his hand and slowly moving towards the door.

"Bye," he waved as she tossed a glance over her shoulder before disappearing in the crowd towards the front door, a smile plastered all over his face.

* * *

"So I chalk tonight up as a win," Clay loosened his tie walking into his apartment.

"I would say so," Quinn agreed, slipping off her shoes and tossing them by the door. "What about you B, have an ok night?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, sitting down her purse. "Tonight was definitely a good night," she bit her lip thinking about Lucas. Something about him was different; he was so sweet and seemed so real. When he would ask her stuff he seemed like he was really interested in her answer and when he looked at her he _really_ looked at her. "But I'm off to bed," she gave Quinn a hug and Clay a kiss on the cheek.

"Night hun," Clay called as he grabbed a blanket to cover up his sleeping sister.

Walking into the bedroom Brooke leaned against the door frame looking at her sleeping baby, Easton. That was one thing she didn't share with Lucas, actually one of two major things. Not that she was ashamed because she would never be ashamed of Easton but people find out about her son and they seem to run. She never understood it, why it was such a freak out because you hang out with Easton for five minutes and you can't help but fall in love with him. Everyone loved him.

Slipping out of her shoes and dress pulling on some pajamas she climbed up next to her sleeping angel and looked down at him.

"He was probably just bored," she stroked her little boy's hair. "Wasn't too interested, I mean he didn't even ask for my number or anything. I was just one of many girls I'm sure that pass Lucas Scott's time," she frowned a little at the idea. "It's just you and me baby," she pressed a kiss to his head. "Always just me and you," she rested her head on the pillow, knowing like most nights sleep was going to take awhile to come.

* * *

**Lost lots of reviews last chapter but hope to get them back this one.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You seem tired," Rachel commented as Brooke walked around the counter.

"Exhausted," she dropped her purse under the counter and grabbing her apron. "I went out with Quinn last night and didn't get home until late, and then I just couldn't sleep."

Brooke has known Rachel for about a year and half now. She as a person is _different._ Now of course she is gorgeous, she has the whole model thing going for her and if she wanted to be one money would not be a problem to get started. Rachel's dad is a huge movie producer and everyone knows the _Gatina_ name. However Rachel wants to make things on her own, she doesn't want to get a job because of who her daddy and if she does book a modeling job and someone makes a comment about meeting him or something she walks out. Now of course her dad sends her money that she doesn't want every month and she will take money and just drop it off some doorstep with a note saying '_To you from me, enjoy._'

So to pay the bills she works here with Brooke, argues more with the customers if they annoy her and Brooke is sure has done god knows what to some people meals but she is a great person and Brooke does love her. Plus she doesn't mind watching Easton when Brooke needs and never asks question of why because Brooke knows that if she did know what Brooke did then she would be sending her a '_To you from me,_' letter and Brooke would refuse to take that.

"Well can I make your day better tired girl?" the red head smirked leaning against the counter.

"I don't know, this whole grinning thing you have going is freaking me out," Brooke waved her finger around Rachel's face. "I mean you know you are at work right?"

"Yes, Brooklyn," she rolled her eyes."You ruin all my fun and if you aren't nice I won't let you know a secret."

"I'm not sure I want to know any of your secrets," Brooke teased, starting a new pot of coffee to serve and sliding her pencil behind her ear.

"Ok one hello bitch I want Brooke back please go get her and two," she yanked Brooke's arm spinning her around. "You have a customer," she smirked, watching Brooke's jaw drop. "Came in earlier asking if you were working and when I told him not until three he has sat, the _whole_ time."

"He has been here since you opened?" Brooke still stood in awe at the blonde man just a few feet away from her.

"Yes."

"Is that super creepy or super sweet?" she questioned still not pulling her eyes away from him. He looked better now than last night if that was possible. He had on a pair of jeans that looked worn, but not in that I bought these holey pants don't I look cool but more I have been in the yard all day and that was shocking, he didn't have to be in the yard if he didn't want. His shirt was a regular white long sleeve shirt that was pulled up to his elbow and his nice styled hair from last night was now a untamed mess she want to run her hands through.

"I'm not sure but since he is hot I'm going to go with the second one," the red head grinned. "Now go get him darling," she slapped Brooke's ass and rolled her eyes when her boss yelled get to work. "Yeah, yeah get people food, geeze."

Brooke stood frozen on what to do. She had to go see him right? Well not technically he was in her section but she could easily pass him off to many of the other waitresses that were giggling over him. However that did seem a little rude, he did come here looking for _her_, had sat here most the day waiting for her and she did sort of enjoy how he nervously bounced his foot, carefully tossing a glance around the diner to see if she had arrived, well she assumed it was to see if she had arrived.

"Oh hell," she gave up the debating, slowly moving her feet towards his table. "More coffee?" she offered, letting out a small giggle when he jumped.

"Brooke, hey," Lucas smiled, making her blush when he just kept smiling at her. "Oh yeah," he nodded when she bobbed her head towards his empty cup.

"How has your day been?" she asked, not mentioning knowing he had been there all day.

"Alright, just hanging out. What about you? What have you been doing this Saturday?" he looked back at her again making heat raise on her neck.

"Just hanging out until work," she told him, shifting on her feet.

"That's cool," he laced his fingers together placing them on the table.

"Yeah," she nervously played with her tie on the apron. She couldn't figure out why she was nervous, she spent way too much time around guys and they have _never_ made her blush in a way of a glance and smile. "But umm…can I get you something to eat?"

"Depends."

"On...uh…on what?" she looked down, chewing on her bottom lip.

"If you will eat it with me," he grinned up at her, liking how her eyes widened with shock. He spent hours talking to her last night and she still doesn't believe he would want to ask her out? He thought he dropped some _subtle_ hints last night but since she left without giving a number or anything else he thought he should go with the blunt approach.

"What?" she looked confused.

"Shut your mouth sweetie not cute," Rachel teased, sliding by and pushing Brooke's mouth shut as she moved.

"I'm sorry…" Brooke shook her head coming out of her daze. "What?" she asked again making him laugh.

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight," he spoke slowly and with a lost look she slowly nodded. "Is that a yes?"

"No," she shook her head quickly.

"Oh…" he dropped his gaze down to the table feeling a little stupid.

"No shut up," she slammed her hand to her forehead.

"Excuse me?" Lucas tilted his head not sure why she just told him to shut up. "I'm sorry Brooke; I just must have misread something."

"No, not you," she growled at how stupid she was being.

"I'm extremely lost," he admitted.

"No I'm not saying shut up to you, I'm saying shut up to me," she told him and didn't even clear up his confusion a little. "I didn't mean to say no."

"So you are saying yes?" he chuckled at her confusion, finding it all cute.

"No I'm not saying that either," Brooke told him. "I want to but I can't."

"Oh…ok."

"No crap I didn't mean that either," she huffed slamming the pot on the table and dropping in the booth in front of him, making him laugh. "Don't laugh at me, I told you last night you had to stop me from talking," she whined and he only laughed more. "Can we start over?" she frowned tilting her head.

"I think we might need too," he grinned making her get butterflies in her stomach.

"Ok I want to go out with you," she made sure to say first. "I just can't tonight, I have something going on," she told him, not at all wanting to say what she had going on.

"So what about tomorrow? Can I take you to dinner and maybe a movie tomorrow?" he leaned a little on the table making her grow a little nervous.

"Sure," she smiled, biting her lip.

"Well good," he leaned back in the booth, feeling a lot more relaxed. "You think I could do this write this time and get your number?"

"Yeah," Brooke felt so stupid smiling so much, she never smiled this much. "Here," she handed over her number. "But I have to get back to work, my boss is probably about to have a freak out," she stood up slowly.

"That's ok, I have to head out anyway," he stood up with her, dropping some money on the table. "But I will call you about tomorrow."

"Ok…" Brooke smiled even more.

"Bye Brooke," he waved, standing a little longer before spinning away, walking out the door, tossing a wink before leaving.

"How do you know Mr. Hottie," Rachel came back to her side, hand on hip.

"I met him last night and he just asked me out," Brooke told her, clearing off his table that was pretty much just a coffee cup and tons of sugar and cream packets. _Damn he was here awhile_, she thought sliding it in the bin.

"Well sink your teeth into that one, making let him sink a little something into you," she smirked, wiggling her brow and making Brooke laugh.

"You're a dumbass," she gave her a shove walking passed to her other tables.

"But you are thinking about!" she called across the restaurant and Brooke sent her a wink.

"Rachel!"

"I know!" she yelled slamming her hands to her side. "Stupid people and their stupid food," she grumbled the rest of the day, clearly not as happy as Brooke.

* * *

**Short yes but just wanted this one before the next one but I mean of course this chapter would come before the next it's just the order of counting but you know what I mean. Well I think…maybe so…**

**Anyway I'm going to stop talking before I confuse myself so review and you get a Brucas date!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Brooke you are requested," Ron walked in to the back room to tell her. "Table six," he doesn't say anything else just walks back out making Brooke groan.

She hated when people requested her, she hated having to dance up all on some dirty man she didn't know and hated that everyone watched. Yes of course they watch her dance on stage but she almost blurs them out, however when she is actually in someone's lap, rubbing her body against his makes her feel the whore part she desperately tries to convince herself she isn't. Then add to the fact that the men _actually _touch her she always feels like she needs to scrub herself clean when she gets home.

Fixing the smudge makeup from where she sweated a little on stage, Brooke pulls down her lace top to expose more of her cleavage and stands up walking in the room. The place smelled in her mind terrible, it was the mix or sweat, booze, sex and smoke and all of those things made her cringe. Even when she is somewhere else the smell of smoke makes her feel nauseated and she very rarely drinks in the company of men being as she has seen some things, which still confused her why she was so comfortable with Lucas the night before.

_Lucas_. She frowned thinking about the blonde who had incased her thoughts all day, who for a short period of time made her smile and made her feel like a real person again. There was no way Lucas Scott would approve of her and what she did.

"Hello," she made her voice extra raspy to mix with the dark night lights. "I'm Penny," she held up her hand to the dark stranger. He looked different here than most the men. He was younger and though this was a strip club most the men here did come from money and were normally older and this guy didn't look to be that much older than Brooke.

"Hello Penny," he leaned back stretching his arms along the back of the booth. His dark eyes roaming all over her barely covered body, licking his lips as the narrowed in on her breast. "I'm Mike," he smirked making her shiver a little.

She always wondered if they gave their real name, she knew she never did and never would. Only the people she worked with knew her name was Brooke everyone behind the red curtain referred to her as _Penny, _the nickname her older brother gave her when he was younger. She felt wrong to a point using the name but when someone over heard her get called that over the phone it stuck.

"Well hi Mike," she grinned climbing up into his lap. He had on a suit that was unbutton around the neck, the black jacket had been removed and placed beside him and the white shirt was rolled up on his arms to his elbows showing off a natural dark tan.

He leaned back with an uncomfortable smirk on his face that made Brooke cringe. However she couldn't let it show, she wasn't _allowed_ to let it show. Instead she closed her eyes and moved to the music, rocking her hips against him as the song thumped through the room.

"No…" her body jerked when a hand came around her neck. Her eyes flying open as her heart raced, his eyes were dark, they were cold and for the first time in a long time she felt fear. "Keep your eyes open," his mouth twitches at the corners and his grip loosened, stroking his thumb across it. "I want you to look at me," he ordered and she knows he feels the lump she swallows in her throat as she nods.

This is the moment she hates, the power she knows that they _know_ they have over her. To them she is nothing but trash, beneath them and this man quickly made her feel like nothing but a whore.

* * *

"You're home early," Quinn commented as soon as her brunette friend walked into the apartment.

"Yeah," Brooke kept her head down as she put her purse down. "But I need a shower," she moved quickly down the hall.

"Brooke you ok?" she called but only got the answer of a closing door.

Taking her coat off Brooke looked at her neck. There was a clear bruising around it, along with a small pain and bruise on her wrist. Why do they have to grab her? There is supposed to be a rule of no touching like that but when the big money spenders come in and they get set in the private section it's like everyone forgets.

She wants to cry, she wants to climb in the shower and cry her eyes out for the next few days but she can't. Having her own little pity party again won't change a thing so all she does is strip off her clothes, climb into the shower and wash away the shame that _Mike_ made her feel.

Quinn left while she was in the shower. She knew her best friend saw something wrong but she also knew when not to push it. After getting out Brooke walked into her room and climbed into her bed. It felt so warm and comfortable at the time she ignored the usually annoying lumps. She had spent all day on her feet and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to sleep the next year away.

"Mommy…" his little whisper in the room made her head shoot up to the little boy standing by her bed.

"Baby what are you doing up?" she sat up on her side to look at him, his normally sparkling blue eyes looking sunken in.

"I don't feel good," his bottom lip quivered making her heart stop.

"What is it? What doesn't feel good?" she swooped him in her arms, pulling him into the large bed. Pressing her lips to his forehead he didn't feel warm but he didn't look right. His look pale and had dark bags under his eyes. That was always her clue he was sick, his eyes. The would turn super light, they would get a sunken look like they had lost all their life in them and then dark, dark bags would form along his gorgeous face.

"My head hurts and tummy," he curled his little body into hers. "Can I sweep with you?" he pushed out his bottom lip.

"Yeah baby," she pulled the sheet down for him to climb in, then tucking them under it. "Just sleep sweetie and we will see how you feel in the morning," she stroked her hand through his hair, him nodding as his eyes drifted close.

This was when she lost all faith in everything. When Easton was sick or hurt or anything and she couldn't do a thing about it. Her life was because of her and she hated everything for Easton being punished because of it.

* * *

"And here is your lunch," Brooke sat the bowl down in front of him, his little nose scrunching.

"Mommy what is dis?" Easton lifted his spoon and stirring it around.

"Baby its cereal," she told him, watching as he investigated the colorful loops. "It's good I promise," she grinned watching as he would pick one piece at a time and look at it. This morning he woke up feeling a lot better, his smile was back, his eyes were full of light and he was hungrier then she had ever seen him. She wasn't sure what last night was but was happy that he was over it this morning.

She hated him being sick.

"I try it," he lifted a green loop and looking at it before crunching it between his little teeth. "I like dat," he grinned grabbing another and doing the same.

"I thought you might," she ruffled his hair with a smile. Easton wasn't _that_ picky. Now if he didn't like something he let you know quick but he was one to try anything. If she promised it was good it was like his little mind convinced him no matter what it was that he would like it because his momma said so. He was such a great baby. "What some juice?"

"Choc milk?" he tilted his head, with a grin.

"Oh right what was momma thinking," Brooke slapped her hand to her head with a laugh. She was sure Easton got his love for chocolate milk from his dad because she was _never_ a milk person. Yes of course as she grew older she would enjoy a small glass every now and then but Easton drinks it like it's the gift to the world.

"Mommy you so silly," he giggled taking a purple loop and eating it. "Momma!" he squealed and she spun around to look at him worried. "Dat one different," he told her.

"What one gorgeous," she walked over to look at his bowl of different colors.

"Dis one," he grabbed a purple loop and before she can comment pushes it in her mouth.

"Hmm…"

"Swaldo…" he pointed at her and she swallows and opens her mouth with a laugh. "Now dis," he shoves green one in her mouth and she again chews.

"You know…" she pondered the taste. "I think you are right, that one is different," she looked down at her little genius never as a grown woman realizing that purple tastes different from the rest. "My little smart boy," she kissed the top of his head and sat down his milk.

"Tank you," he sung out grabbing his cup.

"Oh no problem," she laughed reaching over to make her a cup of coffee.

"I get it!" Easton jumped when her cell went off on the counter. "Helldo?" he answered still chewing on his cup. "Rachie!" he squealed excited. "It is me!" he told, "I promise its Easton!"

"Give me that," Brooke grabbed her phone and holding it to her ear.

"_I just don't believe this is my gorgeous little boy. He sounds too grown up."_

"That's because it's his momma and not him,_" _Brooke teased into the phone, making a mental note not to let Easton just answer the phone anymore.

"_Oh well I liked talking to East better. He is a looker,_"_ she joked, moving around her apartment and getting dressed._

"Yes he will be a heartbreaker very soon," Brooke looked at her son who went back to eating. He was gorgeous, the most gorgeous little boy she had ever seen and she was not at all bias anyone would admit that he was. "But is there a reason to this call? I mean other than you being creepy with my child?"

"_Oh shut up,_"_ Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled on her shirt. "But I do have some bad news. I know I was supposed to watch Easton tonight but my dear old dad called and summoned me to his house. I tried to get out of it Brooke I really did."_

"Oh that's ok," Brooke shrugged the disappointment clear in her voice. Tonight was the night she was supposed to meet Lucas. He called last night but she was at work and missed it, then she tried calling him this morning and now they have entered a friendly game of phone tag. She was actually looking forward to seeing him but she figured it was just fate saying how stupid she was to think she should get involved with someone.

"_B I'm really sorry. I'll try to leave early and if I can I will call you and if it's not late ya'll can still catch a late movie or something. Or even drinks," the red head said truly feeling bad. She promised to watch Easton, one because the kid was a blast to hang with but also because Quinn was heading out of town tonight helping her sister get ready to move and Brooke had no one else._

"Rach really it's not that big of a deal. I haven't even talked to him tonight so he probably just got bored already and doesn't care anymore."

"_Well I don't believe that,_"_ Rachel mumbled more to herself then to her friend. If a guy in her mind sits at a crummy restaurant to get a girl's number he isn't going to just dismiss her that quick. _

"Just have a good time tonight Rach. Try not to fight with daddy dearest and I'll see you Thursday at work."

"_You don't work again until Thursday?_"

"No, you know how it goes. Some weeks you work every day some you only work three or four," she shrugged.

"_Yeah,_"_ Rachel frowned. "Ugh! He is calling again I'll talk to you later Brooke. Again I'm really sorry."_

"Ok its fine I'll talk to you later," she said, shutting her phone and sitting it on the table.

"Momma you sad?" Easton asked, a trail of milk running down his chin.

"No baby I'm not sad," she gave a weak smile. She wasn't sad. She had nothing to be sad about. It wasn't like Lucas was anything serious, they hadn't even been out or talked that much anymore since that night but she couldn't help the feeling inside. The feeling that made her believe in a way that he was the start of everything. That this guy who so far seemed to be great really wanted to get to know her and that somehow her life was maybe turning around.

She knew that was unfair, to put so much on this guy that hasn't even taken her out yet but she was so tired of things being hard that she would take the little things and run hoping it would end up _how_ she wanted, how she hoped.

"Come on," she leaned on the counter. "Let's see if we can find another loop that is different."

* * *

It was six when her phone rang again and when she looked at the ID her heart sped up. Easton was sitting happily in front of the TV, waking up from his nap about an hour again and was now in his stage of wanting food and Brooke was in the process of making said food at six when her phone rang.

One, two, three, four rings and still she watched it. Watched as the phone sat on the old counter and vibrate around with a little ring and light.

"Mommy you ringing!" Easton sucked on his milk eyes still glued to the TV.

"I know," she chewed on her bottom lip grabbing her phone and slowly hitting talk. "Hello?" she answered nervously.

"_Brooke," he smiled as he signed off on a few more things at his desk. "I think we have been playing the phone game all day," he laughed, standing up and slipping on his jacket._

"I know, I have become very good friends with you voicemail," she joked again earning a deep chuckle from the other end.

"_I'm sorry. It was like I would be just about to grab it when you hung up then I would go to call back and someone would ask for something._"

"Yeah I know what you mean," she agreed, her lip almost feeling sore by how much she was biting it.

"_So tonight," he headed out of his office, saying a bye and giving a wave to his secretary. "I was thinking that maybe we could go to a movie and maybe dinner?" he thought walking to his car._

"Lucas…" she frowned tracing words over her counter with her finger.

"_That's lame isn't it?" he let out a nervous laugh. He didn't know why he suggested something so simple. Brooke clearly knows he has money she a movie and dinner to her probably seemed cheap. She was probably use to more but he didn't like that stuff. He didn't like the expensive dinners and suit and tie things. He wore a suit and tie all day he didn't want to do it when he wasn't working. And there was also a part of him that was so sick of the woman he took out who wanted him because of his money. "I should have thought of something different."_

"What? No!" Brooke told him quickly, feeling guilty she made him think it was wrong. "Luke I would love to see a movie and go to dinner with you. I just…"

"_Oh that's never good," he sat in his car staring at the parking garage filled with expensive cars. He always though his truck looked odd here. It wasn't anything to sneeze at, he did spend a good amount of money for it but it never seemed right when it sat in the sea of__Mercedes__ and Lexus's. Yet he liked what he has, he goes with what he likes not with what is expected. "When a woman trails off its never good," he tried to joke but knew Brooke was serious._

"I'm sorry…" she frowned dropping down on the stool.

"_No reason to be sorry. Not being interested is not your fault. I just sorta pushed it on you," he straightened up in his seat. He didn't know why he focused so much on Brooke. There was just something about her that night that made him feel relaxed, made him feel alive again and not robotic. He hadn't felt like that in a real long time and a part of him was afraid to lose that feeling._

"Lucas I am interested, I mean of course I'm interested. Why wouldn't I be interested?" she asked resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "But Lucas there…there are things I didn't tell you…" she chewed harder on her lip.

"_Oh god are you a man?" he questioned and let out a grin when he heard her laugh. "Don't laugh this thing happens. One minute you are laughing and talking and enjoying each other's company the next you reach down and find you aren't the only one with a penis in the room."_

"Sounds like you have had some experience in that," she laughed, really liking how he seemed to relax her.

"_Well no but doesn't mean it doesn't happen and if you are a man I'll kick your butt," he teased knowing full well there was no way Brooke Davis was a man. That would just be a cruel joke to the world._

"I am not a man," she stated making him let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "But there is another man in my life," she told him, looking over at a giggling Easton. "Lucas I have a son," she did it like a ripping a band aid knowing there was no use to hide it.

"_Oh…"_ was the only responds she heard and she let out a dry laugh knowing that would be a deal breaker. Why guys always freak when they hear that is beyond her. It's not like she said she had a disease she said she had a child, a living breathing thing.

"_Well…" _his voice trailed back into the line. "_Are you saying I need three tickets?" he wondered._

"What?" Brooke sat up in her chair confused.

"_Well there is three of us instead of two so I need another ticket right?" he said, knowing that the movie they go to will have to change. He can't take her to a scary movie or something not child appropriate being as she was not that old so clearly her son can't be that old._

"Lucas I…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. That was not a responds she was expecting.

"_How old is he?"_

"Oh umm…two…he is two."

"_I have a three year old sister," he randomly stated not sure why he said that. _

"Oh…really?" Brooke asked feeling this whole conversation weird, she wasn't sure how to hand someone who didn't run as soon as they heard that.

"_Yeah. I mean she leaves with my mom in that small town we talked about but I do visit her a lot."_

"Luke…"

"_Yeah?_"

"Why are you ok with this?" she whispered low into the phone.

"_What do you mean?"_

"People...well guys normally freak when I tell them about Easton. They don't- I mean…" she trailed off not wanting to tell him they never ask about him or if he wants to _join_ the movie.

"_Brooke…" he rested his head against the head rest of his car. "I enjoyed talking to you the other night and I enjoyed the few text messages we have had since then…"_

"I did too…"

"_And you having a son doesn't really change that. It's not like you just magically got him yesterday and now all of a sudden not the person I spent the night talking to. I think I could like you Brooke, and I know that seems weird coming from a guy you only met a few times but I do think I could and I don't know… All this is coming out as creepy…" he shook his head at how weird he sounded. He knew he sounds strange but he thought maybe he would have gotten at least one date before they got into a deep conversation but he panicked that might not happen at all._

"Pizza…" she smiled looking up at Easton. "He likes pizza."

"_I like pizza…" he sounded like such a kid it made her smile more._

"Maybe would you want to meet for pizza in like half an hour?" she suggested knowing they couldn't be out to long since Easton would be getting tired soon.

"_Yeah, there is a place off of 57__th__ street. Its small but its good I promise," he grinned cranking up his car._

"Ok," she stood up a smile plastered on her face. "We will meet you there."

"_Easton…"_

"What?"

"_You said his name was Easton?_" _he asked hearing her say Easton at one point._

"Yeah, his name is Easton," she told him, something about him asking that making her heart skip a small beat.

"_Well I will see you and Easton soon_._"_

"Ok," she bit her bottom lip but now not as intense as before. "Bye Lucas," she grinned, hearing him say bye and hanging up. "Easton…" she moved to him sitting in the living room.

"Yeah Momma?" he lifted his head to look at her.

"How you would like if we went and got pizza?"

"Pizza!" He jumped up, his little blond curls bouncing. "Momma I _looove_ pizza!" he drug out love making her laugh.

"I know baby, but we are meeting a friend of mommy's is that ok?" she asked knowing she wasn't big on Easton meeting new people, especially people that might not stay around long.

"Ok! I go get my shoes!" he ran passed her to his room and she couldn't stop smiling. Maybe she was wrong, maybe this was a start of something good, something better for them. She wouldn't read too much into it yet but for some reason her stomach was getting all these warm butterflies and she had a feeling something good was about to happen.

* * *

**All the reviews so far are making me smile like I dork! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and please!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rachel," Brooke freaked into the phone as she drove her old beat up car down the road.

"_This would be me,_"_ Rachel answered as she sat in the large bathroom hiding away._

"I'm super nervous," she admitted, hitting the blinker and changing lanes. Normally she would call Quinn about this but Quinn knows Lucas and doesn't know they know each other and on top of that she is probably on some plane somewhere. "Lucas called me…"

"_Did you answer? Girl, I'm so sorry. Trust me I would rather be with Easton watching some lame ass cartoon sing along then here with Daddy Dearest. He is getting married," she informed her friend. "Again."_

"Isn't this like his sixth?_"_ Brooke asked knowing this guy has been married quite a few times.

"_Seventh," she let out a dry laugh._

"I'm sorry Rach that sucks," she apologized knowing even if she didn't admit it she got annoyed with it.

"_Yeah whatever. Some other young slut who will marry him a few years then __try__ to take him for all of what he has," she waved her hand around completely dismissing it. "But what did Lucas say?"_

"Well he asked me what time we were going to get together and I told him I couldn't," she told her, her heart racing the closer she got to the pizza place. "And I don't know what happened but we were talking and I told him about Easton."

"_Oh…" Rachel said after a long pause._

"Yeah…" Brooke tossed a glance in her review mirror to see Easton playing with some flip book she got him.

"_Well what did he say?"_

"Well he said does he need to get three tickets," Brooke told her still not believing his calmness in all that.

"_Huh?_"

"We were planning on going to dinner and a movie," she explained. "And when I told him about Easton his responds was a pause and then does he need to get a third ticket."

"_What is wrong with him?" She threw her hands up._

"That's what I'm saying!" Brooke thankful someone agreed. "I mean this guy is coming across as too _perfect_."

"_Maybe…oh my god maybe he is a serial killer!_"

"Only you Rachel would jump to that conclusion," Brooke rolled at her eyes at her red headed friend.

"_No I'm serious. Let's shot this angle for a second," she said and heard Brooke make a grunt in responds. "He comes out of nowhere and spends the night talking to you. He is super cute, rich, comes and hangs out at a shitty dinner to leave as soon as he talks to you and now he is fine with you having a kid when he probably isn't even twenty five yet. So there has to be a flaw somewhere."_

"Yes and that flaw could be that he has a messy house or I don't know forgets to leave the cap off the tooth paste, not that he murders single mothers," Brooke said in a flat tone while Rachel stayed quiet a second.

"_Naw I think the killer one is more of a better shot," she teased, banging her feet against the wooden cabinet._

"You're so stupid Rachel," Brooke again rolled her eyes. "But we are here so I guess I'll let you go."

"_Yeah I probably should get back to __daddy,__" she mocked the name making Brooke laugh a bit. "But hey what is his last name again?"_

"Oh uh Scott, Lucas Scott why?" She asked parking on the corner a few feet from the entrance.

"_Oh just if you go missing I want a name to the description I give,_" _she smirked fixing her hair._

"Bye Rachel," Brooke pretended to growl but not at all annoyed with her friend. That was just how Rachel was and after hearing her say bye and have fun she closed the phone sliding it in her back pocket. "Ok Pumpkin," she climbed out of the front seat walking to the back door. "Are you ready?"

"Momma I always ready for pizza," Easton watched her unbuckle his car seat.

"I know that," she laughed at him, pulling him from his seat and grabbing his diaper bag. "I meant meeting mommy's friend."

"I wike mommy's friends," he told her, pushing his chubby hand through his blonde hair. "Clay here?" he questioned, Brooke knowing him having a close bond to the other dirty blonde boy. Clay is actually the only _male_ influence in Easton's life and Brooke isn't to shocked the way he loves him. He does all that guy stuff they say mommies and Aunt Quinns aren't supposed to do.

"No, Clay isn't here but a friend of Clay's is," she informed him balancing him on her hip along with her purse and his diaper bag. An act she learned quickly with being a mother. One would be surprised all the things a mom will learn to do with a baby in their arms. "His name is Lucas and he is very nice."

"Hmm…" Easton nodded as Brooke carried him towards the small building. The weather out was a little chilly and she silent cursed not wearing a warmer shirt or bring a jacket as she walked down the sidewalk. Easton of course she over killed in clothes with his jeans, long sleeve blue shirt and tennis shoe along with a heavy coat he kept whinnying was to puffy in the car. However she stupidly just wore her jeans that were tucked into her brown boots with the heel and fur at the top and just a brown sweater that is opened in the front and tan laced top underneath. Normally it would count as warm unless you are Brooke Davis who freezes even in the summer on a beach.

"Pizza momma!" Easton's finger flew towards the window displayed with _Tony's Pizza_ written in fancy red writing and a pizza and one of those white chef hats that Brooke always thought looked funny. However the pizza and writing wasn't what she paid attention to. Instead her eyes traveled into the building holding many people inside. There were families and kids and older couples littering the small pizza shop but her eyes landed on just one person in the sea of people.

His hair looked like it had the first night she had met him but he held the same casual manner he had from the diner. Of course he was in a fancy business suit but the black jacket was removed and placed on the free chair next to him, the light blue shirt that she was sure cost more than her entire outfit was rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons popped. She wondered if he had a tie on before coming to meet her, his outfit called for one and if so she wondered where it had been placed. Was it in his car somewhere? Did he run home before meeting her? Then that made her question where he lived. Was it in town or on the outskirts? Was it some big fancy apartment like Clay's or was it a huge house she only imagined about?

None of the cars surrounding them would really be classified as _expensive_; well not something with his money would drive. Of course there were nice cars but nothing of what she would assume his money bought so she wondered if he had a driver. And if that was the case did he arrive at this small pizza joint in some fancy limo telling him to return shortly? While standing there her mind raced with a million things about this person and she slowly realized there wasn't much she knew about him. Yes of course that night they talked and laughed and had fun but they didn't get into deep topics of life, which she was thankful for, but other than him owning some basketball team that his grandfather left him and that his mom owned a small café in a small town he once lived she had no clue who this guy was. That to a point frightened her.

Yet then he looked up at her, his eyes seemed to see through the crowd of people as the landed on hers and a gentle smile crossed over his face. She saw the second where the gaze dropped from her to the boy in her arms and her heart froze and breath caught waiting to see what would happen. It was one thing talking about Easton but it was a completely different thing seeing him in person, almost like it making it real, even though Easton was as real as they came. However there wasn't a change in anything, his smile never dropped for a second, his eyes never flickered with fear and his whole body and expression never once failed him. He was just again _perfect_.

"Momma pizza!" Easton grabbed her chin turning it towards the door, pulling her from looking at Lucas and laugh.

"Sorry baby," she bounced him once on her hip to readjust him in her arms, looking back up in the window a quick glance to see Lucas standing up and move towards the door that she was heading to. She was almost certain her heart never raced so fast in her entire life as he weaved through the people and tables around them and walked towards her, that smile never leaving.

"Hey," he spoke and her heart skipped a sudden beat.

"Hey," she grinned like the biggest idiot as she just _stared_ at him. She never did anything else just gave him this full dimple smile that made him smile in return.

"Momma pizza!" Easton repeated with such exasperation that Brooke started laughing at him again.

"Gorgeous I know," she adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "But I want you to meet someone. Easton this is Lucas, Lucas this is Easton, my son," she said the last part again watching for his change and again not getting one.

"Hi Easton," he held out his hand, surprised when the little boy grabbed it, his hand so small in Lucas's.

"Hi Lucas," he spoke like such a grown up making Brooke proud. He was slowly becoming great at meeting people. Clay told him that as a man he had to have the perfect _man_ handshake, along with other things he taught him that neither Brooke nor Quinn understood. "I lub pizza," he informed him making the older blonde laugh.

"Well I _lub_ pizza too," Lucas chuckled, letting go of the little boy's hand. "Why don't we get some?" he suggested and was a little surprised when Easton leaned over wrapping his arms around his neck and wiggling from Brooke's arms.

"Easton…" she went to take him back, her eyes wide that he would just jump Lucas like that. Yeah he would do that with Clay or Quinn, even Rachel but Lucas was none of those people and it made her freak his reaction a bit.

"Momma, Lucas and I get pizza," he informed her, his little hand clinging onto Lucas's neck.

"Yeah momma we are getting pizza," Lucas winked at her, turning and walking towards the counter. "What kind of pizza do you like, Easton?"

"I wike cheese and yellow stuff," he told him, his fingers playing with a necklace that hung around Lucas's neck.

"Pine apple," Brooke told him, seeing the confusion on Lucas's face. "But he will eat whatever you get so get what you life," she said not wanting Lucas to feel like they had to get a pizza just because a two year old liked it.

"Pshh…" Lucas turned back to the counter. "Pine apple is my favorite along with cheese."

"Luke…"

"I'm serious, call my mom," he joked, a little sparkle in his eyes that made a chill run through her. "She will inform you that I ate that all the time with a glass of chocolate milk."

"I lub choc milk!" Easton freaked, making Lucas chuckle again.

"No way?" Lucas teased matching Easton's wide eye look.

"It true!" he nodded. "Momma Lucas lub choc milk!"

"Crazy," Brooke shook her head like it was so out there.

"I can't not believe dis," his little hand flew to his forward making both adults break out into laughter.

* * *

After ordering the pizza, they moved to the table that once held Lucas. Brooke actually had yet to really talk to Lucas other than a few comments here and there being as Easton had noticed some game in the back corner that he told his mom he had to try. Brooke of course said after they ate but while Brooke stood up to get their drinks the twosome had stunk over to the game where they had been standing the last few minutes.

Brooke thought she would be mad, that the two were more talking to each other than her and that they had so kindly left her alone at the table but she couldn't. When she saw Easton giggling as Lucas held him and they slammed their hand into the blinking button anger was the last thing she felt.

"He is a bad influence on you," Brooke teased when the boys returned to the table.

"I am not a bad influence," Lucas mocked offence.

"I'm not talking about you," she wiggled her brows at him making him chuckle.

"Momma I won dis," he slid a stuffed animal across the table. "If for you."

"He spent ten minutes saying '_momma will lub dis_'," Lucas informed her, seeing the sad smile slip across her face.

"I do love it," she sniffled a second, blinking the tears that danced in her eyes as she looked at the black bear in her hands. "Thank you baby," she leaned over kissing the top of his head.

"I welcome," he nodded, his famous line of _I welcome_, taking a sip of his coke his mom got him. She tried to teach him it was _you_ however he just called her silly saying that she didn't do anything to get a welcome for, he did. She just laughed and agreed knowing in some way that was right. "Momma what is dis?" he sucked on the straw, never having it before.

"Its coke sweetie," she ran her hand through his hair. "You only get one cup so enjoy it."

"I lub it!"

"You _lub_ everything," she rolled her eyes missing Lucas's watch the exchange of the two.

He would admit that at first the whole Brooke having a kid thing freaked him out. He was only twenty six so a family that was already put together was a little intimidating. Especially being as he didn't know much about the women in it however even in just the last twenty minutes of being around Easton he quickly realized the worry he felt was stupid because the kid even at two are smart as hell and made him laugh, then his gorgeous mother was a _huge_ bonus.

"Here you go," they looked up to see a young girl sitting the hot tray of pizza in front of them. "Enjoy," she flashed a braces covered smile before skipping off.

"Ok baby it's hot," Brooke grabbed a piece, placing it on a plate and grabbing a knife, slowly cutting the pizza in smaller pieces for the little boy. "Eat _slow_," she ordered knowing her son shovels food in his mouth without chewing.

"Otay," he nodded, grabbing a piece and putting it slowly in his mouth.

"What?" Brooke looked up to find Lucas smiling at them. "You going to eat or you want me to cut up your food to?" she teased making him laugh.

"No I'm going to eat," he told her but didn't move to take a piece, still just watched them. "I'm just watching."

"Watching what?" Brooke shifted a little under his gaze.

"You," he told her simply, finally reaching for a piece of pizza and a plate.

"What about me?" she this time not going for food.

"Nothing," he smiled handing her a plate which she slowly took.

"If you say so Weird Boy Scott," she teased making him smile as they started eating their food.

* * *

"Brooke…" Lucas spoke, looking at the ground as they walked. They finished eat half an hour ago and even it being a little late decided to go for a small walk through the park. Easton of course got tired on their way back and now laid asleep in his mother's arms that was covered in the black jacket of Lucas.

"Yeah?" she cut her eyes over at him before looking back at her feet taking one step in front of the other.

"I'm going to ask something and if you don't want to answer I completely understand. I don't want to pry or anything," he explained first and Brooke felt some worry build up in her stomach.

"Oh…um… alright," she ran her hand back up and down Easton's back when he stirred a little.

"Easton…" he said slowly, turning to look at her but keeping his pace. "Where is his dad?" he finally asked the question that had been burning in his mind all night. Brooke never once mentioned him, never even mentioned a topic that could involve him. Of course she said she had Easton when she had just turned nineteen and that even with some days of struggling he was the most important person in her life. She talked about growing up in a small town and all the things her Quinn and Haley did with a few Clay things that he made a note to tease him about but she never once mentioned the man that help make the most important thing in her life and it made him wonder if he was still around. That if he was, would he really want some guy spending time with his family because Lucas wasn't sure how he would feel about having a child and him all of a sudden spending time with a stranger he didn't know.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want," he added again quickly, watching the look of uncertainty run over the young brunette's face.

"No," Brooke shook her head, pausing to turn and look at him. "Easton's dad….Easton's dad isn't around," she told him, that topic and conversation not something she wanted to have with him. Yes of course she knew that line would come up, especially if they were to become something but she just was hoping it wouldn't be tonight.

"Because of choice or because he _can't_?" he asked, feeling super guilty if something happened to the guy.

"Lucas…" she dropped her gaze to the wet covered leafs under her feet and taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he said automatically. "I shouldn't have asked that, I shouldn't have even brought it up," he cursed inside his stupidity seeing the upset look on her face.

"No," she shook her head quickly. "No, don't be sorry," she took a step closer, running her free hand down his arm and hesitantly taking his hand in hers. "I know you want to know, I understand it I do," she understood completely because as great as he has been the night that was something he did deserve to know. "I just… I want to enjoy this night, with you," she slowly looked back up at him. "And I maybe leave that talk for another time?"

"Yeah," he gave a small smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We will talk about it when _you_ want to talk about it," he promised, making a note not to push _that_ subject since it was clearly something she wasn't that comfortable with.

"Thank you," she matched his smile, getting lost in his pale blue eyes.

"Come on," he slowly laced his fingers through hers. "Let's get you back to the car so you can get him home," he tugged her hand towards the walkway that leads back to their cars.

The rest of the walk is pretty quiet but it's not an uncomfortable one. Brooke forgot the last time she had a _comfortable_ moment with a man before but she really was starting to enjoy it.

"I'm glad you came tonight Brooke," Lucas said as she placed a still sleeping Easton in the car, his little hands curled around the bear he won her.

"Me too," she leaned back out of the car and shutting the door. "I'm just sorry things aren't exactly like you thought," she nodded her head towards where Easton slept soundly in her car.

"It doesn't change anything," he slowly placed a hand on her hip turning her to lean against the car.

"It kinda changes a lot," she let out a dry laugh, playing with one of his buttons. "You thought you were asking out a single, twenty one year old not a single twenty one year old with a two year old."

"No," he shook his head, lifting her chin to look at him. "I asked out a girl who made me laugh and feel at ease and relaxed for the first time in years," he told her honestly finding everything that was Brooke refreshing. His life is always nonstop he doesn't remember a time he laughed like he had when he was around her. "You just having an awesome son who to makes me laugh is just a major bonus."

"He likes you," her heart raced as he drew her face closer to his.

"I like him," he told her, breathing in her sweet scent and his mind raced with what it was. It was sweet but not overly sweet where after sometime it would make your head hurt. However it wasn't extremely girlie either like most of the women he meets, it was...intoxicating.

"I like you," she admitted her eyes searching in his, finding that whole revolution crazy and thrilling at the same time. It was crazy because she has known him a week, talked to him only a handful of times and spent only so many hours in his presence but it was thrilling because it was new. It was a feeling that she thought she would never feel again and as much as that did scare her it made her blood race even more.

"I like you," he let out a small grin before tilting his down and capturing her heart shaped lips that he had been dying to feel with his. It was a sweet kiss, it wasn't rushed or desperate; it was slow,_ gentle_.

Brooke's hand snaked around his neck, as she leaned on her tip toes, pushing her mouth harder against his, feeling him smile as he wrapped his arms around her small waist pulling her closer to him.

As much as she wanted the kiss deepened she almost felt a relief when he didn't push it further, just leaving it sweet and innocent before pulling back but not breaking their body contact, his forehead just dropping to rest against hers.

"Let me know when ya'll get home?" his warm breath rushed over her flushed cheeks.

"Yeah," she nodded, biting her lower lip before leaning up and pressing a small kiss against his. "Bye Luke," she smiled, slowly detangling herself from him and opening her car door.

"Bye Brooke," he grinned, shutting her door and his smile growing wider as she buckled her seat belt and cranking her car. He gave a small wave as she slowly pulled out of her parking spot and started down the road before walking over to his truck climbing inside, a goofy smile still on his face.

"Mommy," Easton's sleepy mumble made her look at him in the mirror.

"Yeah?"

"I wike Lucas," he mumbled out before falling back into his sleep.

"Yeah," she tossed a glance in her mirror, in time to see Lucas climb into a black truck that was two spots down from where she had parked. "I like him too," she grinned even more.

* * *

**New update! So happy for all the reviews and since I may not update this story until after Christmas Merry Christmas loves!**

**For all my other amazing loves who don't celebrate Christmas.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Ya'll all stay safe and enjoy your time with family!**

**But still let me know your thoughts on the Brucas Easton meeting. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you fearing it's too fast and you don't like the feelings that are building quickly? Do you wish there would be no more updates and I take this story to burn and heat my house with a nice fire? Anything, everything let me know!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I found that this chapter was being dumb and wasn't showing up so I hope now it is there! Or otherwise I'm writing a sentence no one will see hehe!**

**

* * *

**

Lucas was having a good morning. Probably because he had such a good night but his morning wasn't that bad either. He woke up smiling like an idiot, got ready for work with the same stupid smile and as he walked into his building that smile was still plastered across his face.

"Morning Mr. Scott," Jones, one of the men on his cleaning crew passed by. Jones had been working there since Lucas was little and the older black man with the starting to gray hair was always greeting him with a smile. When Lucas and Nathan were little and Dan would bring them to work to met with his Grandpa the boys would run around in the basement with Jones, watching TV, playing with the playstation he had to use in his free time and was always willing to hanging out with the boys with his constant smile.

He was probably only about twenty six when Lucas first met him, the boys both eight and he was still there, still loyal and still doing his same job. Lucas of course when he got half the team gave Jones a raise, getting paid a lot more than the others, not that they knew, moved him in charge of the cleaning and the maintenance crew that the building had, but he also gave him two weeks paid vacation that he could use anytime of the year, access to his beach house if he ever wanted to take the family away and of course he upgraded his playstation to an xbox 360 and a new playstation 3 because Lucas still liked his getaway time.

"Jones," Lucas kept his smile. "Finally going to take that new job I've been offering?" he joked the normal joke he had every morning with Jones, hitting the button on the elevator. He had offered Jones a new job that would pay more, a lot more and honestly it was a hell of a job that Jones would be great at because Lucas was sure he knew more about basketball and business then he did or half the people in this building. Why Jones kept doing what he had been doing for the last thirty years Lucas still couldn't figure it out.

"No, I don't think today Mr. Scott," Jones deep chuckle filling the lower lot. "You know I like my hours now, gives me more time with the family."

"True," Lucas nodded, knowing the new job would just make him spend all his time at the office, much like it did to him. "Well you know when you want it it's there," the ding of the elevator letting him know it was there. "I'll see you later Jones."

"I'll be seeing you Mr. Scott," he nodded, the doors slowly closing.

Humming along to the god awful elevator music that played through the small area Lucas grabbed his phone from his pocket seeing a few emails from work, which was crazy being as it wasn't even nine yet, a missed call from his brother, a text from Haley saying that Nathan called to let him know they were back in New York, a missed call from Dan he had no pleasure of returning and a text message; a text message from Brooke.

"Luke!" his head lifted before he could read his message, the doors having been open three floors before getting to his.

"Oh hey man," Lucas slid his phone back into his pocket to shake the hand that was offering to him. "So Felix how is that contract going?" he asked knowing that a major deal was in works to get a new center.

"It's going," he smirked knowing he was going to get it. "I thinking this time next week we will have him, James is the best and though he has offers coming from everywhere I know he will sign with us."

"Well that's good, do what you can to get him to sign just keep it legal this time yeah?" he warned, the last time Felix had got someone to sign with them he went way out of his terms of duty, taking the kid to do stuff that Lucas definitely didn't approve of, being as the kid was only twenty.

Yes of course the god sent that was the company's publicist Lindsey figured a way to sweep it all under the rug, make it so the Scott name and company wasn't butchered in the tabloids didn't change that Lucas knew what went down.

"Don't worry so much Luke," Felix's eyes rolled. "I know what I'm doing," the doors opened on his floor, the one below Lucas's. "Don't think I would screw you over man," he winked, spinning off the elevator not at all settling the fear that Felix would very much screw him and his hard work over.

"Whatever," he grumbled, adjusting his stuff in his hand when the doors opened not a few seconds later.

"Morning Mr. Scott," Claire his secretary spun in her chair and stood up to follow him as soon as he walked off the elevator.

Claire Young was right out of college and was a chipper blonde that bounced off the walls and had way too much energy for Lucas's liking. She was nice of course but she flirted with every client that walked into his office and he was almost positive in the last six months of working here had slept with half those clients and _potential _clients. She was sweet and good at her job, but he greatly missed his old secretary Hope who retired.

"Morning Claire," he pushed open his office door, the clicking of her heels right behind him.

"You have two messages, one from Clay saying he was back from North Carolina but would be late because his plane landed not a few hours ago. He sounded sorta grumpy so I doubt he slept that much," she warned. "But also your father called and-"

"Thanks," he pulled the message from her hand not needing her to nosy in anymore on his family ordeals. "Can you move my morning meeting until Clay gets here? I can't really talk to his client without him here," _even if it is my brother I'm signing._ He said that last part in his head, not wanting to mention his brother being as Claire got all annoyed with the fact he never gave her the time of day.

"That I can do," she flashed a perfect smile, spinning on her feet and her heels clicking again as she moved out of the room, her hips doing what he was sure she assumed, a sexy walk that really didn't make him give a second glance.

'_Lucas we are having a dinner next Friday.'_

That was all the message said, but he knew it wasn't so much of a '_hey son join us for dinner_' as much as it was a '_be there, it's ordered._' He also knew a dinner wasn't a _dinner_ as much an expensive dinner with a room full of snotty business men and their wives or mistresses, depending on what day it is.

"And happy morning ruined," he crumbled up the paper shooting it into his trash can. Dropping down into his chair he wasn't even logged onto his computer before his phone started going off.

"Lucas Scott," he answered, sliding his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"_I'm late, was called a bastard by some moody flight attendant and super exhausted please tell me that you aren't holding me to this meeting this morning."_

"Clay,_" _Lucas chuckled leaning back in his chair. "I take it your morning has been rough?"

"_My weekend has been rough. Why we thought it was a smart idea to fly to North Carolina, pack Hales all up and fly back while her and Nathan drove all in a day's time is beyond me._"

"You did it to save money and to get back to work since Quinn couldn't miss more than a day," he reminded him with what he told him.

"_I have enough money," he grumbled making Lucas laugh._

"The meeting was cancelled, Haley text me saying they just got in not even ten minutes ago so I know little brother isn't going to show up. Take the day and relax with that girl of yours."

"_That I can do. Speaking of girls I heard from a certain brother of yours that you happened to spend your night the other night with a certain brunette I know._"

"That I did," Lucas smiled at the thought of Brooke, quickly remembering her text he still hadn't checked. "We met at Nate's party and I actually took her out last night."

"_You did huh?" Clay said, not sure all Lucas knew about his friend. He loved Brooke of course, loved her like she was his sister but he was also protective of her and Easton. _

"I did," Lucas tapped his finger on his desk. "She brought Easton," he told him.

"_So she told you about East?"_

"Yeah she did and I have to admit he is a pretty badass kid, I mean for two."

"_That I agree. You better watch too because he can get you into trouble. The other day he broke a vase in our kitchen. Kid missed a football," he told him._

"Yeah I will watch that."

"_So how come I didn't know you and Brooke were seeing each other?_"

"How come you never introduced me to Brooke before?" he questioned back, the topic of Brooke Davis never being mentioned from any of his friends that knew her.

"_I don't know, I guess I never thought of it before. Also there is Easton and they have been through some stuff and I mean how was I supposed to know you wanted a kid."_

"I don't know, I never thought one way or another about it. I don't know many people with children," Lucas said, the line of _they been through some stuff_ ringing in his head. "But I like Brooke, Easton is a part of Brooke and to me you get one you get the other," he explained.

"_True and Easton is Brooke's world Luke. So if you aren't sure about it all don't get involved because Brooke may seem tough but she is a lot more fragile. Plus once Easton starts to like someone he likes them and wouldn't understand them being there than not._"

"We've only been on one date Clay," Lucas reminded him, not sure why Clay was getting so in deep with all this. "I mean for all I know she is going to tell me she doesn't want to ever see me again."

"_Well I doubt it but I haven't talked to her but if she let Easton met you then that's probably not going to be her answer. Yet I haven't mentioned you seeing Brooke to Quinn yet only because I didn't know all the details but be careful man Quinn is almost like a momma bear when it comes to Brooke and Easton. She thinks it's her job to take care of them," he told him knowing his girlfriend felt everything that went wrong in Brooke's life somehow was because of her. From her getting pregnant to them moving to New York to anything else that might go on. No matter how much he and Brooke tried to tell her that was farthest from the truth she wouldn't believe it. And if Clay was honest he himself blamed some of Brooke's troubles on himself. If he could go back in time and change things for his friend he would and never let what happened to her happen._

"Well she doesn't. From what I can tell Brooke can take pretty good care of herself and Easton, but like I said she may not want to freak just yet I haven't really talked to Brooke since last night," he admitted, drumming his fingers on his desk. "I was actually going to call her, do you know if she is working?"

"_Umm no I don't think. Normally when she works during the day Quinn watches Easton and if she is working I watch him and if she gets desperate he will hang out at work with her. All the girls and even cooks don't mind help out. He is a good kid, just colors and drinks a lot of milk."_

"Yeah I've noticed that," he laughed, remembering the talk he and Easton had about milk the night before. "But I got some things to do; I'll talk to you later, man."

"_Alight dude. Talk to you later._"

"Bye," Lucas hung up; going to his inbox to see the text message he had been thinking about.

'_I still have your jacket. I didn't notice until earlier. I promise I didn't steal it. But it is amazingly warm. ;)'_

"She's adorable," he chuckled, typing back real quick before starting his work.

* * *

"Mommy!" Easton screamed making her drop the pan in her hand and take off down the hall.

"Baby what's wrong?" she rushed beside him as he sat on the floor, curled into his blanket.

"He come back," he whimpered, climbing from the floor and into her lap. "Daddy come back," he cried and guilt washed through her.

"Sweetie," she held him close. "I'm sorry, mommy is so sorry."

"Daddy come back mommy," his arms slid around her neck. "He come back to see me."

"I'm sorry," she kissed the top of his head, a tear trickling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she ran her hand through his hair. "You know," she pulled him back to look at her, plastering on a smile. "What if we went the store? Mommy has been promising you a new racecar for weeks and I think it's time we go get one."

"Really?" he wiped his eyes and she nodded. "A black one?"

"Yup," she carried him over to his dresser. "And maybe we can find that one you liked last time with the red stripe," she said knowing Easton had been wanting a new racecar. He had one for ever and about a month ago a tire fell off and the paint was chipping off and the poor thing was begging to be retired. Brooke had promised to get him a new one but life kept getting in the way and she hadn't gone yet.

"Yeah?" Easton smiled, his whole mood completely changing.

"Yeah," Brooke pulled his shirt off, pulling on his blue collared shirt Quinn picked out for his birthday this year. "And who knows maybe if you are really good we get some ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Easton's blue eyes widen and Brooke nodded. "Momma I promise to be de best!"

"Yeah I figured," she laughed, putting on his jeans, shoes and lifting him to her hip. "You're always the best," she kissed the side of his head as they headed out of the apartment.

* * *

"Momma they have it!" Easton's chubby little hand flew towards the small little maxbox car hanging on the shelf.

"They do," Brooke smiled, loving when he was happy. "Here you hold this," she grabbed the black and red car from the rack and handing it to him.

"Mommy you ringing," he sung out making her laugh.

"Yup I am," she slid her phone from her back pocket to see a text from Lucas.

'_It looks better on you anyway. But if I promise to 'forget' it again can I see you again?_'

"Hmm…" Brooke grinned, biting her bottom lip. "East," she looked down at her baby in the stroller. "Do you like Lucas?" she questioned before responding.

"He lub choc milk mommy," he reminded her like she somehow forgot. "And he won me candy and we got pizza."

"That we did," she knelled down in front of him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "But do you like him being around? Do you want him around again?" she asked knowing that she would never pursue anything with Lucas if Easton didn't like him.

"I don't know," he shrugged, not really understanding what she was talking about.

"You like Clay and Quinn."

"I lub dem momma it's my Quinn and Clay," he told her like she was stupid and she laughed.

"Right I know but you know how we play with them a lot?" she asked and he nodded. "Would you be ok if Lucas came around and we played with him?"

"I could like dat," he nodded, spinning his car in his hands. "He play racecar with me."

"I bet he would love to play racecar with you," she grinned, kissing the top of his head. "Let's go pay for that racecar," she pushed the stroller to the front.

* * *

"_Hello?" he answered as he scribbled down some notes to bring up at his next meeting._

"Hey," Brooke laid Easton down for his nap.

"_Hey Brooke," he smiled, leaning back in his chair and waving at Claire when she walked into the room. "Just a second Brooke," he pushed his phone to his shoulder, handing her a few papers and told her to fax them off._

"I'm sorry are you busy?" she chewed on her thumb nail. "I probably shouldn't have called."

"_What? No!" Lucas told her quickly, nodding for Claire to shut the door before walking out, knowing all too well how Claire will ease drop on anything. "I'm glad you called," he smiled thinking after his text he screwed up since she never responded back._ "_What are you up too?_"

"I just got home actually," she dropped down on the couch. "Easton's old racecar broke so we went and got him a new one."

"_Awesome. I didn't know he was into racecars."_

"Yeah he loves them and Clay has been trying to get him into basketball but I'm not so sure," she informed him, not sure if she wanted her son to get into the sport she hated.

"_Why? You not a basketball fan?"_

"No, not so much," she rested her head back against her old worn out couch. "The whole sport just bugs me."

"_Ouch," Lucas's hand flew to his heart. "I guess the whole working with them doesn't help my standings with you huh?"_

"Oh no!" she freaked not even realizing she was bashing his job, the job she knew he clearly loved. "I mean I like basketball, kinda," she rephrased and heard him chuckle.

"_You don't have to like basketball," he told her. "I don't like you because you have superb basketball skills."_

"And who said I don't have skills?" her brow shot up knowing just what her basketball skills were.

"_Do you have skills?" his voice sounding so rough it sent a shiver all through her body._

"I do as a matter of fact," she crossed one leg over the other and relaxed back onto her couch.

"_Well Miss Davis what if I say prove it? What if I said to meet me for dinner and after you show me all these basketball skills?" he suggested and could quickly picture the smile that incased across her face._

"Ok," she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth. "I would say that we do just that, but I can't tonight," she frowned at the idea of having to work.

"_Oh," he was sure he didn't do too well of hiding his disappointment. "Is it because of Easton? Can you not find a sitter again because if that's so you can bring him again? I like spending time with both of you."_

"No it's not that, I just…" she trailed off not at all wanting to admit what she had going on. "I promised my friend Rachel she could come over. Her dad is getting married again and needed someone to talk to about it, but I'm free tomorrow. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"_No I'm not busy. I have a morning and afternoon meeting but other than that I'm completely free. What if I came and picked you up around six?" he suggested._

"No!" she said quickly, the thought of someone like Lucas seeing where she lived making her freak. "You don't have to pick me up, I could umm…meet you there. No need to come all the way here to drive back to the city."

"_You sure? I mean I'm sure it's not that far, I don't mind," he told her another few questions racing through his head. _

"No its ok I promise, I will just meet you."

"_Ok well my last meeting is at three and should be over by four so if you want to meet at my office you can. I'm thinking Nathan is bringing Haley up here and I'm sure she would love to see you."_

"Oh I would love that!" Brooke smiled at the idea, she missed Haley, it had been way to long since she had seen her.

"_Ok well I guess I will see you tomorrow. Do you want to bring Easton?_"

"Umm…" she tossed a look back in the back room and thought about it. "I think I will have Rachel watch him. Maybe have a date with just me and you," she shrugged knowing she wanted to get to know Lucas and even with loving her child more than anything knowing her and Lucas did need some time alone to learn about each other.

"_Ok," Lucas smiled, the thought of just him and Brooke sounding pretty great. "Then I will see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah tomorrow," that goofy grin returned on her. "Bye Lucas."

"_Bye Brooke," s_he heard a small pause before the phone clicking off.

"Oh my god!" she flipped out on her couch covering her face with her pillow. "I feel like such a school girl," she shook her head at how stupid she was, however that smile still never leaving.

* * *

**Sometimes I'm like really! Do I really get that many reviews for the story every chapter! It's crazy all the feedback I keep getting and let me tell you loves that REVIEWS are what make writers excited to write. It makes you still have the want to write a story if it gets so much feedback and I love it! (I just sung out love it. You didn't hear it but I swear it was and it was lovely! hehe) But I love you all and I love you all love this story and please!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you smiling?" Timber asked when Brooke sat fixing her make-up. "Seriously this whole smiling thing you are doing is freaking me out."

"I'm happy, I don't know why but I am happy," the brunette shrugged coating her lips with red gloss.

"You do know that you are about to go dance on some really old men right?"

"And smile gone," Brooke slammed her makeup down and glared at her friend beside her.

"Anything to help you out baby girl," Timber jumped up kissing the top of her head. "But you do look happy, it's nice to see," she gave an honest smile before disappearing behind the curtain into the smoke filled room.

"Yeah," Brooke looked back in the mirror. Her hair was curled and dropping to her shoulder, her makeup was heavy but flawless and her smile was real. Well it was real for all of ten minutes before her friend so kindly reminded her of what she was about to do.

Lucas wouldn't approve of this; he wouldn't give her a second look if he knew what she spent many nights doing. He might have taken Easton well but knowing she spun around on a pole and rubbed up against men he would be disgusted with her, hell she was disgusted with herself.

However least she was not as bad as some of the girls. That whole statement even sounded ridiculous to her but it made her feel better. Many of the girls, Timber included had no problem going to the back room and giving the guys _private shows_ that was just a nice way of saying they would let some guy rent out the room and you would hear the _fake_ screams of the girls for the night. Some of the guys that would pick those rooms were just disgusting and the thought of them actually touching her in that kind of physical way made her sick. She refused to do that and Ron slowly got where he wouldn't even ask anymore.

"Brooke," she lifted her eyes to Ron standing there with a crocked smile. "Babe there is someone waiting for you."

"Who?" she asked knowing only so many people would ask for her, not like she was considered the best. She didn't even strip down, the furthest her clothes have come off were a tiny bra and thong and she refused to take those off. She was pretty sure Ron wanted to get rid of her but the fact she was the youngest, the most attractive and could spin on the pole better than anyone in the building he dismissed it. She still brought him in customers and she never failed him.

"I don't know darlin' but he wants _Penny _and that's you," he nodded his head back to the room and Brooke nodded putting the finishing touches on her makeup, adding a little glitter to her chest and shoulders and stood up and followed the large man.

"No," Brooke groaned when she saw sitting on the red wrap around couch the familiar face. "Ron I don't want to do this one, can we give it to Chloe or Blair?"

"No can do, he wants you," he informed her and her skin crawled. "Go make me some money," she patted her ass before walking off.

"Hey," her voice she knew quivered as she approached him, his eyes so cold she felt a shiver.

"_Penny,_" he grinned, pulling his knees apart, his arms draping over the couch.

"Mike," she slapped on a fake seductive smirk and climbed herself up into his lap. "Have you missed me?"

"Clearly," his hands slid to her waist, gripping in a way that made her body stiffen. "You're the best and I want the best," he growled and she swallowed hard.

"Ok," she nodded rolling her hips to the rhythm of the music ignoring the short breathes that released him. "Uhh…" she whimpered when he nipped her earlobe in a way she didn't like at all.

"Slower," he commanded in her ear, pulling her hips to the position on him he enjoyed, a position she didn't want to be in and grinding. "Good girl," he kissed gentle on her throbbing lobe relaxing into her movements, her happy smile completely vanishing.

* * *

The next morning didn't come quick enough to Brooke and that afternoon came even slower. As she was driving to Lucas's office all she thought was that four o'clock came slower that day than any other day of her life.

She was giddy to see him, stupid as it maybe after last night all she wanted was to see the boy who was the first person in a long time to put a real smile on the brunette's face, well other then the gorgeous blonde at Rachel's house who she had no doubt was getting spoiled.

"May I help you?" the older black man at the gate smiled.

"Yes hello," Brooke smiled. "I'm supposed to meet Lucas Scott," she told him and the smile grew wider on the older man's face.

"Right you must be Miss Davis, Mr. Scott did say you were a looker," he typed in the code, a blush spreading across the young woman's face. "He wants you to park right over there," he pointed to a free space that said reserve. "And he also wanted me to walk you up," he pushed a sticker to the front of her windshield.

"Ok," Brooke again bit her lip, a new habit she has grown since meeting Lucas Scott. Pulling over to park she watched the older man type something into a number box, the gate closing and him locking up the little box he was standing in.

"Are you ready Miss Davis?" he walked over to her door and Brooke nodded.

"You can call me Brooke," she smiled sliding out of the car, her hair brushing over her shoulders. "Miss Davis makes me feel like I'm in some lame pageant."

"Alright Brooke," he chuckled, Brooke looping her arm through his as they started talking. Jones found it sweet how she went on and on about things, asked him about himself and by the time he reached Lucas's floor he was sure she knew everything about him expect him pant size.

"I'm sorry," Brooke blushed. "I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous? There is nothing to be nervous about," he reassured giving her a smile.

"Yeah but some people here keep looking at me funny," she admitted feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the stares she was getting, almost like they knew her, knew what she did or something.

"Are you talking about Claire and Deena?" he questioned, knowing they passed them walking in. Claire was apparently taking a 'coffee break' but ended up downstairs in the lobby gossiping, Jones was sure, with Deena. And when Jones told Deena that he was escorting Brooke to meet with Lucas they both gave that once over girls do and all but glared at the brunette as she entered the elevator.

"I'm not sure," she chewed on the inside of her cheek not sure if she was ok with talking about girls she didn't know to a man she didn't know. For all she knew Jones thought she was annoying, beneath Lucas or something and her bashing some girls to someone he works with might relay it back to him and he might assume she is petty or immature and she really doesn't want that.

"They are young," Jones stated, Brooke not at all going to mention they looked to be about her age. "They enjoy their talking but don't worry; Lucas is excited to see you."

"Really?" a dimple showed and her smile reached her eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm under strict orders to make you completely comfortable until he is done with his meeting. So whatever you want Mis- I mean Brooke," he corrected when Brooke gave him a look that made him chuckle. "I'm at your service."

"Ok," she nodded, the little ding of the elevator making her heart race as the doors slid open. "Do you know if Haley is here yet?"

"No, Mrs. Scott is running a little late but she will be here in a little while. She was letting Mr. Scott and Mr. Evans do their meeting and promised to pick Mr. Scott up when it was over."

"Oh ok," Brooke hid the disappointment of the younger James she has grown to love wasn't there. She was hoping she would be there long enough to catch up and at least give her something to talk about until this meeting was over.

"Hello?" Jones pulled his cell phone to his ear, the radio part of it buzzing he was needed. "Alright be there in just a second," he clipped the little black cell phone talkie to his hip. "Miss Davis I'm terribly sorry but there is a water leak in the basement."

"It's ok Jones I promise not to be upset if you don't refer to me as _Miss Davis_," she reminded him and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he walked her into a small area right in front of Lucas's office. "You may sit right here and Mr. Scott should be done in just a few minutes. Is there anything I can get you before I head down?" he wondered ushering her over to the leather couch.

"Oh no Jones you have been perfect," she gave a gentle smile. "Enjoy your swim," she kinked a brow making him smile.

"I'll try," he winked before heading out of the office and back down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

Tapping her perfectly polished finger on the leather arm rest Brooke checked her phone seeing it was twenty passed four. Lucas was running late, Jones was still trying to fix the water problem and Claire so kindly returned only offering a 'humph' when Brooke gave her a smile.

She missed Easton.

She knew it was dumb, being as she had only left him a few hours ago but she really hadn't seen him at all that day. She worked until early this morning, returned home praying for a few hours of sleep but her phone went off at seven informing her she had to come into work because Mary called out, so rushing to find a sitter she had to have Alex, Clay's sister, come over which she was ok with doing. After thanking the girl profusely she rushed to work, stood on her feet until three when she finally got off, went home showered and left to meet Lucas.

He was having a nap when she left and after Rachel told her to leave an enjoy her date she did and her heart broke a little when she realized she had seen him about a total of three hours that day and one of those hours he was half asleep. She didn't like going that long not seeing him even if he didn't realize the time frame.

However when the ticking of the clock and the sound of Claire typing nonstop was finally about to send her over the edge she grabbed her phone she give Rachel a call to talk to him.

"_Hello?" Rachel laughed when she answered the phone. "East stop! I'm on the phone," she warned trying to be serious but of course breaking out into laughter when he started tickling her again._

"Rachel? Are you ok?" Brooke raised a brow, hearing the laughter of her friend and son on the other end.

"_Yes but your son is like a tickle monster,_" _she informed her, wrapping her free arm to stop him from tickling her. _

"_Rachie!" _Brooke heard him squeal and a smile lit up her face.

"Rach you think I could talk to my baby?" Brooke asked, not at all missing when the typing on the other side of the desk stopped.

"_Mommy!" Easton squealed into the phone, jumping up on Rachel's couch. "It's me!"_

"I know it's you gorgeous," she laughed relaxing back into the couch. "I was just checking on you. Making sure you are being good for Rachel?"

"_Mommy I de best," he rolled his blue eyes like her thinking he wasn't being good was the most ridiculous of ideas. "Mommy guess who called me?"_

"I don't know baby who?"

"_Aunt Quinn, she say she misses me and will see me morrow,_" _he repeated the line she told him._

"You mean _tomorrow?_"Brooke corrected.

"_Momma I say dat," he plopped down on the couch. "Rachie choc milk!" he yelled, forgetting to pull the phone from his ear and making Brooke cringe bit._

"Say please," Brooke warned, rolling her eyes at the blonde who was clearly eavesdropping on her conversation. She wasn't even hiding it well.

"_Please!" he squealed again._

"Ok baby," Brooke looked at her watch, time ticking almost four thirty. "Mommy is going to go ok?"

"_Otay, I lub you!"_

"Love you too my baby boy," she smiled, hearing him erupt into giggles before the line clicked off. "Bye," she frowned, shutting her phone and sliding it back into her purse. Looking up to see Claire snap her heard back to the computer and start typing again.

"Brooke?" her head snapped up to see an older, grinning dirty blonde in the entrance. "Oh my god, Brooke!"

"Haley!" She flew off the couch, engulfing her friend into a hug. "How are you? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too and I've been good. How is Easton? Quinn sent me some pictures from Christmas and he is gorgeous."

"I know he is growing up so fast I don't know what to do with myself," Brooke glowed at the discussion of her world. "He is going to be three in a few weeks and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Aw I can't wait to see him again. It's been forever I doubt he remembers me."

"Oh whatever Quinn and I talk to him all the time about his Haley, plus he doesn't forget who gave him his favorite blanky."

"He still has that?" Haley smiled, recalling the little blue and white blanket she got him for his second birthday. It wasn't much, but she just saw it and couldn't _not_ get the little blanket with dump trucks on it.

"Of course, you try to get rid of it and he freaks," Brooke waved her hand, recalling the fit he threw when she tried to take it away from him to wash, but after explaining she was just cleaning it he slowly allowed it. "But how are you? I heard you are getting married."

"I am," her hand flew forward, not at all missing the noise of disgust that Claire let out.

"Ignore her, I think she is PMSing or something," Brooke dismissed it, rolling her eyes and not at all caring if the stuck up blonde heard her.

"She is a_ permanent_ PMS," Haley informed her not stupid to the attempts Claire went to, to seduce Nathan, like that was even possible.

"Bitch," both girls mumbled at the same time before breaking out into giggles.

"Haley it's gorgeous," Brooke cooed over the sparkling ring on her friend's slender finger. "And I've met Mr. Fiancé definitely nothing to sneeze at."

"I know he is the most amazing person I've ever met, I never thought it was possible to be this in love with someone but I am," Haley having the biggest smile she only seemed to get when it was Nathan being discussed.

"Oh Hales I'm so happy for you," Brooke again pulled her into a hug. "You deserve the best."

"Yeah well the Scott boys are just that," she wiggled her brow not at all confused to why her friend is there. "So you and Lucas huh?"

"I wouldn't say it like that," she shook her head nothing thinking her and Lucas were at the _you and Lucas_ stage, heck it was only their second date.

"Well what would you say?"

"That I'm going on a second date with a very sweet guy," she smiled knowing that it was a little more than that. She liked Lucas, she knew it was nuts but she just felt it, something she didn't know and in the cliché high school way when he was mentioned or around she got all these butterflies that made her feel just that more stupid. Who gets butterflies after knowing a guy for a week?

"If you say so," Haley gave her a questionable grin the James girls always give making Brooke roll her eyes. The girls falling into a light conversation until the deep chuckle of men filled the area.

"_Penny_!" Brooke froze at the tone, at name, only a few people calling her that, only a few people knowing _that_ name.

"No…" she swallowed the lump in her throat, the shaking her legs as she spun on her heels, finding just the person she thought it might be, she would recognize that voice anywhere, it's hard to forget it.

"What are you doing here?" a teasing grin tugging at his lips, two confused men in suits by his side.

"I'm meeting Lucas," she nodded her head at the blonde, Haley quickly moving to Nathan's side, giving a kiss that made Claire again make a noise that pissed her off.

"Hey babe," Nathan slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Brooke," he gave a nod which she returned.

"Who's Penny?" Lucas slowly moved his way towards Brooke, greeting her with a hello and a kiss to the side of the head.

"No one," Brooke rolled her eyes. "My brother gave me that nickname when I was little, some people think its ok to call me it," she sent a glare at the dirty blonde who threw his head back laughing.

"Oh whatever Davis," he walked over, engulfing her into a hug and kissing her cheek.

"Oh whatever Evans," Brooke rolled her eyes playfully.

"How is my boy doing? He learn to catch a football yet?" Clay raised his brows.

"Clay you broke the vase. You can't expect a two year old to catch a huge football," Brooke reminded him, not like her and Quinn hadn't a million times.

"It is not that huge, I mean it's a football not a car," he teased and Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"He has little hands and don't joke like that, that was your fault," she slammed her little finger into his chest, him again laughing.

"I'm just kidding B, but I have to go, promised to meet the little lady at the house," Clay told them, adjusting his jacket. "Is East at my house?"

"No, he is with Rachel," Brooke reached up fixing his collar.

"Damn, I wanted to play some video games; Quinn won't let me unless Easton is there. Apparently it's not grown up," he mocked, using air quotes and getting a laugh.

"You are corrupting my child."

"Hey you let him around Luke and he is worse than me," Clay teased, strolling towards the elevator.

"Hey! I'm a great influence," Lucas objected at that, again everyone letting out a laugh. "Plus Easton and I get along great, we both like chocolate milk and pizza," he reminded Brooke making her laugh.

"That you two do, you little two are such big boys," she pinched his cheek, him slapping her hand away before giving her a smile.

"Clay hold that elevator, Hales and I are leaving too," Nathan called a mumble 'alright' heard down the hall. "Bye Luke, see you this weekend, Brooke good seeing you again," he smiled, slipping his hand into Haley's.

"You too," she nodded, giving Haley a quick hug and goodbye before the disappeared down the hall.

"I'm sorry things ran late," Lucas apologized, taking Brooke's hand leading her back into his office. "I think the guys are still trying to get their sleep back," he told her, shutting his laptop and stuffing some papers into his briefcase.

"That's ok," Brooke shrugged, slowly walking around his large office, pretty much positive it was bigger than her kitchen and living room put together. "It gave me time to catch up with Haley," she told him, scanning over a shelf full of pictures. "Is this your little sister?" she picked up a picture of a dark headed woman and a little girl with Lucas's eyes.

"Yeah," he walked over to her. "That's Lily and my mom," he told her, a smile on his face already. He loved his family.

"Your mom is gorgeous," she looked at the woman with the dark hair in the picture. "She looks really young."

"Yeah, she had me when she was eighteen," he told her, Brooke slowly turning to look at him. "She was a single mom," he told her with a small smile.

"She looks like she has done well for herself," she pulled in a breath looking back down at the woman. The reason Lucas was so at ease with Easton making a little more since. "She looks happy."

"Extremely, things were tough growing up, I mean it was just me and her but she is really happy now. She has her own café back in our hometown and even thought about opening a new one in some other places."

"And she did all on her own?"

"Yup," he grabbed his jacket off the hook. "I think you two would get along pretty great," he winked, holding out his hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Brooke slid the frame back on the shelf and taking his hand. A sudden feeling of hope washing through her.

* * *

"Lucas can we be in here?" Brooke tip toed as and whispered as if someone could hear them.

"Pretty Girl, it's just us," Lucas laughed, leading her through the dark room. "You don't have to whisper."

"Well I don't want to get in trouble," she clung to him, still nervous.

"I own the place," he reminded her. "They can't really kick me out, I sign their paychecks."

"That's true," she pondered the idea. "But if we get arrested our third date will be spent with you making it up to me."

"So there is going to be a third date huh?" he raised his brow and shrugged.

"We'll see how the second one goes," she played coy, sliding around him and into the large area.

"You come back here," he chased after her.

"Lucas!" she squealed, when his arms circled around her waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning her in circles. "Luke…" she clung to him, burying her face in his neck not wanting to get dizzy and throw up the very nice meal he had just bought for her.

"Oh no," he stopped spinning, dropping down on his back and closing his eyes. "Too much spinning."

"Aw poor baby," Brooke climbed up his body, resting her hand over his shoulder. "You ok?" she pulled back her hair that was falling in his face.

"You're beautiful," he looked up at her, his heart pounding in his chest looking up at her.

"No, I'm not," she shook her head. "I had a baby."

"So? You're still beautiful," he pushed her hair back.

"I don't feel like it very often, I feel…old," she admitted looking down playing with his collar. "I mean I know I'm only twenty one but I have a baby and feel like I've gone through so much in my life and that I'm like dried up or something," she said, glancing up at him and feeling stupid. "I know that's dumb…"

"No its not," he sat up on the hard floor, her slowly easing off of him. "I understand, but Brooke you can do so much with your life if you want to."

"It's kinda hard with a baby Lucas. I mean once I had Easton I had to accept my life stopped, it's all about him."

"Which I understand but Brooke you are young. Yes you have to think twice now, once for you and once for Easton but if you want to do something do it, if you have an idea about something that isn't working at a diner then do it. I mean yeah the diner is great I guess but I really don't think growing up that was your real want in life."

"It wasn't," she shook her head. "I've always been into fashion, since I was little," she told him. "Quinn and I decided to move here right after high school and we had this big plan. We were going to go to college and when we graduated get jobs where we would gain experience and also save money and then when we were saved up open our own business. We had it all planned out and everything."

"Well what happened?"

"Well," Brooke curled her legs under her. "We moved up here and we both started school and halfway through my freshman year I got pregnant with Easton," she shrugged. "Quinn had already taken some college class while in high school because she was just a freak so she graduated last June, got the job she has now, loves it and I dropped out and became your local diner girl."

"You can still have your dream if you want Brooke. I believe you could probably do anything you wanted," he smiled at her, truly believing that. Hell he saw his mom do it and he had no doubt Brooke could do the same.

"Yeah," she looked down at the polished floor, running her finger back and forth. "But umm…" she shook her head. "Look where we are? I mean I'm in the middle of a basketball stadium."

"That you are," Lucas chuckled, dropping the conversation that made her fall silent.

"Well why might I be here Mr. Scott?"

"Well Miss Davis," Lucas stood up, helping Brooke rise to her feet. "You see the other night I was told by a very gorgeous girl that she knew how to play basketball," he leaned over a railing grabbing a ball that was hidden. "And I'm here to test that," he tossed the ball which she caught with ease.

"Oh really?" she slipped off her shoes, kicking them to the side.

"Yup, I'm thinking first to twenty?" he walked over. "But you can start with six if you want? I mean I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed if you score nothing."

"Oh cocky much?" she kinked a bow, spinning the orange ball in her hands. "Well I'll take those six points and tell you to shove them up your cute little ass," she took a step in front of him, a smirk planted on her face. "Because I'm going to win."

"You think I have a cute ass?" he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she headed towards the court.

"No seriously, have I been missing you check me out?" he followed behind her, her laughing sounding like music to his ears.

* * *

"Rachie," Easton sucked his spoon in his mouth.

"Easton," Rachel did the same as she took a bit of her own ice cream.

"What is a daddy?" he randomly asked, Rachel's head snapping over to look at him. "I mean my daddy isn't here anymore I get dat. But what does one do?" he asked not getting the concept, he has his mommy who he loves and he is happy so he didn't get the point of one.

"Well," Rachel tucked her legs under her as they sat on the couch. "Some daddies are really special, some are the best but I think daddies are more for mommies."

"I don't get it," he turned to look at her, his little blue eyes sparkling.

"Well you know how mommy takes care of you? She makes you happy and smile and fixes your boo boos and stuff."

"Yeah," he nodded turning back to his ice cream.

"Well daddies make mommies happy. They give them kisses and hugs and make them smile. They take care of mommies."

"I take care of my mommy, am I a daddy?"

"The way he takes care of mommy is different. You take care of mommy because you are her baby," she told him knowing this was just confusing him more. She didn't know how to explain what a daddy did, she never had one to really look up too and honestly she found them all kinda pointless, she had no clue what it was they did that Easton would understand.

"Oh," he got a confused look on his face. "I tink I understand. A daddy makes a mommy happy and he takes care of her? Wike makes her waffles and stuff?"

"Yeah gorgeous, he gets her waffles and stuff," she ran her hand through his blonde hair.

"We need to find momma one, I wike when she is happy."

"Me too sweetie," Rachel leaned down kissing the top of his head, hoping she didn't screw up that whole conversation.

* * *

"I just don't get it," Lucas said for about the millionth time. "I mean how?"

"I told you, I have skills," Brooke laughed again, slipping back on her heels.

"But you beat me, I mean you beat me by ten and I didn't even give you free points," he looked over at her, still utterly confused. "I mean you made _four_ three pointers, four! You are short!"

"Hey! I'm not that short," she defended herself.

"Well to short to store enough energy to make a shot that far _four_ times!"

"You know you're kinda adorable when you're in shock," she teased, turning on the bleacher to look at him.

"I just can't not believe this," he said looking back at the basket and the line Brooke made a shot from, four times!

"Oh god," Brooke started to laugh. "You do realize you just quoted my two year old right?" she laughed, his 'I can't not believe this' sounding just like Easton's.

"If there is ever a time for that line its now," he told her with such a serious face she started laughing again.

"Oh Luke," she shook her head, running her hand over his cheek. "You _are_ adorable," she looked up at him, realizing just in that moment how close she was to his face.

"And you're beautiful," he whispered before lifting her chin and capturing her lips with his. Making the decision then he would tell Brooke Davis she was beautiful until he knew she believed it again.

"Mmm," Brooke hummed against his lips when his hands gripped her hips and pulling her up into his lap. Leaning back rather uncomfortably on the hard wooden bench behind him Lucas seemed to dismiss the comfort in his back when Brooke parted her lips for his tongue to enter.

She threads her hands through his hair forgetting what it was like to _really _kiss a man. To feel his mouth almost begging for hers in a way that wasn't in a drunken want. His hands running over her in such a gentle way but also in the way that there was no doubt in her mind he wanted her. She forgot what it was like to be _really _wanted want not just used.

Her hands sliding down to rest on his neck Brooke broke the kiss breathing heavy and dropping her head to rest beside his.

"What are you doing to me Pretty Girl?" Lucas's breath racing in and out of him. Turning his head and burying it in the side of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "I've only known you a little over a week," he let out a dry laugh, kissing the side of her neck.

"I know," Brooke nodded thinking her feelings for him didn't make since at all. How could they? How could they all be rushing around in her so fast that the thought of him makes her smile stupidly and makes her almost get a tingle all over, it made no since. "I don't really get it; I don't get what this all means."

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged, Brooke pulling up to look at him. "But I'm hoping I get a third date to figure it out."

"Are we going to play basketball? Cause I really enjoy beating you," she teased a little, trying to lighten the serious mood, not at all wanting to try to decipher everything they were at that moment.

"I don't know depends on how fast my ego recovers," he joked, finding her flushed face so innocent. "How about football? How are you at that sport?"

"My brother played in high school, he got a scholarship to the top school in the country," she informed him.

"Maybe we will putt-putt and bring Easton, I feel like I could probably bet a two year old," he shrugged and Brooke laughed.

"Ok we can play putt-putt," she looked down at him; his blue eyes seem to be holding so much life in them that she hoped to have that again someday. "You know, I kinda like you Scott," she had a teasing grin, stroking her thumb along his bottom lip.

"Well I kinda like you too Davis," he grinned, leaning up and once again capturing her lips with his.

* * *

**New chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Oh also check out my new story. 'Somewhere with you' is the title and I think y'all might enjoy!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was colder outside then it was the last time she came here. Fall leaves had fallen and crunched under her feet as she walked across the wet grass area. There wasn't too many people around, a few scattered around but she did notice an older man kneeling down and planting some flowers.

He looked broken, like his life wasn't worth living anymore and Brooke was pretty sure who he was standing in front of.

"Hey," she looked down at, wiping the leaves off the top, the cold stone rough against her palm. "Sorry I haven't been here in awhile, honestly its selfish reasons. I don't know if I can come and see you which is so stupid since I know you sit here by yourself all day," she let out a dry laugh, placing the flowers she bought in the small green vase. "I bet you hate these huh? You use to tell me you thought flowers were such a waste of money, but you still bought them for me every birthday," she pulled in a shaky breath and closing her eyes.

She placed his face in her mind, his blond hair that curled on the ends; his laugh that always made her laugh because it was so loud and when he laughed it filled the entire room. The small skip in his step he had because his life was going how he always wanted and his eyes, his crystal blue eyes that always had a sparkle of happiness.

"I miss you," her voice crackled as she opened her eyes, slowly reaching out and tracing the 'E' along the cold stone. "Easton is getting so big, the other day he started singing his ABC's, well kinda, they were all jumbled at some parts but I knew what he meant. He is smart and I know he didn't get that from me so I'll let you have that," she continued her trace of the 'A-S-T'. "I met someone," a tear prickled in her eyes. "I think you would really like him, he is really good to me and Easton but I'm just scared. There are so many things he doesn't know about me and he would be disappointed, you would be disappointed," she let out a bitter laugh. "Why did you leave me? I can't do this alone and you always promised to take care of me and Easton so why did you go?" she asked the question she always seemed to ask.

'_Don't worry so much Brooke, I'll take care of you always; you and that little guy in there. My job is to take care of you, I love you Brooke and we are going to have the world someday._'

His voice echoed through her head and she hated as the days pasted she was slowly starting to forget what he sounded like.

"You think you could give me sign or something?" she looked up at the sky above her. "That everything will still be ok? That things will get better? Please?" she begged closing her eyes and breathing in deep, opening her eyes and blinking the tears. Looking down to find a penny lying beside her. "Funny," she shook her head and slowly picked up the shiny metal. "I love you," she ran her handed across the final letters and stood up, giving a final glance at the words before her.

_Easton William Jones_

_March 13, 1984- June 24, 2007_

_Beloved Brother, Son and Husband_

"Bye," she gave a gentle smile, sliding the penny in her pocket and standing up, walking back over to her car and climbing in, cranking the car as the music slowly plays through.

_But more than anything, more than anything,__  
__My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,__  
__Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,__  
__You never need to carry more than you can hold,__  
__And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,__  
__I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,__  
__Yeah, this, is my wish._

"Now you're just being cocky," she glanced up and laughed. "Cocky bastard," she shook her head, turning up the radio and pulling out.

* * *

"Clay," Lucas knocked on his friend's office door.

"Yo?" Clay glanced up as he finished signing off on the new contract.

"You busy?" he lingered at the door not sure if he was about to over step anything.

"No man, I was just finishing off on Nate's contract," he told him. "Think your little brother and that soon to be wife of his will enjoy his first paycheck, hello signing bonus," he teased before dropping down his pen. "But what's up?"

"Nothing, I mean nothing really," he told him, walking into the large room and dropping in the chair in front of him. "I just…"

"You just?"

"You've known Brooke for a long time right?" he questioned and Clay nodded.

"Since before high school, she actually introduced me into Quinn," he told him, the fact being he met Brooke when she was actually six, he has watched the girl grow up.

"So you know her pretty well?"

"Probably better than most," he leaned back in his chair not sure where this was going. "Luke what's going on? You having second thoughts about ya'll?"

"What? No," Lucas answered quickly, that not even a thought. "It's just I've known her now almost a month, we are always spending time together and talking but…"

"But?"

"But I really don't know her," Lucas confessed. "I mean yeah I know little things, like what she likes to eat or that her favorite flowers are calla lilies, how when she is nervous she bites her bottom lip or that Easton is her life but I don't know anything else. I mean I see this girl without fail almost every day or talk to her on the phone and I still have never seen where she lives. Am I nuts to think that's not normal?"

"Luke…" Clay pinched the bridge of his nose not sure what about Brooke's life he should reveal. "Brooke…Brooke's life is complicated."

"Exactly and I feel like I should know."

"And you should, I mean yes you deserve to know about her and everything that is her life but you deserve to know when _she_ wants you to know."

"I just don't get it," Lucas sunk in the leather chair still utterly confused.

"Luke look where you are," Clay told him and Lucas creased his brow. "Look this yours," he pointed at his desk. "Yes mine name is on it but it's yours, this building is your, hell this damn stapler is yours," he took the black metal and slammed it on his desk.

"She's closed off to me because I have a stapler?"

"No Luke," he shook his head. "Brooke is closed off because she is a _single_ mother, with no degree and works at a diner," he pointed out to him. "I've known Brooke Davis since she was six years old and I've been to her place _maybe_ six times," he told him. "That girl is like my family and she is embarrassed for me to be there. Imagine how she would feel about you?"

"That doesn't matter to me," Lucas told him completely confused. "What she does or where she lives I don't care about. I have… I mean…"

"You have everything you want Luke," Clay shrugged. "Brooke works her ass off every day and lives paycheck to paycheck and her boyfriend… well her boyfriend could never work a day in his life and be completely fine. Brooke Davis lives on pride, she won't take a hand out, she won't ask for your help and if you try then she just sends it right back to you. Trust me I've tried, I made a promise to always take care of her so I've worked my ass off to do that but she makes it hard."

"What you mean promised? Who did you promise?" Lucas questioned feeling like the world knew his girlfriend better than he did. Hell he wasn't even sure if Brooke as classified as his girlfriend yet or not.

"Luke that's not my place to tell you."

"Well someone should damn tell me!" his temper flared. "I'm so sick of everyone not talking to me about her. She knows everything about me from my life wants to how old I was when I lost my first tooth but I don't know a damn thing and it's driving me insane," his hands flew up. "I just… I'm falling for this girl man, I mean _really_ falling for her and I don't want to be left in the dark all the time. I don't want to be wasting my time with someone who doesn't really give a damn."

"Lucas, Easton is Brooke's life."

"I know that Clay!"

"Luke-" he held his hand up to calm him. "Easton is her world, so if she lets you in his life, lets you be a part of that than trust me she gives a damn."

"I just wish she would talk to me," he frowned, tapping his finger on the leather chair. "I sound like a chick don't I?"

"Oh completely," Clay agreed both laughing a little. "Be a man; suck it up go drink a beer or something."

"Yeah, I'll go drink a beer or something," Lucas chuckled standing up. "But thanks man, you know for listening to me bitch."

"That's what us girlfriends are for. Call me when you want me to braid you hair," he joked and Lucas flipped him off as he walked out of the room. "Oh Brookie…" he grabbed his phone when the door shut and dialed the number quickly.

"_Brooke Davis speaking, better be good because I'm hands deep in shit."_

"Gross, why answer your phone if you are changing Easton?" Clay cringed at the image.

"_What? I'm not changing Easton; I'm dealing with a family thing."_

"Oh that kind of shit,_" _Clay laughed knowing he would rather be changing diapers.

"_I'll have you know Clayton Evans my sweet baby boy is almost completely potty trained."_

"I know because he is a man," he joked. "I taught him how to piss in a pot the other day."

"_Never word pissing in a pot to my two year old," Brooke rolled her eyes as she finished cleaning up her apartment._ "_But is there a reason for this call or are you just wanting to discuss potty training? Which if that is it its kinda weird because I know for a fact Quinn isn't pregnant because she would tell me before she told you._"

"She would not tell you before me," Clay objected but knew by the dead air on the other end Brooke's hand was placed on her hip and probably giving her famous _'really?' _face. "Ok probably so but there is a reason for this call."

"_Which is?"_

"I was calling to talk to you about Lucas," he told her, really not wanting to be the in between of them but also not wanting Brooke's past to mess up her future, a future he thinks she could really benefit from with Lucas.

"_What about Lucas? Is something wrong? Is he ok?_"

"B, he is fine, I mean health wise he is completely chipper so don't go into mommy mode and assume he is hurt or something," he told her quickly knowing that was where he mind was going. Every time he was watching Easton and he would call to just ask a simple question of what time did he eat last she thought Clay somehow murdered the kid or something.

"_Then what's up?_"

"He's good for you B," he said and could picture the confusion she got. "And he cares a lot about you but he is lost, he doesn't understand why you aren't opening up to him like he has to you."

"_I've opened up to him, I mean he knows stuff."_

"Does he know the important things? Does he know about Will? Does he know about your past and why you moved to New York? Or why you are so closed off and freaked about relationships? Because those are the things he needs to know Brookie."

"_Clay that's embarrassing and you know that. I don't like talking about it._"

"Brooke, when you are in a relationship with someone these are the things you share. He is supposed to be there for you, and better he _wants _to be there."

"_He may not want to be there when he finds out everything,_" _she let out a dry laugh._

"Brooke that wasn't your fault," Clay repeated for about the millionth time. "I will not let you sit around thinking you did something wrong, because you _never_ did anything wrong."

"_I don't want to talk about it._"

"Then don't talk about it B," he frowned knowing Brooke didn't talk about it with anyone; she even kept Quinn in the dark about most of that stuff. "But talk to him Brooke or hell invite him over to your place."

"_Clay I can't bring him here, he would never understand. He lives in like the freaking pent house I don't even live in the basement._"

"If you honestly think he cares about that stuff Brooke then you clearly don't know a thing about him and that's a real shame because he is one of the good guys."

"_Clay I have to go."_

"Ok," he frowned knowing he heard the crack in her voice and how now she was rushing so he didn't hear her break. "I love you B, you know that, you know all I want is you happy."

"_I know Clay, I love you too but I need to go, Easton just woke up and I need to go give him a bath."_

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright bye."_

"Bye," he frowned when she hung up before he even got to say it back. "Ugh," he hung up his phone, running his hands through his hair. "Dude, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do this," he glanced at the photo on his desk. "I'm not as good with her as you are, I'm trying but just don't think I'm doing it at all right," he studied the picture a little longer. "I wasn't supposed to be doing it," he grabbed his stuff and hit the desk lamp, turning it off. "You were supposed to be here," he mumbled as he walked out of his office, completely ready to spend the night relaxing.

* * *

"Blah," Brooke groaned grabbing her phone of the counter and staring at it. "Just call him Brooke, just call him," she flipped it open and dialed his number, her heart pounding harder with every ring.

"_Hello," he answered on the fifth ring._

"Hey, it's me," she grinned already at his voice.

"_Hey Pretty Girl what are you doing?_" _he smiled, stretching out on his couch._

"Nothing, Easton is asleep so I'm bored," she leaned on the counter, trailing her finger back and forth over the countertop.

"_Mm…bored on a Friday night huh? I thought you had something going on?"_

"Oh I did," she grew nervous knowing one thing with Lucas she still didn't plan on telling him, something she really never wanted him to know. "But Easton started to feel sick so I stayed home," she lied slightly. Easton was feeling somewhat sick but she didn't go to work because Ron called saying that he didn't need her tonight. Apparently one of the other girls really needed some cash and since she did _things _Brooke wouldn't and Ron knew he would make more money with her there.

"_Is he alright?"_

"Yeah he is ok, just a little stomachache," she told him, chewing on her thumb nail. "What are you doing?"

"_Just lying here," he shrugged, glancing at the clock on the other side of his living room to see it was a little after nine. _

"Are you bored?"

"_I guess…I'm not use to down time. I'm normally going nonstop._"

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you."

"_What? No!_" _he told her quickly. "You could never bother me, Brooke."_

"Do you want to come over?" she blurted out before she could even stop herself, the pause on the other end making her rush with something else to say. "You don't have too, I just meant if you were bored, because well I'm bored so maybe we could be bored together? Or not, I mean it's kinda-"

"_I could be there in half an hour,_" _he smiled, sitting up on the couch. _

"Yeah?_"_

"_Well I probably need to change first, I was being super lazy. As soon as I walked in striped to sweat pants and a t-shirt."_

"Come in that," Brooke told him, the idea of him just in sweats sounding so much better than him in his normal button up shirt and ironed pants. "Really, come in your sweats."

"_Seriously? I'll probably look like an idiot compared to you. People be like she is with that guy?_" _he joked and she laughed._

"Well it's just us so you don't have to worry about that, but to make you feel better I will wear my sweats too," she suggested, looking at her outfit knowing she was already ready.

"_Well text me your address and I will be there in a little while."_

"Ok," Brooke bit her bottom lip a little nervous. "Bye Luke."

"_Bye Pretty Girl," he smiled before hanging up._

"Ok," she sent off the text real quick before looking around her apartment. Her kitchen faucet was still broken and leaking slightly so she figured she would turn off the water and make sure not to use that. The couch was worn but it wasn't _that_ bad, however she did want to spray it with something because it did have a weird scent from the previous owner and one of her cabinets had a hole in the cheap fake wood and as she surveyed her apartment her heart started to race and when her phone lit up she for a second forgot how to breathe.

'_Ok be there soon_'

The words raced through her mind.

"Soon, he is going to be here soon," her eyes scanned around once again, again noticing all the problems that were around and with a glance at her phone and her place she thought one thing, "Shit!"

* * *

**So this story is slowly becoming one of my favorite stories and I don't know if it's because I literally have **_**every**_** chapter planned out in my head pretty much or what but I love writing it! I just hope you all enjoy reading it as much!**

**I know some of ya'll wanted the putt putt of Brucas and Easton but I wanted this chapter to sorta start moving things along. There will be more Lucas and Easton soon, probably never chapter! I promise! Mainly because I love writing the kid!**

**Laurie! I'm so glad the book **_**finally**_** got there! It has been forever! It was such a crazy thing from it getting lost in mail, to getting returned to us, to sending it off again and now it's there! YAY! But hope you day is turning better and that the week gets better!**

**There was something important I wanted to say here but I don't remember. I do that too much! **

**Thinking…thinking….thinking…**

**Oh!**

**So I guess awhile ago my sister and I went to be extras in the new Ryan Reynolds movie and I must say it's one of the coolest things I've ever done! If you ever have the chance to do something like that and watch how everything goes down I suggest you do it! It's so neat and interesting! **

**Plus the fact I could literally threw my shoe and hit Ryan Reynolds didn't hurt either! I mean obviously I didn't because well he has people and I don't want to be that crazy girl who was tackled for throwing a shoe at Mr. Reynolds but it doesn't change that he is freaking HILARIOUS and he deserves to be the sexy man alive because…ugh! Plus he is like super tall!**

**But Anywho!**

**Hope everyone has a good week and please**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The minutes ticking by were what were driving her nuts. She was sure only about fifteen minutes had passed but it did feel like a lifetime. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she thought about him coming and it was for so many other than just her home. It would be almost nine thirty when he got here and if she would have noticed the time she might have rethought everything. Yet Clay's phone call slightly freaked her out so she just rushed to talk to him. However it was night time and he was coming over and here she sat in her pajama's waiting for him.

"This could look bad," she murmured thinking he might get the wrong impression with what was going on. They hadn't really entered _that_ part of their relationship. Of course they did things together but she wasn't ready for the full aspect of that part and she really hoped he wasn't disappointed when he got there and realized it. "Ok," she stood up folding the blanket and laying it across the back of her couch, grabbing the lighter on the coffee table and lighting the scented candle on the stand beside the couch knowing it made it smell sweet and she preferred sweet to whatever that other smell was.

"The candles are worse," she threw her hands up that the scene wasn't looking much better. "Shoot!" she freaked slightly when there was a knock on the door. "Candles, no candles…." She wavered, breathing in the deep smell of the melon flavor. "Candle…" she went with, brushing her fingers through her hair and moving to the door, tugging on her shirt and taking a deep breath before opening the door. "Hey…"

"Hey beautiful," he grinned, leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss. "You look…" his eyes scanned over her, taking in her dark maroon shirt, one sleeve teasing him by hanging slightly off of her shoulder, showing her smooth soft skin, her black tight sweat pants and dropping his eyes to the fuzzy black and gray socks. "Adorable," he settled on figuring that was the only way to truly describe her at that moment.

"And you look comfy," she smiled at his black sweat pants that hung over his shoes and some old gray sweatshirt that looked to be old and completely comfortable.

"Oh I'm completely comfy," he bounced on the balls of his feet as he stood outside of her apartment. "But could I maybe come in, it's kinda cold," he said and she blushed opening the door up and welcoming in. "Sorry it took me longer to get here then I planned."

"It's ok," she told him, standing by the front door as he walked in, strolling over to the kitchen counter. She noticed him taking in a quick look of her apartment but more like his eyes scanned it and then he was done; no comment, no look of disgust, no cringing, just look around and was done.

"Yeah well I had to run to the store because I figured it being late you might want some ice cream," he placed the carton on the counter and her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"You brought me ice cream?" she swayed over to the little frozen treat, a picture of chocolate-chocolate chip staring back at her. "How did you know this was my favorite?" she leaned next to him, smiling up at him.

"I didn't," he shrugged, reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But on one of our dates when we went to the park with Easton and got ice cream, you go this kind," he tapped his finger on the lid. "And you said it was like a little piece of heaven."

"You remembered that?" she asked, knowing that was a long time ago, well it felt like a long time ago.

"Of course I remembered that, I remember everything you tell me."

"Ok what is wrong with you?" she smiled as she shook her head. "There has to be something," she teased looking him over as if inspecting him.

"I have super skinny and pointy feet," he randomly blurted out.

"What?" she laughed, looking down to see him slipping off his shoes and slipping off his socks to show his feet.

"See, super skinny and pointy, they look like women feet," they both looked down at them and she giggled.

"Aww…I think they are cute," she took her socked covered foot and rubbed it over his.

"Men shouldn't have cute feet," he grumbled and she giggled again.

"I'll let you play with Easton, he has rough little boy feet. He runs around on rocks like no one's business."

"Then I can have tough little boy feet?" he raised a brow, slowly taking a step closer to her, her back pressing against the hard counter top behind her.

"Oh the toughest," she teased, slipping her arms around his neck, his resting on her hips and lifting her up.

"I'm loving this dating a woman with a cool kid, I'm becoming a man," he smirked, lifting her chin with his finger to brush his lips across hers. "Why don't I get us some spoons?" he rested his forehead against hers and she nodded. "Ok," he tapped his nose against hers before pulling back.

"The top drawer next to the fridge," she told him as he rounded the small island and grabbing two silver spoons.

"Alright Pretty Girl," he grabbed the carton, balanced the spoons on top and hooked his hand through hers, helping her hop off the island and leading them over to the couch. "It smells good in here," he commented and Brooke bit the inside of her cheek, now proud with the candle decision.

"Thank you," she watched as he dropped down on the couch, pulling her down with him. Brooke sitting sideways in his lap and resting against the armrest behind her as he sat up right and placed the ice cream in her lap. "Are you ready for heaven Mr. Scott?" she teased, popping off the lid and tossing the lid on her coffee table.

"I think I'm prepared," he nodded, resting his hand on her leg, slipping his hand under the bottom of her pant leg and massaging her calf, sliding his hand up before sliding it back down.

"Ok," Brooke dug a big scoop of ice cream, bringing it to his lips. "Open," she teased with her mommy voice and his lips parted.

"Mmm…"

"Told you," she said proud with herself as she dipped the spoon back in and taking her own bite. "Heaven."

"Yeah," Lucas smiled as he watched her. She looked so cute sitting there, her taking bite after bite of ice cream with such a face of pure bliss it made him smile more. She was so young but at the same time she seemed to have gone through so much, more than he could even imagine but she still sat smiling.

"What?" She grinned over at him, a bit of ice cream on her top lip.

"You're just…you amaze me," he reached up, wiping the ice cream away. "You're so completely different then the girls I use to date."

"I bet they don't stuff their face in front of you huh?" she blushed sliding the ice cream back suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

"No!" he grabbed it back taking his own bite. "I love you are just you. They were always into what I could do for them, where my name could get them or what my money could buy them, it was all just so…so fake."

"But I bet what they had to offer was a lot better than me," she looked down stabbing the ice cream with her spoon.

"Hey," he grabbed her chin, turning her to look at him. "Don't do that; don't make yourself feel like that because it couldn't be furthest from the truth. Brooke you are the _realist_ person I have ever met in a real long time and I love I can just be me. I never could do stuff like this with them, one button was messed up and they had a freak out. I brought ice cream home and they looked at me like I was just the worst person in the world, telling me if they had one bite they were going to have to spend the whole next day in the gym and they did that and I couldn't understand it."

"I don't go to the gym," she told him. "I may jog around the block but I have a two year old that's enough work out for me."

"And you are perfect."

"Lucas I'm so not perfect," she let out a dry laugh.

"No Brooke you aren't but you are perfect in the sense of when I want to go somewhere I'm not worried about being seen with you or if you are trying to just get your name out there. You are perfect because you _want _to be with _me_. You eat what you like and when I say something you don't like you tell me and you aren't this plastic build of a perfect woman, what I see is what I get and this is you," his eyes scanned all over her. "And I'm nuts about it," he told her and he truly loved when she smiled.

"Maybe your feet are your only problem," she teased and he chuckled shaking his head. "Luke…" her tone dropped to being serious as she dropped her gaze down. "I umm…" she swallowed hard, taking the ice cream in her lap and placing it on the table beside her. "Have you…have you ever heard of William Jones?" she questioned, knowing Lucas being into sports probably had heard that name, even if he didn't actually know things about him.

"Will Jones? The football player?" He questioned not really sure where that had come from.

"Yeah, Will Jones."

"Yeah I know of him, why?"

"Clay had this best friend growing up," she told him, hating she was already getting upset. "God they were together all the time, I swear they were more of brothers then best friends. They met when they were I think ten or something and they did everything together, honestly they pretty much lived together because Clay was always at his place on the weekends or he was at Clay's," she looked down and started fiddling with her fingers. "It was Will," she told him giving a small shrug.

"Clay never told me that," Lucas told her, figuring Clay would have at some point mentioned him being best friend's with Will Jones, the guy was known around everywhere. He was pretty sure Clay had been around when a conversation about the guy was brought up, but he never even hinted at knowing him, he always just…he got quiet. "Wait…"

"Will was really the _it_ guy of high school," Brooke told him, knowing what was clicking in his mind. "Everyone wanted to be him, everyone wanted to know him and if you were friends with him you were probably the luckiest person in the history of the world. He was a great guy and sweet to everyone and you really couldn't not know him and not love him."

"You still never hear anything bad about the guy."

"Because there is nothing bad to say," she shrugged, sinking more into the couch, her body still draped over Lucas. "The guys freshman year they met someone named Carter and before you knew it the three were always together and they did run the school. Will was the captain of the football team, Carter was the captain of basketball and Clay was kinda you're all around guy. He played everything but he was more of the politics of the sports then playing, probably why he is such a good agent," she teased and Lucas laughed.

"Yeah he is probably the best we have," Lucas agreed, pushing Brooke's hair over her shoulder as she went quiet, pulling in a long breath before starting again.

"It was my senior year when I heard that Will had gotten signed to go into the NFL, I personally thought it was a joke because I mean no one ever succeeded like that from where we were from and even if he always talked about it I was still shocked."

"Were ya'll…close?" Lucas asked carefully not really sure if he wanted to know only because he knew the outcome of this story, everyone in the world knew the outcome of this story.

"Yeah," her voice cracked and she cursed getting upset again. "After my senior year of high school I came to visit and he was so happy. His life was really turning out how he wanted, well sorta. There were parts he wasn't exactly happy about but he was figuring it out but everything was perfect. Quinn and I decided that after we finished school we would move up to New York because Clay was up here being of course Will's agent…."

"I didn't know Clay was his agent," Lucas creased his brow never knowing that.

"He wasn't really exactly, I mean yes of course he helped him with all the main decisions but Will had some old real agent he hated and when he would suggest something Will would nod and then call Clay for his opinion. They were both _just_ starting out and Clay was still in school but he was to Will his agent."

"Oh…"

"So we moved up here and things were going great. Will was doing amazing and had signed this huge contract and Will had always been so great with money so he put it right and invested how he should and in many years would have been a very well off man," she said pausing, knowing the next part was where it got hard. "Will's first name wasn't Will," she told him, his head snapping up to look at her. "Easton…his first name was Easton."

"Easton…" Lucas said slowly, his eyes traveling down the hall to a door that had a sleeping boy behind it, a sleeping Easton.

"Yeah," her eyes started to blur. "Easton William Jones and he was my big brother," her voice shattered and his heart broke.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah," she swallowed hard. "He was from my mom's first marriage and he was four when I was born and he was the best brother in the world."

"Brooke…" he reached up knocking away the tear.

"When I found out I was pregnant with Easton I went straight to him. I told him and prayed he wouldn't be disappointed in me because I could never disappoint him, out of everyone in the world he was the last person I would ever want to do that too. But he wasn't mad; he just gave me his signature crooked grin and said ok we will figure it out. He told me that when the baby was born we would work together to figure it out but I _was_ going to finish school. He made it very clear that I had to because he wouldn't watch me struggle with my life."

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

"Clay called me that night," her eyes became empty as she started at the wall. "He said that he and Will and Carter had been out and were coming home and Carter was driving and to this day I can't figure out why he was with them. They had this huge falling out and the thought of Carter made both of them want to murder him. But they were with him and he was drunk, which wasn't a shock, and somehow they drove off the road slightly and Carter freaked and jerked back and they just flipped, over and over and over and skidded down a large hill into this little creek below. Clay was knocked out for a few moments but when he came to Will's side of the car was under the water and Carter was knocked out in the front," her tears started to fall with no hope of stopping and her throat felt tight as she pictured it.

"Brooke, it's ok," Lucas rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

"They said they found water in his lungs," she blinked a few times. "They said what they thought happened was when they flipped Will's head slammed into the something and it knocked him out and that he was still alive and he would have been fine but no one was there to pull him out of the water."

"God Brooke," Lucas wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he kissed the top of her head as she cried into him.

"I hated everyone for a long time," she admitted. "I hated Carter for driving drunk and I hated Clay for not waking up and helping him. I hated Quinn because I was supposed to go out with Will that night but I was seven months pregnant and I had some cramps so she talked me into staying in and I hated Will… it was always me and him and he left me and I hated him so much."

"It wasn't his fault Brooke; he would have never left you."

"I know that, I mean I do now but at the time I just didn't want to think about it," she told him. "Will was married to Carrie and she was such a bitch, honestly I'm pretty sure Will hated her to but she was some up and coming model and it looked good for him to be connected to her but she hated me. She couldn't figure out why Will was so protective of me and she hated when I ended up pregnant I moved in with them because he wanted me with him and she hated he was paying for my school and when Easton was going to be born he told me he was going to set up my apartment or stay with him until I was done with school and on my feet. Yet when he died Carrie got everything, she blamed me for him dying-"

"How on earth could it have been your fault?" Lucas asked completely floored by that one.

"Because Will was once again protecting me," she told him but knew he wouldn't get that. "But she kicked me out, told me that me and my little bastard weren't some charity case she was interested in taking care of anymore. That I had always just been a burden to Will and least now he was away from me. But the stupid bitch didn't know that big brother really wanted away from her because his will left Clay in charge of pretty much everything, his cars and his house and his money but Carrie fought it, played the grieving widow and now everything that is his is still tied up until they settle, which probably won't happen anytime soon because Clay said he would be damned if she got a penny. Clay also found out which Carrie so kindly made sure took him almost a year after Will's death to realize that Will had set up two trust funds, one for Easton and one for me."

"If he did that shouldn't ya'll be pretty well off?"

"You would think but Will planned being around a long time so he figured he could just give me something if I needed it so both accounts can't be touched until I'm twenty five and I'm finished with college."

"He really wanted you to have that degree huh?"

"Our mom had always struggled with raising us. Will's dad was the real love of her life but he died when Will was little and then she married Richard my dad but that didn't last too long so it was just us. However she struggled every day of her life and Will said he wasn't going to have that for me, that I was going to go to school and I was going to get a real job. I don't think he ever thought this would be my life," she let out a dry laugh looking around the apartment, it just a small part of her life she hated.

"I wish I could bring him back for you Brooke, I really do," he told her and she could tell he really meant that.

"I have good and bad days," she admitted. "Sometimes I have a day where I don't think of him as much and don't miss him but then some days, most days, I still expect him to call me and tell me some stupid story he knew I would just roll my eyes at. He was my best friend and it's extra hard because Easton was born on his birthday, I think it was Will's way of telling me he was always here," she told him and he nodded not sure what to say.

He could tell Brooke was still pretty broken up about her brother and he had read about it in the paper. It was a pretty bad crash but it never mentioned other's names which explained why he didn't know about Clay. It had just listened Will Jones killed in automobile crash, how two other passengers were in the car but walked away fine as Mr. Jones wasn't as lucky. It went onto discuss his upcoming season and how the young athletes' life was cut to short and had a very promising future.

"Thanks for telling me Brooke," he brushed a single tear away, knowing talking about her brother wasn't easy.

"I just want you to know me Lucas," she told him, so afraid her being closed off might make her lose him. "I'm a mess, a real complete mess and I know I'm closed up but I…" she looked down, fiddling with the bracelet around her wrist. "I just don't want to lose you because of it."

"Where would I go huh?" he took her hand in his. "Trust me Brooke if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't."

"I want you here," she told him, a smile tugging on his lips. "And I promise I will open up and tell you everything it just takes me awhile."

"And I will just be here waiting when you're ready," he shrugged knowing Brooke had pulled him in and was almost sure she didn't even realize how much.

"Ok," she leaned forward giving him a kiss before snuggling up against him.

"Are you tired?" he questioned when she let out a yawn she tried to hide.

"Not really," she lied knowing she was exhausted but just didn't want him leaving her yet.

"You want me to head home so you can get some sleep?" he offered but her head shook no instantly.

"I haven't seen you for two days, I want to be with you," she told him, resting her head on his chest.

"Yes but I don't want to keep you up if you are tired," he pointed out but she just shrugged.

"Are you tired?" she questioned and he just shrugged, mumbling a not really. "Liar," she giggled, climbing off the couch and reaching for his hand. "Come with me," she ordered when he just looked down at her hand.

"Where we going?" he questioned, Brooke holding his hand as she walked over and put the ice cream back in the fridge.

"Lucas I care about you," she paused to look at him. "I care so much about you but I'm not exactly ready for _that_ part of our relationship."

"I know, I understand," he nodded. "Have I've been making you question that? If I have I swear I haven't meant to, I want you comfortable with me Brooke."

"No, you haven't at all. You've been great with me Lucas," she told him quickly. "But I do want to lay down and I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night with me, to…sleep," she said to him slowly, a glint of a smile twitching on his face.

"I could sleep," he glanced down at his outfit and she giggled. "I'm dressed for sleep."

"Ok," she grinned, lacing their fingers together and tugging him towards her back room, stopping at Easton's room before heading to hers. "Oh my baby," she smiled cracking open his bedroom door. "Am I bias to say he is the most gorgeous baby in the world?" she glanced over her shoulder at Lucas.

"No," he chuckled, looking at the little boy clinging to some old teddy bear. "I think you aren't at all bias, he is a cute kid."

"My world," she held a gentle look of peace looking at the boy sleeping soundly, slowly walking towards his bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Night baby."

"You know you are an amazing mom, right?" Lucas said as she walked back out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"I could be better, but he makes it easy," she told him honestly. Easton was really a great baby and she was blessed to have such an easy little boy.

"I disagree, he might make it easy but you are a great mother," he repeated, following her into her bedroom and glancing around. It was small, probably smaller than his guest room at his place but it was homey feeling. The walls littered photos of her and Easton, many of friends such as Clay and Quinn, a few of Rachel but then one that stood out, it was on her night stand. It was of her, younger her but her. She stood in a cheerleading uniform, paint and glitter across her cheeks, a ribbon in her hair and a smiling blonde by her side.

He stood in a football uniform, hair a wild mess with a plastic crown placed upon it and his blue eyes sparkled as he wrapped his arm protectively around the shoulder of the petite brunette girl.

"You look happy here," he lifted the frame and studying her smile, a smile he had yet to see on her.

"It was my freshman year of high school," Brooke climbed on the bed, looking over his shoulder at the photo. "It was our homecoming and Will had been announced homecoming king along side of his girlfriend Annie."

"So this is Will?" he glanced over at her and she nodded. "You can tell he and Easton share blood."

"I swear he is a little mini me of Will which is weird. But I just took it as I lost my Will but got him back in my Easton," she shrugged knowing Easton resembled her brother, however he resembled his father even more and that just hurt all that more. "Come here…" she took the photo from his hand and placed it back on the stand beside them.

"Are you trying to get me naked Brooke Davis?" he kinked a brow as she slowly started to tug on his sweatshirt, the talk of just a few moments before flashing through his mind and knowing that couldn't be the case.

"Air conditioning gets expensive," she informed him, tugging the gray shirt over his head, revealing him in just a white undershirt. "So at night I don't exactly run it, just open windows, but it still sometimes gets hot."

"How hot is hot?" he questioned, his eyes scanning over her body. "Like these sweatpants maybe too hot?" he tugged on her draw string and she giggled.

"I wear cheer shorts under them," she let him know tugging on his pants. "What about you Broody? What you wear under yours?" she pulled them open, peering in to see his blue boxers. "Blue?" she kinked her brow, glancing back in his pants. "Not your silky black ones you enjoy so much?"

"I just keep those for special occasions," he smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Now since you have completely undressed me I think it's only fair these things come off now," he tugged the string again and Brooke dropped back on her bed, lifting her legs up and he laughed. "Lazy," he joked, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss, running it down her jaw and neck, before leading the trial down her body, wrapping his fingers around her waistband and tugging the pants off.

"Luke…" she breathed out deep as he started kissing back up her body, finding his favorite spot behind her ear. "Mmm…" she enjoyed the feeling of his hands running over her and his mouth doing his magical work.

Reaching for the top of her old worn comforter, Brooke tugged on it and slowly sliding out from under him to slip under the covers, her eyes staying on his as he follows. After getting comfortable under the cool sheets and positioning himself on top of her, he found her lips with his once again.

Kissing him was something she always enjoyed; he kissed her with such passion that she had never felt as wanted as when he was kissing her, so when his tongue would stroke over her lips she never questioned about welcoming it. His hands would always travel over her body but in a way that made her feel relaxed, at ease. It was as if he in a way owned her body and whatever he wanted to do, in any way he wanted to touch her she was fine with and she hadn't felt like that for someone in a long time. Everything about how he was with her made her not doubt for a second that within time she would be ready to give herself to a man again.

Pulling back Lucas gazed down at her as her breath raced in and out of her, her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly swollen he rested his forehead against hers as he brushed her hair away.

"What?" she whispered as if someone might hear them. "What are you thinking?" she asked, his brow creased as he stared down at her.

"Come away with me this weekend," he said gentle stroking the outline of her jaw.

"What?" she looked at him confused on what he was saying. She heard the words but the whole clicking of what he was saying just didn't seem to make it fully to her brain.

"I'm going to visit my family this weekend and I want you to come, you and Easton," he told her having thought about a lot since he decided to go visit Tree Hill. He wasn't sure how she would respond to it and he wasn't sure if he was over stepping something being as they had only been together a little over a month but he wanted her there and with her opening up tonight he realized they were moving forward, their relationship was progressing and his mind was set. He wanted Brooke Davis with him this weekend.

"Lucas I…I don't know what to say," she admitted, feeling her heart race in her chest. Everything becoming almost too real.

"Yes," he shrugged. "Say yes."

"I don't know, I mean does your family even know about me?" she wondered thinking springing on these poor people a woman they don't know with a child might ruin their little family get together. "Do they even know about Easton?"

"They know I'm seeing someone, they just don't know all the details yet," he told her not that he was embarrassed or not happy with Easton in his life just that he didn't know how they would take it. Of course his mother loved kids and would never think twice about welcoming Brooke and Easton but it wasn't his story to tell.

"Lucas I can't do that, I mean…your family is really important to you," she said like he didn't know. She wasn't stupid she saw how Lucas talked about his family, well his mother and Uncle and she really didn't want to make them be upset with him. "You yourself said I'm not like the girls you use to date."

"Which I said was a _plus_," he reminded her. "Brooke you are important to me and I understand if you think this is to fast but don't say no because you fear what my family will think of you. Because I _know_ they will love you."

"I don't know…"

"I do," he smiled. "So please come? Or at least think about coming?"

"Ok," she nodded, loving the look that spread across his face. "I'll see if I can get off work," she promised thinking that could be her way out if she needed. Saying that she couldn't get off but maybe next time, gave her more time to think.

"Ok," he held her chin, capturing her lips back with his. Brooke shifting them around so she was resting on top of him, kissing him until falling asleep sounding like a pretty great plan.

* * *

"Mommy!" heavy weight collapsed on Lucas's chest as his eyes peered up to find a grinning blue eyed boy staring at him. "Lucas?" his little blonde brows scrunched together confused. "You not mommy."

"Mommy asleep," Lucas peeled the sheet back to reveal the sleeping girl beside them, her body all curled against him.

"Oh…" he bit his bottom lip, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Mommy it Easton, wake up!" he whispered the first part to yell the second.

"Shh…" Lucas chuckled, detangling himself from the girl beside him who just mumbled something about sleeping longer and pulled himself from the bed. "Why don't we let momma sleep longer?"

"Otay," Easton nodded as Lucas lifted him from the bed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"Are you hungry?" Lucas balanced Easton on his hip, pulling open the fridge to reveal, well not a lot of food. "What do you normally eat for breakfast?" he questioned and the little boy just shrugged. "You know," he placed the half carton of milk back in the fridge and looked at the little boy who was chewing on his finger. "What if we get dressed and go get some more food?"

"We can do dat!" Easton agreed. "My clothes dat way," he pointed down the hall and Lucas chuckled.

"Well let's go _dat_ way then," he wondered down the hall to his room, pushing the door open and searching for some clothes.

Changing Easton into something warm he let him sit on the couch as he went and pulled back on his clothes from the night. Writing a quick note to Brooke and placing it beside her bed, he kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

"Do you like peanut butter?" Lucas looked at the creamy jar and Easton nodded.

"Momma lubs it, we eat sandwiches all the time," he informed him and Lucas chuckled dropping it into the cart. "Lucas!" his little chubby finger flew forward as he pointed at a row of cookies. "Cookies!"

"You like these?" Lucas grabbed the box of chocolate cookies with the cream filling.

"I lub dim Lucas!" he told him, licking his top lip.

"Then we get them," he again dropped the cookies in the buggy. "Let's see…" he scanned the shelves, not positive what all Brooke liked and not exactly sure all Brooke feed Easton. Since being with them he realized Brooke was one of those parents who didn't fret too much on food. Of course she didn't just feed him sugar but she also wasn't one of those no sugar, no chocolate, fat free only types of parents. Nathan's mom was a little like that when they were growing up and his mother was completely opposite. His mom didn't spoil him when it came to eating but he enjoyed his childhood grocery shopping.

"Look at all dis stuff Lucas," Easton peered into the full buggy, never seeing that much stuff before. "We have the whole store," he giggled and Lucas smiled.

"Oh Easton you know what we should get?" Lucas pulled the buggy back and started heading down another aisle.

"What?" he popped his mouth, sipping on something to drink that Lucas had bought him.

"Pizza," he said and Easton's eyes lit up.

"Dat is the best idea eber!" he squealed and Lucas laughed.

"I agree," he nodded, walking down the frozen section. "Because there are all sorts of pizza," he informed him, looking at all the different types of food he was sure Easton probably hadn't had before. "Like this," he grabbed some pizza rolls. "It is delicious."

"I sink I could like dat," he nodded watching Lucas drop on the pile of food. "Can we get choc milk?"

"Definitely," Lucas agreed grabbing a few frozen pizzas. "It would be crazy not to get choc milk," he chuckled, walking around to the milk section and grabbing a few cartons of milk, fresh milk.

"Scott!" he jerked his head around, hearing the call of his name, landing on the familiar smirk.

"What's up Felix?" Lucas placed the milk down to give him a handshake.

"Just picking up some things," he shrugged. "What are you doing here? With a kid," he glanced at the boy looking at him curiously. "Is this one of those doorstep kids things?" he teased and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"No, this is Easton, he is Brooke's son," he informed him, something flashing over Felix he wasn't sure he liked.

"A kid, huh?" he quirked a brow and Lucas knew Felix was about to annoy him. "She must be pretty great at _things_ if she has you playing daddy to her kid," he smirked and Lucas's body froze slightly.

"You're a dumbass," he rolled his eyes, pulling the buggy back and heading down a new aisle. "You don't know anything clearly."

"I know Lucas Scott is playing house which I never thought I would see happen," Felix fell into step with him.

"You finish that contract for Myers?" he changed the subject, the discussion of Brooke to Felix the last thing he wanted.

"Yeah it will be on your desk on Tuesday," he told him.

"Well that's good but I have to go," Lucas lied, just over this conversation. "See ya at work tomorrow."

"Alright daddy Scott," he teased, slapping his back before walking off.

"Idiot," he mumbled before heading to the checkout line.

* * *

Stretching her arms out in her bed Brooke frowned when she was greeted with a cold spot. She assumed she would have a warm Lucas next to her but a fear stuck her when it was nothing.

"Luke?" she sat up in the bed holding her sheet around her as she glanced at the clock, it blinking eleven. "Shit!' she jerked from her bed, not knowing how to slept so long. She doesn't remember the last time she slept passed eight, honestly she doesn't remember the last time she actually slept completely through the night.

Pulling on some clothes she rushed to her bedroom door greeted by a sounded of laughter and feeling relief wash over her. Normally Easton would wake her and when she realized he hadn't a fear took over her, a fear she will never silence once she realized how fast life could be taken away from you.

Walking down the hallway Brooke breathes in deep to smell…pizza? Creasing her brow she turned the corner to see Easton sitting happily on the counter sipping on what she would guess chocolate milk as Lucas pulled things off a pan and dropping them onto a plate. Easton going on about something that Lucas just kept nodding at and smiling with the occasionally comment back.

"Ok," Lucas blew on the small roll looking thing and holding it up to Easton. "Try this."

"Dis pizza?" Easton looked unsure and Brooke grinned watching them.

"Yes, I promise, just be careful, it might be a little hot," he warned and Easton nodded taking a small bite of the 'pizza'.

"Lucas!" Easton squealed. "I lub dis!"

"I thought you might," he chuckled leaning against the counter popping on in his mouth before taking a sip of his coffee.

"What's going on here?" Brooke raised a brow, both blondes' head snapping over to look at her.

"Momma its pizza," Easton held up a roll, waving her over to him. "It yummy," he shoved it in her mouth before she could say a thing, pizza sauce dripping on her chin.

"It is yummy," she whipped the sauce off her chin and licked her thumb. "But where did it come from?" she questioned and saw Lucas look down unsure about something.

"Uh…well…"

"We went to de store mommy," Easton told her, taking a long sip of his milk before taking another roll.

"What?" her arms dropped slowly by her sides as she looked over at Lucas. "Why would you do that?" she moved over to her pantry, yanking it open to reveal food she knew she didn't have.

"Brooke…" Lucas reached for her hand when she yanked open the fridge showing even more food.

"Easton, baby why don't you go to your room and get your toys for your bath," Brooke pulled him off the counter and placed him on the ground.

"Momma I eating," he told her.

"You can eat later," her tone harsher then she normally used on him. "Go get your toys and get ready for your bath, I'm not fighting with you."

"Fine," he stomped his foot and stomped all the way down to his room before hearing a door slam.

"Lucas, I think you should leave," she told him, folding some towels that were left on the table in the kitchen.

"Brooke…" he walked up behind her, circling her arms around her waist.

"Stop it Lucas," she knocked his hands away. "I would like you to leave," she repeated, walking over to the door and pulling it open. "Please?"

And he frowned keeping his eyes on hers as he walked towards the door, placing his hand above hers and shutting it. "No."

"Lucas…" her anger flared as she looked up at him. "I would like you to leave."

"No," he shrugged casually, crossing his arms over his chest. "I feel this is the pride Clay warned me about."

"Clay shouldn't talk about me to you, it's none of his business, now leave," she reached for the handle and he just stepped in front of the door defiantly.

"What did I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong?" she let out a harsh laugh. "Lucas you filled my house with food!"

"Right and I see the wrong in that, eating is just terrible."

"It is not your place to be buying _my_ son food."

"Why? Does he not like what we got? Do you not like him eating what we got?"

"What you got isn't the point Lucas," she told him, really not one to get all worked up over what Easton ate. "The point is that _I _buy his food, _I _take care of him just fine."

"Didn't say you couldn't," his tone never changing, just remaining calm and caring unlike hers that was going ever which way.

"It is my job to take care of him Lucas," she told him like he somehow might not be aware of this. "We have been doing it just fine for almost three years and I don't need you coming in here and trying to rescue us."

"I didn't know that pizza rolls was a mission of saving," he dropped his arms to his side. "I thought I like them, I bet Easton would like them and guess what he does."

"Just…Just leave Lucas," she held her hand up to him before brushing passed him. "Lucas…" she wiggled her wrist when he caught it. "Let go…"

"Not until you listen to me and then I promise to leave," he turned her around to face him. "I understand Brooke I do, trust me I do. And I also get why you want to do this on your own but you have to accept that I am here Brooke. I am right here and sooner or later me helping you, you will have to accept. I'm not trying to swoop in and rescue ya'll Brooke I just…I care about you," he told her. "And I'm sorry if I offended you or did something wrong because I didn't mean too," he leaned down kissing her forehead. "Tell Easton I said bye," he asked, grabbing his keys and wallet and walking out the front door, shutting it behind him.

"God," Brooke ran her hand through her hair with a shake of her head as she looked around her kitchen.

"Momma!" Easton screamed making her get over whatever feeling she was feeling. "I ready for bath!"

"Coming…" she grabbed a towel of the table and a rag. "I'm coming," she walked into the bathroom and turning on the water.

"Momma…" Easton walked into the bathroom, holding his teddy bear to his chest. "Are you mad at Lucas?"

"No, baby," she shook her head, giving a gentle smile.

"Don't fight with him," he ordered as she pulled off his shirt. "He likes me," he informed her like she might not know. "And he bought me cookies and I like him."

"I like him too Pumpkin," Brooke frowned.

"Good…" he nodded, stepping out of his pants. "And momma he bought me coke. Dat stuff from when we got pizza. But he said I can't have a lot. Only when mommy says I can."

"How about after your bath we get some?" she offered, dropping a few of his racecars in the tub and lifting him in.

"I would like dat," Easton seemed pleased with that as Brooke started to bath him. The guilt of being rude to Lucas slowly taking over.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm still confused," Quinn admitted as they sat in their friend's kitchen. "Why are we angry?" she picked a grape and popped it in her mouth.

"Because looks at this Quinn!" she threw her hands up and spun around the kitchen.

"Yeah Quinn," Clay glanced down at the grapes. "We are eating fruit," he teased and Brooke growled throwing her hands up.

"Easton!" Brooke snapped as the little boy froze mid-withdraw from the package. "Where did you get those cookies?"

"Lucas," he told her carefully, shoving the cookie in his mouth before grabbing another and taking off towards his room.

"Of course he did!" she snapped dropping her face to her hands. "Because buying cookies for a two year old is such an amazing idea," she snatched the pack, shoving them in her pantry.

"Brooke you buy him cookies all the time," Quinn reminded her and the brunette sent off a glare.

"Me buying them is different," she gritted her teeth, gripping the counter tight. "I'm his mother."

"And Lucas is your boyfriend," Clay pointed out and her head whipped around to look at him. "Brookie…" he sighed sliding from his stool. "I love you, I do," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "But you are without a doubt the most stubborn woman I have ever met in my life," he said and Quinn sipped her drink to hide her laugh.

"This is my house Clay, and he is my son."

"So that means no one is ever allowed to help you?" he questioned, Brooke frowning as she glanced down. "Brooke, what about when you get married? You just going to let him do his thing and you struggle to do yours?"

"Married?" Brooke's head snapped up. "Who is talking about getting married? I have known him a little over a month Clay. Oh my god did he say something about getting married?" she freaked.

"What? No!" Clay told her quickly and relief washed over her. "But Brooke you are young."

"Clay…"

"Will you shut up," he brought his hand to silence her. "Like I was saying you are young, and you are talented and beautiful and someday, I'm not saying any time soon but someday someone is going to want to marry you and it's going to be real hard for him with this giant wall you have built up."

"I think my wall is justified Clay."

"Completely," he agreed knowing if anyone deserved to have a reason to run it would be Brooke. "But I always promised Will I would protect you," he told her and she glanced down closing her eyes at the mention of him. "And protecting you is making sure you don't go down a path if I don't think it's right and Lucas…Luke is one of the good guys B. I wouldn't let him around you if I wasn't positive on that."

"I know he is Clay but I don't know how to let someone in ok?" she finally confessed. "It's scary to me because of what happened last time and I know Lucas is different, I get that but he is still a guy and my track record with them isn't at all great."

"He is good," he repeated. "Like you Brooke I have learned to pick up signs on people and I know he isn't like _him_. Do you honestly believe for a second I would at all let him close to you, to Easton if that might be true?"

"No," she grumbled, going into a childish mood he was so use too.

"Let him help you Brooke and I'm not say let him move you out of here and put you in some fancy apartment with some expensive car or something I'm saying don't criticizes the guy for buying cookies, cookies that he bought for no other reason because he knew _your _son, the child of the girl he cares about, a child he cares about likes them."

"They are Easton's favorite," she mumbled, looking at the box sitting on a shelf.

"They are and Lucas comes from a single mom Brooke, he has seen her struggle so he wouldn't ever do something that is in your face. If he does something it's probably because he never had someone helping his mom when she needed it and he doesn't want to see another woman he cares about going through that."

"_Clay!" _Easton's voice cuts through the silent room.

"I'm coming," he called back before giving another look at his friend. "Don't be so stubborn Brookie," he pleaded, dropping a kiss to her forehead before retreating towards the back.

"He is right you know," Quinn commented when she heard the back door shut. "Lucas is a good one."

"I know he is," Brooke frowned, grabbing some coffee to make a fresh pot.

"And he isn't trying to hurt your feelings Brooke," she also informed her and Brooke glanced at her confused. "Clay, he isn't saying this to hurt you he is just worried. He told me the other day how he hoped you and Lucas would work out because he knew you wouldn't let him help and he hoped you might let Lucas."

"It is not Clay's responsibility to take care of me."

"You know that's not true," Quinn shook her head. "The _only_ difference between Will and Clay is that Will shared your blood and was just as stubborn as you so he wouldn't let you say no to him helping you."

"It's different with Will, he was my brother."

"And Clay is your brother, Brooke!" Quinn threw her hands up. "He has watched you grow up and loved you and he wants to take care of you. However he accepts you won't let that happen and he wants you to meet someone and fall in love and be happy and be taken care of Brooke. That's not going to happen if you shove _everyone_ away."

"Can…can you watch Easton for a little bit?" Brooke chewed on her bottom lip.

"Of course I'll watch him."

"K, thanks," she gave her a smile, grabbing her keys and walking out the front door.

* * *

"Miss Davis," Jones grinned as he punched the gate open. "How are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm doing alright, what about you?" she signed the notepad he handed her.

"Just waiting for the day to be done," he admitted, the day seeming longer then it normally was.

"I know that feeling," Brooke agreed.

"Ok, here is a code to the elevator," he nodded his head towards the private elevator towards the left. "If you take that one it will lead you right to Mr. Scott's floor and you can bypass all the signing in."

"Oh ok," she glanced at the number. "I hope you have a good night."

"You too, Miss Davis," he offered a smile before buzzing her in.

Driving through the parking garage, Brooke parked a few spaces down from the elevator. Her heels clicking towards the elevator, she hit the little button and typed in the code, the doors opening with a ding as she walked on. Recalling Lucas's floor she nervously chewed on her thumb nail as she road it to the top, it dinging open and walking off onto the familiar hall. Walking down the hall, she turned the corner to reveal the pretty blonde behind the desk and her stomach dropped a bit, not really wanting to see her.

"Hey Claire," she offered a smile walking up to the desk. "Is Lucas busy?"

"He is on a call," she informed her, not looking up as she typed on the computer.

"Oh ok," she chewed her lip, a nervous habit. "Could I wait for him?"

"If you would like," she popped her gum and Brooke nodded. "I will let him know you are here."

"Thank you," Brooke offered a forced smile, spinning on her feet and sitting on the leather couch. Sitting there felt like a lifetime, as if the ticking clock was teasing her and telling her to leave and it took Claire about fifteen minutes to inform Lucas he had someone waiting for him and another ten for her to tell her to go on back.

Clutching her purse in her hands she slowly walked up to the old wooden door and knocked, hearing Lucas say come in on the other side, taking the cool metal handle in her hand and turning it to open it up, revealing the blonde behind his oak desk.

"Hey, can I help y- Brooke?" his brow creased not thinking he would see her here, not since she had completely ignored him the last couple days. "Hey…"

"Hey…" she closed the door slowly, turning back to face him. "I know I probably should have called, I'm sorry, if you're busy I could come back later."

"What? No!" he shook his head. "If Claire would have told me it was you I wouldn't have made you wait, I'm not busy. I mean not really, just hadn't wanted to deal with people today."

"Do you want me to leave?" she pointed her thumb over her shoulder and he shook his head.

"You aren't just people, Brooke," he told her like she already should know that.

"Yeah," she sighed, walking around his desk, taking his hand as she sat on top of it. "Luke…I'm sorry," she apologized looking up at him. "I really am."

"Brooke there is no reason for you to be sorry, you didn't do anything. It was my fault and I should-"

"Lucas hush," she held her finger up to his lips to silence him. "I'm a mess Lucas, a huge mess and honestly if I were you I would run the other way fast."

"Well then I guess it's a real good thing you aren't me huh?" he stood up, sliding his hand through her hair. "Because I'm not really running anywhere."

"And that's what scares me," she confessed, looking up at him. "I don't know how to handle someone who _wants_ to be here."

"You just let them," he shrugged. "Please Brooke, please just let me be here and let me help when I can. I understand why you were upset and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I just…I want to be here."

"And I want you here," she told him. "I do want you here Lucas. I just…" she slid off the desk, walking over to look out his window. "I don't want to rely on you Lucas," she told him, Lucas feeling a little confused. "I mean you take me to fancy dinners with my son, who you completely accept and who without a doubt loves you. And we go to the park and you send me flowers and you bought Easton cookies," she spun to look at him, running her hands over her pants.

"He said he liked them and I kinda wanted one," he admitted and she laughed.

"He does like them Lucas," she shook her head with a smile, walking back over to him. "And you make me laugh and smile, a real smile, and I don't have real smiles anymore Lucas."

"I am seeing all the real problems for us being in a relationship," he teased still completely confused.

"I rely on you Lucas, I rely on you for my smiles and the butterflies that bubble in my stomach and I can't rely on you for buying my son cookies and do my grocery shopping."

"And why is that?" he placed his hand on her hip as she slowly eased in his lap.

"I relied on Easton's dad, Luke. And he let me down all the time." she admitted, the first real comment of Easton's dad since Lucas had met her. "And I relied on Will and now he is gone and after I lost him I realized I had to stand on my own two feet and I've been doing real great at that last few years. However I'm afraid I'm relying on you now Lucas and it's not just me, Easton is here now and what if he starts relying on you? What are we going to do if you aren't here anymore? Who is going to buy my baby cookies? He loves those cookies Lucas!" she told him and he laughed.

"Pretty Girl," he shook his head. "I promise to buy Easton cookies as long as you let me," he teased and she sighed, dropping to lean her forehead against his.

"I'm crazy about you Lucas," she patted her hand to his chest. "And I know that's insane but for the first time in a real long time I _want_ to rely on someone," she told him, completely aware of the fact she just over used the word rely way too much.

"Brooke…" he grinned, tilting his chin up to kiss her.

"Do you still want me even though I'm insane?" she questioned and he nodded kissing her again. "Even though I yelled at you?" she mumbled against his lips, sliding his hand up to stroke her neck. "I really did like those cookies," she admitted, parting her lips for his tongue to slide inside, her arms wrapping around his neck and smiled.

Sliding his hands in her back pockets, Brooke squealed as he lifted her to straddle his waist, his hand feeling a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he pulled it out, glancing down at the familiar code.

"Jones gave it to me," she told him. "So I could bypass all the signing in," she informed him and he chuckled tossing it on his desk.

"By bypass you mean not talk to the girls in the lobby?" he raised a brow and she just shrugged. "Yeah Haley doesn't like them either, says they are always judging her."

"Just jealous. They are young and can't figure out why you guys won't give them the time of day. Just a maturity thing," she shrugged.

"Brooke you do know that Claire _and_ Deena are older then you right?"

"I have a son," she flipped her hand around like that explained it. "I had my baby at nineteen, I had to grow up fast," she told him and he nodded understanding that. "But good thing that we didn't have some insane break up where I might want to kill you being as Jones just passed the code right to you along," she giggled and he smiled.

"Well if you were some crazy stalker I would have given him a heads up before hand," he told her with a half smirk. "So maybe in a few weeks I might have to change that code again," he teased and her eyes narrowed.

"You are so mean to me!" she slapped his chest.

"You are the one abusing me," he chuckled, grabbing her wrist.

"Because you deserve it," she pouted, trying to climb out of his lap but he just pulled her back.

"Come here you," he pulled her into a kiss, her body relaxing back into his lap.

'_Mr. Scott,' _Claire buzzed through the room. _'Phone call on line three.'_

"Ugh," Lucas groaned pulling away from kissing Brooke and she just giggled leaning down and kissing behind his ear. "Ok," he clicked the button on his intercom, his body burning with Brooke nipping at his earlobe and sucking on his neck. "Hello?" he answered, scrunching Brooke's hair in his hand as her hips rocked to the side.

"_Lucas…"_

"Mom!" he freaked a bit, Brooke's head shooting from his neck to look at him. "What's uh…" he cleared his throat awkwardly like she could somehow see what he was doing. "What's going on?"

"_Well I was calling about the plans for this weekend."_

"Oh…" he looked at Brooke. "This weekend…" he repeated, Brooke's body tensing slightly in his lap.

"_Yes, Keith and I were trying to figure out if you and Brooke will be staying with us or getting a hotel room," she wondered, really hoping it was the former. She missed her son and his visits were too short and not as often as she would like._

"Well mom there…there is something I need to tell you," he told her nervously, Brooke scrunching up her nose confused. "Brooke has a son," he told her, watching all the air escape Brooke as her eyes widened.

"_A son," Karen repeated slowly, Lucas staying quite on the other end. "How old is he?" she asked, not so sure how to react to that._

"He is two," he told her, gripping tight onto Brooke's wrist when she went to remove herself from him.

"_And you are ok with that?" she slid down on her sofa._

"Completely mom," he told her honestly. "An hour around Easton you can't help but fall in love with him," he admitted and a smile crept up on the brunette's face. "He is great."

"_If you are fine with it Lucas, then I'm fine with it," she told him, not really sure her true feelings on it. She would feel like a hypocrite if she told him she wasn't alright with it. _

"Ok," he relaxed, slipping his hand to her side and stroking his thumb over her hip bone.

"_So where ya'll staying?"_

"Staying…" he trailed off looking at Brooke never getting the answer if she would go away with him or not. "Well mom the thing is-" his words get caught cut off by Brooke slowly kissing him.

"Yes…" she whispered to him, stroking her thumb across his cheek. "If you still want us, we want too."

"Yeah?" he held his phone to his shoulder and Brooke nodded.

"I want too; I want to know you Lucas and I want to know everyone that is important to you," she looked at him and he smiled.

"Yeah mom," he pulled the phone back to his ear, Brooke smiling down at him. "I'm thinking your place is better," he kept his eyes locked on Brooke.

"_Well being two does Brooke want Easton in the room with her?"_

"I honestly don't know," he confessed. "But Brooke is right here if you want to ask her," he told her and Brooke's eyes widened shaking her head. "Yeah, here she is," he covered the receiver holding the phone out to Brooke.

"Lucas I can't talk to you mother," she freaked in a whisper.

"Brooke, I already said you were here I can't tell her you just magically disappeared," he pointed out.

"Close your eyes for five seconds and I could quickly disappear," she told him and he chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Just talk to her, she is harmless. I promise," he offered the phone, Brooke nervously taking the phone from him.

"Uh…hello?" she chewed her bottom lip, her eyes searching all through Lucas's as the phone remained silent.

"_Brooke?"_

"Oh…umm…yeah, I mean yes, this is Brooke," she climbed from Lucas's lap, feeling she shouldn't be touching him while on the phone with his mother. "How are you Mrs. Scott?"

"_I'm doing great, but please call me Karen."_

"Oh, ok," she slid up on the desk.

"_I asked Lucas but he is so unhelpful sometimes," she teased and her tone making Brooke laugh. "But he says you have a son."_

"Yes, I do."

"_Well he said he was two and I know at two, goodness three and four I was still having trouble getting Lucas to not share a bed with me," she joked and Brooke laughed._

"You don't say," she raised a brow Lucas who squinted confused.

"_Oh yes poor thing would freak out in the dark. However I didn't know how Easton was. Would he be fine being in a room alone without you or would you prefer Keith to put the spare bed in Lucas's old room with you and him._"

"Well…" Brooke pondered the thought for a moment. Easton normally stayed in the bed through the night unless he woke up not feeling well or a nightmare. "He does have his own room at home and most the time stays in bed as long as he has his stuffed dog."

"_Ok well we have a spare bed and the side has a rail on it and we can set it up in Lily's room since there is more room for the bed. However if you are uncomfortable with that we completely understand."_

"Oh no that's perfect," Brooke reassured, something about Karen seeming so sweet. "Easton would love that. He normally doesn't have kids his age around."

"_Well Lily will love it, even with him being just a year younger she will think it's like having her own baby," she joked and Brooke laughed._

"I'm sure Easton can't wait," she grinned. "It was nice talking to you too and I can't wait to meet you either. Bye," she leaned over on the desk hanging it up before turning back to smirk at her boyfriend.

"I don't think I like that look," Lucas admitted and Brooke gripped his hands pulling him closer to her.

"So Mr. Big Tough Lucas Scott is afraid of the little dark?" she teased and he growled, dropping back in his chair. "Think the boogie man might get you?"

"I was a _child_, being afraid of the dark was completely allowed," he scuffed and she giggled.

"Oh Boyfriend," she rolled head back laughing. "Don't worry I will protect you from the dark," she smirked and he perked up a bit.

"Promise?" he stood up. "Because it does still freak me out some," he joked. "And having you next to me might help…a lot," he smirked, dropping down and giving her a sweet kiss.

"You sure you won't leave me in the night to go have your mommy take care of you?" she held onto his face and he groaned.

"Don't be weird," he asked and she giggled. "I'm glad you are coming this weekend, Brooke. You have no idea how happy I am," he grinned kissing her again across her smile.

"Mmm…" she agreed along his lips, sliding her arms around his neck and drawing him closer, deepening the kiss just before the door opened.

"Mr. Scott," Claire glanced up from her papers to see Brooke sitting on his desk with her arms wrapped around him. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were- busy," her tone flat and not going unnoticed by the slightly flustered brunette girl.

"Sorry," Brooke slid off the desk embarrassed, whipping her bottom lip.

"Just have some papers that need to be looked over, Felix dropped them off," she slapped the file on the desk, sending off a glare to Brooke, flipping her blonde hair back and stomping out of the room, the heavy oak door slamming shut.

"She doesn't like me," Brooke stated the obvious and Lucas chuckled.

"I really don't care what she thinks," he admitted, Claire the last opinion he worried about. She was good at what she did, a fast worker and really did do her job but what she thought of him and his personal life was the last thing he ever cared about.

"Lucas can I ask you a question and you give me an honest answer?" she questioned, him slightly concerned by her tone and expression.

"Brooke, I'm _always_ honest with you," he told her, taking her hands in his. "Don't question that."

"No, I know it's just…" she trailed off, trying to think of a way to word this. "Your past relationships I completely understand aren't exactly my business because well it's in the past and it's not like I think you are some innocent little virgin…unless you are which is fine," she told him quickly and he chuckled.

"No, Pretty Girl, I'm not some innocent virgin," he told her. "I mean I do have a past and I have had physical relationships before."

"Was Claire one?" she asked nervously, chewing her bottom lip. "Again I know it's not my business I just…I mean it explains a lot and if I'm around her I would kinda like to know just how _well_ she knows my boyfriend."

"No," he told her honestly. "No on so many things you have just said."

"What you mean?"

"I mean one I have had no past history with Claire, other than us working together there has never been anything and second anything you want to ask you can ask me. I have a past Brooke I do and some things I'm not exactly proud of but it's not fair for me to ask you questions about yours and you not think mine is your business."

"I think your girl feet _are_ the only thing that is wrong with you," she teased and he laughed.

"There are many other things I'm sure you will at some point discover, just have to ask."

"Oh god Luke," she tipped up on her toes, pushing her mouth against his. Knowing with everyday and every moment she spent with him that the truth was going to be harder to tell him and that he really was too good for her.

* * *

_Hey loves!_

_Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! You all make me smile!_

_But__**TheBrokenSmileXx**__I have to say I loved your review! _ _Miss-Queen-of-angst_ _haha I love that! Maybe I should change my name because I am the one for angst haha!_

_But hope you all enjoy the new chapter and check out _ _**Secrets, Deceit & Forbidden Love Affairs**_ by **OTH-Brucas-love **_because it's amazing and I feel like if we just overload with reviews and story alerts we will get another great update. Aren't I just sneaky! Hehe__!_

_Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't do this," Brooke shook her head, the closer she got Lucas's family home the more her heart raced.

"What? Why?" Lucas looked over at her confused, before looking back at the road.

"Maybe we are rushing things; maybe it's too soon to meet each other's families," she looked over at him. "I mean why would they want to meet me? I'm a waitress and I…I chew funny…have you seen the way I chew my food?"

"Actually, I find it kinda adorable," he admitted.

"And I don't have nice clothes," she continued, not at all hearing his little side comments. "I mean have you seen the things some of the women wear you work with? I don't have things like that and I…I have a child!"

"What?" Lucas snapped his head over to look at her. "You have a child? Easton did you know she had a child?" he looked in the rear view mirror, him giggling and shaking his head.

"Dat me silly."

"Well that's clearly a deal breaker, right after the chewing of course," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Lucas…" she whined. "I'm serious, what if they hate me? I don't want them hating me, I mean I kinda like you," she told him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I kinda like you too," he smiled, turning his head and giving her a small kiss, Easton giggling once again, a new habit he had formed every time they would kiss in front of him.

"Luke…" she sunk down in her seat, not so sure. "I can't handle them not liking me."

"Brooke…" he chuckled, placing his hand on her thigh and giving it a squeeze. "Baby I promise they are going to love you, I've never seen my mom so excited for me to come home."

"Really?"

"Really," he grinned, giving her a wink.

"If you promise," she laced her fingers through his as it rested in her lap. "But if you are lying and they hate me, no sex for you for a month," she threatened.

"Yes, because we are having loads now," he rolled his eyes, her hand slamming into his chest.

"Be nice Boyfriend, this weekend goes right then maybe that will change," she wiggled her brows and he grinned.

"I'll be extremely nice then," he brought her hand to his lips giving it a kiss.

"Where are we going?" she glanced around, noticing them parking not in a driveway but a small parking lot.

"Meeting my parents," he told her like this trip was explained before coming to Tree Hill.

"I know that stupid," her hazel eyes rolled. "But are we not meeting them yet?"

"No we are," he killed the ignition. "But this is where my mom works," he told her, opening the door and climbing out. Going to the back seat and getting Easton from his car seat. "You coming?" he ducked his head in the car, finding Brooke sitting still in the passenger seat.

"I don't know if I can," she glanced nervously at him. "Luke I'm not ready," she told him, her heart racing in her chest at the thought of meeting his parents. She was so worried that once they met her she wouldn't be what they want for their son and Lucas leave her. If she put off the meeting them she could at least keep him a little longer.

"Alright," he adjusted Easton on his hip, rounding the front of the car and over to the passenger side, pulling the door open and kneeling beside her. "What's going on?"

"Lucas what if they hate me?" she looked at him, him noticing the first time really how scared she was. Which he really couldn't understand, not like his parents were crazy dragons that were going to eat her or something. "I mean you were ok with Easton, honestly you were more than ok which I wasn't ready for. A man has never accepted him like that," she admitted, taking her baby's hand in hers as he sat in Lucas's arms.

"Because he is a part of you Brooke. If I want you in my life I have to have Easton. And honestly seeing you with him just makes me fall for you even more," he confessed knowing seeing Brooke as a mom really made his feelings start to run deeper.

"What if they don't accept him? Even if they love him because let's face it my baby is completely loveable," she points out and he chuckles. "But they can love him but not love you have an already made family or something."

"Trust me Pretty Girl," he brushed her hair back. "That won't at all be an issue. Just trust me, I would bring you around if I wasn't a hundred percent sure that it was right. I would put you in a situation that might make you or Easton uncomfortable."

"You know I don't deserve you right?" she reached up stroking his cheek. "But you also know I'm not going to let you go anywhere."

"I'm not trying to," he shrugged making her smile.

"Momma you being silly," Easton giggled, wrapping his hand around her finger. "There are cookies inside," he told her, Lucas letting that slip.

"You bribe my child with cookies?" she kinked a plucked brow.

"No bribing, we've have many discussions on cookies," he told in a matter of fact tone making her laugh. "So come on Pretty Girl," he reached for her hand. "I promise to give you a cookie and even a cup of coffee," he teased and she laughed.

"Ok," her hand placed in his, Lucas helping her from the car.

* * *

"So Lucas should be here soon," Keith commented as his wife moved around the café.

"Yes, his flight got in a little over an hour ago so he should be here within the hour," she told him wiping down a counter, extremely happy her son visiting. It had seemed like she hadn't seen her son in months and she hated all the time that flew by.

"And he is bringing his girlfriend," he sipped his drink and she nodded.

"Brooke."

"And her son," he said and again got a nod.

"Easton," she grabbed a filter from under the counter to make a fresh pot of coffee.

"How do you feel about that?" Keith wondered, trying to figure out how his wife felt about her son dating a woman with a child that wasn't his. He really hadn't been able to get a read one way or another and she really hadn't mentioned it much.

"I can't be upset about it," she shrugged. "I don't even know Brooke and I don't know her son. Plus he is a grown boy, I can't tell him what to do."

"But if you did what would you say?"

"I just want him careful," Karen dropped the rag on the table. "I mean not only is her getting attached to this girl but also to this little boy. What if things don't work out?"

"It's not like you to curse the end of a relationship before it even really begun," Keith pointed out, his wife never being one to just predict the end of something like this.

"I'm not cursing the end," Karen's green eyes rolled at the thought. "It's just both of them are extremely young. Who knows what will happen in the future and it's not really fair to that little boy getting attached to Lucas and him all of a sudden not being around. Plus I've seen girls use my child and I don't want that happening again. He is crazy about this girl Keith."

"And you don't think she is equally crazy about him?" his head tilted to the side and she shrugged.

"I won't know until I meet her."

"Well," Keith glanced over his shoulder at the front door. "We're about to find out, they're here," he nodded his head and his wife's body froze a little.

"She's pretty," she admitted, seeing a smiling girl on her son's arm as they walked across the street.

"Well Lucas isn't one to date non pretty girls," Keith teased and his wife _finally_ laughed. "Let's just hope we don't have any visitors that might damper the smile on his face."

"God I hope not," Karen begged, rounding the corner as the little bell above the door announced their arrival. "Lucas," a smile graced over her face as she rushed over to the boy.

"Hey mom," he grinned, wrapping an arm around her and hugging her tight.

"I've missed you," she pulled back, running her eyes over him. "You are too skinny, are you not eating?"

"I've been eating just fine mom," he rolled his eyes, swearing she always thought he was to skinny.

"I don't know, you look tired too. Are you sleeping alright?"

"Mom…" he groaned Keith walking up laughing.

"Karen leaving him alone, he is taking care of himself just fine," he placed a hand on her back. "Hey Luke," he reached out giving him a manly hug. "How are things?"

"According to mom terrible," he teased pulling back. "I was just told by my own mother how horrible I look."

"Not horrible Lucas, just you should take better care of yourself," she rephrased and he chuckled.

"And who is this?" Keith looked over Lucas's shoulder, seeing a nervous looking brunette holding a little boy.

"Oh," Lucas side stepped, Keith not missing the huge smile that lightened up his entire face. "This is Brooke," he placed his hand on the small of her back, bringing her closer. "Brooke this is my mom Karen and my Uncle Keith."

"Hi Brooke," Karen reached out her hand. "It's nice to meet you in person."

"You too," she smiled a nervous smile that made Lucas grin. It was cute the confident and strong woman he is normally around turns to shy and nervous around his mother, someone who is the furthest from scary.

"You are a lot prettier then Lucas talked up," Keith teased making Lucas roll his eyes. "And who is this?" he wondered, the little boy standing beside her.

"Easton," Brooke glowed at the mention of her son. "This is my little boy, Easton. Baby can you say hi?" she placed her hand on his head and he darted behind Lucas's legs. "Easton… he's shy," she told them, her heart racing and praying they didn't find him rude.

"East…" Lucas squatted down and brought the little boy in front of him. "This is my mom," he explained, Easton peering up at her, swaying his body a little behind Lucas. "She makes the cookies," he told him, his eyes peaking with interest. "And she had choc milk."

"I lub choc milk," he told him and Lucas chuckled, Karen watching Brooke smiling down at the scene of Lucas and her son.

"I know you do buddy," he nodded. "Why don't we ask her for some?"

"Can I have a cookie please?" Easton wondered, playing with the necklace around Lucas's neck. A habit he had seemed to do a lot.

"Sure," Karen gave a gentle smile, sticking out her hand, Easton tossing a nervous glance over at his mother and then Lucas, both giving him a smile. "We can go get some for everyone."

"Otay," he slowly placed his hand in hers following beside her.

"Where's Lil?" Lucas asked, Brooke watching Easton as he helped Karen get cookies.

"Oh daycare," Keith told him. "She goes twice a week because Karen wanted her to meet some kids her age."

"Oh, I wanted her to meet Brooke and Easton," he frowned a little.

"She should be home in a few hours. Karen doesn't like her there long," he explained and Lucas nodded. "But hey, find a seat and I'll place an order for ya'll. I'm sure you're starving."

"Actually extremely," Lucas patted his stomach, thinking he could eat a house. "Get me the oh famous burger and Brooke the same," he glanced at her and she just nodded. "And we will get Easton some chicken fingers, he I'm sure is hunger too."

"Ok, have a seat. Glad your home Luke," he gave him a hug. "And you too Brooke, I'm glad you're here," he hugged her and Brooke relaxed.

"You too," she smiled as he walked off.

"He's fine," Lucas leaned down to talk to her, Brooke watching as Karen made Easton giggle.

"I know that," she cut her eyes away. "I'm just watching his interaction. He likes her," she noted, Easton seeming very much relaxed now.

"Well she likes him too," Lucas placed his hand on her back, leading her towards the back booth. "You seem more relaxed," he commented, sliding in the booth beside her.

"When my baby is relaxed, I'm relaxed."

"Yeah, same here," he teased looking down at her and she shook her head pushing his face away.

"Don't make fun of me," she pouted leaning closer to him as she watched Easton's eyes grow wide when Keith flipped a burger on the grill and then starting to laugh.

"I'm not," he promised kissing the side of her head.

"He's my world," she told him, never thinking her life would ever feel complete without Easton. "He holds my entire heart in his hand," she told him, knowing Easton really controlled her mood. If he laughed she relaxed, even if her day was bad if he smiled at her everything felt better and when everything was crumbling around her his sweet 'I love you mommy' made her push to get up every day. He was her world, her entire life.

"Well…" Lucas flipped her hand in his, studying every line, every scar along the smooth skin. "How big of a cookie do you think I have to give him for him to share that?" he glanced up at her. "I'm not asking for the whole thing," he told her. "Just a part of it."

"Well…" Brooke breathed out, looking back down at their hands. "Easton would want to make sure you won't break it before he offers you that."

"I promise," he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Ok," she chewed her bottom lip. "If you want it, it's yours."

"I want it," he whispered without even having to think about it.

"Ok," she smiled, him grinning and giving her a sweet kiss. "You're too much you know that Mr. Scott?" she kinked a brow, resting her forehead against his.

"Well it got you to fall for me so it seems to be working," he kissed her nose making her giggle.

"Momma!" Easton squealed, running over to the booth, climbing over Lucas's lap to reach her. "Try dis cookie," he shoved a bit of cookie in her mouth before she could say anything. "It de best."

"Yeah," Brooke laughed, wiping her mouth. "It is _de_ best."

"I sink so," he relaxed in her lap, sucking down on his chocolate milk. "Luca you want some?" he held up the cookie, that Lucas took a small bite off.

"Best cookie I've ever had," he agreed, sending a wink over to Brooke.

"And here we go," Keith slid the plate of food in front of them.

"Lucas!" Easton squealed at the dark liquid in front of the blonde. "You got coke," he pointed at it, chewing his straw and Lucas chuckling.

"Yeah I do," he reached for the glass, bringing it closer to Easton. "Here, tell me if it's good," he held the straw up to the boy's mouth.

"Mmm…" he sucked the straw, giggling at the bubbles the tickled his throat. "I lub dat Lucas."

"I know little man," he ruffled his hair, sitting it back on the table. "Why don't we ask momma if we can get you your own cup?" he suggested and his head snapped around to look at his mom.

"_Please! Momma!_" both begged making her laugh.

"You know I don't care," she shook her head. "But if he gets hyper _you_ are taking care of him."

"Oh we can play video games," Lucas grinned at the idea. "Up," he stood reaching for Easton.

"Lucas!" he squealed when the older blonde threw him over his shoulder, dangling upside down.

"Don't break my child," Brooke pleaded, Easton giggling as his head tilted to look at her.

"Don't be silly momma," he rolled his baby blues.

"Yeah momma," Lucas faked a scuff at the thought. "Come on East," he walked over to the counter, the little boy laughing the whole way.

"He is good with him," Keith commented sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, Lucas has always been great with him," Brooke had a soft smile watching them.

"Oh I meant Easton, it's normally hard to put up with Lucas," he teased and Brooke laughed looking at him, quickly realizing she was alone with the man in front of her, Lucas her buffer not so close. "So tell me about yourself Brooke, how did you and Lucas meet?"

"Oh, actually we met at a function he was throwing. My best friend, Quinn James," she told him and he nodded making a comment of knowing her. "Told me I needed to get out of the house and talk to adults," she said making him chuckle. "But I just needed some air at one point and I guess Lucas needed it at the same time and we just kinda ran into each other," she told him.

"And how long ago was that?" he wondered and Brooke took note how it didn't seem like an interrogation or anything. He just asked question in such a relaxed demeanor, like he really wanted to know.

"It was just a little over two months ago," she told him, taking a sip of her drink.

"That's really great, Lucas has talked very highly of you," he told her. "He called me right after he found about Easton," he admitted, her heart racing quick. "He asked me not to mention it to his mom but he did."

"What he say?" she asked carefully. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well you see I'm sure you know the past of Lucas and his dad, of our whole family," he mentioned and she nodded.

"I know the cliff notes," she told him, Lucas only mentioning it ever so often about the whole crazy history of his family.

"Well he asked if being with someone with a child worried me. He told me that he was afraid he wouldn't be good for Easton, how the fact he might not understand Easton would somehow strain ya'll. He hadn't really been around children that much growing up and when Lily was born he was already in New York so he was just afraid he wouldn't be kid ready."

"He was worried about that?" she glanced over at Lucas and Easton. "But Lucas is fantastic with Easton. Easton is crazy about him," she told him, sometimes thinking Easton liked Lucas more than her.

"I know but he was concerned. He liked you Brooke and he knows how mothers' are about their children. He did grow up with a single mom," he pointed out.

"Yeah," everything in her suddenly became relaxed as she watched Lucas talking to his mom. "I guess he did."

* * *

"Hey," Brooke walked into Lucas's bedroom as he laid out on his bed.

"Hello my Pretty Girl," his arms rested behind his watching her. "Easton go to sleep well?"

"Yeah, he likes having a roommate," she teased, slipping her earrings out and placing them on the top of his dresser. "And Lily is adorable," she slipped of her shoes.

"She really likes you," he commented, watching her slip out of her shirt.

"I like her too," she smiled, reaching through her bag for something to sleep in.

"Hey," Lucas pondered the thought. "There is an old black t-shirt in the top drawer, put that on," he asked and a smirk played on her lips. "Please?"

"Hmm…" she pulled out the shirt he talked about, and slipping it over her and pulling off her jeans. "It doesn't really cover much," she glanced down at it hitting just barley of her ass.

"Oh I think it covers perfectly enough," he tilted his head looking at her. "Come here," he reached for her hand and she grinned skipping up on the bed and crawling up him and giving him a sweet kiss. "I feel like I haven't had much just you time today," he commented knowing that as soon as they got here he was either talking with Keith and Brooke was helping his mom or she was playing with the kids as he talked to his mom and as much as he enjoyed being home he didn't like it had seemed like all day since he even got to kiss the girl in his arms.

"I agree," her legs straddle him as she leaned back down kissing him. "I've kinda missed you," she teased against his mouth feeling him laugh. "Luke!" she squealed when he flipped her over on her back, pinning her hands beside her head.

"Shh…" he smiled making her laugh. "We have to be quiet," he leaned down catching her mouth on his. Sucking on her bottom lip and nipping at it before his tongue slipped inside.

"Mmm…" she moaned, taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. His hand slipping down her side and scrunching up the shirt she was wearing and resting on her hip. "Luke…" she sucked her lip in her mouth when he started to trail a line of kisses down her jaw and latching onto the spot on her neck he loves so much. "Baby wait…" she pulled his hand away when it started to trail over the front of her panties. "Wait a second…" her breath raced in and out of her, Lucas pulling back to look at her.

"It's ok," he told her, quickly being able to read the look at her face.

"I'm sorry," she run her hand over her face feeling stupid. "I know I'm not fair to you."

"Hey," he grabbed her hands pulling them back. "Pretty Girl it's ok."

"I just feel bad, I want to be with you. God I want to be with you believe me," she told him, seeing him grin. "I just…there are things you don't know about me."

"Like what?" his eyes slant looking at her confused. "Brooke you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah I do," she smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "But there are things I'm not ready to tell you yet," she admitted, seeing something flicker through him. "I want you to know," she said quickly. "God Luke I do but there are things about Easton's dad," she looked away from him for a moment, it slowly clicking.

"I understand," he relaxed, tilting her head back to look at him.

"It's just embarrassing," she told him looking back. "I don't…I mean I haven't really talked to anyone about it and I just..."

"Brooke you don't have to explain anything to me," he told her, knowing she really never talked about Easton's dad so he wasn't going to push something if it was just going to upset her. "When you are ready to talk I'm here."

"I know but I'm not being fair and I know that."

"You're being plenty fair," he rested his head against hers. "If I was after just sex I wouldn't have been around this long and I definitely wouldn't have brought you to meet my family."

"You know you're the best guy I've ever met right?" she kinked a brow making him give a gentle smile. "I'm really afraid if I look away from you too long or possibly even blink and you will disappear."

"I'm not going to disappear," he curled a strand of hair around his finger. "I'm honestly nervous I'm going to screw something up and lose both you and Easton. I really don't want that to happen."

"We won't," she gave a kind smile, kinda liking his insecure side.

"Can I take you somewhere tomorrow?" he asked. "After dinner and everything, there is something I want to show you and mom already promised to watch Easton."

"Sure," she played with the small hairs on the back of his neck.

"Ok," he smiled dropping down and kissing her. "Can I still kiss you?" he wondered making her laugh.

"I would be pissed if you didn't," she joked relaxing in the kiss as his tongue grazed over her lips. "Because I think I could kiss you all night."

"Mmm…" his hand gripped on her knee and bringing it around him. "Let's tests that theory," he smirked making her giggle. Her heart feeling something it really hadn't felt in a long time, a feeling that scared her but a feeling she wasn't ok with giving up either.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and through the whole story! I seriously love them and make me smile. I've had a lot of free time on my hands the last few days so I've updated_ _pretty much all. However don't know when the next will come. But I hope you enjoy, next chapter will have some Karen and Brooke a little Brooke and Lily and some Easton and Lucas._

_Please enjoy, please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Luv2Liv- You asked for a new update here it is! I hope you enjoy along with the rest of my loves!_**

**_:)_**

* * *

"Luke…" Brooke whispered in his ear as he laid sleeping. "Lucas it's time to wake up," she told him, kissing his earlobe making him groan. "Come on baby it's time to wake up," she slid her hand under his sheets and running her nails down his chest.

"No…I sleepy," he grumbled making her laugh.

"Broody its wake up time," she sucked his lobe and pressed a hot kiss behind his ear. "Luke…" she laughed rolling over him and looking at him sleep. Taking her fingers and trying to pry his eyes open, revealing a blue orb before he shut it back.

"Why won't you let me sleep?" he whined, knocking her hand away.

"Because you mom said it was time to get up," she informed him and he just growled at her. "She made breakfast," she tried to per sway but he just shrugged. "Come on Boyfriend…" she kissed down his nose and planted one on his lips. "Wake up now and I might even let you watch me change," she teased and he just growled at her. "Do you want me to tell your mom that you won't get up?"

"Yes, I sleepy," he repeated sounding so much like Easton that she swore they might have been related.

"Alright," she stood up, slapping her hand hard on his butt as moved out of the room.

"That hurt," he pouted, his butt stinging from her slap, hearing her laugh before disappearing out of the room. "Good thing I'm crazy about you…" he mumbled, pulling the sheet over him.

"He says he wants to sleep," Brooke told Karen when she walked back into the kitchen.

"Figures, he has always been the worst morning person ever," Karen shook her head, putting some pancake batter on the stove.

"Um…where's Easton?" she asked a little nervous, Easton or Lucas kinda being her buffer when around Karen. Not that the woman was rude or mean to her but she just couldn't at all get a read and that scared her.

"Keith took Lily and Easton to the store to get a few things for breakfast. I hope that's ok," she looked at her nervously, realizing she probably should have asked.

"No, that's perfectly fine," she told her, easing down in the chair, tossing a glance towards Lucas room wondering if he would wake up.

"So are you enjoying your trip?" Karen asked, starting a fresh pot of coffee.

"Yes," Brooke answered without thinking. "I've really loved being here, thank you again for letting Easton and I staying here."

"Of course, Easton is a sweetheart."

"Thank you," she smiled loving when people complimented her child and to have Karen say that meant a lot.

"I can tell Lucas is crazy about him," she poured a cup and sat it in front of Brooke who gave her a thank you.

"Easton is equally crazy about him," Brooke made sure she knew, slowly growing nervous.

"I can see that too," Karen turned back to the stove; suddenly a silence falling over them and Brooke felt she had to say something. She didn't know what to say but she felt there was something between her and Karen that needed to be broken. Like a wall Karen had put up. She was kind to her, never spoke anything bad or rude but she just didn't seem to be comfortable around Brooke and Brooke was sure it was because she couldn't figure her out either.

"Karen…" the silence was broken and the woman looked over her shoulder at her. "I…"she looked down fiddling with the bracelet around her wrist. "I know I'm probably not the _ideal_ suitor that you would like Lucas to be with. I mean I have no degree, no real job and a two year old and I understand that probably wasn't someone you wanted your son to bring home…"

"Brooke…that's not true," Karen turned around fully to look at her, turning the fire off on the stove and walking over to sit down in front of her.

"It is and it's ok," she looks back up at her. "But I'm crazy about him," she gave a half shrug, sniffling a bit. "No man in my entire life has treated me like he has and I can tell you right now I'm falling head over heels in love with your son. And I know you've probably heard this before and heard women say they are serious when reality they are just after something else but I can also tell you I would live in a cardboard box with that boy and be happy."

"That's all I want," Karen told her, reaching up and knocking away the tear from the young girl's eye.

"If you want to test me you can," she cleared her throat a little. "But I promise any test you throw at me I'm going to do everything I can to pass it because I _want_ you to like me. I want you to be proud to say I'm with him and I don't know what will happen to us in the future I understand it's too soon to know but I do know at this exact moment I can't picture a time where I'm going to be ok with him not being in my life."

"I don't think he can picture that either," she gave a gentle smile relaxing Brooke.

"I have a little boy and I know firsthand that all you want is to protect them and if they are going down a road you don't agree with you want to race in and save them but I'm begging you to let him go down this one with me. Because if you do I swear I won't hurt him."

"You know," Karen adjusted in her chair looking at the younger girl. "When I was eighteen I had Lucas and as much as I loved him I honestly thought my life was over. Dan had run off to college, my parents weren't the happiest and I thought what good would come from all this? Yes I have this beautiful little boy who is my complete world but what good is my life if I can't give him anything."

"Been there," Brooke lets out a dry laugh knowing that feeling all too well.

"I struggled, I mean most my life was trying to make ends meet all the time but one day things were easier. My bank account was holding more money than my bills needed and my little boy was growing up to be an amazing person. And that day I finally smiled, it was the first smile I ever smiled in a long, long time and I was happy," she told her and Brooke nodded wondering if she would ever have that smile. "Lucas has that smile," she said placing her hand on Brooke's hand. "And I hadn't seen that smile on him since he was about eighteen years old and I know it's not just coincidence that smile happens when you entered his life," she gave a gentle smile making Brooke return one.

"Thank you," she wiped her eye and Karen gave her hand a squeeze standing up to finish breakfast, suddenly the silence not so uncomfortable. "Oh and Brooke…" she glanced over to see her looking back at her. "I spent my whole life trying to prove I was good enough for really whatever I was doing, don't ever let anyone make you feel like you're not. Because you my sweet girl are _more_ than enough and any mother would be proud to have their son bring you home to them," she told her and Brooke gave her a nod. A sudden understanding between the two, it didn't have to be spoken or explained it was just known, a known moment between two mothers.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Lucas rest his head by Brooke's as she sat on the couch.

"Your mom and Keith had to run some errands today, thought maybe we would want some alone time," Brooke told him as she flipped the page on the book she was reading. She was never one to read but she found it on the table and Keith told her it was one of Lucas's favorites so then she knew she had to read it. She wanted to know him, everything about him and for some reason reading the book that was so deep on feelings she felt like she learned a little more about the brooding blonde that consumed her thoughts.

"That sounds nice," he buried his face in her neck giving it a gentle kiss. "Maybe we could explore town a little? Maybe I'll live dangerously and take you to the mall," he teased and she grinned with a light laugh.

"Be careful Boyfriend," she tilted her head to the side looking at him from over the couch. "I do love the mall and if you offer you can't be upset with all the trying on I do."

"Do I get to watch?" he wiggled his brow making her giggle.

"If you're lucky," she cupped the side of his jaw and bringing him in for a sweet kiss. "Go shower, I'll jump in after you are done and we can get going."

"Alright Pretty Girl," he gave a light peck walking back towards the bathroom. "There isn't a lock on the door, so don't try to come get a free peak," he teased hearing her laugh before he shut the door.

"I would never," she sunk down into the couch trying to get back into her book; a sudden thought came to mind she thought she might like better. "Or…" she glanced over at the back of the couch at the door with a smirk, the sound of the shower running making her bite her bottom lip. "I might…" she stood up, tossing the book on the coffee table and swaying back towards the bathroom door.

The stream hitting her in the face as she sees the form behind the curtain. In the time she has known Lucas she has yet to see him _fully_ naked and standing her she wondered why. His body looked so defined as he rubbed his hand over his hair, the image of a tattoo looked hazy through the water on his arm and he looked…well honestly her boy looked damn sexy.

Stretching his arms above his head, Brooke held back a giggle as he started to hum something. She wasn't sure what it was but she liked it. Peeling off her t-shirt from the tight before and dropping the sweatpants she had on and the rest of her clothes walking towards the shower, sliding the curtain to the side and stepping in. The water sprinkles off his back and onto her as she slides up behind him.

"I hope this is Brooke Davis…" he teased, his body tingling when she slid her nails down his back and the side of his thighs, his body definitely giving her a responds. "Otherwise this might be awkward," he joked hearing her giggle.

"It's me…" she pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

"I told you know free peaks," he joked and she laughed, biting the skin on the back of his shoulder.

"I don't listen…" she giggled making him smile.

"You are seriously naked behind me right now aren't you?" he questioned and felt her nod. "I've never seen you naked before."

"Turn around," she sucked on his earlobe making a chill run down his spine. Him slowly turning his jaw dropping a moment, the air completely sucking out of him.

"Hello…" his eyes stayed wide looking down at her. His eyes roaming all over her, every inch, every curve, taking in every mark, every scar, every area of _perfection_ and his mouth ran dry.

"Hello…" she mocked, dropping her gaze low. "Look at that," she reached her hand out, her finger running over him and him yanking in a sharp breath.

"No, no don't do that," he grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers through his and bringing it by his side. "Don't think I can handle you touching me like that."

"Sorry," she blushed pulling back. Looking up at him and seeing something in his eyes she hadn't seen in a long, _long_ time. "Luke…" she frowned resting her head on his chest.

"Well, not really the reaction I wanted," he let out a dry laugh circling his arms around her.

"No, not that," she shook her head. "_That _is perfect."

"It is huh?" he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," she laid her head back to his chest, slipping her arms around his body. "I just don't get why you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" he dropped his head to rest on top of hers completely confused.

"You give me a look I haven't gotten in a long time and I don't know if I deserve it."

"Well what look is that, because I'm more then sure you deserve it?"

"Like I mean everything to you," she whispered closing her eyes and enjoying the beat of his heart. "Or at least a _large_ portion of something to you."

"You do mean a large portion of something to me, you and Easton both do," he kissed her damp hair breathing her in and wondering how she smelled like sweet strawberries when she hadn't even washed yet.

"I know and that scares me," she confessed and wondered why Lucas Scott had a way of making her admit things she wouldn't admit to anyone else.

"Why?"

"Because _he_ gave me that look and he left," her arms tightened around him, holding on like she never wanted to let him go. "He gave me that look, he told me I was his everything and then he changed into someone I hated. I don't want to ever hate you, Lucas."

"Can you tell me what he did so I know not to do it?" he pulled her hair off her shoulder feeling her body shake in his arms.

"I met him when I was a freshman in high school, he was friends with Will," she told him, really enjoying he didn't make comments just let her go at the speed she wanted. "_Best_ friends with Will," she said. "He was around all the time and I don't know after awhile I started to fall for him. I'd never felt for someone like I did him and before I knew it years had passed and we were still together but he started to change. After Will moved to New York I think he grew jealous and in a way blamed me or something. So he started to drink, he drank all the time, Luke, and I hated him when he drank. He wasn't the boy I had fallen in love with; I didn't know who he was. He started to hit me…" she whispered slamming her eyes shut for his reason to that.

"He what?" anger flickered through him as he pulled back to look at her.

"It use to be only when he drank," she told him. "But then it became because I said the wrong thing or I made dinner wrong or I didn't clean something quick enough," tears trickled down. "After awhile he didn't need a reason he just would get angry with someone and it would be taken out on me," a sob got stuck in her throat that she swallowed. "And after I got pregnant with Easton he was so mad that he hit me hard, real hard and I fell down and Will found out and he saved me. He took me in and protected me and god Carter was so mad…"

"Carter?" he questioned and Brooke looked up at him. "It was Carter? Will and Clay's friend you told me about, the one from the accident?"

"Yeah," her voice cracked and her eyes pooled with more tears. "Same Carter, same best friend, same father to my baby boy. My perfect little angel."

"That's why they had a falling out, that's why you couldn't figure out why he was with them," he said and she nodded.

"Carter was mad that I had moved in with Will. Said ones again William Jones got he's way, that he just comes in and takes everything that was his and after I lost Will I had no one and I went back to him. Even though I hated him and blamed him for Will's death he _swore_ he was going to change, it was an opening for him and he was going to spend the rest of his life making it up to me and Easton. It only lasted a few months before he went back to his ways."

"What made you leave him?"

"One night we were fighting and…." Her words get trapped hating the memory. "And he reared back and hit me and I went flying across the coffee table and Easton…" she closed her eyes, the tears mixing with the hot water that fell upon them.

"It's ok," Lucas brushed her tears away. "Just breathe; it's ok."

"Easton was in his room, well I thought he was in his room," she knocked away her tears. "And he came running into the room and shoved him. Said don't you hurt my mommy…" she choked out dropping her head to Lucas's chest. "And Carter pushed him and when I was…when I moved back in with Carter, Clay didn't like the location and didn't trust it because Carter really dropped in and out all the time and he bought me a gun. And after he touched _my_ child," her tone turned to anger. "I grabbed it and told him he ever touched either of us again I swore to god I would kill him," she said with practically no emotion and it even scared Lucas.

"How long has it been since that happened?"

"It was four months before I met you," she admitted and he frowned wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl, god I'm so sorry," he kissed the top of her head as she sobbed in his arms.

"My baby saved me, if Easton didn't do that I don't think I would have left him and I hate that the most beautiful amazing little thing in this word wasn't even made out of love," she cried into his chest, sliding her arms around him. "Carter hated I would sleep with him and he would drink and force it and after awhile I just learned to be quiet and not fight him because it hurt less. And I see him every time I look at Easton and I love my baby Lucas, I swear I love him but I hate all the memories and pains I feel when I look in those gorgeous blue eyes."

"Hey…" he pulled her back to look at him. "You are an amazing mother," he told her brushing the tears away. "Every time I'm with Easton all I hear about is how he has the best mommy in the world, how she is so beautiful and strong and that he loves her. Brooke you are his world."

"I'm so scared that Carter is going to come back and take him away from me. I don't know where he is or what he is into and its scares me."

"He isn't going to hurt you Brooke, he isn't going to hurt you or Easton ever again I can promise you that," he pulled her close, her arms slipping around his neck and cried in his shoulder. "No one will ever hurt you again," he kissed her shoulder. Suddenly every pain, every secret, every insecurity and every wall she had built up making so much more since.

* * *

They had stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. Lucas just stood there holding her and Brooke never felt so much in her life. No one ever held her like he did and him knowing the truth felt like such a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders. She felt like they could move forward with him knowing the truth, that he understood where she was coming from with everything and she felt closer to him.

They had been to the mall earlier; she didn't want anything but Lucas insisted on buying her a few things. Then they went and got Easton a new jacket and shoes and Lucas bought him a little racecar because he remembered Brooke telling him how much the little boy liked them.

Now however they were walking hand in hand down some little road because Lucas wanted to show her something. Brooke was still confused to what it was but when they walked up a path through the woods that led to a small area of apartment buildings she was even more lost.

"Luke, what are we doing?" she rolled herself into him a little freaked out. Night was fastly approaching and it was really starting to make her nervous. Not that Lucas made her nervous because he did make her feel safe but she was a girl and not many girls like the dark creepy night.

"Just trust me," he tugged her up a flight of stairs. The whole scene feeling very much like her home; put a creepy man with a sign and no teeth on the corner and you have her apartment back in New York.

"Lucas what is this place?" she wondered when he opened up a door revealing a small apartment. It looked like it hadn't been lived in, in years but it still looked cleaner then hers. There was some dust collecting in obvious places but other than that it was nice. It had a nice couch sitting in the living room and kitchen held a fridge that she was sure worked better then hers. The blinds were drawn, the room freezing but it was nice, it was _homey_.

"When I was younger my mom had a hard time getting by," he told her, flipping a switch to light up the room, stripping off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. "We lived pay check to pay check and many months the water would be turned off or the electricity or hell anything but we seemed to get by," he said watching Brooke look around the small apartment. "This was my home up until I was thirteen," he explained and she turned to look at him.

"It's a one bedroom apartment."

"The room has a kinda big closet. Keith and I turned it into my room and since I didn't have much stuff it worked," he leaned against the wall watching her. "I come from your world, Brooke," he said and she turned to look at him.

"The scenery is different and the weather is sometimes warmer but it's still your world. I was just the Easton in this case," Lucas walked over to her, placing his hands on either side of the counter trapping her. "I understand. I understand more then you know."

"Luke…" she reached up touching his cheek.

"I'm not him, I'll never be him. I need you to trust that, I need you to trust me."

"I trust you more Lucas in the last few months of knowing you compared to all the years I knew him," she told him honestly, him resting his forehead against hers and breathing her in.

"I'm fine with any pace you need," he told her, meaning that with everything in him. "I will stop at every stop sign and every light if you want. I don't care if we are hitting sixty and speeding through every green light you get uncomfortable, you get nervous or scared you say the word and we will slam on the breaks."

"Daisies…" she whispered to him, her hands framing his face. "That will be my word. When I was younger and upset or having a bad day Will would buy me Gerbera Daisies because they were one of my favorite flowers and relaxed me."

"Then daisies it is," he chuckled, brushing her hair back. "You say it anytime and everything comes to a halt not matter what is going on."

"Ok."

"I want to be a part of your world Brooke, your whole world. I don't want you to think you have to keep things from me because I won't judge. Nothing in your past you have told me has been _any_ of your fault."

"I don't know how I got you," she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth into his. "I feel like you aren't real, you are to accepting of everything that is me and my life."

"Because you mean a lot to me," he kissed the side of her neck. "And I'm going to do all I can to get you to realize that."

"Trust me Luke I do," she glanced around the room holding him closer. "For the first time everything in me believe someone."

"I like us talking Brooke, I like us being honest but I want to ask you something," he pulled back to look at her.

"Anything," she told him feeling like for the first time in a long time she could really trust someone.

"Remember you never have to answer something you don't want," he reminded her and she slowly nodded. "Carter…" he noted how she tensed at the name. "Is he the only man you've ever been with?"

"Yes," she admitted, Carter being the only man she had ever had a sexual relationship with. "I've had passed boyfriends but Carter is the only man I've ever been with in that way."

"He…" he swallowed the large lump hating having to say it out loud. "He forced himself on you?" he hated the way the words tasted in his mouth, but it all made since. Why Brooke wasn't ready, why she was so fearful. Hell the last time she ever had sex it hurt her. He wouldn't do it either.

"Not in the beginning. In the beginning it was loving, gentle but towards the end when he became violent it changed."

"God I could kill him," his fist tightened on the counter, Brooke sliding up on it to become better eye level with him.

"Hey…" her small hands framed over his face pulling him into a sweet kiss. "It's ok, I survived," she teased but his eyes narrowed letting her know it that wasn't funny. "I'm ok Luke…"

"If I was there I would have protected you."

"If you were there odds were good I wouldn't have been with him," she pointed out. "I hate him Lucas, I do but he gave me my sweet little boy that I love, that I know you love because again how can you not love his cuteness but as much as I hate him a part of me is thankful for him. Even with things being hard and the reminder of what life was like I can't have a life without Easton in it."

"Me neither," he agreed making her smile. "But come on," he took her hand. "Let's get you home. I honestly don't know how I got away with keeping you apart from Easton all day."

"I have missed him," she admitted knowing she missed her little boy more than anything. She really did hate being away from him but she loved being alone with Lucas. "But…" she grabbed his hand and pulling him close to her. "I don't get a lot of alone time with you," she slid her hand up his arm and to his shoulder.

"That's true…" he stepped between her legs and placed his hands on her thighs. "What do you want to do?"

"Just be here with me," she shrugged with a smile. "And maybe kiss me, I love kissing you," she leaned in giving him a tender kiss. "Mmm…" she hummed against his lip, slipping her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Lucas stroked his tongue across her bottom lip and deepening their kiss; a moan escaping her mouth when his warm tongue stroked over hers. Lucas fisting her hair in his hand as the kiss got more heated.

He knew what he wanted, her. He wanted her more than he had wanted anyone in a long time but he knew not to push it. With the information she shared earlier he knew it might be awhile before they stepped into that part of their relationship and he understood, he respected it but he would be lying if he didn't say it was hard.

"Ok…" Lucas pulled away, both breathing heavy and both hearts racing. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Do you have movies here?"

"It's my apartment, there is everything here you need to survive," he told her buying it after he could afford it. To him it was always home, and honestly it was a reminder of what his life was like. It almost kept him grounded.

"Ok," she agreed, Lucas lifting her in his arms and moving them over to the couch. Laying Brooke down and grabbing a movie, placing it in the DVD player, hitting the lights and joining his girl back on the couch. "I like this," she wiggled around until she was resting on top of him.

"What? The movie?" he stroked his hand through her hair.

"No, I mean yeah the movie but this," her thumb stroked his shirt covered chest. "You holding me. I feel so safe when I'm in your arms."

"I'll always keep you safe," he kissed the top of her head making her smile.

"Promise?" she had a little teasing grin but he knew she was also serious, he was slowly becoming really good at reading her.

"Promise Pretty Girl," he cupped under her jaw bringing her up for a real kiss. Loving the smile he felt from her before snuggling back into him, his feelings growing stronger and stronger for her as the days passed.

* * *

_I went back and forth between putting this chapter up or the next one up first but finally settled on this. I think I wanted Brooke to grow closer to Lucas and confess more before the next. I think there is only one more chapter in Tree Hill before they return home but I don't know. I honestly don't really know where I'm going to go with a chapter until I start typing. Occasionally I have it planned out or parts but with all my stories I just sit and start typing making it all up as I go along._

_Hope that doesn't make the chapter seem bad :/ Great now I'm worried! Ugh!_

_Ok well review and let me know what you think!_


	14. Chapter 14

"Karen…" Easton wandered into the kitchen, his stuffed dog in hand.

"Well hello handsome," she placed the dish she was washing in the sink. "Where's momma?"

"She playing with Lily," he told her, chewing on the lid of his sippy cup. "Where Lucas?"

"I think he is on the front porch, why? You want him?" she asked and he nodded. "Ok then," she wiped her hand on her dish towel and reached for his little hand. "Let's go check," she smiled down at the little boy, smiling at Keith in sitting in the living room and heading out the front door.

"Found him!" Easton squealed, lunging himself into Lucas's lap.

"Found me," Lucas chuckled, lifting him up and sitting him in his lap.

"He was wondering where you were," Karen explained, smiling at the scene in front of her. Lucas looked extremely comfortable with the boy in his, and Easton looked completely relaxed in the lap of her son. "I think he might like you," she winked with a warm smile. "Dinner will be done in about an hour," she called over her shoulder before disappearing back in the house.

"Ok," Lucas called back. "So what's up dude?"

"You want to play ball with me?" he looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling. "I play with Clay but he not here."

"We can play ball," he agreed, wanting to somehow become someone Easton came to because he thought of him first, not because Clay wasn't around. Even though he knew that was going to be hard, Easton was crazy about Clay and Clay felt the same. "What you want to play?"

"Football," he slid from his lap, pulling his hand. "I have on in my stuff."

"Alright, let's go get it," he chuckled, standing up and following the little boy.

"Momma," Easton walked into Lily's room, finding her sitting on the floor surrounded by Barbies.

"Hey baby," she kissed the side of his head as he walked over to his stuff. "What you doing?"

"Football," he told her, digging through his bag to find it.

"Oh so he pulled you into football, huh?" Brooke teased glancing at her boyfriend as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hey, you're playing Barbies," he pointed out and she just laughed, pulling a jacket on the plastic object. "Do you mind if I take him to a place down the street? It's not far."

"That's fine," she shrugged, trusting Lucas completely with her little boy. "Just make sure he has his jacket just in case he gets cold."

"Pretty Girl its almost sixty degrees outside," he chuckled, walking over and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "Unlike you the world thinks that's warm."

"Oh shut up," she gave him a playful shove. "Just humor me."

"Alright," he straightened back up, running his hand over the top of her head.

"Found it!" Easton yelled excited, revealing a football that swallowed his little hands. "Here Lucas," he tossed it in the air, it landing in his hands.

"Follow your dreams, chase your wants and may everything you wish come true," Lucas flipped the ball in his hand, reading the scratchy writing. "Love Uncle Will," he glanced at Brooke who was staring hard at the Barbie.

"Gave it to me at my baby shower," she reached to grab a small comb. "Even though I had no clue if I was having a little boy or girl he assumed it was going to be a boy because he wanted a nephew," she let out a laugh, chewing her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," Lucas dropped behind her, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

"It's ok," she tilted her head to give him a sweet kiss. "Take care of both my boys ok?"

"Ok," he smiled, kissing her forehead and standing up. "Bye Lil," Lucas kissed her head, her giggling something and going to show Brooke the new outfit she just got.

"Be good," Brooke ordered her little boy.

"Otay," he gave a big kiss to her cheek. "Let's go Lucas," he grabbed his hand, yanking him out of the room.

* * *

"Ok you going to catch it?" Lucas kneeled down in the grass.

"Yes," Easton held out his hands, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"On three," he brought his hand back slowly. "One, two…"

"Tree!" he squealed, Lucas slowly and carefully releasing the ball, it floating through the air and right into the little boy's arms. "Yes!" he jumped up, taking down towards Lucas, doing a _spin_ around him and passed a dumpster. "I win!" he slammed the football down, doing a little dance Clay taught him. "I awesome."

"You are awesome," Lucas chuckled. They had been at the River Court for almost half an hour and he had to admit Easton was pretty awesome. He had probably dropped only one ball he threw to him over the time they had been there and his arm wasn't bad for a two year old. Of course he couldn't hold the ball that well but his stance was great and even the throw had a nice little spiral to it.

"Clay say I just as good as Uncle Will," he told him proud, picking up the ball and running back to Lucas. "Up!" he held his arms in the air, Lucas laughing as he lifted him to his hip. "I hungry," he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Well let's head home and see if dinner is ready."

"Otay," he agreed, fiddling with the necklace around Lucas's neck. "Lucas," he turned his head to look at him.

"Easton…" he mocked his tone as they walked.

"Are you my daddy?" he randomly asked and Lucas stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" he turned his head to look at him.

"Aunt Rachie and I were talking," he told him, Lucas wondering what it was Rachel could have possibly said to make Easton think that. "She said a daddy makes a mommy happy. You make my mommy happy and I wike dat."

"I like mommy happy too," Lucas gave him a smile.

"Well den you my daddy right?" he tilted his head to look at him, Lucas not at all sure of how to answer that. He didn't want to say something that would upset Brooke but he also really didn't want to say something to upset Easton. He was the perfect definition of a rock and a hard place.

"Well…" he nervously scratched his neck, trying to come up with any answer for that.

"Easton!" they glanced up, to see the smiling brunette walking towards them.

"Mommy!" he squealed, wiggling from Lucas's arms, missing the sigh of relief that escaped him.

"My Easton," she swooped him up in her arms and hugging him.

"My mommy," he giggled, wrapping his chubby little arms around his neck.

"Hey," Brooke glanced up to see Lucas walking towards them. "Your mom wanted me to come find ya'll. Dinner is about to be ready," she explained and he nodded.

"Alright," he swallowed the lump in his throat, walking beside her as they headed back to his parents' house.

"Luke, are you alright?" She glanced up at him, noticing the weird look on his face.

"Yeah," he nodded, sliding his arm down hers to find her hand.

"You sure?"

"We'll talk later," he told her, giving her a look that made her uncomfortable.

"Oh ok," she nervously bounced Easton in her arms, suddenly feeling a change around her and Lucas she wasn't sure she liked.

* * *

"Ok my baby boy," Brooke laid a very tired Easton in his bed. "Sleep tight," she kissed his forehead, brushing his little blonde hair up. "I love you."

"Lub you too mommy," he mumbled, snuggling in his pillow, his arms wrapped tight around his stuffed bear.

Brooke giving him one last glance before hitting the light and walking out of his room and back into Lucas's.

"He should be out soon," she told him, shutting the door and walking over to his bed, climbing up on it beside him. "I'm thinking he is completely exhausted."

"I'm right there with him," Lucas pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his jeans. "You going to sleep like that?" he glanced over at her still in her jeans and long sleeve shirt he was sure she would get hot in.

"I'm too lazy," she stretched her arms above her head and yawned. "You change me," she grinned making him chuckle.

"I feel like I do this to much," he teased, sitting up on the edge of his bed.

"But you so enjoy it," she smirked making him shake his head.

"Very much," he admitted, slipping his hands slowly up her sides and scrunching up her shirt, a chill running down her spine as his rough hands tickled her ribs. Leaning down his lips made contact with her smooth stomach making her eyes flutter shut and her heart race in her chest.

"Lucas…" she whispered out in a long breath as he trailed his kisses up her stomach, between her breast and reaching her neck, pushing her shirt up a little more as he went before tugging it over her head.

"Pants?" he questioned, nibbling on her ear and felt her nod, his hand slipping down her body, feeling like a fire to her cool skin before reaching the tight material, popping the button on the front and pulling down the zipper, Brooke's body shuddering when she felt his finger graze over the thin material of her panties. His hand cupping around her backside as he slide her free of the tight jeans, Brooke kicking her feet until she heard it drop to the floor.

"Luke…" she tilted her head to kiss his neck as his tongue started do work on her neck, licking up it before his teeth clamped down on some skin just to give it a sweet kiss. Her heart slamming into her chest as his hand slipped up her now bare leg, taking his finger tips and grazing them barely over the inside of her thigh making her body go nuts. "Please…" she begged, his hand rising higher before returning back to its original place between her thighs. "Please touch me…" she pleaded, swallowing the lump in her throat and feeling his body shiver as she whispered it in his ear.

Lucas resisting the smirk of hearing her beg for him as his sent his fingers on a trail up her thigh and across her stomach, seeing the goose bumps rise before reaching the top of her panties. Slipping his hand inside but again just trailing his finger tips back and forth across the skin making her whimper in his ear.

"Please…" her voice sounding so dry as she tried to slide herself up on the bed so his hand would slide lower. The feeling of want almost becoming painful. "Luke…" her left leg twitched when he slid his hand further down grazing right over her center and making her want more. Twisting her head around as he still sucked on her neck, tired of his teasing and biting hard onto the pulse point on his neck, hearing him hiss as it throbbed under her tongue and slid one of his fingers into her. "Uhh…" her back arched slightly, her nails digging into his back when he slid in another. Them remaining still a moment before pumping in and out of her. "Lucas…" she gripped into his hair, grinding her hips and soon finding she was meeting his every thrust.

"Shh…" he pulled off her neck and kissed her ear. "We have to be quiet," he reminded her, his fingers pumping faster and harder in her and when his thumb started doing its own thing to her, her body started to quiver. A tingle running up from the tip of her toes to the top of her head, giving almost a dizzy feeling throughout her.

"I can't…" she whimpered shaking her head. "Luke, it feels so good," she grabbed onto his face to kiss her, not experiencing such a feeling in a _long_ time.

"You have to be quiet baby," he said, his hand moving faster, his thumb rubbing harder and adding more pressure making Brooke curl her leg around his and nails grip into his shoulders.

"Luke…I'm…uhh," she bite hard on her lip to stop herself.

"I know," his lips curved into a smirk, seeing all the feelings build up in her, her eyes rolling back and head slamming in his pillow.

"Lu-" she went to scream until his mouth covered over hers, swallowing the moan that escaped her as his tongue slipped inside, her hips buckling and walls clutching around him as he thrust his fingers in her one last time. "Uhh…" a sigh came from her as her body collapsed back on the bed. "That was nice," she blushed as soon as the words escaped her and he chuckled.

"It was," he shook his head at his girlfriend dropping his head down to kiss her. "Mmm…" he hummed against her lips, dropping his head to rest against hers. "I swear I could kiss you all day and not get tired of it."

"I think I could do the same," she teased wrapping her arms up around his neck looking in his ice blue eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," he stroked the back of his finger along her cheek.

"I don't want it to freak you out or anything, it's just I've realized when it comes to you I just tell you everything. It freaks me out a bit how with just a look it makes me want to tell you everything I'm thinking but I do."

"You can tell me anything, Brooke," he stated wondering if she ever wondered if she couldn't.

"I know," her finger traced over his thin lips as she thought. "I just…Would it be too much to admit that I'm starting to fall in love with you?" she blurted out, slowly peering her eyes up to look at him. "I hope not because I already told your mom I was starting too," she bit her bottom lip as she watched the expressions change on his face before settling on just one.

"No its not," he grinned looking down at her. "Because I told her the same thing."

"Really?" she bit her tongue between her teeth looking up at him like a giddy child.

"Yeah, Pretty Girl. Honestly I haven't felt these feelings for someone in a real long time. If we are being honest, I will admit it honestly worries me a bit feeling like this."

"Cause you're afraid I'm not going to return the feelings?"

"I just don't know where you are in your life. I mean I know where I am and what I want but not you."

"What do you want?"

"I've played the games Brooke," he told her but a little worry to say what he was saying. Like her he found himself just opening up and telling her things without even thinking twice about it. "I've done the dating and having fun and all that and I don't want that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he stroked her hair back before looking back in her eyes. "That if I'm with someone, it's because I see it being more than that. I'm looking for the forever thing," he confessed, watching something flicker in her eyes. "And if you aren't ready for that, if you aren't looking for that I understand. Just know I'm going to do a hell of a job to make you change your mind on it," he said the latter a little playfully making her grin.

"Luke, I'm a mother, I'm not doing anything if I don't think it will be _possibly _forever," she told him knowing she wasn't playing around, she maybe at the age when that is what you do but she had so much happen in her life that she wanted serious, she wanted _forever_.

"If you let me Brooke I swear I will do whatever I can to make you and Easton happy," he told her seriously and hated he really couldn't read the expression on her face, her not saying and thing just leaning up and capturing his lips back hers. Him very much enjoying the sigh of content she released as her eyes fluttered shut and hands cupped his cheeks. "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about," he pulled away and saw confusion strike her. "Today…when I was with Easton he asked me something."

"Well what did he ask?" Brooke questioned not really sure what he would say to cause such the serious look on Lucas's face.

"He uh…" he glanced away from her before looking back. "He asked if I was his dad," he whispered and saw Brooke's eyes widen and shock run over her. "Apparently he asked Rachel and she said that a dad takes care of a mom and makes her happy and well… he just thought that I was his."

"Oh my god," she covered her hand to her mouth, eyes prickling with tears. "I'm so sorry I don't… I thought he understood a little…I mean…he's just two," she tried to defend her little boy and hating he wondered about those things. She thought she did a good job at taking care of him where he didn't even wonder about a dad but Carter had only been gone now for a little awhile and Easton other than a few bad dreams never talked about him so she just thought he forgot.

"I know, I know he is," Lucas nodded, reaching up to knock the tear. "Brooke I'm not upset he asked. I mean I'm upset because he is just an innocent little boy and I hate his dad is who his dad is but I just…I think I want to be."

"What?" her head snapped to look at him, not sure she heard him right.

"I know it's soon, I mean me talking like this is probably completely ridiculous but I told you I want something serious Brooke. And I realized I like being someone Easton wants to be around. I mean knowing earlier he was looking for _me_ because he wanted to play with _me_ made me feel something. And when he asked that I just thought I wanted to say yes. I want to be the person he counts on and shows him how to throw a football or whatever it is and I want…I want all of it. I want everything that comes with it," he looked down at her, brushing away the tears that dropped from her eyes. "I want to be here Brooke, I want to be here with you and Easton and one day I want to be able to tell him yes when he asks that."

"Luke…" her hands framed over his face as she pulled him down for a loving kiss, something boiling up in her that she was afraid she really would never feel again. "You are without a doubt the most amazing man I've ever met in my life. I don't know how I got you."

"You didn't have to do much," he let out a dry laugh at how fast he was falling for her. It was crazy to him that in the last few months he was really falling hard for this girl.

"Can I keep you forever?" she grinned looking up at him. "Just always have you because you Lucas Scott are like my Prince or something."

"I'm not that Brooke, I don't deserve to be classified as that I just…I just want to protect you."

"And you do," she leaned up kissing him again. "And when you hold me," she wiggled her body to her side, his body falling beside her and snuggling close. "I feel like my world is perfect," she laced her fingers through the hand that rested on her stomach, bringing it up to kiss before laying it back down.

"I feel the same," he kissed the side of her head, soon finding sleeping beside Brooke was probably the most relaxing sleep he ever got. Not really knowing how he would be able to sleep again without her by his side.

* * *

"_Momma!" Easton giggled as he sat in Lucas's large tub full of bubbles. "I look like Santa!" he built a big pile on his face and top of his head. _

"_You do look like Santa," Brooke laughed, sitting with her feet in the water as he played. _

"_Want to see the best part East?" Lucas asked and the little blue eye blonde nodded, Lucas keeping a steady arm around Brooke as he hit a little button, suddenly the water almost vibrating and moving around the water. _

"_Momma!" Easton squealed putting his hand on a jet and giggling as it tickled. "I lub dis!"_

"_I know you do," Brooke rested against Lucas as they watched him. It worried Brooke a little to let Easton get spoiled by the fun of which was Lucas house. From the video games and huge movie collection, to all the treats anyone would want now to the bubble bath from heaven because she knew when they went home it was nothing like this. Yet with the way Easton giggled and smiled Brooke really hadn't seen her little boy so happy and she knew she couldn't say no. _

"_What you thinking?" Lucas rested his chin on her shoulder and kissing her cheek. _

"_What makes you think, I'm thinking?" she gave him a playful eyebrow wiggling making him chuckle. _

"_Because you have your thinking face."_

"_You shouldn't know that face," she pointed at him making him chuckle. "It's only been a month, that face shouldn't be programmed in your head yet."_

"_Oh trust me Pretty Girl, all your faces are programmed in my head," he teased kissing her nose making her smile. "So what's up?"_

"_Nothing," she slid her foot around in the hot water. "I was just thinking how comfortable this thing must be." _

"_I can arrange a testing of it for you if you would like," he wiggled his brows giving her a look she _definitely_ knew._

"_No, no, don't give me that look Boyfriend," she waved her finger in his face and he smiled. _

"_Boyfriend?" a gentle smile graced his face, them not yet really defining what they were and him always wanting to but to worried to ask._

"_Did I say that?" she slipped her lip between her teeth a little embarrassed. _

"_Yeah I think you did Pretty Girl," he rested his head against hers, bringing his hand to cup her cheek. "Are you mine Brooke Davis?"_

"_Yeah," she felt the heat race up her neck looking at him. _

"_Good," he grinned, lifting her chin to capturing her lips with his, the little innocent giggle making them break apart. _

"_You two are so silly," Easton splashed around in the water. _

"_You're silly mister," Brooke splashed some water on him making him giggle and wipe his face. Feeling Lucas kiss the back of her shoulder and turn around grinning at him as he gave her a wink._

"Boyfriend," Brooke smiled opening her eyes and enjoying the dream/memory that she was waking up from. She loved that day; it was probably one of her favorites. Stretching her legs our and arms above her head she frowned at not feeling them tangle with another pair, glancing over her shoulder to find her boyfriend missing. "Lucas?" she sat up on the bed, tossing a look at the bathroom door to see it open and him not inside. "Where-" she flipped over to see a folded piece of paper on the nightstand.

_I'm sorry I didn't wake you. You looked too peaceful. Mom and Keith went to church with Lil this morning and Easton and I have gone out for a bit but will be home soon. Enjoy some alone time, maybe take a long bath or something ;)_

_Be home soon Pretty Girl._

_~Lucas_

"But I want to be with my boys too," she frowned thinking she was so used to being with one of them she really didn't know how to handle being alone. "But a bath," she flipped the note in her hand thinking. "Doesn't sound half bad," she threw the covers off her and skipped into his bathroom. Turning the dial on the faucet until it was a temp she liked and pushed down the plug. Skipping back into his room to get a change of clothes, the sudden knock on his bedroom door that lead from to the outside making her smile. "You're always forgetting your keys," she rolled her eyes at the silver metal on his nightstand and moved to the door. "You know its Easton's nap time, maybe you can join me in that-" she pulled the door open with a smirk that quickly dropped. "-bath."

"Uhh…" the girl in front of her looked confused, tossing a glance at her then over her shoulder before running her eyes over Brooke wearing just Lucas's old shirt she put on in the middle of the night when she woke feeling a little cold. "Hello…"

"Hello," Brooke tugged the ends of her shirt wishing it would cover her more. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, well maybe," she flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, taking a step forward as if she wanted to enter but Brooke didn't budge from her spot. "Is Lucas here?" she questioned, still eyeing Brooke. "I'm Theresa, his girlfriend."

_Slam!_

_

* * *

_

_New update! I hope you like it! There were things I was going to say here but its pushing two and I'm kinda tired. I was going to have this up yesterday but big brothers decided they wanted to go out and of course I went with and then I slept must the day and went out again tonight and got home and typed because…well I don't know why but I did so enjoy it! haha jk!_

_**JustReckless**** -I hope you like the new chapter even though I didn't get it up as soon as I promised :( But I did give you a flashback so I hope you liked it!**_

_I want to thank you all for the reviews so far! I hope the story isn't disappointing anyone and they are still enjoying it!_

_But hope you like it, please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

"Girlfriend," Brooke mumbled shoving her clothes into her bag. "A damn girlfriend!" she slammed her shirt inside along with her makeup bag and everything else.

"Momma!" the voice lit up the house but Brooke still felt the blood boil in her. "You awake?" he ran into her room to see her.

"What are you doing?" Lucas looked around his room confused, Brooke keeping her back to him as she folded her clothes.

"Easton go to your room, I'll be in there in a minute," she pushed her clothes down, cursing the damn zipper.

"Momma I don't have a room," he reminded her with a laugh.

"Then go to Lily's," she barked making his eyes widen.

"Ok," he looked up at Lucas before sliding passed him and down the hall.

"Hey," Lucas shut his bedroom door still lost on what was wrong. "Don't snap at him like that."

"Don't…" her finger flew into his face. "Don't tell me how to parent _my_ child," she ordered.

"You're right and I'm sorry, but if you are upset because we left that was my fault not his," he tried to defend, Brooke letting out a dry laugh.

"Right, that's the problem here," she spun away from him and towards the bathroom to get the rest of her stuff.

"Brooke what are you doing?" he followed her not understanding what had her so mad.

"Packing," she answered like it was so obvious.

"I can tell but why?" he asked but she just ignored him, continuing to pack her stuff. "Brooke…" he took a step closer to her completely confused. "Pretty Girl what's going on?" he touched her shoulder and she jerked away.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, Lucas really never seeing the look of disgust in someone's eyes like he was seeing in Brooke's.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he begged not getting what had set her off. Not getting why those eyes that were so angry quickly turned to pain when she finally looked at him. Her bottom lip trembling and eyes pooling with tears. "Shit, Brooke what did I do?"

"I trusted you," she blinked a few times, really refusing to get upset over a man again. "I told you things. I-" she swallowed hard to regain her voice, glancing away before looking back at him. "I told you things I've never told anyone," she sniffled a bit cursing the stupid tears building in her eyes.

"I know," he knocked her hair back from her face, hating when she recoiled away from him. "I don't know what's wrong? God what could I have done?"

"You lied to me!" she snapped shoving him backwards. "I trusted you and you are nothing but a liar and a cheater and I…I hate you!" she screamed and his eyes widened.

"What?" he fell confused, his heart racing in his chest. How could he hate him? How could something possibly happen that made her flip so quick from last night to now?

"Do you know how stupid I feel? I was opening myself up, I was letting you in and this whole time has been nothing but you lying to my face!" she snapped, shoving her finger in his chest. "I let my child around you. I let him bond and love you and you are just like every other man out there," she gritted her teeth, shoving passed him and towards the door to get her son.

"Will you stop?" Lucas freaked grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. "Talk to me damn it. What did I do? What did I lie about?" he racked his brain for something but coming up empty handed. He was positive he had never lied to her; he had been honest with her about everything in his life.

"Everything!" she yelled the pressure in her eyes just increasing and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying. She couldn't help it, she was crazy about this boy and to learn the truth hurt, it hurt worse than anything she could imagine. "Damn it," she cursed running her hands over her face, wishing she was back home.

"I have not lied to you," he took a slow step towards her pulling her hands from her face. "God I've always been honest with you."

"And Theresa?" she spit her name watching his eyes widen looking at her. "When were you going to be honest about that?"

"How do you know Theresa?" he pulled back looking at her not at all knowing how she would know about the other dark haired girl.

"Because she showed up here!" she threw her hands up jerking away from him. "She shows up on _her boyfriend's _doorstep wanting to see him!"

"Boyfriend?" he looked away, trying to process that. "Pretty Girl look-"

"Do you know how stupid I feel? How…how dirty I feel?" she yelled cutting him off. "I let you touch me! I slept in that bed!" she flung her finger forward, tears streaming down her face. "Oh my god, that bed you share with her!" she ran her hands through her hair feeling suddenly sick to her stomach.

"Brooke…" Lucas grabbed her wrist yanking her around to face him. "Listen to me ok, _you_ are my girlfriend! No one else but you! I don't feel anything for anyone but you. God do you think for a second my mom would let me bring you here, bring _Easton_ here if there was someone else? Do you think Clay would let me get within a hundred feet of you if that was the case?" he questioned and her anger dropped a bit processing that. She could tell just from the short time Karen and Keith wouldn't allow that and she knew Clay would _never_ let her get with a guy again if there was a chance she could get hurt.

"Then who is she Lucas? Why is she saying you are hers?"

"I don't know Brooke, I mean we dated yes but it's over," he told her quickly. "It's been over for a long time now," he told brushing her hair from her face. "God baby girl you have to believe me," he sighed dropping his head to rest against hers. "I wouldn't lie to you," his arms circled around her waist and her head dropped to his chest as she cried.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she cried and his grip around her tightened. "And I don't want to lose you. I need you."

"And I'm here," he told her. "I need you to trust me Brooke. I know it's hard for you but I'm not him," he whispered and she nodded. "I would never lie and hurt you."

"I'm sorry Lucas," she pulled back to look at him. "I don't hate you; I don't think I could hate you. Even saying it I knew it was a lie."

"God Pretty Girl," he wiped her tears looking at her. "I wish I was here. I don't want someone saying that to you. I…god why would she say that?" he ran his mind trying to think of it. The thought of someone upsetting Brooke like that making him grow angry. "We have been over very a long time Brooke. I mean a very long time."

"Did you love her?" she asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Yes," he admitted never wanting to lie to her. "We dated through high school and when I moved we tried the distance thing but it didn't work so we broke up. We went a few months not even talking but last summer she came to visit wanting to try again but it just…she wasn't the person I fell in love with. I mean she wasn't a bad person we were just…we were different I guess. We grew up."

"Lucas I understand you having a past," she told him. "I have a past, I have a terrible past and the way you are with it…how understanding you are with it. God it makes me just fall for you so fast, faster than I ever thought I could fall for anyone," she admitted. "But I just…I want to ask you one thing and I swear I won't ever ask it again."

"Ok," he brushed her hair back. "What is it?"

"Do you still love her?" she asked feeling her heart race. "If you were here when she showed up, would I lose you?"

"God Brooke," his hands framed her face and he gave her a kiss, hating how her lips trembled against his. "I want to kill him," he pulled back resting his head against hers. "I hate he made you so insecure. I hate he ruined you trusting and loving someone."

"I don't mean too…" she frowned; very aware he didn't _exactly_ answer her question.

"I don't blame you," he breathed her in deep and calming himself down. "Brooke, I told you I wasn't going anywhere. Just please…please let me prove to you I'm not that guy. Please let me show you I'm not him and you deserve so much more then he let you believe," he said and she just slowly nodded closing her eyes. "But I need to talk to her," he said and her head flew up to look at him.

"Why? Why do you need to talk to her? If she means nothing…"

"I know how Theresa works Brooke. She isn't stupid, she knows I'm home, she comes here and finds you in my room, in the morning," he shook his head annoyed. "I'm not ok with that."

"Lucas its ok…"

"No its not," he shook his head not at all ok with it. "You and Easton are my present and hopefully my future and it pisses me off that my _past_ is trying to screw with it. I mean what if you left before I got home?"

"You had my child, I wouldn't have left before you got home," she pointed out with a half smile trying to relax him.

"Not the point!" his temper flew and Brooke let out a small laugh.

"Boyfriend…" she stood on her tip toes to look him in the eyes. "Have I told you lately how much I…" she paused trying to think of a word. "What is a word for when you're falling but not the L word?"

"I don't think there is one…"

"We should make up one," she told him making him chuckle and she thanked the heavens he relaxed. "Like…" she trailed off thinking a moment. "Cookie."

"Cookie?"

"Yes cookie. Because to me cookies are sometimes a tease or lead up to something better, like cake or ice cream. Cookie is the stage before perfection."

"You're insane Brooke Davis," he shook his head laughing.

"But you cookie me right?" she bit her tongue between her teeth smiling at him.

"Yeah, I cookie you crazy girl," he smiled at the girl in front of him. Even with everything in her life she still to him just seemed so innocent in so many ways. "But you aren't changing my mind," he told her and she frowned.

"I don't want you talking to her Lucas. I mean clearly she feels something for you and wants you to come to her so why do that? Why give her what she's wants?" she asked really not at all wanting Lucas by that girl. Yes maybe she hadn't talked to her because she had kinda slammed the door in her face but she still didn't want her around him.

"Brooke…" he brushed her hair back from her shoulders. "She just showed up at my house, upset my girlfriend to the point of wanting to leave…" he reminded her and she dropped her head thinking maybe that was a little premature, she should probably talked to him before just flying off that quick. "And you are telling me I shouldn't talk to her? Figure out what the hell she is doing?"

"Yes," she shrugged. "I would rather you just stay with me and Easton and I don't know go to the park."

"Pretty Girl," Lucas slid his fingers through her hair bringing her close to him. "I won't be long ok? And when I'm done I will take you to the park and get you ice cream and cake and anything else in the world you want ok? I'll be back soon," he gave her a sweet kiss. "Go talk to Easton and get ready for whatever you want to do on our last day," he told her and she nodded as he kissed her head. "See you in a few," he gave a smile walking out of the room.

"But…" she frowned dropping on his bed. "You cookie me…" she picked at the bed spread suddenly feeling really lonely.

* * *

"Theresa!" Lucas knocked on her front door waiting for the girl to open it. He couldn't figure out why she came over and he really couldn't figure out why she would lie to Brooke but he does know he wasn't at all ok with it.

Brooke is fragile enough without someone from his past coming in and adding to it.

"Theresa!" he slammed his hand on the door, reaching back to do it again and it opening.

"Chill Luke, I know you are impatient when it comes to me but damn honey," she smirked cocking her head to the side looking at him.

"What's your problem Theresa?" he moved passed her into the very familiar building.

"Oh come right on in," she rolled her eyes shutting the door. "Nice to see you too, oh no I've been great, what about you? Awesome…"

"Cut the shit Theresa," he spun to face her. "Don't act so shocked to me being here. We both know you expected it."

"Well thought you would at least say hello first."

"Hello," he gave a sarcastic look making her shake her head.

"Oh how nice is that," she crossed her arms looking at him. "You're looking good Luke," she smirked biting her bottom lip.

"I look good because I'm happy Theresa, happy with Brooke, my _girlfriend_," he stressed. "But you already met her this morning, right?"

"Umm…I vaguely recall," she flipped her hand dismissing the girl she ran into this morning.

"Do you vaguely recall telling her you were my girlfriend? Because she definitely recalls that."

"She must have misunderstood me," she shook her head. "I said ex, but in the process of rudely slamming the door in my face I guess didn't hear that part."

"Why would that even need to be brought up?" he threw his hands to the side thinking that part of info doesn't need to be mentioned in the first four seconds of meeting someone.

"I don't know it just did," she shrugged not getting the big deal. "I mean I come by to see you and imagine my shock to find some half naked chick answering your door."

"You shouldn't be coming by to see me. If you want to talk you call, you don't just show up like it's all ok."

"I use to always show up and you didn't mind before," she swayed her way towards him and his eyes hardened. "I mean come on Luke, how serious can you be about this girl if you come over to my place the moment I show up at yours?"

"Don't tell me what I feel for Brooke," he growled tightening his fist. "The only reason I'm even here is because you upset _her_."

"How on earth could I upset her?" Theresa pulled back to look at him. "I seriously said a possible of three words to her."

"Yeah and those three words are, I'm Lucas's girlfriend," he held up his finger on each word making her rolled her eyes. "That's not cool Theresa," he told not for a second believing Brooke just misunderstood her.

"So I slipped up," she threw her hands up. "I mean you didn't even tell me you had some girlfriend coming home with you. Imagine my shock to see her there?"

"I don't have to announce to you every time I get with someone! Not like you send me a post card every time you fuck someone new!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" her finger flew in his face. "If we are broken up I can do what I want."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he held up his hand in defense. "I shouldn't have said that and it was wrong but Theresa I'm happy. Really, really happy with her."

"Do you love her?" she asked feeling a little ping of pain in her chest when he stayed silent. "Good for you then," she shook of the feeling and walked towards her living room. "I'm glad you found someone."

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings Theresa. I can't help falling for someone. It's not like I did it to hurt you," he told her watching her fiddle with her movies. A habit she had since he met her where she would occupy herself with something else so she wouldn't get upset. "But Theresa we've been done over almost two years."

"We weren't over during the summer," she reminded him. "I very much remember us being on."

"And then you left again and nothing else happened," he pointed out.

"I wasn't coming by to get back together Lucas," she pushed a DVD case into the neat stack before turning to face him. "I got that job in New York I had told you I was trying to get and I ran into some friends the other day saying they knew you were home and I was just coming to tell you. I was just hoping I would at least have a friend there since I don't know anyone."

"I happy for you Theresa I mean really. I know you were excited for that to work out," he told her honestly knowing she had been dreaming of getting the design job or some big time magazine in New York. He knew she would be great at it being she had been studying for as long as he could remember so he really was proud of her. "And you know if you need someone I'm there for you, but I'm there as a _friend,_" he made extremely clear. "I'm very happy with Brooke; she's who I want to be with."

"Beating a dead horse much?" she kinked a brow and his eyes narrowed on her. "I'm kidding damn; get your sense of humor back please."

"Brooke isn't a game or a joke to me Theresa," he told her making sure she understood that.

"Ok, I get alright? She's it, the one," she waved her hands around. "But I'm not after you so she doesn't need to freak alright? I was just coming to see if I have a friend there. It can be kinda scary picking up and moving and not knowing anyone."

"I know it is," he agreed understanding the scary in that.

"So I have a friend?" she held out her hand with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, you know you do," he shook her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Awesome," she beamed, releasing from the hug to look at him. "I'll give it to you though Scott happy looks good on you," she told him walking him towards the door and opening it up.

"It feels good," he smiled at the thought of the dark haired girl and little blonde boy. "I want you happy Theresa. I want you happy like I'm happy."

"Yeah and I will be," she gave a tight lipped smile. "First step moving out of Tree Hill and getting a job next step that thing called love."

"Yeah, that thing called love," he chuckled stepping out into the warm sun. "But I'm helping you if you need it Theresa but if Brooke is ever upset like she was again…Its' done, no more."

"I know Luke; I really think she just misunderstood me."

"Yeah, let's hope that's it," he pulled out his keys, shuffling to find the one he needed. "But if you will excuse me, I have promised ice cream and a racecar to someone very important."

"Uh…should I try to understand that?" Theresa looked at him very confused.

"No," he chuckled. "Bye Theresa."

"Bye Lucas," she leaned on the door frame watching him walk down the steps and to his car. Seeing him give a wave before climbing inside and driving off. "I'll be seeing you," she shut the door and went back to packing.

* * *

_So I was going to make this longer because there is a second part but I've decided to break it into two chapters. The second that will be up very soon! It's the last one in Tree Hill before returning to New York and as we know drama is going to start up!_

_Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and please review!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Easton…" Brooke cracked open Lily's bedroom door to find him sitting on the floor sliding his racecar back and forth along the carpet. "Hey gorgeous," she leans against the door frame watching him.

"Hi," his voice sounds broken and she frowns shaking her head. She knows he is upset, she snapped at him. She never snaps at him.

"What are we doing?" she walks over and eases herself on the floor beside him, him mumbling '_cars' _and giving her a shrug. "Easton," she slides her arms around his small frame and brings his little body in her lap. "Momma is sorry she got angry."

"I sorry," he places with her earring that dangles from her lobe. "I won't make you sad anymore."

"Oh baby no," she shook her head pulling him into her, her arms tightening around him. "Mommy is not sad, you did not make me sad," she kissed the top of his head hating she made him upset.

"But you yell, you and Lucas yell," he pointed out and her head dropped knowing he hated yelling. It would always remind him of Carter and Brooke didn't want him fearing Lucas like he did his dad. They couldn't even be compared because they were both so different.

"That was mommy being silly," she brushed her hand through his hair. "Mommy thought Lucas took the bear you got her," she told him and his eyes widened. "I was just telling him my baby got me that and he can't have it. Kinda like when you and Clay fight over who gets the blue racecar or who gets the yellow."

"Clay always want blue," Easton giggled and Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, he does."

"But mommy Lucas doesn't have your bear," he wiggled from her lap and walked over to his bag. "I got it," he pulled it out Brooke letting out a smile at her little boy. "You forgot it, so I put it in my bag."

"Thank you," she looked down at the little bear he won her on her and Lucas's first date. "I promise to never forget it again."

"We tell Lucas sorry, we don't want him sad," he reasoned sliding back down in her lap.

"You like Lucas huh?" she dropped her head to rest beside his and he nodded.

"I lub him mommy, he is so nice. We play cars and football and he gives me coke!" he told her and she laughed. "And he make you smile," he placed his small hand on her cheek. "I wike when mommy smiles."

"I like when you smile too," she leaned down kissing his nose, him crinkling it up and giggling.

"Brooke?" a voice calls from outside the room and she feels the butterflies in her stomach.

"We are in here!" she calls back, Easton springing from her lap and his arms around Lucas's leg before he even was fully inside.

"I found it Lucas!" he grinned up at him and Lucas tossed a glance from Brooke to Easton a little confused.

"You found what little man?" he placed his hand on his head tilting his head back.

"Momma's bear, you and her don't be sad anymore because I found it," he pointed a chubby finger at the bear in the older woman's hand who gave him a smile.

"I told him mommy was being silly and was upset because I thought you had taken my bear," she spun the bear in her hands looking at him.

"I would never take your bear, Brooke," his eyes locked on hers and Brooke caught the hidden meaning.

"I know," she gave a half smile. "Like I said I was being silly."

"Mommy is the silliest Lucas," Easton giggled and the older blonde nodded.

"Yeah she is," he reached out her hand, Brooke slipping hers inside his as he helped tug her up. "But I have something to show you and your silly mommy."

"What is it?" Easton jumped up excited.

"A surprise," he lifted the boy in his arms looking at him. "But momma just has to trust me," he looked back into her hazel eyes and she nodded.

"I do," she nodded, feeling so guilty for doubting him at all. "I trust you with everything in me," she lifted up on her toes to give him a kiss, loving how sweet it was. It very much reminding her of their first.

"You both silly," Easton giggled making the couple break apart.

"That we are," Lucas agreed, tickling Easton's small belly as Brooke reached up wiping the lip gloss off his lip. "But come on, I want to show you both something."

* * *

"Lucas what is this?" Brooke looked around confused as they walked through the small tunnel. After a drive that Lucas was constantly saying '_we're almost there. I promise_' she wanted to know so bad. She was sure she was more excited than Easton only because she loved surprises.

"This is where my Uncle works," he slid his hand in hers as they walked, Easton on her hip.

"I thought Keith worked at an auto shop?" she said pretty sure that was right. She had seen him come home, she had actually visited the shop when Lucas went by yesterday to see him so she was positive on that.

"No Keith does but I guess…well Coop isn't really my Uncle. He's Nathan's but it's so complicated trying to explain it all I just settle with Uncle," he explained knowing he had one of the most screwed up family trees of anyone he had ever met.

"And this is…" Brooke trailed off as they walked out of the tunnel, her eyes widening and Easton squealing.

"Momma racecar!" his finger flew forward excited and Lucas chuckled.

"Are you gay?" Brooke spun to look at him and his brow creased.

"Last time I checked no…"

"Lucas you don't do anything wrong, you can't be a straight man you must be gay!" it all suddenly clicked that was his problem. That's why he didn't mind not having sex with her, why he did everything right, why he got along with Easton so well. He was gay!

"Oh Pretty Girl," Lucas chuckled leaning down to kiss her. "I'm not gay and I will prove that. Very _very _soon," he smirked tapping her nose and she blushed. "Come on Easton, let's go see the racecar," he took him from Brooke and started heading towards the car located just a few feet with him.

"Nope," Brooke shook her head watching him walk away. Easton's little feet taking three steps for every one of Lucas's and it so adorable how excited he would skip on the first one. "You're gay, otherwise you're not real," she laughed a little following behind them.

"Lucas man, what's up?" Brooke heard him get greeted by a very attractive man who really didn't look that much older than him.

"Not much, just visiting mom and Keith," he gave him a five with manly hug as Brooke stood a little behind him watching. She loved watching him interact with his family probably because they were so close. Also because she was a little jealous since after she lost Will she had none. "But Coop this is Easton," the blonde rested his hand on the little boy's head who was staring at the car as people worked on it.

"You have a kid?" Cooper looked at him confused. "Have I not seen you in so long you now have a four year old?"

"I two!" Easton snapped his head over to the taller man. "I not four silly."

"Oh sorry little dude," Cooper apologized before looking back at the guy in front of him. "Now you have a two year old?"

"Yeah it's been awhile," Lucas chuckled, Brooke very aware he didn't correct Cooper on where Easton came from. "But you see my man here is crazy about racecars," he informed him.

"You do huh?" Cooper looked down and Easton nodded. "Well," Cooper squatted down to get eye level with the little guy. "Would you like to get an up close look at the racecar?"

"Momma can I?" Easton spun around and Cooper suddenly noticed the girl standing a few feet behind them.

"Hello gorgeous," Cooper mumbled more to himself and Brooke blushed.

"Watch yourself Coop," Lucas warned, reaching for Brooke's hand and pulling her into him.

"She yours?" he nodded at the brunette and curled herself into Lucas, his arm slipping securely around her waist.

"Yeah she is mine," he informed him proudly. "And Easton is hers," he told him and it made a little more since to him.

"I love kids," Cooper told her, completely dismissing Lucas's comment about her being his. "Cutest little things ever," he said and Brooke laughed as Lucas rolled his eyes. "And I'm a way better influence then Luke; I mean…I can teach them to drive."

"I'll keep that in mind but I think for now I'll stick with Luke," she told him and Lucas grinned kissing the top of her head.

"Well when you change your mind, I'll be waiting," he winked making her blush once again. "But mini Luke," he looked at the blue eyed blonde staring up at him. "Want to check this car out?"

"Go ahead," Brooke smiled when her little boy looked at her for confirmation. "Just don't touch anything that Cooper says don't touch. You listen to him, got it?" she warned and he nodded excitedly; Easton following behind the tall man.

"He is so excited Lucas," Brooke looked up at her boyfriend. "Why did you do this?"

"Because you being happy is all I want," he told her honestly. "And I grew up without a dad. Yeah I had Keith but I still got to miss out on things I wanted to do because he couldn't afford what Dan could and I don't want that for Easton. It's not his fault his dad is an asshole."

"Luke…" she spun in front of him and looked up at him.

"Things like this are easy for me to plan," he waved his hand around knowing his Uncle working here makes it pretty easy. "But things like that," he pointed at Easton giggling as Cooper let him sit in the front seat looking at everything. "Him laughing and being happy…Brooke I would do it even if it was hard. I don't want Easton thinking all men in his life are let downs."

"Lucas," she slid her arms around his neck pulling him to hug her. "Don't ever leave me ok? If you do I will seriously kick you," she told him, sniffling a bit.

"Well I'll only stay because I'm fearful of the kicking," he teased pulling back to look at her.

"Good because I can kick hard," she grinned and he laughed leaning down to give her a kiss, lacing his finger through hers as he kissed her. "I cookie you," she giggled against his lips and he laughed pushing his mouth hard against hers.

"I cookie you too," he mumbled against her lips pretty sure Brooke would use code words on her feelings because the thought of love scared her. He understood it, it made since with her past and he was just going to do what she wanted until then.

"Momma!" Easton screamed from the car, the couple breaking apart to look at him. "Look at dis!"

"Ok," Brooke gave Lucas a wink before walking over to her little boy. "Let momma see," she squatted down by the window looking at all the things inside. "This is cool baby."

"I know and I'm sitting in the front seat!" he squealed excited, never being in the front driver seat of a car before.

"I see that," she laughed leaning down kissing his head as he went on explaining to her everything Cooper had just told him.

"He's a cute kid," Cooper commented walking over to the blonde who was standing there smiling.

"Yeah he is really cool," Lucas agreed honestly enjoying his time with Easton. It was hard not to love the kid.

"He is also very similar looking to you," he cut his eyes over at him quickly noticing the blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"He's not mine," Lucas told him with a slight frown hating that. "I only met Brooke a few months ago."

"Gotcha," Cooper nodded. "She is super hot," he repeated and Lucas laughed. "I mean seriously like damn," he tilted his head to the side watching as Brooke bent over the car and leaning into the driver's window.

"Eyes Coop," Lucas slapped his back but his eyes remained locked. "Dude that's my girlfriend," he laughed shaking his head.

"Yes but even so she is a fine ass woman and when you have a fine ass woman's ass in your view you look at it," he let his gaze linger just a moment longer before pulling it away to look at him. "Ok, image stored."

"Don't be using that image late at night alright?"

"Make no promises," he smirked and Lucas rolled his eyes. "But really man, a kid? Yeah the little guy is bad ass…"

"My first thought too."

"Yeah, but even so he is still a kid. Yeah fun to hang with but when we are done hanging he goes home and I go home until our next play time. How you handling it?"

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged. "I mean obviously it freaked me out. I just met this gorgeous girl and I thought damn awesome. We talked and it was great and she was so damn adorable but then I call to ask her out and she tells me she has a child. I would be lying if I said it didn't freak me out for a moment."

"Yeah well I'll tell you right now I like looking at her but the kid thing would have done more than freak me out. I would have been driving through a tunnel and the line go dead."

"That's because you're a jackass," Lucas rolled his eyes. "But I don't know Coop. People keep asking me that, Nathan, my mom, hell even Clay and he loves both Brooke and Easton but it's just I felt it. I have really everyone thing I could want you know? Snap my fingers and bam there it is and it was like that with girls for a long ass time but not with Brooke. I snap my fingers and she tells me to get off my lazy ass and do it myself," he joked a little and Cooper laughed.

"I like that," Cooper chuckled.

"Yeah, she isn't after me for what I can give her. She is with me because she is with me and I like that. And her having Easton lets me know there are no games, she doesn't have time for games and I'm so over games."

"That's cool man," Cooper slapped his shoulder. "If you are cool with it all then good for you. Just remember what you think is the only thing that matters. Screw everyone else's thoughts and don't let it weigh in on your thinking ok? If you are happy be happy, don't second guess it because everyone else is."

"I know, you're right," Lucas agreed knowing the fact everyone around him seemed to worry so much bothered him a little. He knew he wasn't going to let it bother him but for some reason everyone seemed bothered by Brooke having a kid.

"So…" Cooper clapped his hands together and rubbed them together. "You think Brooke would let me take Easton for a ride?"

"Oh I don't know Coop," Lucas rubbed is neck thinking. "Brooke isn't too crazy about cars, especially fast moving cars. It took her weeks before she even let me drive Easton."

"That's because you are a shitty driver. It's my job to know how to drive well," he placed his hand to his chest and Lucas laughed a little.

"I know man but Brooke…well Brooke isn't really close to her family," he told him and Cooper grew confused. "She was just close to her brother and he…well he died in a car wreck. Easton's dad was driving him."

"Damn," Cooper let out a long whistle at that.

"Yeah, ever heard of Will Jones? Football player?"

"Yeah, I remember him. But didn't he…" he trailed off and Lucas slowly nodded. "Brooke's brother is Will Jones?"

"Yup."

"Luke, Will Jones was talked about being one of the greats. He was the first freshman to start at his college. There was a lot of talk about where he would go after school because so many teams wanted him. He was badass."

"Yeah I know."

"And you are telling me that Brooke knows him? That was her big brother?"

"She calls him Willie," Lucas chuckled and Cooper's eyes widen.

"She got to call him Willie?"

"Why are you so star struck by this? I mean shouldn't people be star struck over big time racecar driver?"

"And they are but Luke I love me some football and I was cocky because Will Jones signed to my team. I thought we were going to be in the playoffs for sure but he…he died," he looked over at Brooke who was laughing with Easton. "From what I heard it was bad."

"Yeah it was messy. All of it is messy," he said the last part to himself thinking about all the things Brooke has told him.

"Poor girl."

"Yeah, it's tough on her. Easton is named after him, apparently Easton was his first name and Will was his middle. Honestly it's kinda freaky how much Easton looks like him, like he is the little remake of the guy."

"We don't have to drive Easton," Cooper shook his head, that thought just stupid.

"No, I mean I'll ask Brooke but just don't want you feeling bad if she says no," he explained and Cooper nodded.

"I see that Pumpkin," Brooke smiled at the light Easton was pointing at, him informing her what it was about six times.

"Hey baby," two arms snake around her waist drawing her close.

"Cooper, look out Lucas could be around," she teased and he growled tickling her sides. "I'm kidding," she jerked laughing. "I'm just kidding Broody," she spun around facing him.

"You're not funny," he grumbled and she laughed leaning up kissing his nose. "But I need to talk to you for a second."

"Oh ok," she tossed a glance at Easton who was talking to some pit crew guy. Lucas tugging her away from Easton being able to hear them. "What's up Boyfriend?"

"Well Pretty Girl Cooper asked me something?"

"We aren't having a threesome," she told him with such serious he busted out laughing.

"No crazy girl no threesome," he tucked her hair back. "He wanted to drive Easton around," he told her and saw the look that took over her. "I told him it was up to you and if you don't want him to he wouldn't even mention it to Easton."

"He's two Lucas, he is still in a car seat," she reminded him like he was somehow not aware of that.

"I know."

"That car doesn't have a car seat," she told him pointing to the object that was suddenly looking like an object of death.

"No it doesn't," Lucas gripped her hips and turned her to face him. "But it has a very good seat belt; he is loaded down with padding all around him. He is probably safer in that car than any other car he has ever been in. Plus he has a very very safe driver who isn't going to do fast at all."

"It's a racecar, I don't believe that," she informed him and he laughed.

"He will go the speed you ask. I think Easton will be more excited with the fact he is in a racecar then how fast it going."

"Will he have a helmet?"

"We can get him a helmet," he chuckled loving her mother side.

"He won't even see over the windshield," she informed him.

"We will sit him on a tire or something. Come on Pretty Girl, trust me. I wouldn't let Easton do something if it had a chance of hurting him."

"O-ok," she caved looking at the car. "But he can't go fast."

"Ok," Lucas laughed a little slipping his hand in hers and tugging her over towards the car. Giving a nod to Cooper letting him know it was alright.

"Hey Easton," Cooper pulled the small boy from the car and sat him on top of the hood. "How would you like to go for a ride?"

"What?" his eyes widen excited. "Momma I can ride the car!"

"Uh...yeah," Brooke agreed, Lucas feeling her hand shaking in his. "But you wear a helmet!" she rushed to say.

"Yes!" Easton jumped off the car onto Cooper excited. "Dis is so cool!"

"But we go slow," Brooke told him as Cooper waved for a helmet. "Like I don't know twenty."

"Baby…" Lucas looked down at her and she frowned.

"Fine thirty," she flipped her hand and the guys laughed.

"We will be careful Brooke, I promise," Cooper told her, sliding Easton through the window and him climbing into the passenger seat. "He will be safe and secure," he promised as a some guy latched Easton into his seat. "I'm not even wearing my safety stuff so clearly we aren't going to be doing anything crazy."

"Cooper he is two, do not forget that," she told him and Cooper flashed a silly grin.

"Relax, we will be fine. You just go sit that sexy ass over there and watch how a real man drives," he slid into the driver's seat.

"Bye momma!" Easton yelled and Brooke's stomached dropped. Not liking that bye, she doesn't like hearing people say bye.

"Baby you get scared you just tell Cooper to stop ok?" she told him and he just nodded and talking to Cooper.

"Don't worry it will be fine," Lucas squeezed her shoulders and she nodded. "He will have fun."

* * *

"And I went in a circle again!" Easton repeated as he ate his ice cream. "We went so fast momma I lubed it!"

"I know baby," she ran her hand through his blonde hair loving how happy he was. Even though it scared the hell out of her and every time the car just went a bit faster and she clawed her nails in Lucas hand she was happy Easton loved it so much. She hadn't ever seen him this excited before.

"And den Lucas got us ice cream," he shoved another spoon full in his mouth. "Tank you Lucas!"

"No problem little man," he ruffled his hair and Easton giggled. "I'm glad you like it," he took a bite of his own. "And I'm glad you like yours too," he turned to the girl beside him with a smile.

"Well I do always love me a good cup of ice cream," she grinned, offering him a bite. "Oops," she giggled leaning up and licking off the ice cream that missed his mouth before giving him a kiss.

"My favorite ice cream ever," he mumbled against her mouth and nipping her bottom lip making her grin.

"Lucas?" the couple pulled apart and Brooke resisted a growl.

"Theresa, hey," Lucas wiped his hands on his pants nervously. Hating he hadn't had time to talk to Brooke about Theresa yet. He was going to; they just hadn't had any free time yet. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh lunch break," she told him. "The boss always gets the same meal everyday from Karen's."

"That's nice," Lucas said slowly, dropping his hand down on the bouncing leg of Brooke beside him.

"Theresa…" Karen walked out of the kitchen to find the young girl.

"Hey Karen," she waved. "Mitchell wants the same thing as always."

"Right, I'll get that real fast," she tossed a nervous glance as they couple at the table and the girl beside them. "Real fast," she mumbled going back into the kitchen.

"Brooke right?" Theresa reached out her hand. "I don't think we have formally met, I'm Theresa."

"Yeah, I'm Brooke," she mumbled taking it and giving it a shake. She didn't care what was said she didn't at all think Theresa just _slipped_ up. You don't just slip up and call you ex your boyfriend to what is obvious his girlfriend. "It's nice to meet you," she lied, very aware of the way Theresa was eyeing Easton as he colored.

"You too," Theresa nodded.

"Momma, can I ask Karen for coke?" Easton looked at the woman with his innocent smile.

"Umm…" Brooke tossed a glance at Theresa who was staring at her before back at Easton. "Sure baby, go ask for some and make sure to say thank you."

"Otay!" he sprung from his seat and jumped down, moving passed Theresa and over to the dark haired woman.

"So you have a son?" Theresa commented and Brooke nodded.

"Yes, his name is Easton."

"Well he is adorable," she told him and Brooke frowned at the fakeness in her tone. She knew she must have found Easton cute because hell her child was cute but the way she said it…it was almost as if something sparked in her. Something clicked. "But Luke I wanted to say thanks," she placed her hand on top of his and Brooke's eyes narrowed in on it. "I'm glad to know I have someone in New York I can go too. I was really worried."

"Oh uh…" Lucas awkwardly cleared his throat before pulling his hand away. "No problem."

"And I'm so excited. Maybe when I get there we all could go to dinner or something," she offered and Brooke's eyes darted to the wall resisting the urge to hit something.

"Yeah maybe," Lucas gave a nod, feeling when Brooke jerked away from his touch. Him however just wanting Theresa to walk away and stop talking so he could explain it all to Brooke. Knowing he should have already.

"Awesome," she grinned glancing over to see Karen sitting the bag of food on the counter. "But I have to go," she touched Lucas's shoulder and again Brooke's eyes blazed. "Good talking to you both and see you soon!" she did a small skip and moved over to Karen.

"Brooke…"

"What is she talking about?" Brooke's hand clutched and Lucas frowned.

"I was going to explain but we haven't had alone time-"

"What is she talking about?" she repeated, trying to keep her feeling in check, especially with Theresa just a few feet away.

"Theresa has been trying to get this job and she got it," he told her as he ran his hand over the table. "And it's in New York," he told her, making a point to completely ignore Theresa when she waved as she left.

"New York?" Brooke let out a bitter laugh shaking her head. "Of course it's in New York."

"Brooke, come on don't be like that."

"Why did she say thank you Lucas?" she snapped at him and he frowned. "And don't you dare lie to me and say it was nothing."

"She just…she just asked if she would have a friend in New York. She doesn't know anyone and was nervous to be alone in the big city by herself. And I just told her if she needed a friend I was there."

"Of course you did," she snatched her purse from the floor. "Because you telling your sweet _girlfriend_ no would be ridiculous!" she snapped at him, grabbing all her stuff and storming away from them.

"Brooke!" Lucas jumped up to follow. "Come on listen to me," he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I don't want to listen to you," she growled, jerking away from him. "Karen do you mind watching Easton, I need some air?"

"That's fine," the older woman gave her a smile, tossing a nervous glance at her son as the younger brunette stormed out of the café.

"Damn being a good mother and ruining a good storm out," she grumbled shoving open the café door and jogging down the steps just needing to breath.

"Brooke!" Lucas called after her as she moved down the sidewalk.

"Leave me alone Lucas!" she yelled over her shoulder really not at all sure where she was storming off too.

"Just listen to me!" he quickly caught up to her.

"No!" she jerked her hand right before it grazed over hers.

"Will you stop being so damn insecure!" he yelled and her body froze.

"Excuse me?" she spun around to look at him, anger blazing in her as she started at him. "I am not insecure!"

"Yes you are! God damn Carter fucked with your mind so much that you are just waiting for me to pull what he did and that's bullshit and unfair!"

"How does this have to do with Carter?" she threw her hands up not seeing the connection. "You Lucas, _you_ told her that she could count on you when she moves there. We both know she is going to cash in on that offer! That has nothing to do with Carter!"

"It has everything because if you were secure in us you wouldn't care!"

"Great! _You_ tell your ex that she can just drop by whenever she wants and the only problem in that you see is that I'm insecure! That I'm comparing you to Carter when FYI Lucas someone beating the shit out of you has nothing to do with this!"

"Brooke…" he tried to calm himself taking a steady step towards her. "I was just trying to be a friend to her. It's like you showing Haley around when she comes to town."

"That is completely different!" Brooke let out a harsh laugh at how he was once again comparing two things that are so different. "Me helping Haley is nothing like you helping Theresa."

"Why? Why is it different?"

"Because I've never slept with Haley! I've never been in love with her! You loved her Lucas, you held her and told her your secrets and wants and fears. You kissed her and made love to her and let her feel like your world and me not being ok with this does not make me insecure, it makes me human. It makes me like every girl out there because I am not ok with this!" she told him, not even realizing she was crying until she felt the salty taste hit her lips.

"Then I won't do it," he told her like the decision was that simple. "I told her Brooke, I told her that if you aren't ok with it I wouldn't do it and clearly you aren't ok with it so I won't do it."

"You told her that?" she jerked back from him. "Why would you tell her that? Now she thinks I'm intimidated by her! And I am _not_ intimidated by some skinny tart."

"Oh my god I can't win," he let out a dry laugh not knowing at all what he was supposed to do. He tells her no Brooke is mad, he tells her yes Brooke is mad, it was a lose-lose all around for him. "What answer do you want me to give you that isn't going to result in you storming way from me?"

"This isn't funny Lucas."

"Trust me I don't find any of this funny. I mean what's funny about your girlfriend not trusting you or her just assuming you're going to full around with your ex or having this girl you are clearly insane about pushing you away every time a problem arises? You're right Brooke it's not funny, it sucks pretty bad actually."

"Lucas…"

"You know even though we have been broken up for _months_ almost a year actually I'm still so heartbroken over it. _I _ended us but clearly I want her back. So you know what I thought, what is the best way to get her back? Oh that's it I will start dating someone else, someone with a child might I add and bring her home to meet my family, bring her into my life and pray to everything news gets back to Theresa so she shows up at my house and we get back together. It's this huge master plan I've had and her moving to New York is just adding to it all perfectly, it's all just falling into place for me."

"I didn't say that Lucas."

"You don't have to say it Brooke because you _think_ that Theresa will just walk back into my life and I will fall at her feet. Which I understand completely being as I've done so many things for you not to trust me. I've done so many things that make you believe I don't even give a damn," he threw his hands up and her head dropped.

"Luke…" she caught his hand when he turned to head back inside. "I'm sorry," she apologized, throwing her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what you want me to do Brooke, I really don't. I said I wouldn't talk to her or be near her and I won't but I just…I feel that isn't the problem here."

"There isn't a problem, we don't have a problem. We are fine," her arms tightened around him so afraid he was going to almost disappear if she let go.

"Brooke you have to trust me," he whispered and her face buried in his chest. "And at this moment you don't."

"I do!" her head flew off his chest to look at him. "I do trust you Lucas I just don't trust her! I don't care if you say she slipped up or I misheard her she isn't innocent at all Lucas. I don't trust one thing about her. I don't believe at all she is over you."

"Why does it matter?" he questioned. "Do you know how many guys I catch looking at you? How many guys I work with informing me they would go after you if it wasn't for the fact they would lose their jobs if I found out? Hell my own Uncle has spent the whole day talking about you but it doesn't matter to me because I know I have you. I know you are just mine so I let them talk and I let them stare because at the end of the day it doesn't matter. At the end of the day I still go to bed with you beside me and in my arms and that's all that matters to me."

"You're all that matters to me, that's why I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be because even if she does for some chance have feelings for me you forget I get a say in it too. And you don't have to worry about it Brooke because any little ounce of feelings I might have still had for her disappeared the night I meet you. Now there is no one there but you. And I'm so cookie about you Pretty Girl," he gave a playful grin and her heart tightened.

"I'm cookie about you too," she gave a smile, sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, running her hands through his hair and bringing them to cup his face. "I understand I do," she promised, his hand sliding to her hips and pushing her up against the brick wall of his mom's café. "Luke…" her body quivered when his hand latched onto her thigh and pressed himself up against her.

"I'm not going anywhere," he trailed his kisses down to her neck. "Nowhere Pretty Girl, it's just me, you and Easton. Just us."

"I know," she nodded once again cupping his face and bringing him to kiss her. "Just us."

"And don't," his breath raced in and out of him as he tried to catch it. "God don't ever call someone else my girlfriend but you, it doesn't sound right."

"It didn't taste right in my mouth," she admitted and he let out a small laugh. "I wish we had more just us time. I'm jealous that Theresa got so much alone time with you along with all your past girlfriends because we always have someone else with us. And I love my baby I do and I know it makes me a terrible mother but I just…I miss us time."

"It doesn't make you a terrible mother Pretty Girl," he brushed her hair back. "You're an amazing mother and we will get more alone time. When we get home we will set some time out even if it's just for a little while to talk. Tell me what you are thinking or worried about, because I want this to work Brooke. I want us to work."

"I do too," she reached up knocking away the lonely tear on her cheek.

"But we have to trust each other, we have to let each other in or it won't. We can't keep each other at arms' length," he told her always fearful Brooke would never let him in.

"I know," she agreed. "I'll let you in," she pulled him to hug her. "I promise I will let you in," she repeated knowing if she wanted to keep Lucas she was going to have to open up. She was going to have to let him in on _everything_. Even if that everything hid some things she was fearful would make her loses him.

* * *

_Update! Yay for me! I hope you all enjoyed it! We are returning back to New York and things are going to start picking up! Hope you are excited!_

_Also I found this story the other day on here and I in the words of Easton LUB it! It's called _**Opposites **_and it's by _**awishyourheartmakes **_I think you my loves should check it out because I know you all will like it! It's got some mystery going on in it which you all know I love and I'm excited to see where she heads with it so check it out!_

_I'm sure there is more I want to say but don't remember so let just go with review please!_

_Oh I remember! Does anyone know how old I made Lucas? I have an idea of what age I want and that's older then Brooke and I thought I mentioned him being twenty six but for the life of me I can't remember if I ever actually stated his age or just implied it! Well if someone remembered please tell me because it bugs me not being able to remember it and I don't want to make mention to him being twenty six if I in an earlier chapter said he was like twenty seven or something! Please help! _

_Tank you!_


	17. Chapter 17

"And she was at his office?"

"Monday."

"And she called him?"

"Friday."

"And you were pissed?"

"Everyday," Brooke answered filling up the glass with ice.

"What a bitch," Rachel cursed as she sat on the counter at work. "What does Lucas say?"

"Nothing," Brooke shrugged. "Because when I'm bothered I'm supposed to tell him."

"Which you should not do. Makes her think you're intimidated."

"Exactly so I sit with my pretty little smile while I watch and listen to her giggle over _my _boyfriend." Brooke growled slamming down the cup. "But it's all innocent."

"Nothing about that bitch is innocent," Rachel grumbled and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"I mean, I know Lucas tries to tell her nicely to not be around so much but that's the problem. He is being nice. Lucas doesn't know how to be mean to people. He treats everyone like they are a lost freaking puppy," she grumbled, slipping her order for on the little wheel.

"Better be careful or he might get rabies. And you don't want him bringing that home to you," the red head cringed at the thought and Brooke let out a dry laugh.

"Well don't have to worry about that."

"Why? Scottie boy not satisfy you Brookie?"

"Well, to satisfy me we would be having sex," she leaned on the counter to look at her. "And we aren't."

"What?" Rachel's mouth dropped and eyes widened. "The first time I saw that boy I wanted to stripe him naked and you are telling me you haven't yet?"

"That's what I'm telling you."

"Why? I mean…he has a penis right?" she whispered the last part and Brooke busted out with a laugh.

"Yes Rach, he has a penis. A very nice one I might say. One I'm very sure he knows how to use," she wiggled her brows and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Then what is wrong with you? Jump on that boy!"

"I don't want to jump on him Rachel," Brooke shook her head. "I want it to be…I don't know special. I want timing right and feelings right and I want…I want to know he wants me."

"You aren't sure of that? Brooke he is practically eye _fucking_ you constantly," Rachel dropped her tone into a duh one.

"Lately I feel different. Since we got back from Tree Hill he isn't Lucas anymore. I think it has to do with Theresa but I can't ask because he just says I don't trust him and I'm insecure."

"You can't trust him," Rachel said and Brooke's eyes slanted confused. "He is a man Brooke, you can't trust no man."

"I trust my boyfriend Rachel."

"Ok fine _trust_ him," she used air quotes and Brooke shook her head. "But also fuck him."

"Rachel!" Brooke shrieked glancing over at the older woman a few seats down from them. Praying she hadn't heard the last few comments from her red headed friend.

"Brooke, you have a hot boyfriend who has a hot ex in town. She I'm sure is offering him things you aren't."

"Lucas isn't like that Rachel," Brooke told her knowing completely Lucas wasn't about just sex. He cared about her, and it was more than just physical.

"He is a man Brooke. Sex crosses his brain about a thousand times per minute," she told her getting a laugh and a small chuckle from the older woman a few seats away. "But," Rachel cut her eyes from the old woman back to Brooke who was laughing a little. "I don't think he has cheated on you Brooke. I know Lucas cares about you. But I also know how persistent women can be. Don't lose your lover because of some skank."

"I won't," Brooke told her as she thought a moment. "I know I won't. Lucas…Lucas cares a lot about me and Easton."

"Yeah and Easton cares a lot about him too," Rachel jumped up giving her a tight lipped smile before walking off.

"Yeah," Brooke frowned, toying with her hair. "But he cares about me," she said to herself thing. "And he is over her," she repeated over and over in her head. "He's over her," she went back to work.

* * *

"So you have everything ready for the party tomorrow night?" Felix asked as he leaned back in the leather chair looking at his friend.

"Yeah I guess," Lucas ran his hand over his face. "I'm exhausted though. I don't even want to go to this damn thing."

"I don't think you can skip it," Clay chuckled.

"Why not?" he asked with a frown. Wishing he would have just stayed in Tree Hill with Brooke and Easton longer. Since he got back work had been all backed up, which he found insane being he was gone three days, and he swore he hadn't left the office all week. He forgot what his own apartment looked like. "Can't I just lay on my couch with Brooke and watch a movie while you morons take care of everything?"

"Would you leave us in charge?" Nathan questioned and Lucas growled.

"I guess not," he moved around in his chair annoyed. He just wanted to sleep!

"So Brooke," Felix lifted a brow of the girl he kept hearing about. "You going to bring this chick to this thing or is she still make believe?"

"Brooke is not make believe you dumbass," Lucas rolled his eyes. "Trust me Brooke is as real as they come," he smirked.

"Don't be weird Luke," Clay ordered and the room laughed. "She is still like my little sister so watch how you word your next few statements."

"She's amazing," Lucas said looking at his friend. "Is that an ok statement?"

"If you mean it, yeah."

"Trust me, he means it," Nathan slumped back in his chair. "All he does is talk Brooke and if he doesn't bring her up Haley will bring her up and then they talk and they talk and they talk," he laughed a little looking at his brother. "I think he likes her," he teased and the blonde smiled. "See even the mention of her makes him smile like an idiot. He is such a chick about her."

"Oh please, you grin and giggle when Haley is around," Lucas informed him and his brother scoffed.

"I don't," he grumbled and all eyes landed on him. "She's my soon to be wife, it's allowed," he grumbled and the guys laughed.

"But I don't know. If she can find someone to watch Easton I'm sure she would come, especially if Haley and Quinn are there."

"I can't imagine them three all together," Nathan shook his head at the thought.

"Oh trust me it's insane," Clay rolled his eyes at the three. "There is so much talking and giggling you swear they are fifteen again."

"How do you know all three again?" Felix asked not remembering that one.

"I met Brooke when I was like twelve. Her brother and I were best friends and Brooke met Quinn I don't know 8th grade I think and then I met Quinn, Brooke's freshman year and we all I guess…I don't...met."

"Never had a thing with Brooke?" Felix smirked, Lucas glared and Clay cringed.

"I met her when she was six. I've seen Brooke go through every awkward stage a person can go through. Did I think she was gorgeous, yes but wasn't for me."

"Good," Lucas agreed happy with that fact. "I mean you would have been better then Carter, wish it was someone like you instead of him."

"Brooke talks to you," Clay stated but not in a question. In the realization Brooke is opening up to him, she barley opened up to Quinn about Carter. Only person who really knew was Will and he didn't dare share anything Brooke told him.

"Yeah," Lucas picked at a paper on his desk with a frown. "We talked a lot this weekend."

"Good," Clay nodded happy. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Lucas let out a small laugh so glad by that fact. "Speaking of Brooke," he smiled at his phone lighting up. "We were just talking about you," he flipped his phone open with a grin.

"_We?_" _she asked hoping there was no skanky girl in that we._

"Yeah, Clay, Nate and Felix," he told her.

"_Oh ok, hi boys," she laughed leaning back against the brick wall. "Tell Clay that Easton wants him to call him later. Wants to tell him all about Cooper's racecar."_

"Easton wants you to call him later,_" _the blonde relayed the message. "Wants to talk about Coop's racecar."

"Gotcha," Clay nodded. "Ask Brooke if he knows how to catch a football yet."

"_Clayton Evans!" Brooke growled hearing that. "Tell him he broke that vase!"_

"You broke the vase," Lucas told him, Clay already hearing the yell.

"Love you Cookie," he teased leaning back in the chair as Lucas started talking to Brooke.

"Can a two year old use a phone?" Nathan asked, not really up to par with all the young children acts.

"They are people Nathan."

"Yeah but they are like you know…little," he shrugged and Felix laughed.

"Easton is a cool kid," Clay told him. "I forget half the time he is just two," he admitted always forgetting how old Easton is because of how grownup he talks sometimes. He is a smart little boy, Brooke did great with him.

"I want to meet him, maybe we can teach him basketball and mold him into the next best player," Felix suggested thinking that was a great thought.

"Easton likes football," Lucas broke his call with Brooke to add in. "Brooke isn't a basketball fan but Easton likes football and Brooke likes that he likes football."

"_What?" Brooke asked confused._

"The guys wanted to get Easton to play basketball; I was telling them he likes football."

"_My baby is great at football and will _never _play basketball," she told him quickly. However knowing if Easton truly wanted to play she would let him. He just never showed interest in it, just football so she didn't try to change him. But he was just two, things could change. _

"What I told them," Lucas told her hearing her agree. "But what are you doing tonight?"

"_Well I was kinda hoping you would have the night off. I miss you," she frowned feeling like she hadn't seen him in days._

"I miss you too," he told her, waving his hand and glaring at the teasing remarks his friend's shot him. "Why don't you and Easton come over tonight? I don't get off until later but you know where I keep my spare key."

"_Easton will probably just be asleep though. I mean if you are getting off late."_

"Well put him in the guest room. And we will just…" he began to smirk before cutting his eyes over at Clay. "Watch movie."

"_Ok," Brooke laughed a little. "I'll see you later Boyfriend."_

"Later Pretty Girl," he grinned before hanging up.

"I miss you," Nathan mocked looking at Clay who chuckled.

"I miss you too. I count the moment until I see you again," he teased and Lucas growled.

"I hate everyone in this room," he grumbled grabbing his papers from his desk. "All just huge assholes," he growled, the room laughing as he stormed from the room.

* * *

"Brooke?" Lucas pushed open the front door of his apartment, finding soft music playing throughout the large living space. "Hello Pretty Girl," he grinned leaning up against the doorframe of his kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking," she stood with her back to him as she mixed the hot liquid.

"I didn't know you could cook," he walked up slipping his arms around her. "It smells amazing though," he kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Thank you," she slipped her hand to rest on his as they sat on her stomach.

"You know," he tightened his hold on her with a smile. "You got me teased at work today."

"I did?" she placed down the spoon to look at him.

"Yeah," his hands slipped to her hips. "The guys gave me a hard time because apparently not only do I talk about you too much but I also smile or something."

"You talk about me?" she peered up at him and he just shrugged. "That makes me feel special," she trapped her tongue between her teeth grinning.

"You are special," he slid his hands over her. "And so damn sexy," he growled rough and she blushed as he dropped his mouth to cover over hers.

"Mmm…" she slipped her hands to his face pulling him closer. That feeling bubbling in her stomach she always feels every time they kiss. "Oh," she pulled away when the buzzer behind her went off. "Why don't you go change and I'll finish in here?" she suggested, grabbing the pot holder beside her.

"Alright Pretty Girl," he lifted her chin for a light kiss as he walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Ok," Brooke licked the sauce from her finger as she read the paper in front of her. "Luke!" she called glancing over her shoulder at the phone ringing. "Broody, your phone is ringing!"

"It's probably my mom," he called back as he stripped from his suit. "Just answer it; she is the only one who calls the house!"

"Ok," she stirred the spoon, reaching behind her on the counter for the black device. "Hello?" she pulled it to her ear, trapping it between her shoulder and ear as she cooked.

"_Lucas?" _the all too familiar voice rings through her and she frowns.

"Who is it?" Lucas returned to the room.

"Not your mom," Brooke groaned handing the phone over. "I need to check on Easton," she slid around him, Lucas confused to what was wrong as he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Luke, hey!"_

"Theresa," he rubbed the creases in his forehead not getting Brooke's mood change. "What's up?"

"_Nothing, but hey I'm at this bar by my apartment. You should come by!" she sipped her drink, smiling at her friends she had made the last week. _

"I can't Theresa," he leaned against the counter looking around the kitchen. "I'm spending the night in with Brooke."

"_Well you can bring her."_

"She has a son Theresa; she can't just leave when she wants."

"_Oh bummer. Guess I didn't think about that. Alright well have fun staying in tonight, maybe another time," she gave a smile before hanging up._

"Yeah," Lucas clicked the phone off and tossed it on the counter.

"What did Theresa want?" Brooke walked back into the kitchen and over to the stove.

"I don't know. Some bar by her place she wanted us to come too," he shrugged playing it off as nothing. He knew it bothered Brooke; he tried to ignore Theresa when Brooke's presences but it was hard. No matter what he seemed to do it pissed someone off.

"What did you tell her?" Brooke asked slowly moving around the spoon.

"I told her we were spending the night in," he reached up brushing her hair behind her ear. "Plus we have East, you know?"

"Yeah," Brooke paused a moment looking down. "I think I should go," she pondered that thought before nodding. "Yeah, I should go."

"What? Why?" Lucas uncrossed his arms quickly confused. "What about dinner?"

"It…it should be done. Just put the rest in the fridge," she grabbed her keys off the counter and moved to get Easton.

"Brooke…" he grabbed her hand turning her to face him. "Why are you leaving? I don't get it…what happened?"

"Lucas this is my life," she told him and his brow scrunched confused. "Easton is my life. This," she weaved her hands around, "is what I do most every night."

"I'm still not seeing the wrong here. I mean…do you not like being here? We could have gone to your place."

"No Lucas," she groaned shaking her head at him not getting it. "I can't do spur of the moment things. Everything I do I have to plan out at least a day ahead because I have Easton."

"Brooke, you do know I have met him before right? I know all about Easton," he told her not sure why she was mentioning her son as if he had never met the kid.

"Lucas there are going to be times when you want to do things," she frowned, looking down. "Go out with friends or just go out by yourself and I don't think…I think just sitting at home with me is going to bore you after awhile. Your still young Luke and want to live but I…my life is over, the social aspect of it at least. I'm not going to be able to do those things. I'm not going to be able to call you randomly to meet at the bar, I can't do those things."

"Brooke…"

"And I hate that I can't do those things," she added. "I love my little boy but I had to grow up fast and I wish I could do those things for you. Be that person but I can't. So if I hate I can't and I know I can't do anything about it, I know sooner or later you're going to hate that too. And there are things you can do about it," she shrugged, really not upset with him about it, just how it was.

"Brooke…" Lucas frowned grabbing her hands and pulling her into him. "Why are you waiting for me to run?" he let out a dry laugh shaking his head. "I'm not going anywhere," he dropped his head to rest beside hers as he held her.

"You aren't now," she mumbled, resting her head on his chest. "But at some point you will Luke," she pulled her head to look at him. "At some point playing house isn't going to be fun. You are going to get tired of always canceling your plans because of me and Easton. Sick that even if you do get to go out it can't be all night because I have to come home to let the babysitter leave. That is always going to be my life."

"And I want that," he brushed her hair back to look at her. "Brooke I know that we can't just drop things and go out when someone calls or that we can't stay out all night and I don't care. Even if we do happen to go out and you have to leave early I'm going to want to be with you. I don't want to just be sitting there all night with my friends and their girlfriends because mine isn't there. I want to be where you are."

"Even if I'm covered in baby grossness and a mess?" she glanced up at him and he chuckled.

"You are never a mess."

"I'm always a mess," she ran a hand through hair knotted hair. "Most the time I live in sweatpants and shirts, with my hair a big tangled mess," she told him and he chuckled.

"I think you look sexy in just about anything," he smirked and she blushed looking down.

"Lucas…" she whined dropping her head to his chest. "I can't do this," she frowned. "I can't let myself get sucked into this perfect you because it's not fair to you. Me making you give up things for me…"

"Hey," he cupped her cheek to turn her to look at him. "I don't give up things Brooke. I don't…I don't see it like that. I don't see myself giving things up. I do what I do because I like it, I like being with you and Easton, Brooke. God I'm crazy about you," he let out a dry laugh, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And I just…I don't know how to make you see that. I want to be here."

"And I want you here," she chewed her lip looking at him. "But if there is a point you want to do something I want you to do it. I don't…I don't want to stop you because that will just make you end up hating me and resenting me and I don't want that."

"That would never happen," he shook his head at that thought.

"Luke it could. Like tonight, your first thought wasn't a want to stay in; Easton didn't flash through your head first."

"That's not true," he shook his head.

"It is, I saw you Luke. You just…you looked disappointed you couldn't do it," her voice cracked really hoping it was not because he couldn't hang out with Theresa.

"Brooke that wasn't it," he sighed, hating she saw that. "It wasn't because I'm staying in, it's not. It's I just hate how much it upsets you. Theresa talking to me and stuff," he shrugged and she looked down with a frown. "I don't want you to worry; I don't want you to fear her or something."

"I don't," she lied, slipping herself away from him and towards the living room. "I don't worry about you and her," she picked up a few pillows off his couch and adjusting them.

"Brooke…" he followed behind her knowing she was lying. She had a nervous habit of doing things when she was lying. "Pretty Girl," he slipped his arms around her small waist pulling her into him. "I need you to talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking," he nuzzled his face in her neck feeling her pulse race, telling she was nervous about something.

"Nothing," she shook her head, wiggling in his grip but he just tightened it. "Lucas…" she gripped his hands to pull them off her.

"No, I want you to talk to me. I need you to talk to me."

"You already think I'm insecure enough Lucas. I don't want you thinking that more," she mumbled with a slight shrug.

"I don't…I don't think that. I mean the things that happen, you're past I do understand that but I just… I'm not going to think that now Brooke. But if you aren't honest with me I don't know how to fix what I'm doing."

"Are you happy where we are at in our relationship?" she asked, running her thumb along his arm. "Do you wish we were going faster or in a different part of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I care about you Luke," she turned around in his arms to face him. "I care so much about you that it scares me and I hate… I hate Theresa has been with you in a way I haven't," she admitted looking down a little embarrassed. "And I hate that I'm still nervous to be with you in that way."

"Brooke…"

"I know it's dumb. I mean I know you wouldn't cheat on me or anything. I trust that completely but at the same time she knows you. She knows you, she knows you in an intimate way I don't and that's a big deal in a relationship. I know it is and I hate that it makes me nervous."

"Pretty Girl that's not all a relationship is about," he told her and she nodded knowing that.

"I know that and I know there is more to it, to us but I also know it's important. I mean I want you Luke," she admitted and a little boyish grin appeared on his lips. "I want you so much but to me that's a real big deal," she glanced down. "I've only been with one other person and the last time I actually had sex was…" she shook her head not wanting to think about it. "I in the stupid cliché way want that perfect moment I never got. And I know that's not fair for you, I do and you probably have stuck around longer than most guys would but I want it and I know I will get that moment with you."

"Pretty Girl," he lifted her face with his hands to give her a light kiss. "That moment will be perfect," he whispered leaning his forehead against hers. "It will be perfect because I'm with you, no one else but you. And I promise it won't be rushed, I would never do anything that I thought you weren't ready and uncomfortable with."

"I sometimes feel like I'm going to blink and you won't be there anymore," a tear dances in the corner of her eye.

"Oh I'm always going to be here Pretty Girl," he told her getting rid of that thought quickly. "I need you with me Brooke. All I want is to make you happy. Just…just let me please," he begged and she slowly nodded. "I will make everything better for you Pretty Girl, let me take care of you and Easton. Believe I want to be here with you and Easton."

"Do you still want to take me with you tomorrow?" she asked, knowing her wavering back and forth on his business thing tomorrow bothered him. "I mean even though I'm insane?"

"I would love for you to go but doesn't mean I wouldn't mind just staying home with you," he told her as she bit her bottom lip looking up at him. "I honestly don't want to go but for some reason those morons I work with can't do anything without me there."

"Rachel said she would watch Easton," she said knowing after Rachel found out they weren't very sexual in their relationship she all but told her she was going to kidnap her son. "So if you still want me I'm yours for the night," she shrugged and he grinned.

"I thought you were mine every night?" he corked a brow and she giggled a little.

"I am yours, every night, every day, every hour," she told him and he grinned. "And you are just mine."

"No one else's," he shook his head, framing his hands on her face. "Don't ever doubt that Brooke," he leaned in kissing her. "You know how I feel about you," he whispered and she nodded.

"I'm your Pretty Girl," she grinned a little and he smiled.

"Yeah, you are my Pretty Girl. Now will you please, please come finish dinner? It smells amazing, I'm starving and you cooking in my kitchen is so damn hot," he said and she blushed with a giggle looking down.

"Ok," she slipped her hand in his front pocket and his eyes widened. "Let's just turn these off for the night," she pulled his phone out and clicked off. "Because tonight is just me and my boys."

"Sounds perfect to me," he slipped his arms around her, Brooke squealing as he lifted her in his arms.

"Luke, don't drop me," her arms wrapped his neck clinging to him as he carried her bridal style toward his kitchen.

"I would never," he laughed, sitting her down in front of the stove. "Now finish my gorgeous girl," he smacked her backside making her squeal again.

"Ok," she laughed turning back around to finish. Giggling when she glanced over her shoulder at him for tilting his head every time she moved or bent to grab something. "You staring at my ass Scott?"

"Yup," he told her honestly and she laughed. "If your baby was as hot as mine you would do the same."

"My baby is hot," she winked at him and he laughed. "Now come on Boyfriend," she snatched food she just dumped on the plate. "Dinner is ready."

"And I'm right behind you," Lucas grabbed them both a drink following behind her. In the moment finding spending the night in with Brooke was way better than any night he spent out with his friends.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I wanted. I just started a new job and work way more hours and don't have as much time on my hands…I'll try to update on my days off and when I get a chance promise!_

_Please enjoy and review!_


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm nervous," Brooke looked at herself in the mirror. "You sure I look alright?"

"Gorgeous, right buddy?" Rachel squeezed Easton in her arms making him giggle.

"Mommy looks de best!" he relaxed back looking at her.

"Thanks baby," she leaned down kissing the top of his head before looking back at herself. "Thanks for the dress Rach," she examined herself in the black dress that hit at just below her knees, matched with a pair of her red heels.

"Not a problem," she waved her hand at it. "Just have some fun tonight, maybe let Lucas slide you out of that dress," she smirked and Brooke's eyes widened.

"Not in front of Easton, Rachel!" she scolded and the red laughed.

"He doesn't know what I mean," Rachel shook her head. "But seriously, you going to let that boy get any tonight?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, biting back her smile. "Depends on how the night goes," she swayed over to the jewelry box and searching for a pair of earrings, Rachel telling her anything in the wooden box was fair game.

"Well you have a place to yourself with a very sexy boy so do it already!" she ordered and Brooke laughed. The sound of a knock at the door making her body freeze.

"He's here," she looked at herself, smoothing out the dress. "You sure I look alright?"

"You look amazing Brooke," Rachel stood and headed towards her living room. "Just pick out some earring and I'm going to go let your lover in," she promised, sliding Easton to her hip as she walked to her front door.

"Right, ok," Brooke looked at herself in the mirror one last time, examining over herself and wondering why she was so nervous. She knew the night would be alright, well at least she hoped but she still was nervous, anytime she went out to something like this with Lucas she felt nervous, felt like she didn't belong.

But tonight was going to be alright, tonight was going to be special. Well she hoped so.

* * *

"We are going to get the door," Rachel hummed to Easton as they walked to the door, him giggling all the way. "Who do you think it is?" she whispered all secretive to him and his eyes squinted.

"Batman?" he looked at her and she laughed pulling the door open revealing the blonde boy on the other side. "It Lucas!"

"Well he isn't batman," Rachel faked a frown letting the blonde inside.

"Well I'm sorry," Lucas apologized, taking Easton as he reached for him.

"Its whatever," Rachel waved her hand at it and shut the door. "Brooke will be right out," she promised, walking in the back to get her friend.

"What's up little man?" Lucas looked down at the little boy in his arms he had grown so close too.

"Nothing, but you should see momma," his eyes widened. "She looks like dat Princess from Lily's movie!" he informed him making Lucas chuckle.

"She does huh?" Lucas asked, knowing Easton got sucked into watching so many princess movies when they went to Tree Hill the poor guy knew more about them then he did.

"Yup, so pretty," he laid his head on Lucas's shoulder and chewed his thumb. "I hungry…"

"You are?" he looked at him and Easton nodded. "Let's go see if Rachel has some cookies…" he suggested, walking into the kitchen looking around.

"Dare cookies in dat," Easton's chubby finger pointed to the closet and Lucas nodded walking over to it.

"Alright," he pulled open the closet it revealing tons of food and him locating Easton's favorite cookies. "Here we go," he pulled out the box and walked over sitting Easton on the counter, grabbing his sippy cup from his bag on the counter and filled it will some chocolate milk from the fridge.

"I lub dis Lucas," he took a cookie and licked it, chocolate covering his upper lip.

"I know you do," Lucas chuckled, grabbing a cookie for himself. "Yum…" he grinned with a mouth full of cookies making Easton laugh.

"Stealing cookies?" that raspy voice entered his ears and he looked up and his eyes widened.

"You look…" he ran his eyes over her swallowing the food in his mouth. "Amazing…"

"I told you," Easton shook his head grabbing another cookie. "Like a Princess…"

"Thanks," Brooke blushed, walking into the kitchen, Rachel following behind her. "You look amazing too," she leaned up on her toes giving him a gentle kiss. "Mmm…chocolate," she licked her lips from the chocolate that left Lucas's lips and transferred to hers.

"I just don't get it," Rachel mumbled to herself, still not believing Brooke and Lucas hadn't slept together.

"What?" Lucas finally pulled his eyes away from Brooke to the red head.

"Nothing," she flipped her hand at it and slid behind Easton taking a cookie.

"Well we need to head out," Brooke laced her fingers with her boyfriend's. "Baby you be good tonight ok?" she placed her free hand on his head and tilted his hand back to look at her.

"Always mommy," he ate another cookie and took a long sip of his milk. "Have fun," he mumbled against his cup and the adults laughed.

"You too gorgeous," she leaned down kissing his head. "I will get him tomorrow…"

"Make it late," she smirked and Brooke blushed as Lucas chuckled and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Alright," Brooke tugged Lucas's hand and headed towards the door.

"Bye little dude," Lucas held out his fist and Easton pounded into it.

"Bye Lucas, bye momma love you!" he called.

"Love you too," she flashed a smile before heading out the door.

"Oh finally," Lucas placed his hands on her hips and spun her around hooking his mouth onto hers. "I've wanted to kiss you all day," he mumbled against her mouth, stumbling her backward as he back hit the wall.

"Mmm…" she slid her arms around his neck pulling him down closer to her. His teeth nipping at her bottom lip before sucking it between his teeth making her moan. His hands sliding down her body and yanking her into him. "Mmm…" she pulled back from their kiss, his breath racing in and out of her and resting his head against hers. "I shouldn't kiss you so often if I get one of these when you miss me," she giggled and he growled, dropping his mouth over hers.

"I always miss you," he wrapped his arms around her and deepening the kiss, kissing her a little longer before pulling away. "And you look so damn sexy," his hands rested on her hips and she blushed.

"Come on Broody," she took boy his hands in hers and pulled him forward. "Let's go get to that party so we can leave early and I can take you home."

"What happens when we get home?" he kinked a brow as they stepped into the elevator, Brooke falling against the wall as his hand dropped above her shoulder.

"Play your card right tonight Boyfriend and a hell of a lot," she smirked and his eyes turned a blaze looking at her.

"Oh I can't wait to get home," he covered his mouth over hers, knowing even if they couldn't do much he was going to kiss her as long as he could before they reached the party.

* * *

"Wait!" Brooke giggled as Lucas went to open the limo door. "I have to fix my dress," she shifted it around to adjust what had been screwed up. "My dress doesn't look all straight and neat now," she leaned up in his lap kissing him.

"Yeah, well I'm not very ironed out either," he smirked buttoning his pants.

"Not my fault you got handsy," she kinked a brow, lacing her fingers through his and bringing them to their side.

"Yeah, I'm the one who got handsy," he chuckled leaning to kiss her knowing as soon as they got into the limo both of the young couples hands slipped under things and in things.

"What's gotten into you tonight anyway?" she questioned, Lucas being a little more touchy then he normally got.

"I want you," he growled in her ear and it made her skin tingle. "So bad," he admitted kissing her neck. He knew she wanted to wait, he understood it but it didn't change he was a guy and he was crazy about her. If he had to take one more cold shower he was going to shoot something. He never wanted anything or anyone as much as he wanted Brooke, it was driving him mad.

"You want me?" she pulled back to look at him and he nodded. "You've never said that to me before," she sucked her bottom lip in her mouth looking at him.

"Not like you aren't aware of this," he let out a slight chuckle and she blushed.

"I just…" she ran her hand through his hair. "You've never _actually _told me that you wanted me before."

"I assumed it was known," he nipped at her lip and she moaned against his lips, the light tapping on his window making him growl. "Yeah?" he rolled down the window a little to peer out at his friend on the other side.

"What are you doing out here? If I have to go in so do you," Clay chuckled, squatting down a little and looking inside the car. "Hey Cookie…"

"Hey Clay," Brooke blushed a little, a little embarrassed that her friend caught her straddling her boyfriend. "We will be right in…"

"Better be," they heard Quinn's voice before Clay got tugged away and the window went back up.

"Ready to go inside?" Brooke leaned her head against her boyfriend who frowned.

"Yeah I guess," he gave her a final sweet kiss before Brooke slid from his lap and they opened the door. "But I do plan on taking you home tonight," he whispered rough in her ear and she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Cause you cookie me?" she giggled and he laughed turning her to look at him with a serious look.

"So damn much," he admitted, dropping his mouth to cover over hers. "Now come on," he rested his head against hers. "Let me show off my gorgeous girl."

"Ok," she trapped her tongue between her teeth smiling as he took her hand and lead her inside.

* * *

"My feet hurt," Quinn whined leaning against the wall and rolling her ankle until it popped. "But you look…content," she looked at her friend who was standing with a silly grin.

"I love him," she admitted with a smile. "He doesn't know, I haven't said anything but god Quinn…" she turned to look at her friend. "I am so stupid in love with him. I forgot how good this feeling was."

"Brooke I'm so happy for you," Quinn beamed so excited for her friend. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I want to," she told her brushing her hair back watching her boyfriend laughing. "Tonight it's just us and I was hoping if it goes how I wanted we go back to his place and well you know," she smirked and Quinn smiled shaking her head. "And I tell him."

"I'm so excited for you!" Quinn squealed, a few people turning to look at her and them both busting out into giggles. "It's about damn time you got some," she whispered low and Brooke chewed her lip nodding.

"It's been over a year since I last _got some_," she used air quotes. "But god Quinn every time he touches me….ugh!" she tingled just thinking about it. "He is good to me, amazing to me and I plan on showing just how much he means to me tonight."

"Are you going to tell him….I mean everything?"

"I want to," she told her honestly. "I want to be honest with him Quinn. I just…I don't want to lose him because of it. Lucas isn't the type of guy to take that ok I know. I mean he and I are in a good place, a really great one actually and I think…I think maybe I could quit you know? Maybe just quit and never tell him. I would hate to see the way he looks at me if he knows that truth."

"Well you know I would never tell anyone," she placed her hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze. "And just me and you know. If you want to quit and him never knowing he will never know."

"Thanks Quinn," she gave her friend a smile knowing she would never say anything. "You are the best," she pulled her into a hug loving her best friend more than anything.

"This I know," she laughed pulling out of the hug to look at her. "And you are the best to Cookie, don't ever think differently."

"Thanks," she gave a half smile, it turning to a full one when she felt two arms slip around her waist. "Better be careful my boyfriend is around here somewhere," she teased and Quinn broke into a smile and gave a nod stepping away to give them so alone time.

"Is he the jealous type?" Lucas whispered in her ear giving it a sweet kiss.

"So jealous," she spun in his arms to face him. "And he is a very large guy so he has no problem defending my honor."

"Oh sounds like an awesome guy. Lucky you," he smirked and she grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. "I was wondering if we could go somewhere to talk…"

"Yeah sure," she nodded, slipping her hand in his as he led her out of the large room and to the elevator. "Where are we going?"

"There is a business room on the seventh floor I needed to go to," he told her hitting the round button and the elevator rising up. "Are you having fun tonight?"

"Yeah," she spun around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucas swaying her to the light elevator music coming through the speakers. "I'm with you so obviously I think it's a fun night."

"Good," he leaned down to kiss her, giving her a spin as they stepped out of the elevator and Brooke giggled.

"You're so corny."

"You enjoy it," he glanced at her and she just laughed again. "But come on," he stopped at a big oak door and pushed it open to reveal a dark room with a large table with chairs surrounding it.

"So what are you looking for Mr. Scott?" she questioned, walking into the room and around the desk, never seeing one so big in her entire life. Well other than the one she sat at with Clay and their lawyer, Carrie and hers at the reading of Will's will. Something she didn't want to think of at the moment.

"I actually wanted your opinion on something," he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a white board that was covered up. "What is your thoughts on this?" he pulled the black cloth revealing a sample of a few sketches.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him a little confused.

"They guys wanted to do a new design for the cheerleading and players uniforms. Yet all the people are guys and what they have come up with…"

"Is this," she looked at the low cut outfits and he nodded. "Well, honestly from a girl's point of view I would change a few things," she admitted.

"Change away," he held out a pencil and she looked at it as he pushed it towards her.

"Well," she lifted the board and sat it on the large oak table. "The thing is when the game is kinda shitty, no offense, the cheerleaders are still going to be peppy and draw attention. I know you are guys but the mystery of a girl is way better than just stripping her naked."

"Mystery?" Lucas looked over her shoulder and she nodded as she erased some stuff.

"To me a girls revealing shoulder can be so much sexier than all this skin revealing," she told him, bringing the hem of the girls tops down about an inch. "If it was me, I would add more to the bottom and make sleeves go in about an inch. Show some leg because you know it's important but at the same time families come to these games. I mom isn't going to bring her daughter in fear she will dress like these girls and she won't bring her son for…well other reasons," she cut her eyes up at him and he chuckled.

"So in this case we want to cover up a little more?" he questioned.

"Yeah and I would design it a little differently," she told him. "You want the name of the team across the front obviously but you also want the colors to stand out. Nothing boring, but nothing that hits you. These women are in their early to mid twenties so dress them like that. Don't overdo it with glitter, but don't under do it with boring plain colors."

"Uh huh," Lucas watched as she erased and drew and redid some things, a smile on his face as he watched her go to work. "I like that," he admitted, honestly a little surprised. When Quinn suggested to him to talk to Brooke about this he didn't know just how good she was. He believed she was good but didn't know just how good.

"Well its nothing much," she placed her hand on her hip pulling back to look at it. "Just a rough sketch."

"But it's a good rough sketch for a five minute time frame," he admitted and she just shrugged. "What if you had more time?"

"What do you mean?" she scratched her ear looking at him.

"I was talking to Quinn about getting her to design our new uniforms but she said she was more of an interior designer then a clothing designer so she suggested I ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Well I talked to Clay and the guys and they talked to Quinn and she might have stolen a few of your sketches and showed them to our design team and they might have passed along a contact and I might have that contract for you to sign and do our new uniforms."

"What?" her jaw dropped looking at him.

"Quinn is designing the new gym so she will be with you most the time so I'm not just throwing you to the sharks or anything but I want you to kinda work for me Brooke."

"Lucas no," she shook her head. "No, I mean…you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to do that, I want to do it."

"I know but I don't want to be the girl who got a job because her boyfriend is the boss," she told him knowing the things she would hear if that happened.

"You didn't get the job because you are dating the boss. The design team doesn't even know we are seeing each other. They had a stack and they picked the ones they liked best, you were the best."

"Lucas I haven't sketched anything since Easton was born. I don't know what Quinn gave them but it can't be something that is related to basketball…"

"Its not…it wasn't anything like that but these people get paid a ton of money to know what talent is and they saw your stuff and knew you were good Brooke. Plus the pay isn't bad…"

"I don't know Luke…" she scratched her neck thinking about it.

"Brooke I'm a business man," he told her like she wasn't aware of this. "And I like to think a pretty good one and this company means a lot to me. I'm not going to throw someone into the mix if I didn't _know _with everything in me that they were right for the job. You didn't even know Quinn took it so if they didn't like it we could have returned it and you never known, they loved it Brooke."

"They did?" she looked up at him and he nodded.

"I know you aren't looking for hand outs Brooke. I know you and I understand that but this isn't that. This is someone being awesome at something and never getting the chance to explore that talent, and her being my amazing girlfriend is just a bonus," he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close. "So at least think about it. Please?"

"I'll think about it," she promised and he grinned leaning down to kiss her.

"Ok," he nodded figuring that would be her answer. He knew her; he would have been surprised if she said yes right away.

"Luke…" she whispered looking up at him and he looked down at her with a smile and suddenly her nerves took over. She hadn't told those three words to anyone in a long time and she was fearful of his reaction. "Thank you," she said instead and he dropped his head against hers.

"For what?"

"Just…just so many things," she touched his cheek, leaning on her toes to kiss him. "You amaze me every day."

"You do the same," he wrapped his arms tight around her and took his time alone with her to get in a few more of those kisses he had been missing all day.

* * *

Standing in the large ballroom Brooke looked around feeling uncomfortable. Lucas left her side for a moment and she hated she was alone. When she had Quinn she felt fine, when she had Clay or Lucas or hell even Nathan she felt fine but when was alone she felt out of place.

On top of that Theresa was there. Apparently she was friends with people here and Brooke hated how well she mixed with the group of people, there were so many you rarely saw the same face twice but some of the looks she got…it was like they knew she didn't belong.

All these women oozed money and even in Rachel expensive dress she felt they knew she didn't have much of a dime to her name. Plus when she was in these places she thought of Will. Lucas reminded her of him in a few ways. His kindness, his gentleness, the way he treated everyone the same. Will and Lucas would have gotten along perfectly and she wished her big brother was around to meet him. To realize she was ok, or at least was going to be ok.

Grabbing a water that passed by her to brought it to her lips and frowned when she glanced up to see Theresa sliding around the group and arriving next to Lucas and Clay. Her eyes cut over at her a moment and gave her a look she could read before introducing herself to a dark headed man by Lucas and hugging him. She once again looking comfortable in the place Brooke should be comfortable in.

"I need some air," Brooke shook her head, tucking her purse under her arm and moving to the two large French doors and pushing them open. The cold New York whipping her in the face as she stepped onto the balcony, grabbing her purse she searched for her phone.

"Oh sorry," the feeling of déjà vu hit her as she spun around to face the dark headed man that was just hugging Theresa.

"No it's ok," Brooke shook her head. "I was just calling to check on my uh- my son," she looked down not really wanting to give a second strike to her night; everyone here already seemed to have a problem with her.

"Oh," he nodded, taking a slow step out on the balcony. "Is he young?" he questioned, Brooke raising a brow at him. "You just don't look that old so I assumed he must be young."

"He's two," she told him and he nodded, leaning up against railing and looking down.

He was older, his dark hair had small strands of gray and his face held some wrinkles that Brooke assumed held many stories, he was a bigger man, broad shoulders, at least 6'2" but his eyes looked empty, well not empty but more pained, and she knew that look, her eyes held pretty much the same thing.

"I have children," he randomly told her as he studied his scotch. "I couldn't tell you anything about them but I have children."

"Children are amazing," she whispered not wanting to say something that bothered him. If he was talking to Lucas he had to be important and if he was important she didn't want to screw up. Especially if Theresa was already in good with the older man. "How old are you children?"

"In their twenties," he told her and Brooke was a little shocked, he looked older but not _that _old. "Two boys," he told her.

"Boys are the best," she admitted leaning on the railing. "Every girl I've known wanted a little girl but I won't lie I wanted a little boy. They are easier," she smiled and he chuckled. "Do your children not live by you?" she asked and he looked at her confused. "You said you don't know them that well… I just… I assumed they didn't live here."

"They live here," he told her and nodded shifting a little uncomfortable. "I never took the time to know my kids," he told her not sure why he admitted that to a complete stranger. Standing inside watching the group of people and his sons talking he realized he missed out on a lot, way more than he ever wished and he hated himself for it. "I like you call to check up on him. I should have done things like that. I just thought working and giving them things would be enough."

"Children don't know money," she told him. "They don't understand big homes and fancy cars. They know love and gentleness."

"That I agree on," he let out a chuckled leaning back and breathing in deep. "I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Dan," he outstretched his large hand that she took.

"Brooke Davis," she told him and he smiled giving a nod.

"So Brooke what are you doing here?" he questioned and she shifted a little uncomfortable by that. She knew she didn't look like she belonged.

"I…well…"

"You don't look like the people here," he told her and she looked down embarrassed. "The women here wouldn't have said what you just said. They are all shallow," he said with a slight laugh and she let out a sigh of relief following a smile. "So please tell me you aren't about to marry one of those over paid players in there?" he thrust his thumb back and she laughed.

"Kinda," she admitted. "I _date_ one of those over paid business men in there," she told him. "You know Lucas Scott?" she questioned and his eyes widened a little before giving a nod. Brooke already knowing he knew him being as they were talking when Theresa walked up. "We've been together a few months."

"You're Lucas's girl," he nodded with a gentle smile. "Good for him, he deserves a good girl and not one of those dumb tarts. You have a good head on your shoulders, he needs that."

"Thank you," she smiled leaning on the rail. "I just feel like maybe I don't deserve to be here," she confessed before thinking. "You're right, I'm not like these girls and I don't…well they make that feeling clear."

"Its jealousy," he told her without a second thought. "Most the girls in there are in unhappy marriages or just dates to the men. I've heard Lucas talk about you; they all know he is crazy about you so they hated you before you even got here. Nothing you did wrong, they are just jealous of the gorgeous girl who really didn't do much but got Lucas."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, don't let them bring you down," he gave her a wink. "But you check on that son of yours," he gave her a smile and nod and spun on his feet.

"Dan!" she called and he turned to face her. "Maybe it's not too late to check on yours," she gave a one shoulder shrug and he let out a small laugh and smile.

"You have a goodnight Miss Davis."

"You too," she gave a nod and with a final smile he turned on his feet and left her alone.

"Brooke?" she shut her phone turning to find her favorite boy behind her, well second favorite. "Was Dan talking to you?"

"Yeah, you know him?" she arched a brow as the blonde headed towards her.

"No," he shook his head with a sudden look of pain flashing through his eyes before he shook it away. "But come on Quinn was looking for you," he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

"Where is she?" Brooke looked around the room not spotting her.

"I don't know. She sent me looking for you and then disappeared," he ran his blue eyes around the crowd in search of his girlfriend's best friend.

"She's dumb," Brooke laughed brushing her hair back. "Oh I see her," she nodded to the corner of Clay and Quinn.

"Ok well you go see them and I'm heading to the bathroom," he leaned down kissing the side of her head. "Be back in a minute and then maybe we can head out."

"Sounds good to me," she lit up a bit looking at him. "Hurry back Boyfriend."

"As fast as I can," he winked, releasing her and heading out of the room. Brooke spinning on her heels and heading towards her friends.

The sudden voice and word making all the air escape her lungs as she heard, _"Penny_?_"_

Her eyes locked on Clay knowing he was the _only _person to playfully call her that, the only person if it wasn't a person from somewhere else.

"No," she swallowed the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling dizzy as she turned on her feet to face the voice and the color drained from her.

"Damn," his normal smirk plastered on his face and she felt dirty in his presence. "How much do I have to pay to get you to be an escort?" he questioned and she felt her mouth run dry looking at him.

"I…I'm not…" she stuttered, closing her eyes and feeling the tears building as she tried to gain control. "I'm not an escort," she gritted her teeth opening them to look at his evil eyes burning into her. She always felt so dirty in his presence. Every time he came in he asked for her, and every time he asked he would leave a mark on her she hated she had to explain. She told Lucas and Rachel and all her friends she burned herself so many times with a straightener she didn't know how they still believed it.

"You do look sexy thought," he took a step forward and touched her wrist making her slap it away.

"Don't…don't touch me," she ordered. "You can't just touch me when you want, Mike."

"Not like I haven't touched you plenty of time. Next time I was thinking of renting out a room," he smirked and her blood ran cold.

"Just leave me alone," she begged her voice crackling as she looked at him. Her whole body freezing up when an arm swung around her waist. "Lucas…" her heart pounded into her chest as her body trembled.

"You met Brooke," he looked at his friend in front of him and Brooke's eyes snapped to the man in front of her who looked a little surprised before he returned his smirk.

"You're Brooke," the way he said her name made her want to cry. "Lucas's Brooke," he let out a slight chuckle shaking his head as his eyes cut from Lucas before looking onto hers.

"Please…" Brooke begged low looking at him, praying he wouldn't say anything.

"What?" Lucas looked down at his girlfriend who looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "You ok?"

"Yeah," her voice cracked as she brought in a breath. "I just…I didn't catch your name," she lied, feeling Lucas hold his gaze on her before nodding.

"Oh well Brooke, Lucas's Brooke," he stretched out his hand with his smirk, the fear of touching him taking over as her hand nervously shook taking it. "It's nice to _finally _meet Lucas's _perfect girl,_" Brooke saw the look in his eyes making her want to shatter. "I'm his friend and business partner."

"You're name?" Brooke swallowed the large lump, still trying to play off not knowing him as his handsome face turned to a look of evil before whispering in the low deep voice that always made her skin crawl, "Felix."

* * *

_A new update! I wrote a __**one shot **__that if you haven't checked out you can! It's a __**one shot about Naley**__ for a story I'm going to be __**starting soon about Brucas**__. But of course I'm going to try and __**finish**__ a few of my other stories first. This one and Best Friend Little Sister I don't think will have much more. Best Friend maybe five or six __**if**_ _that and this one maybe a little more!_

_I'm saying I won't put up the new story before finishing a few but who knows. I like writing it so maybe I will put it up! It's all up to y'all! If you want it let me know and I will put it up! If you want me to wait well ok I will wait so let me know!_

_Well I hope you enjoyed! Things are going to start happening so enjoy!_

_And review!_


	19. Chapter 19

"Thank you for coming tonight," Lucas swayed Brooke into his apartment with a smile. "You made my night perfect."

"No problem," Brooke chewed her lip as she put down her purse down. Lucas shutting the door behind him and quickly had Brooke turned around facing him.

"Hi…" he whispered looking down at her, swearing no one ever looked more beautiful.

"Hi," her voice cracked just a little looking down from his perfect ocean blue eyes. Her heart hurt, it really felt shattered all because of one flawed moment in her night. She had everything planned out, how her night was supposed to go when they got back and now it was ruined.

"So tell me…" he brushed her hair back and lifted her chin. "What you want to do now huh?" he leaned in giving her a sweet kiss.

"Luke… " she frowned pulling from their kiss.

"What?" he looked down at her confused. "What's wrong?" he questioned not getting her mood change. All night things had been perfect, she was happy, he was happy but then something switched. In all if five seconds he saw her mood change and he hoped it was just because she was tired. That she was over the little party and wanting to go home so he brought her home. Yet now they were home, it was just the two of them and now…now the mood didn't change.

"Do you want something to drink?" she detangled herself from him and headed over to the kitchen. "Maybe eat or something?"

"What?" he followed behind her still a little lost. "No I'm not hungry…I just ate."

"So a drink?" she opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass.

"No…" he repeated walking over and taking the glass from her hand. "I want you to talk to me…What happened? Things were going so perfect tonight… I thought…I mean I thought when we got back home…"

"This isn't my home," she mumbled offering him a shrug.

"What?"

"I…I said this isn't my home Lucas," she looked back up at him and spoke louder for him to hear. "My home is about twenty minutes that way and a whole lot smaller," she tossed her hand to the side as her tone rose a bit.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" he questioned completely taken back. "I mean if you are your doing a great job of it."

"No I'm not," she rushed to tell him, bringing her hand to her head shaking it. "I'm not trying to pick a fight. I just…I'm trying to get you to understand."

"Understand what? That for some reason my girlfriend lets me get so close before shoving me back? You are right I don't understand that…"

"I'm not shoving you back I just…god what is wrong with you that you don't get it?" she let out a dry laugh not at all understand why he doesn't see what she does.

"Get what?" he threw his hands up with his voice raising higher. "Explain to me…" he placed his hands on her shoulder to look at him. "God explain what I'm not getting here…" he begged hoping if she explains it would make things all that better.

"Lucas," Brooke sighed looking down. "I'm just…I'm not a part of your world. I don't belong in places like that, dressing in things like this and talking to people who clearly I'm beneath," she shook her head, her whole night feeling like a huge blow up.

"Screw those people Brooke, I don't even like half of them," he threw his hands up. "All I care about is you, why isn't that enough?" he wondered not getting why it always came back to the _same _conversation.

"I don't know if it is," a tear trickled down. "You shouldn't be with someone like me."

"Someone like you?" he lets out a harsh laugh. "Brooke you are exactly what I want."

"But I shouldn't be," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm mean… I'm the waitress at the diner down the street with the two year old. I don't fit into your life; everyone knows that, everyone sees that but you!"

"That's not fair, it's not fair just because I have some…some stupid last name that you are just going to give it all up," he shook his head and she let out a dry laugh.

"This is why I care so much about you," she gives a heartbroken shrug. "I'm the one that shouldn't be there and I'm the one that is completely out of place but you think it's because of you. You think you did something wrong and you haven't, god Luke you haven't," she took his face in her hands and shook her head. "I've never met anyone who treated me half of the way you do."

"Then be with me Brooke," he circled his arms around her small waist. "I know that we are different I do, but it seems you and everyone else pay more attention to it than me. I don't care what you wear, or drive or live and I don't give two shits about where you work," _if you only knew_ she mentally cursed herself. "I know what you are capable of Brooke, I know what you can do and I know the amazing person you are and it's those idiots fault if they don't try to take the time to figure it out."

"I don't deserve you Lucas," she looked down, her voice cracking. "Nothing about me is right for you."

"I don't care about right Brooke," he told her quickly but she just kept shaking her head. "All I care about is if you care about me, if you want to be with me and if your answer is yes I don't at all see the problem," he let a dry laugh holding her closer. "Was it Dan? Did he say something to you? Did he say something that hurt you?"

"No!" she told him quickly lifting her head to face him. "No Lucas he was great to me. He was nice and caring and told me that _you_ were lucky to have _me_," she told him not wanting him upset with the older man.

"For once I agree with him…" he lets out a laugh shaking his head.

"I just feel like I don't fit….like there is this huge part of your world that I want to belong in…I do," she looked up at him as tears pooled in her eyes. "But I don't," her voice cracked. "And that scares me…"

"Why? Why does that scare you?"

"Because I'm crazy about you," she looked up at him as her heart chipped a little more. "And I hate that right when I fall into the comfortable feeling of it all, when I start to really feel like I _deserve _to be with you that one more person pops up and reminds me I shouldn't. And that scares me…It scares me because I'm petrified that next person that realizes it is you."

"Brooke…"

"And what do I do when that happens?" she sniffled, taking a slow step back. "What am I supposed to tell Easton when all of a sudden you realized you can do better. That _someone _else shows you that you can do better and you're gone? Just give a laugh and say _'Sorry baby mommy just doesn't add up to what everyone else wants.'_ I go through life trying to teach my child that _things _don't matter. Belongings are nothing as long as you have someone but that's crap. Your status in this world _always _matters and you will realize one day just like everyone else already has…" she tossed her hands up and side stepping passed him towards the front door.

"Brooke…" he latched on to her arm and jerked her around. "Don't…don't tell me all that and just leave."

"Let me go Lucas…"

"No!" he snapped, gripping her arm tighter when she jerked it from him. "God you are so unfair!"

"What do you mean I'm unfair?"

"You don't even let me have a chance…a damn say in any of this! You are just so damn certain I'm going to fuck up that you run…you run as fast as you can in the opposite direction and my feelings don't mean anything!" he snapped and her eyes closed and head dropped. "Honestly…honestly I think I care a hell of a lot more then you do," he let out a dry laugh releasing her. "Because the only person running here is you. The only person _giving up_ is _always _you," he shoved back from her. "Always…" he shook his head heading to his room and shutting the door.

* * *

Ten minutes.

A lot can happen in ten minutes. In ten minutes you can get ready for bed, brush your teeth, strip off your clothes, wash your face and crawl into bed. Lucas Scott can normally pull all that off in under five. Which gives him five more to lay in bed listening to the tick of his clock.

Five minutes.

That's how long he has let his mind settle into the silence of his bedroom. That's also the amount of time he has spent telling himself _not_ to rush back to Brooke because this time…this time he wasn't wrong.

He hadn't heard his front door slam so he assumed she hadn't left but he wasn't completely sure. His apartment was so large that there could be a party in the living room and not notice from the bedroom but he was paying more attention tonight. He was listening for that door to shut, he was _praying _it wouldn't.

Then finally, _finally_ after his long wait when the clock stuck 2:47 he heard the door to his room crack open, saw the light shining from the hallway before it was switched off and felt the movement of the figure inside.

He didn't say anything; he honestly didn't know what to say so he just laid there. Completely still on his side he kept his eyes drifting open and close as the small shadow moved to his dresser, sliding the drawer open he watched it strip from the dress of the night, the sound of the zipper slowly drop before the dress joined it on a pool by her feet.

"You normally let me do that," he flipped on his back to look at her, her body straightening up as if not realizing he was there. "This late at night you're usually too lazy to change yourself."

"I thought you were asleep," he heard the brokenness in her face and his anger shattered quickly. "Easton isn't home and I don't like being alone there at night," she admitted and when the light from the moon hit her face and he saw the red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks and anger he had left quickly vanished.

"Come here," he whispered and in no time she moved across the room and was climbing up his bed, leaving a trail of kisses across his bare chest and up under his neck and chin before planting a final one on his lips.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered against his mouth adding as much pressure to their kiss as he would allow. "I'm so sorry Luke…"

"It's ok," he broke the kiss to thread his fingers through her hair. "I understand…I do. I want you to know I get it. I just…I just want to change it," he let out a dry laugh and her head dropped to rest against his.

"I'm trying to change Lucas, I am. I'm just so scared to get close to you…to let Easton close to you. Every time I feel like I start to let my guard down and _finally_ understand you want to be here something pops up that shows me you shouldn't," her voice cracks _knowing _Felix would screw everything up. He hadn't said anything tonight, didn't even hint at it to Lucas but he overused the word _perfect _through the whole talk. Made a point to constantly mention how Lucas described her as perfect and amazing. She could tell he wouldn't say anything tonight but she could also tell he _love _knowing something that Lucas didn't. That he very much enjoyed at any moment in the night he could pop Lucas's little bubble about her and she hated it.

"I think it's in your head," he told her honestly. "In your mind you are so sure that we are wrong you keep coming up with reasons to push me away."

"There are solid reasons Lucas," she told him with a dead tone and he shook his head confused.

"Then why can't you just tell me? If there is something bothering you, if there is some constant reminder why won't you tell me? I mean is it something I do? Am I doing something that you just hate because if so tell me and I won't do it."

"No Luke," her hands framed his face as she shook her head. "God Lucas it's not you. Don't ever think it's you," she told him quickly knowing he never did anything that made her upset. "I just…"

"Just what?" he asked when she felt silent and eyes closed. "God just tell me Brooke," he begged hating he always seemed to be in the dark when it came to her. He couldn't figure it out but he was sure everyone always seemed to know his girlfriend better than him. "Is it Theresa?" he questioned and her eyes squeezed tighter. "I didn't ask her to come tonight Brooke."

"I know…" she nodded. "I know you didn't Luke," she pulled in a deep breath to calm herself. "I just…I feel so blends so well with you," she told the half truth knowing she couldn't tell the whole. "She knows you friends better, or at least fakes it enough to get through the night and she says the right things and laughs when she should and throughout the night talks to damn everyone. I just talk to a handful of you. One being the young server whose ex is a total douche bag and I told her that. You wouldn't believe this guy Lucas, he cheats on her, dumps her then after a few months tries to get her back dropping the '_I made a mistake you are the best thing I ever had_' line. I hate guys like that. I mean if she is the best thing you ever had, know that then, don't screw it up," she snapped a little and he slowly let out a soft chuckle. "What?" she brushed her hair back not finding what was fun.

"God Pretty Girl," the chuckle grew louder as he flipped her over on her back to look at her. "You want to know why I am so insane about you?"

"Because you are a little insane?" she corked a brow and he chuckled.

"What's Lily's favorite movie?" he randomly asked and her brows scrunched.

"The Little Mermaid," she told him not getting why Lily had anything to do with this conversation.

"Do you know how I like my coffee?"

"Yeah you like a little coffee with your cream and sugar," she teased and he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah I do," he brushed her hair back with a smile. "Do you know why I'm so crazy about you Brooke?" he questioned and she shook her head no. "Because you pay attention. You listen when I talk and remember it. You picked tulips' for my mom when we went to visit because in one of the very first dates I mentioned them being her favorite. You seriously sat down and watched that stupid Mermaid movie twenty times while visiting because Lily liked it and because you Brooke Davis know that one of my servers that no one in the room knows the name of has a douche boyfriend."

"I just listen…" she shrugged.

"I dated Theresa on and off for _years_ and I don't think she could tell you one serious thing about me. Yeah she might mix well with those people but it's only because they are fake. To this day she makes my coffee and just adds cream because she doesn't think I like sweets."

"Are you serious? Has she met you?" she questioned with wide eyes and he chuckled.

"This right here," he traced his finger over where her heart was. "Is what makes you so amazing Brooke and knowing that I have a piece of it. That I somehow go to bed at night knowing in the morning I'm going to wake up beside you and if I don't know I get to hear that gorgeous voice the next morning makes me feel special. Because honestly I question every day how on earth I got you," he admitted knocking the tear dancing down her cheek. "And I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you. God I can't lose you," he dropped his forehead to rest against hers breathing her in deep.

"Let's make a packed," she trailed her hands up to his face. "No more insecurities. We won't let other people weigh in on us anymore. I promise to go full in if you promise to also."

"God Brooke I'm already all in," he brushed her hair back. "I've been all in for a long while and just been waiting for you to get there."

"I'm here," she promised leaning up to give him a small kiss. "I promise I'm right here with you. Just don't leave me ok?"

"Never," he brushed his knuckles across her cheek. "Pretty Girl I promise I'm not going anywhere. As long as I know you are here I'm here I just…I just need you to trust me," he looked right in her eyes and she saw all the worry and pain he felt by that one thought. "I'm going to take care of you and Easton…I _want _to take care of you two. I just need you to trust and believe in me because if you don't…if you don't I don't know what we are going to do."

"I trust you," she leaned up catching his mouth with hers. "I promise Lucas, I promise I trust you," she rolled them over on his back, his arms wrapping tight around her slim waist and he hated it. He hated it because he knew she didn't trust him, she wanted to trust him he know that without a doubt but she didn't. He honestly didn't know if she ever would.

* * *

_Sorry it has been so long! Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello my gorgeous loves! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile…I suck…I'm not proud…_

_Normally I don't do author's notes at the beginning of the story other than to say I don't own…which I don't…or something like that. However this chapter is a little different._

_You see if you are a writer on some website you will admit reviews are like your crack…You get it and you just race to update because you want more. You get this bubbling feeling of joy in your stomach to __**know**__ someone out there is reading and loving your story and I feel like that. I don't believe I'm the best writer…Sometimes I read over a chapter or a story of mine and I'm like really? Why do people even like this because I suck monkey butt…However you all always go against that thought and review telling me your love and the story…great update…so many words of awesomeness that I get giddy!_

_Yet last chapter I got a review that was so…heartwarming I just __**had **__to comment on it now._

_Normally I would ignore this but I got a few PMs commenting on it and I just wanted to let them know it's all good._

_I believe everyone is entitled to their opinion. Everyone is allowed to state it and I respect everyone's. __**However**__ the only thing I do not understand is if someone __**hates **__your story to the point of stating and I quote "__fucking SHITTTTTT__" (excuse my language. I don't curse…I personally hate the __**F**__ words and the only time you see me use it is in a story. Ask my family…PM my little sister she will agree to it.) Why read it? I don't sit around forcing people to read my stories. I don't tell you to click next chapter, story alert it or favorite it. It's all on your free will. If you hate something don't read it. It's as simple as that._

_And if you want to tell me your thoughts I respect it all the way yet my only thing is at least log in where we can at least discuss it. There are some __**AMAZING**__ writers on here and I never claim to be one but if I have one of those review my story I will do a cartwheel no matter what they say. However if you don't write who are you to judge my shitty work? Is it jealousy? Is it because you are having a bad day? Whatever it is I feel bad for you._

_When I start a story it's normally a thought that has been running through my head a while before I put it to paper. __**Nine times out of ten**__ when I write a story I have the last few chapters written before I even write the beginning. This is how this story went. Brooke is insecure…I stated it at the beginning and that is her character and when I write a character I stick to it. Anyone who reads my other stories will agree to that. If I write something and state it over and over I'm making a point. I'm stating it because at some point in a future chapter it will come up. I have a point to most things I do and if you don't agree…don't agree…Good for you. If you want to take the time out of your day to address it…address it. Doesn't make my day different, a stranger I have never met won't make me quit writing and it won't make me take away a story that many others seem to enjoy because it's not fair._

_But like I said everyone can think what they want, say what they want and do what they want. But with that __**one **__bad review I have __**222**__ saying differently, along with more favorite stories to count and a few __**very sweet PMs**__ that make me still get that giddy feeling._

_I am only going to state one more thing because I feel I have given this reviewer, who won't see this because they hate it, right? Why you alert something you hate? Yet I will state it and be done._

_I am twenty years old, I've gone through a hell of a lot of stuff in my life (still am) and I have some pretty thick skin. SO! If we must say something and being all the "fucks and shits" you put I know you can use big girl words. If you must address me I prefer __**bitch**__. Who the hell calls anyone a stupid fucking dog?_

_First! Dogs aren't stupid! They are very smart you silly goose and second!_

_Last time I looked in the mirror I am a 5'6", 107 pound girl. Yes I have long hair which I guess can be animal like but not dog... Unless it's one of those cute little bear dogs or my gorgeous yellow lab WHICH if the case I thank you…I take your compliment! :)_

_So anywho on with the story! I'm not going to change what I had. My story is going the same pace and this dog is staying on its trail! I've had parts of this chapter written for awhile now so oh well!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"It was very nice meeting with you Brooke," the older woman shook her hand as she stood from the chair.

"It was very nice meeting you to Mrs. Nicks. I really hope this all works out," Brooke kept the permanent smile on her face she had been sporting the whole meeting. It all went surprisingly well. The older woman was someone Brooke took as not liked by many but respected by all.

She was a business woman, she didn't care who you were or what you might be she took in what you were good at and could admit Brooke was good at what she did. She frightened Brooke to a point, the woman completely intimidating but for some reason she liked Brooke. Brooke didn't know why but she did and she complimented all her work, something that made Brooke's stomach flutter.

It's one thing to think you are good but it's a completely different thing to have someone like Adrian Nicks tell you that you were good.

"I will get my assistant to draw up some contracts and hopefully we can these things off the ground soon," she played with her blackberry as she walked out of the large office. "We will be in contact with you."

"Thank you Mrs. Nicks, I'm looking forward to working with you," Brooke resisted the squeal that was building up inside her.

"As am I, but please call me Adrian," she winked a pale blue eye and the grin just grew wider on Brooke's face as she watched her walk to the elevator and stepping inside.

"Oh my god!" Brooke did a small dance as she spun on her feet and raced down the hall towards her boyfriend's office. "Is Lucas's busy?" she questioned the blonde on the computer who's face twitched into a look of disgust.

"I can let him know you are here," she grit her teeth reaching to press the button.

"It's ok," the deep voice rang through them both making Brooke just glow more. "I'm not busy. Miss Davis if you would like," he held open the door with a professional grin.

"Yes sir Mr. Scott," Brooke played along, lacing her fingers together as they rested behind her back and stepped inside. Lucas shutting the door with a look of seriousness as he leaned against the door, Brooke staring at him with a playful smirk. "Watch yourself Mr. Scott," she held up her finger as he took a slow step towards her.

"Watch myself what?" Lucas kinked a brow placing his hands on his desk, Brooke being trapped between him and the wooden desk.

"I am an employee and I don't think this," she waved her finger between the _tiny _space between them, "is appropriate."

"Appropriate, huh?" he shuffled a half step forward.

"Yes," Brooke swallowed the large lump as he trailed his finger along her neck. "Because as a boss you aren't supposed to do…well you aren't supposed to do that," she let out a gasp as he dropped his mouth to behind her ear. "No…no that you definitely aren't supposed to do," she slid her fingers through his hair closing her eyes.

"Mhmm…" Lucas mumbled along her neck; trail his lips down to her collar bone. "You taste so good," his rough rugged voice tickled her ears making her shiver.

"Luke…" she curled her hand around his cheek lifting it up to kiss him. "Thanking you for helping me," she mumbled against his mouth.

"Mhmm…"

"You didn't have to but I appreciate it," she told him and again got a mumbled responds before he tried to deepen the kiss. "They were really nice and seemed to like my ideas," she told him before breaking out into a giggle. "You don't want to talk right now huh?" she pulled back from the kiss to question.

"I knew my baby was smart," he smirked making her let out another giggle as he captured her mouth back his. Gripping her small hips and pulling them towards him as she sat on his desk.

"I try to be smart," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"Pretty Girl…" he pulled away to look at her.

"I thought we weren't talking?" she kinked a brow and he let out a small chuckle.

"We aren't…I just…" he trailed off glance down.

"You just what?" she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth looking at him. "What is it Boyfriend?"

"I…I don't cookie you anymore…" he said her and brows knitted together.

"What you mean?"

"I mean I cookie you because that's what we use but I just…I more than just cookie you," he explained and her heart raced in her chest.

"More than cookie me?" she repeated and he nodded.

"I hell of a lot more than just cookie you," he told her and she broke out into a wide grin.

"Lucas…" she tilted her head to the side looking at him.

"Is that ok?" he questioned as his heart pounded hard into his chest. "Is feeling that ok?"

"Yeah," she blinked the water in her eyes a moment. "It's more than ok," she pulled him into a kiss that made the blood race through her veins. "Do you want to go home?"

"What about Easton?"

"He's staying with Haley. She hung out with him and Quinn the other day and said she wanted to have him over tonight. Don't tell Nathan but she's trying to talk him into having a baby and thinks Easton will help."

"If anyone can make Nate want a baby it's Easton. Honestly I didn't think I wanted a kid until I met Easton," he let out a dry laugh and her eyes widened.

"Do…do you want a baby?"

"I mean not now," he told her quickly seeing the panic wash over her. "But I do at some point in the future want one, maybe two," he let out small grin. "Do you want more kids?"

"Yeah," she agreed, watching the relief leave him. "I grew up with the best big brother in the world and I want Easton to experience that. I know how lonely it is now so I can't imagine never knowing what it's like to have a sibling," she told him not sure how kids are single children. She would have gone insane growing up without Will, she goes insane now. "Everybody needs a brother or sister to go too."

"And one day in the future we will give Easton that," he agreed and he watched her try to control her smile.

"You want babies with me Mr. Scott?"

"Oh a whole litter," he teased lifting her up in his arms and swaying her towards his chair as he dropped down, having Brooke straddle over his waist.

"Well if we have a whole litter I want to make sure we have a big backyard," she teased a little and he grinned. "So they can run around and play."

"Can we also have a pool? I never had a pool growing up and always wanted one."

"Yes Broody we can have a pool," she giggled running her hand through the front of his hair.

"In Tree Hill," he stated and she looked at him confused. "I always promised my mom when I started a family I would move back to Tree Hill. She said she didn't want to see her grandbabies grow up in pictures," he explained.

"There is nothing keeping me here," she told him with a smile. "I would go anywhere as long as I had you and Easton I don't care where."

"Well we can go many places," he leaned back in his chair looking at her. "Anywhere you and Easton want. You've mentioned it that he's never been to the beach we can go to the beach. A real beach with tons of people and hot sand and salty water," he flipped his hand around.

"With seashells and that icky green stuff that floats on the top," she crinkled her face and he chuckled.

"Yeah Pretty Girl that green icky stuff."

"The last time I went to the beach was with Will. I was about six months pregnant and honestly not sure if I wanted a baby or not…Will helped me decide."

"_Penny!" Brooke heard the voice of her brother trail into the room. "Cookie what are you doing in here?" he spun into the bedroom to find his sister laying on the bed. _

"_Nothing…" she pulled the sheet higher up on her shoulder staring out the window before her._

"_Aren't you coming with us to the beach?" he eased down beside her and she shook her head. "Why?"_

"_Because I don't feel good," she lied giving a shrug._

"_Don't lie to me Penny. You suck at it," he teased a little and she nodded. "Hey," he gripped her shoulder rolling her to face him. "What's up?"_

"_Carrie said I shouldn't go on the beach," she shrugged with a slight sniffle. "Said with her and Quinn being there its probably best I'm not."_

"_Why?" his brows creased confused as she rolled on her back dropping the sheet. _

"_I'm fat," her bottom lip trembled and he let out a chuckle. "It's not funny!" she slapped his hand grabbing the sheet and yanking it up. "God it's not funny," she rolled on her side as her eyes welled with tears. _

"_Sissy I'm not laughing because I think you are fat, I'm laughing because you are listening to Carrie," he told her, brushing her hair back. "You're gorgeous and she is jealous because you have that happy glow she doesn't."_

"_I am fat though. I shouldn't be in a bathing suit. I should wear a parka or something," she ran her hand over her growing belly. "God Will I don't want a baby," she finally admitted looking at him. "I don't want to have _his _baby. I want the baby of someone who loves me and I love back."_

"_And I want to be married to someone who doesn't make me want to punch a wall every time we are around each other," he pointed out and she let out a small laugh. "We aren't great at doing things the right way."_

"_No I guess we aren't," she agreed with a frown._

"_But," he adjusted on the bed to look at her. "The difference between Carrie and I and you and this baby," he touched his hand on top of hers as it rested on her stomach. "He or she is innocent," he shrugged. "This baby didn't get a say in any of the choices happening in its life. I chose Carrie, you chose Carter but this baby," he looked down at her stomach. "This baby chose you…"_

"_Why would anything chose me?"_

"_People say we don't pick our parents, which to a point is right but to a point I think we do. God knows the outcome of our lives before we do and I completely agree with that. So God knows how our life is going to end and God knows what this baby will do in his or hers…" he told her and she nodded. "So he knows that you need this baby, he knows that this little guy right here," he tapped her stomach. "Picked you because he knows you need each other. He needs you and you need him."_

"_I don't know if it's a boy or not Will," she pointed out with a slight grin._

"_It's a boy, I want it to be a boy so it's a boy," he stated like that completely made since. "I know things are hard right now but don't connect this baby to Carter. Yes ok he helped create him but he is gone now. And though I might hate him completely and want him to never look at you again I see the smile on your face every time we go to the doctor. I see the light in you every time you touched your stomach or every time he moves or kicks I see that. This baby makes you happy…"_

"_I don't want to want this baby Will," she stroked her stomach looking down. "Because I'm so afraid that I'm going to resent my baby because of him. That every time I look at him I will see Carter and somehow treat my baby how mom…" she trailed off not wanting to mention their mother. Will had a great relationship with her but Brooke not so much. _

_Their mother was married to Brooke's dad when she cheated on him with Will's father, the man everyone knows she truly loved. Yet when she picked money over love Will's father gave up and didn't fight for her completely shattering her heart. So when she had Brooke she was just a bitter woman who only loved Will for being a part of Michael, Will's dad. _

"_I know," he nodded knowing the relationship and knowing his mother favored him growing up. It was clear to all. "But you aren't mom. And plus I will be there always…"_

"_Promise?" her bottom lip trembled looking at him. "Promise you will always be here to take care of me?"_

"_Promise," he held out his pinkie making her laugh taking it. "It's always been us Cookie and it always will," he promised with a smile._

"_Oh…" she jumped a little before laughing. _

"_What? What is it?"_

"_Someone isn't happy we forgot about him," she looked at her belly. "Here feel," she took his hand placing it on her stomach. _

"_Oh I'm sorry little dude," he looked at the belly feeling it kick. "Us three…you like that better?" he questioned and in return got another kick. "Fine us three," he laughed shaking his head. "Momma, Uncle Will and little dude."_

"_Willie we don't know it's a boy," she rolled her eyes him not at all wanting to believe it._

"_Trust me if I have a say it will be," he gave a little grin making her shake her head. "I got connection, I'll talk to that big guy up there," he nodded his head up. "But come on Sissy lets go to the beach. Ignore that woman who we are slowly deleting from our lives and have fun."_

"_Ok," she agreed knowing her big brother could always talk her into doing anything. "Hey…" Brooke grabbed his hand when he started to ease off the bed. "I love you Bubba…I want you happy."_

"_And I will be," he flashed his perfect smile. "And so will you," he winked a gorgeous blue eye at her. "We will get all we want Cookie, I promise. Just watch and see."_

"I feel guilty being happy without him here," she admitted as she rested her head against the blonde in front of her. "Every time I laugh or smile or get that bubble feeling inside me that I get around you I feel bad."

"You shouldn't," Lucas brushed her hair back. "From a big brother's point of view all we want is our baby sister ok. From the way you talk about Will that's all he wanted. He wouldn't want you feeling bad Brooke, he would want you to live and be happy. He loved you and all he wants is you happy."

"And I am happy."

"And I bet he is up there pulling some strings," he teased nodding his head up and Brooke laughed.

"Well he has connections," she teased and he laughed. "I wish you could have met him. He would have loved you. That I know for sure."

"Why because I'm so good looking?"

"No," Brooke rolled her eyes, placing her hand over his grin. "Because if your logic on big brothers is right and all he wanted was me happy, he would have been thrilled. Because I'm the happiest I think I've ever been in a long time."

"Me too," he grinned gripping her sides as he tilted his head up to kiss her. "You happy is definitely something I want to keep," he mumbled against her lips feeling her nod in agreement as he went to deepen their kiss.

Brooke threading her fingers through his blonde locks as his tongue slipped passed her lips and tangled with hers. A moan escaping her as she tightened her grip in his hair pulling him closer.

"What time do you get off?" Brooke questioned, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Soon…" he told her sliding his hands down to her thighs, sliding up her skirt. "And you are coming over…" he growled making her giggle. "Remember how I made you feel back home?" he questioned, slipping his hands under her skirt making her body tingle.

"Mhmm…" she nodded, pushing her lips harder against his. Very much remembering their night in Tree Hill, along with the few nights since they have been back.

"I can make you feel that way again tonight," he promised sucking on her bottom lip making her growl and feel the tingle tickle down her spine. "But so much more," he promised, gripping onto the side of her panties.

"Luke…" an ache build up in her as he latched his lips onto that sweet spot behind her ear.

"I can't take it anymore Pretty Girl," he growled in her ear. "I'm going crazy here," he admitted dragging his teeth along her neck to her collar bone, giving it a sweet kiss before pulling up to look at her. Both breathing heavy as he rested his forehead against hers. "I've never in my life wanted someone as much as I want you."

"Yeah?" her heart pounded in her chest as he nodded.

"Please…" he swallowed the large lump, pulling one hand from her skirt to brush her hair back. "Please baby, please let me have you?" he begged, not wanting to pressure her but really going nuts.

"Yeah…" she whispered dropping her head to rest against his.

"Yeah?" he repeated and she slowly nodded making him break into a wide grin to match the one on hers. Lucas threading his fingers and gripping into her hair before he crashed his lips into hers.

"Tonight," she mumbled against his lips, her hands framing his face as their kiss deepened.

"Tonight…" he grinned, almost positive in that moment him being completely happy.

"Mmm…" she moaned against his mouth as she slowly lost herself in their kiss.

"Hey Luke ready for that meeting?" the door flew open and Brooke jerked away.

"Shit…" she mumbled jumping from Lucas's lap and smoothing out her skirt. Avoiding the dark eyes and smirk as she re-buttoned one of her buttons Lucas's popped earlier.

"Felix…" Lucas growled standing and blocking Brooke from his friend's view. Their moment completely ruined. "Can't you knock?"

"Didn't know you were…busy," he cut his eyes over towards the flustered girl turning red. "Claire said it was ok."

"I bet she did," Brooke grumbled running her hand through hair to tame it. "I have to go."

"You don't have to leave," Lucas told her, really not wanting her to leave after the moment they just shared.

"I know…I was just going to drop Easton's clothes off at Nathan and Haley's then grab us something for dinner. Then I will come over to your place," she laid her hand on his chest and he grinned.

"Ok, I'll call you when I leave," he titled her chin up to give her a sweet kiss. Brooke cutting her eyes over at the man across from them before pulling back. "You ok?" he questioned noticing her a little tense.

"I'm fine Boyfriend, I'll see you later," she tried to regain back her normalness before stepping back.

"Brooke…"Felix grinned as she slid passed him, making some noise of acknowledgment before slipping out of the office. "Someone seemed a little embarrassed," he commented as soon as the door closed.

"Well I doubt she likes to be caught straddling her boyfriend by some stranger," he grumbled shuffling through some papers.

"Well maybe if you don't want to be caught you shouldn't do it," he shrugged as he glanced at his chipped nail. "What?" he questioned glancing up to see the blonde sending him a glare.

"Maybe you should knock," he repeated with a little bite in his tone. "And maybe you should remember it's my damn office so whatever I do in it is no one's business," he grabbed his papers for the meeting and headed towards the door.

"Whatever you say boss," Felix chuckled shutting the door as he followed. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Stepping into the elevator of his apartment complex Lucas had a grin on his face the entire way up. He had hopes of how his night was going to go but was prepared if it didn't. Honestly he was just so thrilled to be spending the night with his girl. It was nice to slip into a simple life after a long day at work.

Sliding the key into his lock, he heard the music filter from his place as he opened the door to step inside.

"Brooke?" he called shutting the door and hanging his coat on the rack as he stepped towards the music, hearing the sound of her humming along.

_You by the light_  
_Is the greatest find_  
_In a world full of wrong_  
_You're the thing that's right_  
_Finally made it through_  
_The lonely to the other side_

"Hey Pretty Girl," he grinned, leaning up against the door frame as he watched the brunette sway to the music and wash some dishes.

"Luke…" she turned to face him with a slight frown. "I thought you were going to call before you left," she reminded him and he shrugged walking towards her.

"I forgot, I'm sorry," he apologized placing his hands on her hips with a grin.

"But I had everything planned," she frowned looking down. "When you called I was going to bath and get dressed in the cutest outfit but now…I look like a mess," she chewed her bottom lip a little embarrassed. She thought she would have enough time to plan everything and look perfect for the moment and now she just looked like a mess in his oversized t-shirt she stole from him in Tree Hill and her cheer shorts.

"You look perfect," he ran his hand through her hair with a grin. "So damn perfect baby," he leaned down capturing his lips with hers making her smile.

"Luke…" she giggled when he ran his hand down to lace their fingers together and did a small spin.

"I want to dance with you," he curled her into him as they swayed to the music.

"This is one of my favorite songs," she informed him as the swayed slowly to the music. "It makes me think of you," she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm…" she nodded resting her head on his chest. As the music drifted through them, the long silence of just music before the male voice starts to echo through them.

_And this could be good__  
__It's already better than that__  
__And nothing's worse than knowing__  
__You're holding back__  
__I could be all that you needed__  
__If you let me try_

"It makes me think of you too," he chuckled dropping his head to rest against hers.

"Three months…" Brooke whispered. "How is it that I've only known you three months?"

"Time is fast moving I guess…especially when you're happy," he shrugged.

"You know I was with Carter eight months before we slept together," she informed him and watched the large lump get swallowed and she resisted the giggle. "But…" she took his hand bringing it to her heart. "Do you feel that?" she questioned and he nodded feeling her heart race under his palm. "He never made my heart do that," she admitted and he let out a small grin.

"Never?" he kinked a brow and she shook her head.

"In just three months I fell for you," she ran her hand through his hair. "I don't even have to see you. I hear your voice, someone speaks about you, hell I just think about you," she let out a small laugh and he grinned. "And it races, always," she told him and he dropped his head against hers. "In three months I feel more for you then I did in all the years I was with him."

"Pretty Girl…"

"And I always wanted that perfect moment," she chewed her bottom lip looking at him. "And I feel like no matter what happens I have it. In this moment Luke," she reached up touching his cheek. "Everything is perfect…Being with you is perfect."

"Are you sure?" he whispered knowing even if he wanted her he would pressure her if she didn't seem sure on it.

"More than anything," she admitted and grinned at the sigh of relief that escaped him. "I want you Luke," she leaned up on her toes to kiss him. "I don't know if I can go another day without having you," she mumbled against his lips, letting out a small squeal when his arms circled around her waist and he lifted her up in his arms. "Mmm…" she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Luke…" she giggled as he spun her to the music and moved them towards his room. His feet shuffling towards the bed before reaching it and placing her on top of it, Brooke rising up on her knees as he stood in front of her.

Taking her small hands as she undid the latch of his belt and pulled it off, dropping it to the floor beside him as she undid his pants and they dropped in a pool by his feet.

"Brooke…" he dropped his head back a little as she ran her finger tips up his thighs, feeling the tightness already starting to form in his boxers as her nails circled upward and dragged across his chest as she popped the button on his white dress shirt.

"Your heart's racing," she grinned, peering up at him as she kissed up his chest. Feeling the goose bumps rise under her palms as they rested on his toned tan skin.

"I have my gorgeous girlfriend touching me, of course it's going to race," he pointed out and she grinned planting a single kiss on his lips.

"So a good race?" she rose a brow and he slowly nodded as she ran her hands down his arms and linked their fingers together. "You want me Boyfriend?" she flipped her eyes up at him and he swears nothing looked at sexy then her in that moment sucking her bottom lip.

"Ye-yeah," he stuttered swallowing the large lump in his throat as she dropped back on the bed bringing him down with her.

"Could you say it?" she whispered and he watched the sexy confident girl he just had change slowly.

"Pretty Girl," he brushed her hair back as he rested on top of her. Looking down at her as she laid there, her hair scattering across his bed as she bit her bottom lip as her heart pounded in her chest. "I swear to everything above there is nothing I want more then you," he dropped his head to rest against hers. "But if you need to hear it, need me to repeat it," he ran his finger across her cheek. "I want you baby girl," he whispered nipping at her bottom lip making her let out a slight moan.

"I want you too," she nodded, pushing her mouth harder against his as they deepened their kiss. His hips rocking against hers, making an ache build between her legs when she _felt _his want push against her.

Tearing his lips away from hers, she panted as he kissed down her neck, along her shirt and down her body making that want just grow.

"You being lazy again?" he teased, slowly climbing up her body and scrunching up her dark shirt. His rough hand sending a tingle down her spin as it glided up her soft skin.

"Mhmm…" she nodded biting the tip of her finger as she looked at him.

"I honestly don't mind," he grinned, his hand brushing against her breast making her moan. Brooke sitting up just a bit for him to tug the shirt off and he grinned. "God you're so beautiful," he crashed his lips back with hers as he circled his arm around her back and rolled over being her on top of him. His hands tangling in her hair as she reached back to unhook her bra and let it join the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Brooke placing her hand on his chest to push him on his back as she kissed down his chest, dragging her teeth over his navel as she reached the waist band of his boxers. Releasing him from them and throwing the off the bed, taking her hand and hearing him hiss as she gave him a light stroke. Her nails barely gliding over him in one of the most teasing and arousing things he ever experienced.

"Baby…" his leg twitched as he grabbed onto her face and yanked her to kiss him. "God that feels good," he moaned in her mouth as the prickling feeling rose in his body and heart raced. "But stop," he moaned throwing his head into the pillow enjoying it a little more before grabbing her hand and lacing it with his. "You have to stop…"

"Why?" she pulled back to look at him.

"Because I haven't had sex in months," he flipped her over on her back as his hand gripped into her side. "And I want this perfect," he gripped onto her shorts and started to yank them down. "You keep doing that and I will completely ruin this," he admitted and she let out a small giggle. Brooke enjoying the small fact that she had such control over his body.

"Sorry," she giggled sucking on his bottom lip making him growl. Her heart almost completely pounding out of her chest as he started to kiss down her body, sucking right above the top of her panties as his hands went to peel them back. "Luke…" she swallowed the lump in her throat as he slid a little more down the bed and grabbed onto her leg. Kissing up into her thigh and sucking hard on her inner making her breath hitch. His teeth dragging over the sensitive skin and her bottom lip sucked into her mouth.

Wiggling her hips she _hoped_ to move his mouth up but it stayed put on that _one _spot sending her body into a daze. "Please…" she whimpered and when she swore he was just going to do nothing but tease her his mouth rose up and with one quick suck her body arched. His hand trailing slowly up her leg, wrapping his arm around her thigh as he brought her body down, Brooke swearing it was going to float off the bed. "Uhh…" she moaned, gripping her hand through his blonde hair as her body erupted.

Gripping onto his face she jerked his body up to slam their mouth back together. In that moment Brooke swearing she never wanted something so much. Rolling their naked bodies in his bed the sheet wrapped tight around their two bodies as they kissed, her lips feeling so soft against his.

"Uh…" Brooke shivered when she felt him graze over her center, it happening a couple times before she felt him line up with her and with one _slow,_ almost too slow for her liking in that moment, slipped inside of her. "Lucas…" her head dropped into the pillow as her breathes became short.

"You ok?" he pulled back to whisper as he brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered shut as he slid back to push back in her making her body arch below him.

"Yes…" she moaned as he kissed her chin, enjoying the look of pleasure on her face as he slowly moved inside her. "God yes," she quickly rolled them over so she was straddling his waist and her mouth slammed back into his. The slight worry of almost forgetting how _this _went quickly vanishing from her as they moved together. It felt so good to feel him, have him inside of her made her body go out of control and for the first time she felt what it was like to have someone make love to her, someone be gentle and compassionate, and perfect.

Placing her small hand to his chest for support, his left arm wrapped around her slim waist as the other tangled in her hair, it becoming a knotted mess as she rolled her hips faster against him. The peak rising in both of them fast as Brooke sucked on his bottom lip, biting down on it making him moan.

"Luke…" she curled her arm around his neck as he rose with her in his lap, his mouth latching onto her collar bone. Rolling her hips as she brought herself up and back down on him, the small amount of sweat dripping down his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist to help guide her.

"You feel so damn good baby," Lucas growled in her ear as he bit down on her earlobe, a chill running through her entire body at the roughness of his tone. Her losing focus for a slight moment as he once again flipped her to her back and started to move faster into her. Her nails racking down his back making him moan before they slid back up to his face and she pulled him close. Thrusting hard into her he felt her back arch under him as her hips buckled, a sigh of pleasure passing past her delicate lips as they hit their point together. Brooke head flying back into his pillow as she rode out the wave of pleasure that shot through her entire body.

"Mmm…" she moaned in his mouth as he gave her one rough passionate kiss before rolling off her panting. Brooke keeping her eyes closed enjoying the feeling in her body a little longer before his arms came around her and brought her small body into his. Her head lying on his chest as she heard his heart pound under her ear, it remaining fast for a long time before it started to slow down beneath her. "That was fun," she giggled and he let out a deep chuckle.

"Yeah it was fun," he shook his head at his girlfriend. Wondering how she went from his sexy confident girl to such an innocent one in under five seconds. "You ok?" he turned serious as he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"So perfect Lucas," she crawled up him to plant a kiss to his swollen lips. "I didn't know it could be like that. Being with someone and feeling…" she paused looking for the right word in that moment. "Wanted," she settled on looking back at him. "It's nice to know making love can be real," she let out a dry laugh, tracing her finger along his heart. Knowing she never felt wanted with Carter, he never told her that, never told her she was beautiful or anything else Lucas had said to her. When she was with him it always felt like that, she was there so he took her. She knew without a doubt when she was with Lucas she was _with_ him. His mind never traveled to someone else, compared her to another, when she was with him he wanted her.

"It all can be real," he brushed her hair behind her ear as she peered up at him. "You just have to trust in it."

"And I do," she leaned down to kiss him before curling rolling on her side and he cuddled up beside her. "And if I get you holding me every time after I could really get used to it," she giggled and he rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"I will always hold you even if it's not after making love," he promised, kissing the back of her shoulder making her smile. "But Pretty Girl," she felt his lips vibrate against her shoulder as she laid beside him.

"Yeah," she reached her hand back to thread through his hair.

"I don't know if you understand what I was saying earlier," he admitted and her heart started to race again.

"What do you mean?" she worried on her bottom lip as she laid there trying to think of anything they had talked about that she might not have understand.

"At work," he stated and her mind racked back to that, praying to heaven above it was something Felix said after she left. She would think he would have made a comment on it by now if Felix had said something, but she wasn't sure.

She knew he wouldn't be someone who would be ok with what she did which is why she was trying to find a way out of it. Her life felt like it was turning around and if things worked out with Adrian like she hoped things would be a hell of a lot better. She was going to quit, she planned on talking to Rob when she went in the next time, and she just also planned Lucas never knowing and knew with Felix that little fact might start to get hard.

"What about work?" she flipped over to look at him, his eyes looking so serious and worried it made her nervous.

"I was saying all the things I wanted to but I couldn't word it right and knew I just sounded like a babbling mess," he flipped his hand to the side before letting it slide down her naked body to her hip.

"Word what right Lucas?" she laughed a little but saw how concerned he was. She actually felt his body as it trembled beside hers.

"Word that I love you," he chewed his lower lip as he let the words register in her. "I love you Brooke," he repeated this time with more confidence then the first.

"You do?" her voice cracked a little as her eyes pooled with tears and he nodded.

"Yeah," he reached up to knock the tear in the corner of her eye. "Is that ok?" he whispered and she quickly started to nod.

"Yeah," a smile broke across her face. "Yeah it's really ok," her fingers curled in his hair as she brought him down to kiss her.

"Mmm…" he moaned rolling on his back and bringing her on top of him as a feeling erupted in his chest. The smile plastered on her face being so amazing to him. He loved having her smile; he loved knowing _he _put the smile there.

"You have work early in the morning don't you?" she laced their fingers together as he nodded. "I feel bad for you then…"

"Why?" he questioned a little confused as she pulled back, her nose turning adorably red.

"Because you aren't sleeping tonight," she smirked and he let out a chuckle. "Not a minute of sleep," she teased, leaning down so her nose grazed against his.

"Surprisingly I'm actually ok with that," he admitted, flipping her over making her squeal and in one quick motion slid into her making her moan. His night completely perfect already and knowing even without sleep things were only going to get better for him by morning.

* * *

_So here is my update! I wanted it up by last night but I worked all day and was tired. Hope you enjoyed!_


	21. Chapter 21

"Luke…" Brooke grinned running her nose up his neck. "Baby wake up," she nipped at his earlobe enjoying the low moan that escaped passed his lips. "You're late for work and I have to pick up Easton soon."

"Mhmm…" he agreed, flipping over on his side and dropping his arm to hang loosely around her naked body. Brooke lying on her side as she faced him, tracing her finger slowly over each of his features. His oval shaped eyes that always have that adorable squint when he is talking to her, his cute little nose she always found so adorable, his thin lips that trailed all over her the night before, his strong jaw, his high cheek bones. He was perfect, he was hers. "What are you staring at?"

"How do you know I'm staring?" she giggled sliding closer to him. "Your eyes are closed."

"And you're staring," he stated again before a smile danced across his face. "So what are you staring at?" they cracked open to reveal the gorgeous pale blue. "Something on my face?"

"No," she laughed tracing her finger over his lips. "But I feel bad…"

"And why is that?" he brushed a lock of hair from her glowing face.

"Because I'm the reason you are late for work," she shrugged. "And I kinda don't want you to go for at least an hour longer…"

"An hour huh?" he kinked a brow and she slowly nodded. "I do have a business call with some scouts at noon," he confessed and she frowned a bit. "And I need to get dressed and eat something on the go and I think I might need a shower also…"

"A shower, huh?" she raised a brow and he nodded.

"I could be in there a long while," he gave his head a tilt and she grinned.

"Might need some help washing that hair of yours," she teased running her hand through it making him chuckle. "And possibly that back. You know if I'm honest you might need just a good clean scrub you aren't the cleanest boy."

"Oh yeah?" he lifted himself from the bed, throwing his covers off them.

"Yeah, so we might have to do a big wash down!" she squealed the end as he lifted her from the bed. "Under the dirty nails," she giggled as he carried her towards the bathroom.

"You aren't funny," he grumbled pushing open the door, her laughter filling the room as he shut the door with his foot.

* * *

Stepping in the room Brooke closed the door behind her as she walked towards the noise. Her day had been perfect, well her morning it was still early but only one thing could add to her happy mood. And when she heard the giggle fill through the room her whole life was complete.

"Someone seems happy," she leaned against the door frame as the small blonde's head snapped up with a huge grin.

"Momma!" Easton squealed throwing his arms around his mother. "You here!"

"I here!" she laughed squeezing him tight. "I missed you last night," she admitted giving him a big kiss to the cheek that made him giggle. "Were you good for Haley?"

"I de best momma!"

"He was," Haley agreed sipping her coffee. "Nathan was actually mad when Easton got tired and went to bed."

"Oh Clay does the same," Quinn piped in agreeing. "He thinks when Easton is over that there are just no rules what so ever. He can stay up as long as he wants, play video games all night…not help clean up."

"Men are idiots," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh like you don't do the same?" Brooke kinked a brow. "You use my baby as an excuse to eat all the ice cream and junk food you want."

"Aunt Rachie and I get ice cream all de time," Easton agreed. "But I wike Lucas, we have cookies and coke," he giggled making his mom smile.

"You really like those cookies huh?" she kinked a brow and he nodded.

"De best," he rested his head on her shoulder, snuggling close.

"Wait a second," Rachel squints looking at her friend. "What's with this smile?" she waved her hand at her friend's face. "And you're glowing…why are you glowing?"

"I'm not," Brooke tried to hide her smile by kissing her son's blonde hair.

"You are kinda glowing…" Quinn agreed not seeing that smile on her friend's face in _years._ "Why you so happy, Happy Girl?"

"Am I not allowed to just be happy?" Brooke questioned, the room feeling with many no's. "Well I am happy because I'm happy. No other reason than that," she shrugged, spinning on her feet and walking over to make a cup of coffee.

"Holy shakes," Quinn slammed her hand the counter looking at her friend it all clicking.

"Holy shakes?" Haley kinked her brow at her sister.

"Will used to say that," Brooke admitted knowing her brother growing up had the weirdest comments. He also loved kids growing up and you always found him around them and when around kids there was just some things you couldn't say. He had alternative words for all of them

"Yeah stuff he said stuck," Quinn waved her hand that not being the point at this moment. "I have seen this look on you _one _other time in the years I have known you Brooke Davis."

"What look?" Rachel questioned looking at her.

"The I just had sex look!" Quinn rushed out and Brooke broke into a wide grin. "Oh my god you two finally did it!"

"Thank god," Rachel rolled her head back. "It's about damn time. I don't know how you've retrained this long."

"God me neither," Brooke leaned on the counter sipping her drink as Easton sat beside her. "Guys we seriously had sex _all _night long. I think we might have slept two hours tops."

"Dang girl," Haley chuckled shaking her head. "You clearly had some built up tension."

"I know," Brooke got all dreamy eyed as she talked to them. "But I couldn't help it. Being with him is like nothing I've experienced before and once I got it…god I never didn't want it," she admitted feeling a tingle run down her spin. "I think I have a problem," she teased and they laughed. "No I do, I want to have sex with him _all _the time now. That can't be healthy."

"Oh Brookie," Rachel laughed leaning back in her chair. "That is not a problem."

"He told me he loved me," she grinned, biting her bottom lip. "We were laying there and he looked at me with a look no one has ever given me and he said he loved me."

"Brooke! That is so awesome," Quinn clapped so happy for her best friend. All she wanted was her happy and knowing she was now made everything perfect.

"I know and the moment was perfect and he was perfect and everything was just…"

"Perfect?" Haley raised a brow and Brooke broke into a grin nodding. "You know Brooke, you and Luke get married we will be sisters."

"Well through I'm not going to jinx that nor comment on it because we aren't even close to that point yet that would be pretty awesome!" Brooke squealed excited. "We will all be sisters."

"Not me," Rachel pouted. "I won't be a part of this little family," she frowned and the girls chuckled.

"I wish you were around four years ago," Brooke admitted with a slight sigh. "You would have been perfect for Willie."

"Oh I have never thought of that before," Quinn's eyes widened for a moment before nodding in agreement. "They would have been so perfect together."

"Was Will cute?" Rachel questioned, hearing of the famous Davis boy all the time but never actually seeing him.

"Oh gorgeous," Quinn told her and Brooke nodded as she searched her phone for her favorite picture ever.

"Here," she flipped it around to show her friend and her jaw dropped.

"Damn Brookie," Rachel rubbed her neck looking at him. "He is fine as hell."

"He was the best brother," Brooke gave a sad smile, Quinn giving her a small hug.

"Why aren't boys like him around anymore?" Rachel frowned dropping her chin to her hand as she looked at the picture. "Hot, talented, sweet, he is perfect."

"He was," Quinn agreed. "And one hell of a friend and brother."

"Life sucks," Rachel hit next on the phone revealing a picture that made her smirk. "He isn't that bad looking either," she flipped the phone around making Brooke blush.

"Give me that," she snatched the phone and shutting it from the photo she took with her boyfriend this morning in bed.

"No wonder she wants him all the time," Rachel smirked making the girls laugh.

"Waking up to that might make me have a sex problem too," Haley teased getting a shove from her friend as they started heading out of the room towards the living room.

"Mommy's friends are so crazy huh?" Brooke looked down at her little boy who nodded.

"Berry crazy…"

"God mommy missed you," she leaned down kissing his head. "So much," she squeezed him tight.

"I missed you too mommy," Easton looked up at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. "I wike you happy mommy. You have the prettiest smile!" he touched her cheek making her grin more.

"So do you baby," she kissed his head making him giggle. "Now come on let's get you breakfast."

* * *

"And where is that?" Lucas questioned scribbling down some address on the pad in front of him.

"That one is by 16th Street," he fiddled through the papers. "And this one was last week that small diner off of 12th," he explained.

"That close to the city?" he ran his hand in the creases in his forehead.

"About half an hour," he told him, shuffling through some more. "But…" he paused holding a page as he read it. "But he was in Michigan three weeks ago. It seems he travels in and out a lot."

"I would prefer if he would just stay out," Lucas grumbled, reading over the file.

"We will keep an eye on him," he promised and Lucas nodded. "He gets to close I'll call you right away."

"Thanks Peter," Lucas closed the file standing up with his friend. "I appreciate this."

"No problem, Luke," they shook hands as they walked towards the door. "I'll see you next week."

"Alright man, have a good weekend," he slapped his back and closed the door as he moved back to his desk. Dropping down on the chair as he read over the papers in front of him. Holding up a photo as he looked over the man in it. "He really does look just like you," he rubbed his jaw with a slight head shake.

"Everything ok?" he lifted his head to see his friend walking into his office.

"Clay, hey man," he looked up at him, shuffling through his papers on his desk, not sure if he wanted to share this info or not. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just bored," he dropped down in the chair in front of him. "What you up too? A new client?" he grabbed the folder before the blonde could stop him and flipped it open. "What's this?" he looked at the photos feeling the anger in him just by seeing the man's face again.

"I just wanted to know where he was," he confessed. "I find I like living life better if I know where he is located all the time."

"Why?" Clay's eyes snapped up to look at him. "Why would you want to even bring him into your life?"

"Because Brooke is in my life," he reminded him. "And he is Easton's father."

"He is nothing to that little boy," his temper flared at the mention of him being a parent to Easton.

"It scares Brooke not knowing where he is," Lucas told him, seeing the look flash over his friend's face. "Now I know where he is. I can protect her and Easton just fine because I _always _know where he is."

"Don't let him consume you life, Luke. Be with Brooke, be happy and don't think twice about this guy. He isn't coming back around," he told him tossing the file on his desk.

"Brooke doesn't think that's true," he told him, knowing Brooke feared Carter returning and somehow taking Easton from her. Something Lucas would never allow.

"He isn't coming back," Clay stated again standing up. "I sat and watched my best friend putting all his time and energy into keeping track on this guy and look what happened to him?"

"Clay I'm not going to confront him. He keeps his distance, I'll keep mine," he shrugged finding it all that simple.

"He killed my best friend Lucas," he jaw clutched at the thought of that night. "My best friend died because of that bastard and he is finally out of our lives. I want him to stay out of our lives, don't bring him back into it."

"Clay, I'm not," Lucas told him quickly. "He doesn't have clue what is going on."

"Carter isn't stupid, we want to think he is but he isn't. If he wants to be found he will, if he doesn't he won't. You found him," he tapped his finger on the file. "He wanted you to find him. And I bet you my next four pay checks he knows about you and Brooke and this guy who is following him so I'm _telling _you to stop. You leave him alone he will leave us alone," he told him heading towards the door. "And he better still be leaving us alone," he told him, slamming the door, leaving Lucas a little lost and confused.

He thought Clay would be happy about him knowing where Carter was. To him he held all the cards if he knew where the guy was located but to Clay it was like it was the end of everything. That didn't sit well with Lucas, that didn't silence about a million and one questions that were now racing through his brain.

* * *

_Sorry so short but here is an update before I head out…Leaving in like five minutes so hope you enjoy!_


	22. Chapter 22

"Ron…" Brooke massaged the wrinkles in her forehead trying to realize herself. "You can't keep me here if I don't want to be. I'm allowed to quit my job…"

"You are allowed…" he nodded in agreement scribbling down on his papers. "But you have a contract…"

"I know that but-"

"No buts Brooke…" he flew his hand up cutting her off. "I may like you and find you cute but I am a business man. This is my business and I'm not going to let go of one of my top money makers because she has grown a conscious."

"You can't keep me here," she growled never thinking quitting a job would be this hard.

"No but this," he grabbed her contract from under a pile. "Does…for at _least _another month and a half…"

"And if I quit now and say screw your contract?" she challenged and watch the smirk that grew across his face.

"Well if you do that I would sue you. And you would lose a hell of a lot more money and I would make a whole lot more than if you stayed this next month and a half. So…" he leaned on the desk, his yellow teeth right in her face. "But on a cute outfit, shake your ass and go see table four…" he ordered and with a glare Brooke threw herself from the chair and headed towards the door. "That 'a girl," he winked and Brooke slammed the door as she walked the red hall towards the music and lights. Her stomach hurting and skin crawling at the man sitting at the table.

"Penny," he flashed a smirk as his arm laid casually over the back of the booth. "Or is it Brooke? I don't really know anymore…"

"What do you want Felix?" Brooke growled crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want a dance," he patted his lap and she stayed put in her spot. "I paid for it…"

"Then I will find someone else to crawl all over your slimy ass," she hissed, dropping her arms and heading to find Tabby or someone else. "Ouch…" she cringed when his hand latched onto her arm and jerked her down towards him. "Let me go…" she gritted her teeth yanking her arm. "Felix you are hurting me let me go…"

"No…" venom wrapped around his words and a chill ran down her spine. "I want you…"

"You can't have me…" she growled, his grip tightening making her arm sore.

"I can…" his lips slipped into a smirk, jerking her around to drop in his lap.

"Let me go Felix…" she wiggled but his grip just got that much tighter.

"Listen to me Brooke…" he grabbed her chin to look at him. "What…hey," he gripped tighter on her chin when she yanked her face back. "Listen to me Brooke…" he ordered and her heart raced in her chest. "What would you do if your sweet Lucas knew what you were really doing at night?" he raised a brow and her mouth snapped shut. "He wouldn't be happy…"

"Lucas loves me…" she stated and he let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh sweetheart," he brushed her hair back shaking his head. "Lucas loves his job…he may act as if it's not true but he loves his money and he loves everyone loves him. He has a reputation to keep; his brother and family have a reputation to keep so what you think he is going to do when the world knows his sweet little girlfriend takes her clothes off for money?"

"He…he loves me…" she repeated yet this time not as confident as before.

"He may love you but would he really give up everything for you?" he questioned. "Look Brooke I like you," his voice dropped as almost caring as he brushed her hair back. "I won't say anything to anyone…"

"You won't?" her voice cracked a bit and he slowly nodded.

"Lucas won't ever know what it is you do and you won't lose him," he promised and a breath of relief escaped her. "But…" he tilted her face to look at his, seeing the pain all in her eyes and his grip released slowly. "You help me out? And right now helping me out is dancing for me. I'm not asking for much. Just a dance," he whispered as the new song changed. "There you go," he smiled as she started to move to the beat. "Don't cry Brooke," he reached up knocking the tear away. "You're too pretty to cry…"

* * *

"Luke?" she called as she stepped into the large apartment. "Broody you here?" she placed down her bag. Listening as she heard a slight giggle and let it carrier her towards the sound. A smile etched on her face as she watched the two blonde boys that held her heart sitting on the floor, toy cars surrounding them as a movie played on the screen. "What's going on here?" she kinked a brow with a smile.

"Momma!" Easton beamed jumping up and running towards her as she kneeled down for him. "Try dis," he shoved a straw in her mouth. "It ice cream coke…"

"A coke float," Lucas wiped his hands on his pants as he stood and walked over to her.

"Yummy..." Brooke smiled wiping her lip.

"Sorry he isn't in bed," Lucas scratched the back of his neck. "We were about to but we kinda took a nap earlier and haven't really gotten tired again yet," he explained hoping she wasn't upset Easton was still up.

"That's fine," she leaned up on her toes pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Have fun with Rachel?" he questioned moving back into the living room and Easton's little footsteps following close behind.

"Oh...umm…yeah," she lied swallowing the large lump in her throat. "We had fun but do you mind if maybe I jump in the shower?"

"Not at all," he told her quickly knowing she never had to ask to do something at his place. "We will finish the movie and when you are done we promise to be ready for bed. Right little dude?"

"Right," Easton nodded sucking on his straw. "Bed, bed."

"Good," she leaned down and kissed Easton's head as she grabbed her bag from the floor. "Be right back," she moved around them and quickly getting to the backroom and shutting the door. Tugging off her clothes she felt like she could finally breathe, she hated how she felt when she left work, always dirty and gross and Felix just added to that tonight. She hated the man, she truly hated him and hated even more someone like him had something over her head. Jumping in the shower she turned it on as hot as it would go without burning hoping it would remove the dirt and grime of feeling him on her. His hands, his scent, his mouth as it would brush against her skin as she moved. It was the first time in a long time she felt how she did when she was with Carter.

"Brooke?" her body froze still in the water as she heard the door open. "Pretty Girl, you alright?"

"Uh… yeah," her voice cracked a bit and she cleared it to get it back. "Why?"

"Because you've been in here for a while now," he shut the door to the steam filled room behind him. "Easton and I finished the movie and his sugar high finally crashed… he's asleep now…"

"Oh…" she said not realizing she zoned out so much that time had passed. "Well…" she breathed in deep not wanting him to notice something off with her. "Would you like to join me then?" she peaked out the curtain at him.

"I don't know I'm pretty tired," he told her and a pout plastered on her plumb lips.

"But I'm naked," her voice turned slightly childlike as she slid her leg slowly out the curtain. "And all alone…"

"That…that is true…" he stuttered a bit watching as she rubbed some soap along her leg.

"And I don't have anyone to wash my back…"

"Well we wouldn't want that dirty huh?" he corked a brow and she smirked slowly shaking her head. "Well for the fact of being clean I guess I could help you…"

"Yes cause clearly it's such a chore for you," she teased as she watched him strip down.

"Clearly," he agreed pulling the curtain back and stepping inside. It amazed him how seeing her this way still made a chill run down his spin and breath catch. Even seeing her naked many times before it was like seeing her this way for the first time and god she was beautiful.

"What?" she giggled looking up at him. "Why you looking at me like that?"

"You're just so beautiful," he shook his head dropping his forehead to hers. "I don't know how I got you…"

"Luke…" she ran her hand through his hair as it started to dampen.

"It nuts right?" he questioned and she turned a little confused. "Being like this…feeling like this so fast… that… I mean that doesn't happen…"

"It does…" she gave a slight shrug. "When it's the right person those feelings can hit you with a glance…"

"Oh with every glance with you it hits me," he admitted and she blushed as his eyes swept over her. "You know what we should do?"

"No Boyfriend what?" she flipped her eyes up to look at him and his mouth ran dry.

"We should get out of this shower and head to bed," he reasoned reaching over and shutting off the water that was starting to become cold.

"But I'm not really tired…" she informed him and he got a sneak grin wrapping a warm puffy towel around her.

"Yeah, neither am I," he pressed a kiss to her lips making her smile.

"Luke!" she giggled when he lifted her up and carried her to his room. "Easton didn't wear you out?" she mumbled along his lips as he laid her on his bed.

"I haven't lost my sugar high yet," he trapped her chin between his thumb and finger as he leaned back down kissing her.

"Mmm…" she moaned as he rocked his hips into hers, her really wishing their towels weren't there. "I missed you tonight," she pulled back to tell him. "I love that you let me go out with my friends and watch Easton but god I missed you so much tonight," she ran her hand through his hair truly meaning that. Even if she didn't go out with friends, he thought she had. He told her to take the night and relax without him and that made her feel so good inside.

"I missed you too," he ran his hand under her towel and felt the trail of goose bumps rise. "What if we stay in this whole weekend? Just me, you and Easton…."

"That would be amazing," she grinned at the idea of just them.

"Yeah it would," he let out a low growl dragging his teeth along her neck making her body tingle.

"Luke…" she massaged her fingers through his hair arching her body into his as he started to rock into her. "God, baby," she sucked her bottom lip as he lined himself against her. The tip of him grazing teasingly over the ache in between her leg. "Please…" she begged, twisting her head and kissing his earlobe. "I want you," she moaned in his ear, feeling his lips curve into a smirk along her neck. "I _need _you so bad," the rasp of her voice sending a chill down his spine. "Uhh…" her eyes fluttered shut as she felt him slide into her.

"I love hearing you beg," he smirked peeling off her neck to rest his forehead against hers. Rocking his hips back and forth into her loving the look of pure bless that crosses over her face. "I love you," he whispered low her eyes flying open to look at him. "God baby I love you so damn much," he threaded his fingers through her damp hair and slammed his mouth hard into hers, deepening their kiss before she could utter a single word.

* * *

_Sorry this is so short…like stupid short but I just wanted to update! I was going to add the next chapter to this but I wanted a little more Creepy Felix first…so there he is…yeah I don't like him either!_

_Hope you liked the small chapter…Next one will be longer…Drama is about to pick up and once it hits it's going to be like the snowball affect…I hope you all don't hate me for it :(_

_But happy perfect Brucas can't last forever you know!_

_Well hope you liked! Please review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Brooke's eyes fluttered open with a smile permanently plastered on her face. The arm that was resting around her waist made her feel safe; made her feel protected and she loved it.

She loved him.

She hadn't admitted it, hadn't told a single person but she was so in love with the boy holding her that it scared the life out of her.

"Mmm…" there was a kiss to the back of her shoulder and she grinned. "You smell so good," he snuggled closer, his arms tightening around her.

"Thank you," she giggled, flipping around in his arms and catching his mouth on hers.

"Well good morning to you too," he teased, rolling on his back and bringing her on top of him. Brooke's hands frame on his face as she smiled. His fingers threading through her hair as he deepened the kiss, pretty positive his life was complete in that exact moment.

"Mmm…" she pulled out of their kiss, smiling down at him. "Good morning."

"I think I could wake up many mornings to this," he grinned at the idea.

"That would work for me," she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth looking down at him. "What are your plans for today?"

"Work-"

"Blah!" she teased and he laughed.

"I know its sucks," his hands ran back and forth over her bare thighs. "But then after work we are heading back to my place for like a guys' night for Nate."

"A guys night, huh?" she corked a brow making him roll his eyes. "Is that code word for bachelor party?"

"No not exactly," he shook his head. "I mean we are all just hanging out at my place really. No cake popping out strippers and kinky whips," his eyes rolled again and Brooke tensed at the word. "Just more hanging out, Nathan wants to stay tamed," he explained and her eye brows rose. "Haley told him he had to stay tamed."

"That sounds about right, but just make sure _my_ Boyfriend stays tamed."

"I will," he shook his head at the thought. "Plus Clay is going to be there. I'll be on my best behavior under big brother's watchful eye."

"You better," she leaned down with a grin kissing him. "I wish you weren't working today," she frowned against his mouth. "I want to just spend all day with you."

"I'll cut the night short and come over. I did promise a whole weekend together."

"That you did," she grinned, capturing his mouth with hers and lacing their fingers together. His hands tugging her down closer and making her giggle as he went to deepen their kiss.

"What…what happened here?" his eyes squint slightly pulling from their kiss and noticing a colored mark on her arm he hadn't noticed the day before.

"I ran into a counter at work yesterday morning," she lied looking at the bruise on her arm where she was gripped. "I can be a little klutzy," she let out a dry laugh wishing she could scrub the grim of Felix's marks off her.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl," he laced his fingers through hers and brought her wrist up to give it a sweet kiss. "Maybe we should baby proof work for you," he teased and she broke into a real smile.

"Will did that," she told him her smile dropping slightly. "I was barely a month pregnant and he went crazy baby proofing his place. Carrie hated it…"

"Carrie seemed like a real prize," he let out a dry laugh.

"She was…she wasn't at all good enough for my brother. He deserved the best, Carried was not that…"

"_Will, stop. You are starting to freak me out," Brooke admitted as her brother's leg bounced quickly beside her. "I honestly don't get why you are so nervous… I'm the pregnant one…"_

"_I know that," he rolled his eyes at the young brunette beside him. "I'm just worried…I mean, I don't know how to take care of a baby."_

"_You don't have to take care of him," she looked up at the boy beside her, the perfect most amazing boy ever. "Will this is my baby, my responsibility. I don't expect you to take care of him or her."_

"_Ok, one it's a boy…we have discussed this about a thousand times,_" _he joked and Brooke just rolled her eyes. "And second of course I'm going to help…you are my baby sister and this is my nephew," his hand laid on her stomach. "I already love him more than I've loved anything because he is a part of you."_

"_Remember when we were little and you said that you would never believe I was ever pregnant?" she reminded him and he started to laugh._

"_The thought of you __ever__ having sex just completely freaked me out," he confessed and she grinned. "The thought of you dating freaked me out. But when I found out it was Carter…I thought alright," he reached up, running the tip of his finger across a bruise on his baby sister's normally flawless face. "He will protect her; he is a good guy…"_

"_He wasn't always a bad good, Will…"_

"_Yeah he was," he told her quickly. "That kind of evil doesn't just pop out of nowhere, it's inside of them. Deep down in there and just waits for the moment to pop out," he gave a broken smile at the girl beside him. "But not anymore… he won't even be around you…"_

"_I know…" she gave a slight smile. _

"_William!" the shriek came through the room making them both cringe. _

"_Kill me now…" Will turned to his sister to ask. "Seriously, shoot me right now in the face…please!"_

"_William I need you NOW!" _

"_Please?" Brooke yelled back and heard a growled 'whatever' and then a paused 'bitch…' "Sorry," Brooke looked at her brother with a shrug. "I tried…"_

"_It's whatever," he flung himself up. "What Carrie? What do you want to buy with __my __money?" he called and Brooke let out a laugh…her brother was too much. _

"What you thinking?" Lucas looked at his girlfriend as she got a distant look in her eyes.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Just memories…"

"Good ones?" Lucas slid his arms around her waist and she nodded.

"Some of the best," she tilted her head to give him a sweet kiss. "Hurry back tonight, alright?" she asked feeling something in her stomach she wasn't too keen on. A feeling like the one she got that day when she lost Will. "And please be careful…"

"Always," he kissed her nose with a smile. "But I was thinking about meeting Clay and Nate for breakfast before work…Take Easton if you don't mind."

"You love your boys' time, huh?" she teased draping her arms over his shoulders. "I'm starting to think you only date me for my son…" she joked and he let out a small laugh.

"No," he shook his head. "Nate was just here last night and mentioned us hanging tonight and Easton asked if he got to go. Being it's going to be just guys sitting around drinking I assumed you wouldn't allow that so we told him we would have a guys' _day _before I went to work."

"I guess I could be alright with that," she pondered the thought. "I have to work this morning, now I don't have to find someone to watch him."

"Nope," he shook his head. "After we eat, he can come hang out at the office with me until you finish with work."

"You sure you aren't gay?" she kinked a brow. "You just seem way to perfect," she teased. "Lucas!" she squealed, when he whipped her around and pushed her up against the wall behind her, his body pressing hard against hers making her breath race in and out of her.

"Haven't I already proved to you that one I'm very man," he wiggled his knee between her thighs making her gasp. "And that I am _completely _into women?" he growled nipping at her earlobe, lighting a fire through her whole body.

"Luke…" she curled her fingers through his hair and wrapped her leg around his. Grabbing onto that unshaven face and slamming her lips into his. His hands sliding down to wrap around her and lifting her to rest around his hips. His teeth tugging at her lower lip making her moan before slipping his tongue inside.

"How early does Easton normally wake up?" he panted, pulling from their kiss.

"Every morning at 7:23," she stated, leaning in to give him a rough kiss. "He is like clockwork," she informed him, truly loving her baby for that. Since Easton came home from the hospital and started sleeping through the night without fail he would wake up at two times, one being 4:48 wanting his bottle and when he went off that he would _always _wake up at 7:23. She didn't know what it was, no matter what time he went to sleep he would wake up then. She honestly loved it.

"That gives us," he tugged away from their kiss to check the clock. "Twenty minutes," he looked back at her. "I can do a hell of a lot in twenty minutes," he smirked, making her giggle as he carried her back to the bedroom.

* * *

"Dat happened!" Easton announced annoyed he couldn't get the blonde to agree. "Tell dem!" he ordered the man carrying him.

"It's true," Lucas nodded. "Easton beat me at football last night…" he chuckled at the small game of football him and the little guy got into last night in his living room.

"Luke, he is like two feet tall," Nathan reminded his brother.

"I know, he can hide and move better," he defended his lose getting the guys to laugh.

"Clay, I tree soon," Easton looked at the man beside him. "Member my birsday?"

"Of course little man," he ruffled his hair with a grin. "We are going to throw a big party," he promised with a wink. "With cake…"

"Choc?" he questioned and a couple brows scrunched.

"Chocolate," Lucas informed his brother who looked lost. "He means chocolate."

"I say dat!" Easton snapped his head. "I want choc. Momma and I lub it!"

"I know buddy," Clay laughed tickling his belly making him wiggle in Lucas's arms. "So what is the plan for tonight?"

"Sports, beer, food," Nathan spoke each and got a laugh from his friends. "I'm serious guys. I don't want to go anywhere. I honestly hate strippers," he stated and his friends snapped their heads to look at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean it's such a tease," he shrugged. "I go to a club, pay a shit ton of money to have some chick rub her body all over me, get me excited and send me home. Or I can hang with you losers, call an early night and head home to a girl that will rub all over me and give me a happy ending," he smirked and his friends laughed.

"If you say it that way," Clay pondered the thought and actually agreeing…well to a point.

"Yeah, so sorry guys. I would prefer my girl over others," Nathan shrugged, honestly only doing this party tonight because of Tim. He bugged him about it but honestly he just wanted it to be done with so he could go home to Haley. The season was about to start and he was going to be traveling a lot and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before that happened.

"Same here," Lucas agreed, the thought of watching Brooke do a little strip tease for him a lot more entertaining than some girl he didn't know. "I actually really like the sound of that," he grinned, digging his phone from his pocket.

"Sound of what?" Clay cocked a brow not understanding his friend's random statement.

"Nothing," Lucas shook his head at him as he sent off a text.

"God, I'm starving," Nathan's stomach growled as they walked, making Easton giggle.

"Nathan make funny noise," he poked the man beside him getting a laugh.

"That he did," Lucas chuckled, sliding his phone in his pocket with a grin. He couldn't wait to get home tonight. "But we are about to feed him so he won't make any more funny noises," he teased his brother, pulling the door on the small restaurant they were about to enter.

"Oh Luke, can we talk a second," Clay paused at the door to talk to his friend. Lucas giving him a nod and handing the little boy in his arms to Nathan.

"We are going in because I'm starving," Nathan announced, walking in the restaurant starving.

"What's up?" Lucas turned to look at his friend who suddenly became extremely serious.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day," he told him, truly annoyed with the way he acted towards his friend. "I just…"

"It's ok man," Lucas waved his hand cutting him off. "Trust me I understand, I do."

"I know… I still shouldn't have been such an ass."

"It's ok," Lucas shrugged, clamping his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You don't have to explain anything. At the time I wasn't there… I don't know what happened but I know some. I know Brooke lost her brother," he said and Clay's eyes darted to the ground. "But I think people sometimes forget you lost your best friend also…"

"I don't want him coming back around," Clay told him with a shrug. "He ruins people's lives, that what he does."

"And he won't ruin anyone else's around us," Lucas promised, knowing if he had any say in it he would never let Carter hurt the people he loved again. "But let's go eat," he nodded his head towards the restaurant. "I'm starving…"

"Alright man," he agreed, following his friend inside.

* * *

"Dirty boy," Brooke mumbled to herself as she read her boyfriend's text.

"Who's a dirty boy?" Rachel popped up beside her making Brooke scream.

"Christ, Rachel," Brooke placed her hand on her chest as it raced. "You scared the hell out of me…"

"So sorry," the red head flipped her hand dismissing it. "But really…who is dirty any why?" she tapped her fingers together with a sneaky grin.

"Didn't your mother teacher you not to be nosey?" Brooke kinked her brow, sliding her phone in her pocket and getting back to work.

"Babe, my mother didn't teach me nothing but to push your chest out, bat your eyes pretty and marry into money…"

"Sounds like an amazing one…"

"Oh the best," Rachel let out a laugh. "But seriously…dirty…who…how…"

"I was just talking to Lucas and he said Easton fell in the mud," she lied, wiping down a table. Trying her best to hide her grin at what the text truly said.

"Oh," Rachel deflated. "That's not good gossip."

"My apologies, but really Rach? You think I would '_gossip'_ about my boyfriend?" she used air quotes at the word.

"I would hope, even Hales drops some good little things about Nathan every once and awhile…And from what I hear, that boy is-"

"Don't!" Brooke's hand flew up to stop the rest of that sentence. "Please don't give me images or thoughts about my boyfriend's brother."

"Right, sorry," she sunk into the chair a little. "But if Lucas is anything like Nathan, lucky you," she smirked, sliding from her chair and heading towards the back.

"I bet he is," she grinned, sucking her bottom lip and going back to the table. Her phone suddenly going off once again.

'_Please! If I'm a good little boy I deserve a reward and that is what I want. So be ready you…me…bed…maybe some chocolate…'_

"Probably even better," she tingled at the thought, sliding her phone in her pocket and wishing her day would be over and she could be home for her night with her boyfriend.

* * *

"So Easton isn't with you?" Lucas questioned as he sat on the couch at his friend's place.

"_No," Brooke frowned, running her finger over the thin material of her top. "Apparently Rachel has seen some guy at this local café. I've taken Easton there a few times, but it's like a coffee shop but also has this big play place for kids. There is blow up slides and a ball pit and such…but away, Rachel said every Friday night, this guy goes there, plays with his daughter and then goes and sits on his laptop while she plays some by himself."_

"Uh huh," Lucas nodded, still not getting why Easton isn't home. "That affects East how?"

"_Oh, well she is taking my sweet precious little boy to this café in hopes to strike up a conversation with Mr. Gorgeous,_" _she explained, hearing nonstop about how sweet this guy seemed to be. How he was so wrapped up in his daughter the few times Rachel tried to flirt he wouldn't even pay that much attention. _

"What if he is married?"

"_Wondered that, he wears no ring and Rachel asked one of the waitresses and she told her that his wife left right after his daughter was born._"

"So let me get this straight. Rachel is using Easton to talk to some guy whose wife left him and his child?"

"_Well when you say it like that, it just sounds bad," Brooke pouted, looking at her finger nails; she really needed to get them done. Too bad she couldn't afford it._

"I'm just messing with you, babe," he chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

"_I know, I'm just bored,_" _she flipped on her side and watched the un-turned on TV. _

"I know, I'm not having that great of a time either," he admitted.

"_Boys' night, not so fun?"_

"Not really… We are just playing video games and drinking beers. Nate is off somewhere very likely talking to Hales, while Felix and Tim are getting into some lame pool match and Clay…Clay is in a weird mood," he admitted, looking over at his friend as he sat with a folder before him.

"_What's wrong with him?" she frowned, not liking her close friend upset about something. _

"I'm not sure."

"_Yeah…but," she pulled her phone back when it started beeping in her ear. "Shoot…someone is on my other line, but call me later?"_

"Yeah Pretty Girl, I'll call you before I leave," he promised, saying a goodbye before hanging up his phone. Throwing himself off the couch and moving over to his friend with the folder and now an opened laptop. "Whatcha doing man?" he slapped his shoulder dropping down beside him.

"Uh…looking over some paper work," his brows knitted together as he read the lines before him.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No…it's…its Will's will," he admitted, cutting his eyes at his friend before the screen before him. "I got a call from Rick earlier saying that Carrie was going into settle."

"That's great right? I mean if she settles…"

"I guess…" he shrugged. "But Carrie has her own money…she made it from that shit modeling career she had and Will didn't want her to get a damn thing. It was his money Luke," he turned to face his friend. "He worked his ass off for it and…damn it she doesn't deserve any of it. And it's real fucked up she is trying to get it."

"Will she get a lot?"

"More than half," he frowned, as he started to search for a new document. "The way Will split up his assets he made sure the people he cared about got taken care of. He never thought he would die young so he had it set for his future children, a little for his mom because they actually were really close. Then obviously Carrie as his wife got a few things like his house, car, bank accounts, they had a vacation home so she was signed on that, but he wanted Brooke to have most," he looked at his friend. "He never wanted his baby sister to have to depend on anyone. He wanted her life to be perfect, hell he left stuff to Easton…"

"How? How did he leave stuff to him if he wasn't around yet?"

"The night he found out she was pregnant he called me and I called his attorney. He wanted him taken care of being as Carter wasn't going to do it. Will loved Brooke, obviously it was his sister but after he found out about Carter, what he did to her," Clay temper flared and he shook his head. "He blamed himself for every bad thing that happened to her."

"Why? It wasn't his fault…"

"Carter was jealous of Will," the blonde shrugged. "In his mind Will got everything he ever wanted and he was second rate, always. In Will's mind he took that out on Brooke. That was the one thing Carter had of Will's that he could control. And once Will found out what happened he went in over protective mode. Brooke didn't move without him there, she wanted something he got it, no second thought it just happened. He felt he was always trying to make up for what he had overlooked."

"Brooke loved him, I don't even have to see them interacted to know she loved her big brother. She didn't want any of his personal belongs…just him."

"And he knew that… But…" he paused remembering one of the many talks he had with his best friend.

"But what?"

"Will loved his life, he did but he felt his life being perfect always made Brooke's tougher. He was smart, he got great grades without even trying, he was popular and good looking. He touched something it turned to gold. Always. Brooke struggled with things, she was always in big brother's shadow and her mother…god Victoria made her feelings on who she favored very clear and Will hated it. He loved his mother but he hated how she treated Brooke and he would vocalize it. Yet instead of his mother getting upset with him, she would just blame Brooke for her son turning against her. Will was already protective of Brooke but then add all that and Carter…he went in overdrive. He would have given her the damn world if he thought she wanted it, hence why Carrie hated her so much."

"Sounds like a pretty great brother…"

"Yeah," Clay frowned looking at a photo on his desktop of him and he best friend. "He was the best," he cleared the tightness in his throat as Lucas slapped his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Ok this is lame," Felix wondered into the room.

"I know…too much of a sausage fest," Tim followed, dropping on the couch. "Where are the fine ass ladies at?"

"Staying the hell away from you," Nathan walked into the kitchen to grab a drink, earning a laugh from his brother and close friend.

"Why don't we go do something else?" Tim suggested. "I know Nate is on his lame ass I'm whipped shit but there has to be something..."

"Ok, I am not whipped," Nathan defended and way too many eyes landed on him for his liking. "I'm not!"

"Alright, alright guys let's leave him alone," Lucas waved his hands as the group laughed at Nathan's last comment.

"Assholes…" he grumbled, tossing his beer lid on the counter.

"But what do you have in mind?" Clay leaned in his chair, shutting his laptop. Figuring he could look over all the legal stuff at a later time, not like he hadn't read it a _thousand _times. It wasn't going to change.

"Oh lets-"

"No!" Lucas and Nathan spoke at the same time, knowing Tim and knowing what he was about to suggest.

"Fine," he pouted sinking down on the couch.

"You know," Felix leaned back on the leather couch with a sneaky grin. "I have an idea…"

"Which is?" Nathan asked.

"Oh you just have to trust me," he flashed that grin as he stood. "It will be fun…promise."

* * *

"Why are you so excited?" Nathan looked at Tim who was bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child about to meet Santa.

"Because Nate," Lucas slapped his brother on the shoulders. "Tim is about to see his first _ever _naked woman," he joked getting a laugh from his friends and a shove from the smaller one of the group.

"Shut up, asshole," Tim snipped as they walked through the doors. The loud music blasting through the room as their eyes scanned over all the barely cladded girls, the men in business suits and the men you weren't even sure how they afford to enter. There was a few groups of girls there, a bachelorette party the guys later on learned and each guy still swore upon one thing.

Girls have way more fun at strip clubs then guys.

It's probably because they got more attention, the strippers knew the girls wouldn't get creepy but with the guys you never could be sure.

"I'm in heaven," Tim's eyes stayed wide and Clay shook his head at his mouth dropping friend. He really was like a child.

"Alright, follow me," Felix slid around the place like he'd been there a million times. Flashing a smile at a few girls, saying hi to the bartender with the green streaks in her dark hair and even slapping a few business men on the shoulders as he passed. If you didn't know him, you might actually think he did _own _the place.

"No one is going to tell Hales right?" Nathan questioned as they sat down in a secluded booth in the back. "I mean really, she hates strip clubs."

"No one is going to say anything to Hales," Felix rolled his eye, pointing at a waitress and whipping his finger in a motion she seemed to understand. "No stop being a little bitch and have fun. If we are good my favorite will come out," he smirked, cutting his eyes at the blonde on the end playing with his phone. "You alright, Luke?"

"What?" The blonde's head snapped up to see his friend. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Brooke just hadn't texted me back, no big deal," he shrugged it off, figuring she just fell asleep.

"Mhmm…" the dark haired boy scanned his eyes around the room. Licking his lips at the _thought _of his favorite brunette. She was so damn sexy, it really was a shame she did what she did.

"Here you go Mike," the long haired blonde sat a round of shots before the guys, along with each the normal drink Felix ordered.

"Thanks baby doll," Felix winked, slipping a bill in her cleavage line.

"Anything for you," she smirked, placing her tray by her side. "Enjoy, let me know if you need anything else," she gave the table a seductive glance before spinning on her heels and walking away from the group.

"Mike?" Nathan raised a brow as he took a glass in his hand.

"Like I would let the sluts know my real name? Hell no, this could turn into stalking central," he shook his head grabbing a glance. "But here is to Nate," he brought the glass up as the rest of the table followed. "To his gorgeous bride to be, with the fine ass that I could have had if she met me first."

"Watch it," Nathan warned, never too keen on his friends taking he had one his girlfriend.

"To a good night," Clay covered the last bit and the table laughed before throwing the drinks back and prepared to enjoy the rest of their night.

* * *

Two shots in they were feeling fine, three shots and a very _stiff _drinking they were feeling tipsy and on the fourth shot of something that was so strong it tasted like rubbing alcohol the table was pretty sure they would agree to just about anything.

"Alright!" Tim jerked his body forward. "I say we get our man a lap dance," he clamped Nathan on the shoulder with a sloppy smile.

"No, no, no, Haley would kill me," he shook his head way faster than he should and felt his stomach churn a bit.

"No, Tim is right," Felix agreed, scanning his eyes around and landing them on their waitress and quickly waving her back over. "It's only right and come on who is going to tell Haley?" he questioned as the blonde returned beside him.

"Another round boys?" she wondered with a smile.

"No, right now we are good but I was wondering if I could make a request…" Felix gave her a smile that she read well.

"I will be right on that," she gave a wink as she quickly walked away.

"Felix, how many times do you come here?" Lucas questioned, not getting how his friend knew everyone so well, how with a look he got what he was wanting and with a wave of a finger they all knew what he was drinking.

"Not a lot," he lied and his friend drowned out in a drunken chatter as his zeroed in on one thing. He hadn't seen her all night but he had hoped she would show, she wore that dark red corset that hugged her so tight it made his pulse quicken, her lips were panted red, her hair down in a light wave and her legs ran into a pair of heels. She was so damn sexy, so sexy that he hated she wasn't his. Hated there wasn't much he could do to get her to be his and at that moment hated his friend at the end of the table laughing for knowing every intimate detail of the thing he was wanting most.

She didn't notice it was him, all the way to the table her eyes stared at her feet, avoiding the looks of the lustful men around her. Even dressed how she was she didn't look like she belonged. Tucking her hair behind her ear he notice how her eyes squinted in the light trying to get a look at their table and he thanked everything above she didn't have a clue until her hand placed on the railing at the top of the steps that led to the table they were at.

Then with a smirk Felix leaned back in the red booth and watched it all unfold. How her eyes widened, how her mouth dropped and how within second tears started to fill the gorgeous eyes that were looking at one thing, one thing that had yet to even notice her standing there.

"Oh hot damn…" Tim's mouth ran dry as he looked at the girl before him, the table laughing with each other and one by one eyes started to fall upon her. Her heart quickened, her body trembled and when those gorgeous blue eyes finally landed on her she felt her entire world quickly disappear.

"Brooke?"

* * *

_Review!_


	24. Chapter 24

The thumping in her ears pounded as she sprinted away from the loud music. She swore if she moved fast enough she could magically be home in her bed with her baby. Snuggled together and watching some cartoon movie he loved, hearing his laugh instead of the yells behind her.

She just wanted to be home.

"Brooke…" his footsteps heavy behind her and she questioned why he hadn't given the hell up already. Obviously she didn't want to talk to him or she would have stopped the first time he screamed for her.

Or the other thousand.

"Stop damn it!"

"No…" she mumbled, almost positive he didn't hear her as her heels clicked on the pavement.

"Brooklyn…" the deep, calming voice behind making her stop dead in her tracks, heart dropping even more and body freezing in the wind. "Stop…" he ordered and before Brooke registered anything else a hand was on her shoulder and jerking her around.

"Please just…just stop," he repeated, feeling her tremble in his grasp as his eyes scanned over her. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be true. There was no way the girl he was so crazy over, so ready to admit he was falling for and the girl he spent an amazing night with the night before was somehow standing in front of him. She looked so different then the other times he saw her. Her hair was curled with glitter and her tight red corset looked almost suffocating as she shivered in the cold. This wasn't the girl he cared for, this wasn't her. There was no way it was her.

"What?" She yelled yanking her arm away from him, "What do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me! You owe me that; you owe me an explanation to all of this. I don't get this, I don't understand…" He trailed off running his eyes all over her body taking it in and again noticing how it looked different then it had the night before, how her skin had droplets of sweat, how her chest was raising and falling fast and how her entire self just seemed to shoot walls up around her, shut herself off from him.

"Why are you here?" She questioned, "You are not supposed to be here, you were never supposed to find _this_ out."

"But I did! I am here and I don't get it. Why are you here?"

"Because this is what I do," she shrugged letting out a dry laugh. "This is what I have to do to take care of my child," she growled, her heart pounding so hard in her chest it made it hurt.

"But if you would have told me. If you said what it was you did I would have helped you. I would have taken care of you and Easton."

"I don't need you taking care of us. I don't need your pity!" She yelled, "I take care of him just fine," she hissed spinning on her heels away from him.

"Clearly since you are a stripper!" He yelled but the words didn't even cross completely from his lips before his cheek got a sting shooting through it.

"Don't you dare!" She growled in his face as tears started to form in her eyes, "Don't you dare tell me I don't take care of him!"

"I didn't mean that," he shook his head wishing his words didn't come out how they did. He knew she took care of Easton, he didn't mean to even say that he was just shocked. He didn't expect to see her tonight, never in a place like this.

"I maybe a stripper and I'm sure as all your friends will now say and probably even you a whore but I am a damn good mother. Don't you dare ever tell me that I'm not!" She said her voice cracking as tears spilled from her eyes, "I'm a good mother."

"I didn't say you weren't."

"No but you thought it. Everyone in there thought it!" She shoved her finger at the building, "God this wasn't supposed to happen," she ran her hands over her face so embarrassed, feeling as if her life was crashing around her.

"But it did happen," Lucas stated and her neck snapped around to look at him. "How could you do that?" he asked in disbelief looking at her.

"Easton is my everything," she growled, her little fist tightening into a ball. "I lost Will, Carter left and I had nothing," her voice cracked looking up at him, not getting why those blue eyes that used to get her so much now looked at her as if they've never seen her before. "The diners job wasn't working and I had bills. I did what I had to get by," she informed him. "We all can't be given everything," she hissed, her eyes running up and down him making him let out a dry laugh.

"You don't even halfway know me," he let out a hurt laugh shaking his head, not believing the girl he cared so much for would throw something like that at him.

"And clearly you don't know anything about me," she tossed her hand up towards the dark nightclub.

"No," he shook his head, looking at all the pain on the girl before him. "I do and that's what scares you," he gave an angry shake spinning away from her.

"I am not scared!" she snapped as his body started to leave from her.

"Yes you are!" he yelled spinning around to face her. "You are scared to ask anyone for damn help because you hate the thought you are relying on someone!"

"You don't know anything," tears trickled down her face looking at him.

"I don't?" he let out a dry laugh looking at her. "I'm going to walk away Brooke, I'm going to head home and in your…your twisted up mind, you will spin it around to where I'm the bad guy," his fingers curled and face scrunched at the thought. "I'm the one who messed up when it was _not _my fault," he informed her, spinning on his feet and heading to his car.

"Right walk away! Walk the hell away," she let out a bitter laugh, reaching up before he got too far and shoving him forward. "Walk away because we would _not _want to ruin Lucas Scott's perfect boy image would we? Wouldn't want the world knowing he dates a stripper!" she shoved him again, him whipping around to face her so fast it made her stumble backwards, hitting a crack in the pavement and making her heel snap.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, pain flying all over his face. "You think I give a _fuck _about that? You lied to me!" he yelled and her mouth snapped shut. "I have always been honest with you and you lied to me," his tone lowered and he slowly shook his head. "God damn it Brooke," his voice cracked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Lucas… I… I'm sorry," she apologized, her heart hurting more in that moment than any other moment in her life. Suddenly the night truly crashing around her and all she wanted to do in that moment was find a way to stop it, stop him from leaving her.

"Me too," he let out a hurt laugh shaking his head. His eyes scanning over her one last time before he finally shook his head and walked away. The image of the man by the door making her shiver, the man who was truly the reason she stopped to beginning with.

"Clay…" her voice shattered as she saw all the disappointment in his face. "Clay, I'm so sorry," tears started to move faster down her face.

"It's ok," his arms circled around her fragile body as she started to sob in his arms. "Let's go home, huh?" he suggested, feeling her nod. Everything still not making sense to him at all. Just knowing in the moment he couldn't yell at her, couldn't get onto her and say everything he was thinking. The last thing she needed at the moment was that, her heart was breaking; he wasn't going to add to it at the moment. "Let's just…let's go home," he shook his head, his arm staying secure around her shoulder as he led her to the car and headed home.

* * *

"_Touchdown!" Will threw his hands up excited, slamming the ball on the ground as he ran his victory lap around his best friend. "Damn man," he chuckled, wiping the sweat from his face. "You're getting slow…"_

"_I can't help it," Clay held his arm to his stomach as he yanked in a breath, feeling it as it burned all the way down. "Quinn has been practicing all these new dinners and they are good as hell. She said she wants to learn to be domestic," he joked and he let out a laugh._

"_Maybe he could teach Carrie something," he suggested, grabbing the water bottle off the bench and spraying the water into his mouth._

"_You kidding me?" the blonde raised a brow with a laugh. "You have a cook on staff."_

"_I know but they just make Carrie that nasty shit, I want some home cooked meal," he explained missing homemade food. "Brooke tries to sneak food but Carrie finds it and then bitches at her. Bitch," he grumbled, truly starting to hate the future Ex- Mrs. Jones._

"_The divorce will go through soon. She can't not sign the papers forever," he slapped his best friend on the back, knowing Carrie was making him go insane. _

"_Oh she swears she can," he let out a deep chuckle. "If I mysteriously die one day you look into that shit," he joked making her friend break out into laughter. _

"_Alright man," he shook his head. _

"_I don't want her having anything Clay," he turned serious looking at his friend. "At first I didn't care, anything to get rid of her but now…after how she has treated Brooke?" he shook his head not believing it. "It will be a cold day in hell before I let that woman get a damn thing."_

"_No one messes with your Brooke…"_

"_Damn right," he teased. "She's just been through a lot lately," he shrugged. "I messed up protecting her before but not now."_

"_Carter wasn't your fault Will…" Clay frowned; hating his friend blamed himself for that. _

"_It wasn't yours either but doesn't change we both don't still blame ourselves," he pointed out and Clay nodded again. "Speaking of the little devil," he teased, looking at his phone, seeing his baby sister's name pop up. "Hey Crazy Girl, how's those cramps feeling?"_

"_They hurt Willie," she pouted into the phone, rolling over on her side and staring at the wall. "I have a bad feeling inside…"_

"_And why is that?" Will asked, always finding his sister's weird feelings so funny. She had so many __weird __feelings it was almost humorous, however she was always so sure about them he learned not to tease…well that much._

"_I don't know…maybe you and Clay should just come home tonight," she suggested, thinking that was just the best idea ever._

"_We are just going to get a beer, Penny," he shook his head at his sister's thoughts. "We just finished working out then going to the bar, having one beer and heading home. No worries, you're just jealous you have to stay home."_

"_I'm tired of staying home," she mumbled, so sick of having to just lay around the house. "The doctor said I was fine."_

"_I know, I know he did but it makes me feel better you just resting for a few days. I don't want to upset my nephew too much," he teased and pictured her rolling her hazel eyes. "But we will be home soon and after that little guy pops out Clay and I both promise to watch him one weekend so you and Quinn can go out and have a girls night," he promised, looking at his best friend, who held a look of completely panic. _

"_We will?" he looked unsure and his friend laughed shaking his head. _

"_Thank you Willie, you are the best!" she grinned big. "I love you big brother," she yawned a bit, snuggling into her warm bed. _

"_Love you too," he chuckled, hanging up his phone._

"_We are going to watch him all weekend?"_

"_A night," he repeated. "This is new to us too, we will start with baby steps," he teased and his friend laughed. "You think maybe we should just head home? It is kind rude leaving Quinn and Brooke with Carrie all day."_

"_Yeah but then we have to deal with her," he teased and Will laughed with agreement. "Why not go, have one beer and then go home? Least then we can have a little tingle before we listen to her bitch."_

"_Sounds like a plan," Will agreed. "If I have to get bitched at tonight I'm going to need a drink, a serious drink."_

"_Right behind ya," Clay agreed, following his friend as they headed to the car._

"I don't care," Clay growled into the phone. "I know what it says and I know what he wants but you've had plenty of time to find a loop hole. Clearly there isn't one so settle damn it," he snapped at the older man annoyed.

"_Mr. Jones had strict orders to his will, Clay. You know that, unless certain things are fulfilled by law I can't do anything."_

"He made those rules because he thought he would be around longer!" he yelled, tightening the pen in his hand.

"_I know, I know Clay. Yet you, yourself stated you wanted Carrie to get little, we settle…we settle now she will get most."_

"He was going through a divorce," Clay rubbed the creases in his brow. "Legally he was trying to cut ties with her."

"_And legally he passed before he did," Martin frowned on the other end. "She is still legally Mrs. Jones."_

"Just…just find a way to get the money to come through," Clay begged. "Will wanted Brooke to finish school before she got what he left her but she can't truly go to school with no money and a child. Just…just figure it out."

"_I'll see what I can do sir."_

"Yeah," Clay dropped the phone on the receiver, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"Clay…" Quinn walked into the room, pulling her robe around her body. "Honey it's almost three o'clock, come to bed."

"I can't right now," he scanned the papers before him, swearing there had to be something he was missing, what he didn't know.

"She's home Clay, she's in bed and asleep. Nothing tonight is going to change," she looked over at the papers before him. "It all might start making more sense with fresh eyes in the morning," she pointed out, sliding on the arm rest of his chair and massaging the tension in his shoulders.

"Maybe," he dropped his head, his eye lids feeling like a million pounds as he glanced back at his desk, the picture staring right at him.

"He wouldn't know what to do either," Quinn whispered to the man she loved so much, knowing the pain inside him at the moment.

"He wouldn't have let it get this far," he looked at his smiling best friend, feeling his chest tighten.

"He always made it look so easy."

"He made everything look easy," Clay let out a dry laugh. "Damn it," he rubbed his eyes. "I wish he was still here," he admitted, Quinn knowing how much Clay missed his best friend. The wounds were still fresh in some ways, and after Will died Clay was too busy taking care of everyone else he forgot himself.

"I know you miss him," she kissed the side of his head, squeezing him tight. "Come to bed Clay, this will be here in the morning," she closed the folder before him and he slowly nodded.

"Give me another minute?" he looked up at her as she stood. "I just need to look at something before and then I'll come to bed."

"Alright," she agreed, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss. Hating the look on his face as she left the room.

Pulling open the top drawer on his desk he moved around the papers and such before finding the old tattered envelope in the back. Pulling it out, he carefully opened it to reveal the letter inside, the letter he read over and over about a million times. It never however seeming to get easier.

_Clayton,_

_If you are reading this it means one of two things, one Carrie has accomplished murdering me, or we are old and gray and I somehow kicked the damn bucket before you did. Let's hope it's the latter because the thought of her actually accomplishing something is clearly incapable._

_It's pretty late now, I'm thinking it around three thirty or so but I don't have a clock. I was in bed and couldn't sleep so thought I would write this thing._

_Brooke's pregnant, man. How the hell did that happen?_

_I'm trying to be strong for her but I'm scared shitless. She is so young, just a baby herself. How the hell is she going to take care of him or her alone? I don't want Carter around so if somehow I'm not around to take care of her I need to know you have it under control. However I don't stress too much, to this day I still swear you are superman or something. I know growing up everyone thought I was so high and mighty but it was all shit. I always wished I was more like you. The way you keep a level head that I always fail at is something I envy more than anything. I swear one day my temper will be what gets me. _

_I never have said thank you for all you do. I never have said thank you for that night at Carter's. It could have been bad, it could have been so bad and like always there you were stopping me from doing something stupid in the heat of the moment. You pointed out the things I should have seen myself and I thank you. I just hate him so much man. He touched Brooke, my __baby__ sister and I feel like such a fraud. I preach my big brother status, people publish papers about how I am such a family man and it such a lie. I didn't even see my own sister was hurting._

_God I hate myself. _

_If something happens to me I know everything is going to fall on you and I'm sorry. I know you are going to bitch about all I left in your name but it's the only way I can be sure __he__ doesn't get a damn thing. It worries me if its connected to Brooke he might find a way and it will be a cold day in hell before I let him live off my earnings. However I know Brooke will be taken care of. I don't worry about that; you love her just as much as I do._

_Make sure he doesn't stick around, she listens to you. She worries your opinion just as much as she does mine and even if she is scared you know she will come to you. You will take care of her and that is all I want because my biggest fear in life is my baby sister having a tough life. She always felt second best to me and I don't want her feeling that always. I want her to marry and fall in love and have more children with a man worthy of her and I want you to help her find that._

_You're my best friend Clay, in the corny cheesy way we won't ever discuss because we are to cool for it, but I love you. You are the brother I never had and always wanted. No matter what you are always by my side, always defending me and I know I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate it but I do. You read me probably better than anyone I know, so I don't worry. You know my thoughts, you know what I would do in most cases and you know what I __should__ do even when I don't. _

_I love you, man. _

_Will_

_P.S You still owe me fifty bucks from that Colts game…beating against me…jackass._

Reading over the letter a few more times Clay shook his head. It was one of _many _his best friend left him in his will. Apparently Will had a lot of sleepless nights and in that time he just wrote down things to his love ones he could never say to their face when he was alive. Clay hated him for that, yet like his best friend said he loved him just the same.

Folding up the letter and placing it with the rest, Clay hit the light on the desk and headed to his bedroom. Knowing that Quinn was right, there was nothing he could do that night for Brooke, but he always knew he promised his best friend he would always protect her and he would be damned if he broke that one.

* * *

_Review…_


	25. Chapter 25

He swore if he ignored everyone long enough and just did his work he would make the day go by faster. However the time gods or whoever was in charge of making time fly were not on his side today, or any other day this week. Instead he would sit in his office, listen to his _friends_ go on and on about their weekend and him resist every feeling inside of him to punch them all in the face.

"Don't worry about it Luke," Nathan shrugged as he sat in his brother's office. "There are other girls out there," he tried to remind him but knew it was pointless. His brother was hurt; he was hurt and crazy about some girl who lied to him. No matter if Nathan didn't understand all that was happening he knew his brother wasn't just going to wake up and stop feeling all he was feeling.

"Yeah other girls who don't spin on poles for money," Tim joked, no one in the room but Felix finding it funny. "But as strippers go she was pretty damn hot."

"Sign this," Clay dropped a paper on his desk choosing to ignore them all. All he wanted was to get work done and get back home, he had too much shit to deal with and listening to these jackasses talk about _his _little sister wasn't on the list.

"Yeah and a mom," Felix pointed out, all too smug about it all. "She had that whole hot mom, I would totally do thing going," he smirked leaning against his friend's desk. "I mean I bet the crazy shit she let you do to her Luke," he slapped his hand to his back, watching as he cringed.

"And this," Clay dropped another paper, trying his best to bite his tongue.

"You just had to put up with kid-"

"Hey!" Clay snapped, sitting down the contract in his hand. "Shut the hell up alright," he ordered so over the Brooke bashing. "You don't know anything about Brooke or her son and you aren't going to sit there and talk about her like you are so much better than her. She is an amazing mother and person and you don't know one thing about her!"

"I know she is trash," Felix mumbled, spinning a pen on Lucas's desk.

"Ok…" Nathan stepped in front of Clay when he started moving towards Felix. "I think its best you go. If Lucas needs you for something he knows how to reach you."

"Whatever," Felix flicked the pen standing up and walking out, Tim following behind.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Clay asked Lucas as soon as the door shut.

"Clay…" Nathan tried to calm him but Clay shook him off.

"You know her! You know how amazing she is and how she is a great mom and person, instead of being a _man_ and standing up to them, defending the girl you _claim_ to care about you let those two dipshits talk shit about her?"

"I need to fax these," Lucas slid his chair back standing up. Really not wanting to explain anything he was thinking or feeling to anyone at that moment.

"Coward," Clay called as his friend paused at the door. "All you are is a coward. I mean did you even care about her? Or just dropping lines to get what you wanted from her?" he asked and Lucas stood still. "Yeah," he scuffed. "You really aren't that much better then Felix. Least he is honest about not giving a shit about a girl, they know they are getting used, you just weasel your way into her life and her _child's_ life and screw everything up," he snatched his coat off the chair and storming passed his friend. "Jackass," he muttered slamming the door.

"I do care," Lucas said, his back to his brother. "I care so damn much that I hate going home every night because my apartment smells like her," he spun around dropping in a chair. "My bed, my clothes, things she left over. Hell I crawl out of bed and step on one of Easton's toys and the thought I'm not going to see him to give it back is killing me."

"Luke…man I… I don't even know what I'm supposed to say," Nathan frowned, sliding in a chair by his brother's desk. "I've never actually been in a situation like _this _before," he let out a dry laugh, it being very true. He had experienced a lot with his brother in their life together, especially with girls. He knew how to handle when his brother wanted to end things with a girl, what to say when he had been cheated on and what to do when Theresa broke up with him all those thousands of times. However he had no idea in hell how to talk to him about a girl, who he was sure his brother was head over heels for, about lying and being…a stripper. "Just…just remember it's just a job Luke. It's a terrible one but it's something she had to do for her child. To a point…to a point you have to understand that."

"Her…_job_," he felt ill addressing it, thinking about her dancing around and all those gross old men touching her. Them looking at her girl with lustful eyes and…god the thought of the feelings he _knew _she had to feel killed him. He hated to think her mind set every time she took that stage. "Isn't what bothers me…"

"Really?" Nathan raised a brow, a little shocked by that.

"Well, I mean, obviously it bothers me, but it…god I don't know," he shook his head, not really sure he could explain it. "This is just all too much to handle…" he rubbed a hand over his face, pulling in a deep breath.

"Have you tried talking to her?" the dark haired boy questioned, not to shocked when his brother shook his head.

"I've tried to call…even let it ring about twice but then I just hang up," he frowned shaking his head. "I've even drove by the diner a few times, almost walked up to her apartment but I just don't know what I'm supposed to say. I love her Nate," he let out a dry laugh, looking up at his brother who saw all the pain in his eyes. "I love that girl so damn much…and it's been a damn week and I can't stop thinking about her…and Easton… I just… I miss them," he shrugged, never realizing what they meant to him until they were gone.

"Can't…can't you just forgive her?"

"It's not that easy," Lucas told him quickly, shaking his head and wishing it was. "I know you don't get it," he shoved himself from the desk and grabbed the papers up. "No one gets it…no one will _ever _get it," he growled, knowing no one would understand what he was feeling…what he was thinking and how he was almost positive his whole would was crashing around him. All he wanted was her out of his head…he had to find a way to get her out of it.

* * *

"Thanks again for watching him Rach," Brooke smiled at her friend before her. Her really being her last chance tonight. She had no one to help her, Clay said he wasn't going to supply a babysitter for her if she was going _back _there and made Quinn promise not to watch Easton. Plus he also made her promise that she was quitting…

She lied and said she would.

However even though she wanted too…more than ever, she still had bills to pay…bills no one else was going to pay for, so she couldn't just quit.

"No problem Brooke," Rachel gave a tight lip smile, knowing it was better if she just didn't ask questions. Brooke was her friend, her best friend and if she was honest her only _real _friend. She wouldn't do nor say something that might upset. She didn't know all the facts…however she knew enough to know her night wasn't going to be spent with a gorgeous blonde she was so crazy about. "Just…be careful ok?" she said carefully and the brunette slowly nodded.

"Mommy…" Easton called as he say coloring a picture before him.

"Yes, baby," Brooke slowly made her way over to her little boy in the living room.

"Can you give me my bath?" he peered up at her with those gorgeous blue eyes and her heart broke.

"I can't tonight," she frowned, running her hand through his blonde hair. "But you know…you can just skip your bath tonight…mommy will give you one in the morning," she gave him a broken smile and he let out a grin. "Then maybe we can get breakfast," she suggested and his smile grew more.

"With Lucas?" he questioned and she resisted the urge to cry, glancing up at her red head friend who looked down.

"No baby…not with Lucas," she told him and it killed her when his smile vanished.

"Why?" he questioned, not stupid to the fact he hadn't seen him in what felt like forever.

"Well sweetie, Lucas has been very busy lately," she told him, never knowing how she was going to explain Lucas's disappearance to her little boy. He was so innocent, he wouldn't understand her saying they broke up.

"But… I miss him," he told her and she let out a crackled laugh.

"Mommy misses him too," she pulled him into her lap, dropping her head to kiss the top of his. "I love you, mommy loves you so much. You know that?" her eyes filled with tears as she squeezed him tight.

"I love you too mommy," he frowned a little, turning his head and kissing her cheek. "Night mommy."

"Night my sweet boy," she kissed his forehead and he wiggled from her lap and down the hall to his room.

"Call him Brooke," Rachel said as her friend rose to her feet. "Just call him and tell him you miss him."

"I can't…" her voice cracked as she walked over and grabbed her purse from the counter.

"Why?"

"I just… I can't Rach," she shook her head, no one ever getting it. "He…he hasn't even tried to call me. I get the hint; he wants us over…so…so I guess I just have to accept it."

"Did he actually say that Brooke?" her red head friend question but she just remained quiet. "He isn't going to get over you that fast Brooke…so…so don't let him go that quick," she told her, Brooke frowning as she played that in her head.

"I… I have to go," her voice cracked more as she grabbed her coat. "I'll be home in a bit. Have a good night," she forced a smile, rushing out the door before the new set of tears started to rush out again.

* * *

The whole atmosphere felt different, it felt wrong. Well obviously it always felt wrong but now was different. Maybe it was because everyone knew, maybe because it was the cause of Lucas leaving her or maybe it was because this large asshole man was dragging her down the hall to meet with some man…Maybe it was just all of it.

"I'm not doing it Ron," she gritted her teeth resisting the urge to punch him.

"Look Brooke," he gripped her arm so tight it hurt. "You bring in customers so I keep your ass around and let you get away with doing less shit than anyone in here. However when someone offers me what he just offered I don't give two fucks about your morals," he shoved her down the small hall. "Now put on the smile, stick out your chest and make me my damn money," he hissed, turning away from her and put the door.

"Bastard," she growled, turning on her feet and towards the backroom she had avoided for the longest time. "Look," she started talking before she even got all the way in the room. "I get you paid your money and what you are expecting but you won't be getting that from me," she informed him, walking over and shutting the curtain on the window Ron had a habit of looking creepily into. He said it was to watch the girls, Brooke felt it was to just get his jollies off. "I don't do that but I can find you a real nice girl who will do it just-" and she spun around to the man standing by the back window and stomach dropped. "Lucas…" she wiped her hands on her top suddenly wishing she had something that covered her barely covered body. "I…" her voice cracked not sure what she was supposed to say to him. However his hand just went up stopping her and before she had a moment to blink he was standing in front of her.

His hand threaded up through her hair, gripping it around his fingers and she hated he wouldn't look her in the eyes. They would rest on her lips, on her body, on her cheek or even her forehead but he was resisting every impulse in him to look her in the eyes.

"Lucas…" she tilted her head to the side kissing the palm of his hand and he yanked in a sharp breath. Sliding his hand down the side of her body and gripping onto lacy corset. Spinning her around so fast it made her heart race as he walked her over to the bed, her trembling legs slamming into the side and dropping down, him suddenly falling on top of her. His mouth dropping onto her neck, biting down and making her body arch under him.

He wasn't being gentle with her anymore; it wasn't like their nights together. The way his hands would slide along her body felt foreign to her, the way he attacked her neck if she was honest hurt more than it turned her on and the fact he still wouldn't look at her nor kiss her made her heart race and body tremble, pressure quickly building in her eyes.

"No…" she pushed her hands into his chest, his body feeling about a million pounds on top of her. "I don't want to…" she wiggled her body, him quickly not being the man she had spent so much time with, the man she had fallen in love with. "Daises…" she whispered out and his head flew back to look at her, the first time looking her in the eyes and she saw how cold they were, but that only lasting a moment before he jerked back away from her, his eyes scanning all over her body as if it was the first time ever seeing her.

Shaking his head as he stayed with his eyes widen, grabbing his coat that was off the chair and moving towards the door.

"Don't…" her voice shook making him freeze. "Don't leave," she begged, standing up on her wobbling legs and moving over to him. "Please…" she slipped her hand in his feeling it trembling. "Don't leave me," she slowly turned him to look at her. "I…I'll go with you. We can talk, we can do whatever you want," she pleaded, sliding her hands up to his face and bringing his head to rest against hers. "We can go home," her voice cracked, a tear slipping down her cheek. "We can make love," she said and his eyes snapped up to look into hers. "Remember that night? Remember how perfect it was?" her throat tightened as she looked at him, seeing so much pain racing through him and hating she was the cause of it.

"I can't…" he shook his head, pulling her hands away from him. "I can't do this," his voice shook with emotion, turning away from her, not being able to look at her as he walks away.

"Please don't go," her voice broke. "I love you…" she confessed, making his body freeze at the door. "I…I love you and I know…I know I messed up but I know you love me. I know you do," tears trickled down her face as he turned around to face her. "I can still see it, behind everything when you look at me I can see you still love me," she said, him walking over to her nodding as his large hands framed her face.

"You're right," he looked down at her, watching her bottom lip tremble. "I do love you; I don't think I've ever loved someone like I do you. And I would have given you everything, I would have spent the rest of my life making sure I made you and Easton happy," his voice cracked and he pulled in a deep breath looking at her. "You just…you never trusted _in me_ enough to do it," he gave a small shrug, pushing himself away from her.

"That's not true!" she grabbed onto his arms. "That's not true Lucas I trust you, I love you," she sobbed clinging onto him. "You love me!"

"And I wish I didn't," he pulled in a deep breath, closing his eyes at the pain that comes from her. Opening the door and pulling away from her before he changed his mind. Him almost positive in that moment he never experienced such a pain before.

* * *

_Sorry its short…but I hope you enjoy and please review!_


	26. Chapter 26

"My mom never told me she loved me," Brooke sounding so distant as she stared out the window into the dark night. "I don't even know if she ever really did."

"Brooke…" Quinn moved behind her, brushing back her hair.

"I try to close my eyes and remember a time she did but I never could. Will, she told him all the time but never me," she confessed. "But Will always told me. Not so much when we were younger but as we grew up he would always say it," she said feeling her friend move closer behind her. "When I had Easton I thought I would always make sure he knew I loved him. I would tell him every day and make sure he never questioned it."

"He doesn't," Quinn told her, running her fingers through her best friend's hair trying to sooth her. "Easton knows you love him."

"Lucas loved me," she admitted hearing her friend frown. "He told me and when he did I didn't say it back but I felt it. I knew I loved him too. I just thought I would have a chance to say it again at some point, but when I did it was too late," her voice cracked and eyes slammed shut. "And now I don't ever get to tell him again."

"Brooke, I'm sorry," she apologized not even sure what to say to make this better for her.

"I lost him Quinn and I can't do anything. I wake up thinking about him, go to bed thinking about him and every moment that passes I think about him," her eyes well up with tears. "Easton…Easton asks about him and I don't know what to say to him anymore," her voice shatters, the thought of never being with Lucas again slowly killing her.

"Brooke, honey, Easton is young, over time he will forget about him," she reasoned thinking that was probably the only possibility right now.

"I don't want him to forget about him," she frowned, curling into her pillow. "Even if I don't get him…I just…I want Easton to have him."

"Brooke, honey…" Quinn shook her head, not thinking that would really be option. "I don't…I don't know if that will make things easier."

"I don't care about me Quinn…" her temper flared a bit as she flipped to face her friend. "All I care about is Easton…he doesn't really have anyone other than Clay and he loves Lucas…I mean…how couldn't you…" pressure built in her eyes as she again thought of the blonde. "He's perfect…"

"Luke isn't perfect Brooke…"

"Yes he is…and I had him but just like always I screwed it up," she collapsed on her bed, tears falling again. "My mother was right…I screw everything up… Screwed up her life…screwed up Will's-"

"Hey!" Quinn cut her off quickly. "You did not screw up Will's life. He loved being a big brother."

"Yeah and being my big brother got him killed," she stated with such a cold expression it hurt Quinn to think her best friend truly thought that.

"Brooke…"

"It's true Quinn…we all know it," she gave a broken shrug. "No one may say it but let's be honest. I chose to date Carter, I chose to sleep with him and when I got pregnant I chose to keep my baby, forever locking him in our lives. If I wasn't irresponsible, I could have broken up with Carter and Will wouldn't have dealt with him that night… He would have just dismissed him at the bar and not felt the need to take care of him because of me… So yes…Victoria was right on… I killed him and he isn't coming back…all because of me…" she flipped herself off the bed and walked away from her friend.

"Brooke…where you going? The weather is terrible," Quinn called as she followed her friend.

"I won't be gone long, Easton is asleep so just…just please watch him until I get back…" she didn't let her friend answer as she grabbed her purse off the table and headed to the door, shutting it and walking to her car without another word.

* * *

"Oh my god," she laughed, bringing her napkin to her mouth. "Luke…you're an idiot…"

"That's rude," he informed her as he refilled her glass of wine.

"But it's oh so true," she laughed, walking over to the kitchen and pulling open the fridge. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving," she called from across the apartment.

"Probably not…" he told her, looking over the new resume of hers. It honestly looking pretty perfect, a great opportunity with very nice paycheck, of course there are tons of hours, but it would all work out nicely.

"Oh…what is this chicken stuff?" she called out, popping the lid and breathing in the food. "It smells delicious…"

"What?" he wondered, standing up and walking into his chicken, seeing the girl standing there smiling at him making his heart hurt. He enjoyed spending time with her, he didn't mind one second helping her out but it didn't change for a second she just wasn't the girl he wanted before him at that moment. "Oh…" he frowned, walking over and looking at the food in her hand. "I…I don't know if it's good…" he told her, that being a meal Brooke and he made their last night together.

"It looks good, let's try it," she reached over and pulled open the microwave.

"I…" he went to object, knowing it was a stupid thought. It was just food, not like if she ate it that it would change his life. However Brooke made it, _together _they made it and it was a great night…he didn't like to think someone other than her would eat it, someone who wasn't his Pretty Girl to enjoy in something from a night he thought about so much.

"Luke," her dark honey eyes sparkled at him and his frowned deepened. "What's up with you? Why have you been so…broody today?"

"Don't…don't call me that," he mumbled, walking over and placing the wine in hiding, not knowing why he let them partake in it. Brooke picked it out, said it was her favorite and like the chicken that was about to be eaten someone other than her drinking it seemed wrong.

"Call you what?"

"Broody… I don't like that…" he told her, his temper flaring a bit.

"It's a word Luke, a way to describe something. How can you not like a word?" she laughed at the thought and he rolled his eyes, her never getting anything.

"Nothing Theresa…just don't…don't worry about it…" he tossed his hand up, walking into the living room and slowly picking up all the papers, him figuring it was getting late and he was over it. The knock at his apartment door making him groan as he drug his feet to the door, swearing if Nathan or Haley were coming over to _drop_ something random off one more time he was going to freak out, he got it, they were worried about him, but he wasn't crazy…wasn't like he was going to throw himself over his balcony…he honestly just wished everyone would leave him alone. "Nate I can tell you now I don't-" he yanked open the door and his mouth ran dry, "want it…" he finished not expecting to see what he was seeing on the other side.

"Hi…" she stood before him and he tried to fight the feeling in his chest by seeing her, really not wanting to think about all the feelings he had for her. "I…I should have called but I just… I mean Easton…"

"Easton?" he freaked, the worry of something wrong. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah," her voice cracked as she told him. "I mean he...physically he is fine…he's at home sleeping…" she informed him and felt the relief wash through him. "But…" she ran her hand through her wet, knotted hair and frowned. "He misses you Luke…" he heard all the emotion in her voice and he reminded himself not to comfort her.

"Brooke…"

"And he is a baby and I can't…I can't explain to him why you aren't there anymore…" she sniffled and his eyes closed as he leaned against the door. "And I get it… you hate me…" she stated and his head snapped to look at her.

"Brooke I don't-"

"And I understand Luke, I do but please don't let that affect Easton…" she begged. "I get you not wanting to be in my life but I can't just jerk you out of his. I know I don't have a right to ask… and I know me even thinking it is just… just so selfish but can't it just be a gradual thing?" she wondered, hoping maybe with time it will all smooth over, that maybe, just maybe, he will forgive her. "How can he go from seeing you almost every day to never again? He is two…how can I tell him that you are forever gone?"

"I'm not…I'm not forever gone Brooke," he shook his head, her brows drawing close. "I just… I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me…trust _in_ me…" he stated and her head dropped.

"Can't we just talk?" she begged, taking a step forward and his heart dropped at her closeness… her small hands gripping onto his shirt making his heart race. "Please Luke…" her hands slid up his chest and up onto his neck…his head dropping to rest against hers. "Just talk to me…" she whispered and saw him swallow hard. "Please… I miss you so much…"

"Brooke…" he sighed, his large hand reaching up to brush away her tears.

"I love you…" she whispered so quietly she wasn't even sure he heard her. "Don't…don't you even miss me a little?"

"You have no idea how much…" he cursed his honesty and breathed in deep, his large hands framing her face. "I can't….I can't go five minutes without thinking of you…of Easton…" he informed her and she let out a whimper. "But it just…it doesn't change anything Brooke."

"Why?" she whimpered, chewing on her bottom lip. "If you love me, if you miss me and still want me than what's the problem? Why can't you just forgive me?"

"Luke, you're wrong, it's still delicious," Theresa appeared behind them with a plate in her hand and Brooke's heart broke.

"Oh…" she took a step from him, suddenly completely embarrassed.

"Uh…hey Brooke," Theresa awkwardly scratched her forehead as she looked at the girl before her.

"This isn't what you think," Lucas rushed to tell her, even not knowing what he was thinking or feeling at the moment, but still knowing he didn't want Brooke to think it was something more than it was.

"I just…I needed help with my new contract…" Theresa explained, that being the truth, it not being anything more than that.

"Yeah…" Brooke adjusted the purse on her shoulder and breathed in deep. "I have to go…" She looked down, feeling her heart break as she started back down the hall.

"Shit…" he cursed, darting out the door and following her. "Brooke…" he grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him.

"Luke its fine…it's really ok," he saw her lie, hating how withdrawn she seemed.

"It's nothing," he stated, watching her swallow hard and nod, her gaze completely avoiding his.

"You don't owe me an explanation Luke…"

"I know," he said, her surprised he actually agreed. "I know I don't and I know as of now things are just completely screwed up. Yet it doesn't change that I need you to know that _this_," he waved his hand towards his apartment. "Is nothing…"

"Why are you telling me this?" she whispered, her heart racing as she hoped he gave her something she wanted. "Why do you want me to know that?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you…" he whispered and she let out a dry laugh.

"I am hurting Lucas," she told him, his eyes closing shut. "Not being with you is killing me, how…how don't you know that? How are you sitting around sharing laughs with _her,_ while I sit at home stupidly thinking and hoping you might be thinking and missing me as much as I am you?"

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling Brooke, you have no idea what has been going through my head all week," his temper flared to how he was the bad guy in this, how it was somehow all turning around to make it seem as if he screwed up.

"Maybe not…" she let out a dry laugh, taking a step back and pushing the button on the elevator. "But I also know you've clearly had Theresa to cushion your fall…"

"Brooke…"

"Clay is taking Easton tomorrow to lunch… I know he would really like you there," she told him, standing in the elevator as he stood in front of her.

"It's nothing Brooke," he repeated, _needing _her to know that.

"Bye Luke," she gave a halfhearted wave, along with a smile as the doors closed; her falling against the wall as the elevator descended.

* * *

Wrapping her arms around herself, she shivered in the chilly air. Walking she heard the leafs crunch below her feet and heard the thunder roar around her. The rain had stopped, stopped a little while ago but the lightening still lit up the sky.

"Hey Bubba…" she traced her finger along the top of his gravestone, sitting down on her knees beside it. "Things aren't going to well right now…" she sniffled a bit, wiping her nose. "But it's not Lucas's fault," she told him quickly. "I know you have seen everything going on, so please trust me that it's not his fault. He is a good man Will, probably better than I will ever be…"

"Why do you always say stuff like that?" she heard his deep voice behind her and the chill ran up her spine.

"Because it's true…"

"Not even a little B," he frowned, shuffling his feet and easing down beside her.

"How'd you know I was here?" she questioned, tilting her head from him to wipe her tears.

"I didn't," he admitted, pulling out the flask from his pocket. "Sometimes I just need to get away," he offered it over but she shook her head. "So I come here to talk to him…"

"I don't come here as much as I probably should…" she admitted. "But I just seem to miss him so much more lately," she reached over to pull at some grass.

"Yeah…I've been thinking about him more lately," he agreed, bringing his flask to his lips, feeling as it burned his throat. "He loves you…" he said and her head lifted to face him. "Luke…he is crazy about you Brooke."

"I…I went to his apartment to talk and Theresa was there," she told him, suddenly his flask holding her interest as she took a big swig.

"He doesn't have feelings for Theresa," he told her, completely positive of that. "His heart is just hurting…"

"Least she is there to help him through the damn pain…" she growled, the thought of her even touching him making her feel sick.

"Did Luke ever tell you about his dad?"

"Not really…he hinted him not being around but never really talked about why…"

"Dan…Dan got Karen pregnant in high school…then Nathan his first year of college and for some reason he couldn't see being a parent to both. He, I don't know, thought he had to pick and he picked Nathan…Strained them too…"

"But they seem so close now…"

"They are…took awhile but they are," Clay told her and she nodded. "But Luke never felt good enough for Dan… And when Nathan got handed mostly everything, Lucas worked for it…" he turned to face her. "Even to this day he works his ass off to _prove_ to Dan he is something, nothing he has, he hasn't worked for…"

"Clay…"

"All he has ever wanted was for the people he loved to believe in him…And at this moment what is hurting him more than not being with you and East, is knowing the girl he loved didn't…"

"I do…I do believe in him."

"You didn't trust him when he promised to take care of you; you didn't trust him enough to just ask for some help because we both know he would have."

"I just…I never wanted him to think I was with him because of what he had," she shrugged, running her hand through her hair.

"Never saw that…." he shook his head, again bringing the drink to his lips. "Just saw that he loved you…"

"And I love him," her voice cracked and she let out a sigh. "I just…I want too rewind everything because I would do so much differently…."

"Yeah," Clay dry laughed, looking over at his friend's name. "Me too…"

* * *

_Review! _


	27. Chapter 27

"I push it!" Easton jumped on the elevator excited.

"Alright dude," Clay chuckled, stepping in behind him. "Hit…this one…" he pointed to the higher level and Easton pushed on his tip toes to light up the button. "Good job," he chuckled, ruffling his hair.

Easton bouncing on his feet as they road it up, him always finding the elevator fun. Especially the one at the mall where its glass and he can see out.

"Ok," Clay reached down for Easton's hand which he took, and they walked off. Heading down the hall, smiling at a few passing people and arriving on the hall Lucas's office was on.

"Hello," Easton gripped the side of the desk and pushed up on his toes.

"Well hello," Claire smiled at the cute little blonde boy. "Aren't you gorgeous," she smiled, him licking his top lip as he looked at her. "Can I help you sir?"

"Lucas," he answered simply and Clay chuckled.

"We are going to lunch with Luke," he told her and she nodded getting it. "But we can wait until he is finished."

"He isn't busy," she informed him. "Ya'll can head in now," she waved her hand and pulled open her drawer. "But…" she pulled out a small sucker. "Would he like one?" she held up the sucker, Lucas telling her she might want to keep some treats in her desk for when kids come in with their parents. Keeps them entertained.

"East, what do you say?" Clay placed his hand on his head and tilted it up to look at him.

"Pwease?" he smiled big and Claire laughed.

"Of course cutie," she handed it to him and he lit up. "He is so gorgeous Clay," she rested her chin on her hand, swearing a guy with a child just got that much hottier. "Who is he?"

"Oh," Clay cleared his throat a bit. "Brooke's, he's Brooke's little boy," he explained and watch the look flash over her.

"Well I will admit, she makes cute kids," she said, knowing Brooke had a son, but never actually seeing him before.

"Yeah, he isn't bad," he teased. "But come on kiddo," he nodded towards the door, Easton holding tight onto his sucker as they walked towards it. Clay gripping the handle and turning it, revealing the blonde standing there and staring out the big window. A look of pain taking over his face and body.

"Lucas!" Easton squealed, taking off to the blonde as he turned to face him.

"Hey Little Man," he smiled, Clay seeing what looked to be his first _real_ smile in weeks. Lucas bending down to lift the small boy in his arms.

"Look what I got," he held up his watermelon sucker.

"That's awesome man," Lucas chuckled, not wanting to admit just how much he has missed this little boy. Of course he missed Brooke, he was going nuts thinking about her but it surprised even him how much the absence of this little boy hurt his heart.

"You ready to go Luke?"

"Yeah, Nate is downstairs so we can meet him there," he told him, grabbing his wallet from the desk along with his keys. "I'm heading to lunch, Claire... Want me to bring you anything?"

"No I'm ok, I might head on break when I'm done sending off some emails, if you don't mind?"

"That's fine."

"Ok, thanks. Have a good lunch, bye Easton," she waved and he giggled a goodbye.

"I wike her," Easton whispered as they stepped on the elevator and the older men laughed.

"Probably shouldn't tell Brooke that," Clay laughed, Lucas trying to chuckle but just like always the mention of the brunette hurt.

He missed her.

"Did…did you see Brooke before you left?" he asked slowly, not knowing how to approach all the questions he wanted to ask. Grinning at the frustrated look on Easton's face as he tried to open his sucker, after a moment helping him.

"Tank you…" he stuck it in his mouth.

"I…did…" he spoke slowly. "But she didn't say much…"

"Oh, ok."

"But she misses you, that I know."

"Yeah," Lucas frowned, playing with a string on Easton's shirt. "But food, what do you want to eat?"

"Whatever works," he shrugged, knowing when Lucas wanted to drop a conversation.

"Ok," the door dung and they stepped off, Nathan standing there leaning against his car. "Hey man what's up?"

"Just waiting for you two," the dark haired boy shrugged. "Hey little dude," he held up his hand and Easton gave him a sticky knuckle touch. "Nice," he chuckled, wiping his hand on his pants as the guys laughed.

"But, you ready to go?" Clay asked and he nodded. "Cool, let's take my car though; I have all of Easton's stuff in it."

"Works for me, I call shot gun," Nathan teased and Lucas rolled his eyes as they headed over to the car and climbed in.

* * *

"So is she doing ok?" Nathan asked as he and his friend walked slowly behind the blonde.

"Slowly…" Clay let out a dry laugh, not really sure. "What about Luke?" he raised a brow and got a half shrug.

"Same…" he admitted, hearing the light giggle fill around them.

"What color was it?" Lucas asked as he walked to lunch.

"Black and red," Easton repeated, again playing the Lucas's necklace, a weird habit he had formed. "But I can't find it Lucas…" he whined and the blonde chuckled. "Sink Lily has it?"

"I don't know little man," Lucas admitted, Easton explaining the story of how he lost his racecar and thought he forgot it at his mom's place. "But I bet we can get you a new one…"

"But momma got me dat one," he frowned, Lucas's heart tightening at the thought of the dark haired beauty. "We got waffles and my car," he informed him of the day's events of when he got his racecar. It being a few months back, right before Brooke and Lucas's first date. "I had choc milk."

"Oh choc milk, I haven't had that in a while," he laughed and Easton got a different.

"Don't worry, we get you some," he patted his head and the guys laughed.

"You know," Nathan cleared his throat a moment, before he said what he was about to, not sure if he should or not. "There is something I want to tell you guys but, but don't freak on me. "

"Ok…" Lucas and Clay shared a look before looking back at their dark haired friend.

"Haley and I are trying," he told them and they looked at him confused. "We are trying guys," he nodded his head at Easton and their eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he let out a smile. "Haley always wanted to start her family young," he ruffled Easton's hair. "And it's like the more she spent time with Easton, the more she wanted one of her own. And since we are in a real good place, why not?"

"Don't you want to be married first? Enjoy the honeymoon period and stuff?" Clay questioned and he shook his head.

"It's like we are already married. We live together, have jobs, are engaged," he shrugged. "Plus in two months we will be married. Even if she gets pregnant today we can still enjoy the honeymoon," and the guys chuckled. "Plus Haley wants a baby and I want Haley happy. And I won't lie," he smiled over at the little blonde boy. "I'm kinda excited to be a dad."

"Yeah, it's great," Lucas let out a dry laugh, looking at Easton. Knowing the few months he got to spend, playing _'house' _with Brooke just showed him how much he wanted a family. "So I'm happy for you man," he clamped his hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled. "Yet, let's just hope for a boy, not a girl," he joked, knowing a girl would drive Nathan nuts. He would most likely lock her in a closet all through her teenage years.

"Yeah," Nathan laughed a bit, swearing a little girl would destroy him. Them walking further down the street as they headed towards the restaurant.

"But hey, I was thinking about-"

'_Clay?_'

The voice traveled behind him making Clay freeze mid-sentence. A chill running up his spine as his jaw locked and his gaze lifted forward to the man a few feet away from him. He looked different, a hell of a lot different than from the last time he had seen him. His hair was longer than it once was and black, not its normally light blonde, his jaw held what was a start of a beard and to was black. His nose had a twist to it that it never had before, how he wasn't sure, nor did he care. He looked different, though. He honestly looked different from the photos Lucas had from a few weeks before, it bothered him how much he changed, he didn't like it. He honestly wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for one small feature, the long scar that started at the corner of his eye and trailed down to tip of his beard. He would never forget that.

"Carter…" his hands gripped and Lucas's head snapped to his friend then back at the man before them. His arm tightening around the boy in his arms as he looked around and played with Lucas's necklace. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town," he smiled, shuffling his feet closer and eyes widening at the little boy just feet away from him. "I…" he tried to look around to get a better look but Clay side stepped to block the view.

"What do you want Carter?" he asked, feeling the blood boil in his veins.

"I'm in town," he mumbled still keeping his eyes on the little boy. "He's so big," he let a hurt laugh looking at him, amazed at how much he had grown in the last few months.

"What do you want?" Clay's tone got tighter and Nathan tossed a glance between the group confused.

"I…"

"Daddy…" the sweet innocent voice rang through the group and all eyes looked at the little boy. Lucas about to make the decision to yank Easton in the restaurant before he said or heard anything else.

Carter opening his mouth to speak when Easton grabbed Lucas's chin and turning it to face him with a giggle, "Daddy I talking to you," and Carter's mouth snapped shut.

"Umm…" Lucas looked at the little boy and his heart tightened in his chest. "Yeah?" he questioned, never thinking he heard something so perfect in his life.

"I get coke?" he tilted his head to the side to ask. "They hab it," he pointed his finger forward to the inside of the restaurant with the girl walking around with a tray.

"Yeah," Lucas let out a smile. "Yeah, you can have coke. Why don't you go with Nathan and he get you some. I'll be there in just a moment," he promised with a smile and Easton nodded quickly.

"Come on little dude," Nathan took the boy from his brother, still unsure of what was happening but catching the look from his brother that he just wanted them gone.

"Who the hell are you?" Carter questioned as soon as Easton was inside.

"Someone Easton clearly knows," Lucas took a step forward annoyed. "He doesn't even know who the hell you are…"

"Luke…" Clay placed his hand to his friend's chest.

"He is my son," Carter stepped forward. "Who is Brooke letting around my child?"

"Whoa!" Clay threw a hand up pushing Carter back. "He isn't your child," he growled.

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure I was there _fucking _her when she got pregnant," he hissed, very aware of his times with Brooke.

"Right," Clay let out a laugh. "FYI dick bag if a girl is saying no, it's not ok," he growled and Lucas's eyes snapped at him.

"Wait, what?" Lucas looked at him, not knowing that part.

"She gave you that shit? Fed that line to Will," he let out a bitter laugh and before he had a second to think his back was slammed against the brick wall beside him. A cringe shooting through him at the pain in his back.

"Don't you _fucking _talk about Will or I swear to god," he threatened not at all wanting to hear his best friend's name pass this loser's lips.

"He was my friend too, Clay," Carter retracted back a bit, him really truly hating what happened to his friend.

"He wasn't your friend," he growled. "If he was your friend, you wouldn't have treated Brooke so bad. You wouldn't have been such a jealous douche bag and you wouldn't have driven your drunken ass that night and ran away when it all happened."

"Clay…" Lucas grabbed his friend's shoulder, still trying to process what he had heard. "Let's go inside…"

"I don't know why you are in town; I don't know why you just showed up out of nowhere but get the hell out of here Carter. And stay the hell away from _my _family," he ordered, jerking from Lucas and yanking the door open and stomping inside.

"She still knows how to keep the boys defending her," Carter let out a slight laugh looking at the blonde. "Guess she is doing the same to you…"

"You know…" Lucas took a step forward towards the man he hated so much. "I always wondered what I would do if I saw you…how I might react. I was pretty sure I would rip you into a million pieces…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really," he nodded. "But now that you are here in front of me," his eyes ran over him with disgust. "I can't help but simply not give a damn. You destroyed the one thing I love most," he finally confessed. "You broke her down to nothing, hit her, yelled at her, shoved her…" he got in his face and Carter's eyes burned in him. "And I promised Brooke I was _nothing _like you, I promised Easton that," he looked into the window at the little boy inside looking at him. "And I'm not going to break that promise to him."

"She's got you wrapped tight," he let out a bitter laugh. "Maybe even tighter than Will," he said, Lucas's jaw clenching. "But hate to break it to you, it's _my _family."

"No it's not," Lucas told him. "They are my family, I've been there for them, I've help take care of Easton and I've been taking care of Brooke. And I'm not going anywhere," he stated, his mind made up, he would do anything to protect them.

"She'll come back to me," Carter chuckled. "She can't help it. She always just comes back. It's easy really, so I'm helping you out man. Just leave, make things easier for everyone."

"He doesn't even know who you are," Lucas pointed out and saw the pain flash over his face.

"Luke…" Nathan stood at the door, watching the scene and not wanting his brother to do something stupid. "East is hungry, and wants you to hurry up so you can tell our waitress he wants coke."

"I'm coming," Lucas shuffled his feet back, tossing a glance to Easton to see him giggling with Clay. "If you will excuse me," he took a step back with a cocky grin. "My son is waiting for me," he spun on his feet and headed towards the door.

"He isn't your son," Carter called out and Lucas looked at him before again at Easton. "And she won't be your for long either."

"Yeah, I'm not worried," Lucas told him honestly. Knowing there was no way Brooke would go back to him. "Stay away from them," he told him seriously.

"And if I don't?" he challenged and Lucas let out a chuckle.

"Trust me, its best you do," Lucas informed him, turning on his feet and walking into the restaurant, Nathan slapping his shoulder as he passed.

"You alright man?"

"No," he confessed, feeling so many different things right then. "That's…that's Easton's dad," he admitted and Nathan's eyes widened. "Yeah…" he let out a dry laugh as he moved through the crowd of tables and over to theirs.

"You here!" Easton cheered excited. "Now, I can have coke!" he grew excited, telling everyone Lucas said it was ok but no one believed him.

"Yeah man," Lucas ruffled his hair and sat down beside him, looking out the window to see Carter watching them. Grabbing his phone from his back pocket and sending off a quick text. Really hoping this one would get a responds.

* * *

_New chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

_Please Review!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Happy birthday Liz!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_:)_

* * *

"I'll see what I can do," he gave a genuine smile and Lucas tried not to feel happy for it. He really wasn't good at asking him for help.

"Thanks Dan," he shifted a little in his chair. "I know you don't really do stuff like this…"

"Lucas…" he held up his hand to cut him off quickly. "You're my son," he reminded him, Lucas still not used to hearing that over the last few years. He and Dan weren't close, far from it but he wouldn't lie to the fact that he saw Dan trying over the last few years. "You need my help and I'll help."

"Thanks…" he forced an uncomfortable smile and stood up. Standing a moment longer before giving a nod and heading towards the door.

"Lucas…" Dan called and he slowly turned to face him. "I've met Brooke," he stated and Lucas again gave a confused nod. "I like her, she is a very sweet girl," he told him and again he nodded. "And her son…Easton…"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe we could all get dinner together sometime," he suggested and Lucas paused a moment on how to handle that. "I'd really love to meet him."

"I… I don't know," he said and watched the man before him frown and glance down.

"That's ok…" he shrugged, a pain tightening in his chest.

"No it's not that," Lucas told him quickly. "It's just… Brooke and I…well we aren't really _together_ right now."

"But I thought… I mean the Carter stuff," he grew confused to why Lucas would ask him to do what he did if he wasn't with her. "I thought it was…"

"No," the blonde shook his head. "I just don't want him around her. I don't find his reasoning for being here is legit. I don't trust him. However right now, right now Brooke and I aren't…"

"You two will be ok," he gave a gentle smile and went back to looking over his paper.

"How?" Lucas questioned, Dan looking back up at him. "How do you know that?"

"Because you seem to love her," he shrugged, like that made it that simple. "And love…well love can make things happen. You just have to trust in it, trust in each other and it will be fine," he told him.

"Dan…" he spoke again gaining the older man's attention. "If…if Brooke and I figure things out, I'm sure she would really like you to meet Easton."

"I'd like that," Dan gave him a smile. "Now why don't you take the rest of the day off. Maybe see if you can work on that trusting stuff."

"K, and thanks…again," he told him, his father giving a nod before going back to his work. Lucas spinning on his feet and heading out of the office and towards the elevator. Honestly thinking every conversation he had with Dan it go less and less awkward and him actually kinda enjoying that.

(-)

"Quinn…" Clay knocking on his girlfriend's office door and she glanced up at him.

"Hey honey," she flashed him a large smile. "Come in," she rose from her seat and he walked in shutting the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to lunch with the guys…"

"We were, hey," he gave her a quickly kiss. "But we were, or did," he walked over and sat down beside her on her leather couch. "But I need to talk to you."

"Ok, what's up?" she placed her hand on his leg with a smile. "Clay…" it started to drop, not liking the look on his face. "Clay, what's wrong?"

"I saw Carter today," he told her, her eyes widening. "We were out at lunch and he just…he was there."

"Oh my god," her hand came to her mouth. "Did he see Easton?" she questioned and he slowly nodded. "What happened? Did Easton recognize him?"

"No, he didn't have a clue who he was," he rushed to tell her, watching that calm her just a bit. "But we were with Luke and, well East called him dad."

"Called who dad?"

"Called Lucas dad," he told him and swore he watched his girlfriend's heart break.

"That poor baby," she shook her head, feeling her heart chip. "He doesn't understand."

"No, no I don't think he understands what a dad is, but he thinks it Lucas. And Carter was not happy about."

"Carter is never happy about anything," Quinn pointed out, swearing Carter was bipolar. "But what are we going to do Clay? I mean, did you tell Brooke?"

"No," he told her quickly. "No, I can't. It will make her panic and she does not need that right now," he told her, swearing one more thing goes wrong for Brooke and she would explode. "But I honestly don't know what to do."

"I don't know," Quinn frowned, offering a half shrug. "I agree Brooke doesn't need more to stress about, but at the same time she needs to know he is here Clay. What if he tries something? What if he tries to see Easton?"

"He would be stupid to try any of that," anger built in him at the thought. "But I'm going to watch him some, ask around, figure out what he is doing here. Once I know that then I will talk to Brooke."

"I don't want him around either of them Clay," she told him. "I don't know how much more she can handle."

"I know," he pulled her into him, hating how much she stressed about her friend. "We will figure it out," he promised kissing the top of her head. "Everything will be ok, I promise."

* * *

"Easton?" Brooke's eyes flew open when she heard a noise. Knowing he little boy had a new formed habit of climbing from his bed at night, however usually when he did he would just crawl into bed with her. Throwing the covers from her body, she threw herself from her bed and cracked open the door in her room, pushing open his door to see him sleeping as sound as can be. Walking slowly into the room she noticed the clock on his wall ticking close to midnight and her baby just lying there so at peace.

Leaning down she kissed the top of his head, smoothing out his blonde hair and tugged his sheet over him. Walking back and easing the door shut, she started to move towards her bedroom when she heard something crash, a mumbled shit and she grew confused. Recognizing the voice quickly, she'd know it anywhere and when she caught the smell of his cologne her heart quickened as she slowly shuffled down the hall to her kitchen.

Hitting the light on the room and her brows knitting together completely confused. "What are you doing?" Brooke wrapped her robe around herself standing in the dim lit kitchen.

"Fixing the sink," he shrugged so causally, crawling out from under to look at her. "I told you I would and now I am."

"Yeah well you told me a lot of things that I figured aren't going to happen now," she crossed her arms over her chest. Really confused to why he was there, why he was there at midnight and why he was just randomly fixing her sink.

"Well no worries because I am," he leaned back under and tightening the screw. "And I went to the store earlier," he said finishing up the sink and crawling back out standing up. "I got Easton those crackers he likes and you some coffee because we both know you aren't the friendliest without it," he said wiping his hands on a rag and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Lucas…" she frowned shaking her head.

"And thought maybe we could go to the park in the morning," he shrugged leaning against the counter. "Or to a movie or something, I don't know anything," he asked, his voice dropping to one that sounded pleading.

"Lucas why…why are you here?" she dropped her shoulders looking at him. "I mean the last time…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "The last time I saw you…you…" she bit her trembling lip.

"Brooke…" he moved quickly in front of her. "I'm sorry, god I'm sorry," he shook his head, wishing he could do that whole night over.

"You treated me like they do," a tear trickled down her cheek as she looked away from him. "Like I was nothing," her voice cracked.

"But you are something," he grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him. "God Brooke you are everything to me. I didn't want it to be true and I wanted to just erase you from my life and everything and I tried that night. God I wanted to because I wanted to feel nothing but I couldn't. I _need_ you _and_ Easton in my life," he told her and she let out a dry laugh.

"And what? You just randomly decided this?" she questioned. "Because that night you were pretty sure you didn't want me around," she told him, his line of '_I wish I didn't love you,_' playing repeat in her head for the last few weeks. It was hard not to. When the boy you love says that, well it sticks with you.

"Brooke…" he breathed in deep, resting his head against hers. "I love you," he whispered and a small sob breaks in her throat. "And I thought I could just get over that, but I can't. I spent the day with Easton and I realized how much I really missed that, but I still felt something else missing…"

"Lucas…" her hand planted on his chest and she closed her eyes.

"I love spending time with Easton, and I love his laugh but I love it because he is a part of you. The biggest part," he shrugged. "I can't lose you two…"

"Lucas…" she shook her head, feeling the hot liquid trickle down her cheeks. "I don't know if I can do this anymore," she told him and he felt his heart break a bit. "I told you what I was afraid of, I told you so many times and you did it. You left me."

"Brooke…"

"And I know ok, I know it's my fault. I know I lied and you got hurt but then I go to talk to you and Theresa is there?" hurt cracked in her voice and he frowned.

"It was nothing Brooke."

"But you knew!" she snapped a bit taking a step back from him. "You knew how I felt about her, how worried I was. You knew how insecure I was and yet you didn't care!" she snapped, going to shove back from him and he grabbed tight onto her wrist.

"Yes I did!" he snapped back, yanking her back. "I did care, I do," he told her quickly. "But who do you think I feel when the girl that I love just completely lies to me. Makes me look like a complete idiot in front of everyone; all because she doesn't trust in me to take care of her."

"Oh I'm so sorry I embarrassed you in front of your friends," she spit back at him shaking her head. "You know, why don't you just ask your perfect friends why they decided to take you out that night?" she tossed her hands up. "I mean don't you ever think about it Lucas? The twenty or so girls in that place and I just happen to be the one called over to your table."

"I… I don't understand…" he told her honestly, not getting what she meant.

"Ask them, ask _Felix_," she spit his name out with such disgust. "Because that asshole is disgusting," she gritted her teeth.

"Felix…"

"He didn't tell you that did he?" she let out a bitter laugh. "When he was going around destroying my entire life he didn't even let you in on his secret."

"What secret? What did he do?"

"You know Luke," she held her hands up breathing in a deep breath to calm herself. "It's late and I can't deal with this right now."

"No!" he snapped, grabbing her wrist when she moved towards her bedroom. "You aren't going to say that to me and run. You are going to explain to me what the hell you are talking about."

"Ask you friend," she hissed. "Because you think I made you look like an idiot, then you are going to feel as stupid as they come," she jerked her wrist away from him and spun towards her bedroom, pausing a moment before spinning to face him. "And you know what Luke," her voice cracked as she looked at him. "I lied to you because I was scared. Because I…I was so crazy about you I was so scared when you knew the truth you would leave me," she gave a broken shrug and his heart broke. "I thought I could get out and you would never know, but Felix… well he is manipulating and cold hearted bastard and if you are trusting him…well honestly I feel sorry for you. Least what I did was out of love," she let out a dry laugh, walking into her bedroom and not at all clearing up any confusion the blonde in her kitchen had.

* * *

_Sorry so short, but I hope you enjoyed and promise to update and make the next one longer!_

_Please review!_


	29. Chapter 29

"Mommy!" Easton ran into the living room giggling. "Hello," he giggled, throwing himself in her lap.

"Hello my gorgeous boy," she grinned, lifting him up to sit in her lap. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing…" he sat in her lap and toyed with her earring. "Daddy come play with me?"

"W-what?" her eyes widened and heart sped up looking at the little boy in her lap. "What did you say?"

"Daddy come play with me today?" his blue eyes sparkled up at her and her throat tightened. "He let me get coke," he told her, sticking his hand through the loop in her earring and giggling. "And ice cream!"

"Easton…" she pulled him to look at her, brows knitted together confused. "Where did you see daddy?"

"With Clay mommy," he giggled like it was so obvious.

"Why was daddy with Clay?" she questioned, knowing he didn't have a clue to what she was talking about.

"Day friends," he looked up at her, still finding her earring so interesting.

"Did Lucas see daddy?" she felt her heart quicken everything suddenly making sense. Lucas's random showing up that night, his mini freak out about missing her. She was pretty sure he saw Carter and he would run to her so fast everyone's head would spin.

"Lucas is daddy…" his little brows knitted together and her eyes closed. "Aunt Rachie said daddy's make mommies happy. You happy… So Lucas is my daddy."

"Oh baby…" she frowned, pressing a kiss to his forehead and feeling her eyes tingle with tears. "Why don't we get your jacket and get some waffles?" she questioned, swearing nothing in her life hurt her heart as much as that moment.

"Yeah?" his eyes light up and she nodded.

"Come on," she rose up, balancing him in her arms as she headed in the back room.

* * *

"Luke…" the blonde looked up from his desk to see his friend at the door. "You busy man?"

"No…" he shook his head. Honestly his mind on so many other things he couldn't think of anything involving work. "What's up?"

"Umm…" he slowly shut the door behind him and walked toward his desk. Taking a seat in front of him and rubbing his hands across his dress pants. "About yesterday…with Carter…"

"Real piece of work isn't he?" Lucas let out a dry laugh and leaned back in his chair.

"He is a real piece of shit," Clay said, anger flipping in him. "Don't let him get to you."

"I'm not…" he told him, eyeing his friend a bit. "But I can tell he gets to you," he commented and his friend glanced down. "I've never seen you like that Clay," he told him, watching his friend play something in his head before breathing in a long breath.

"The…the night Will died," he cleared his throat a bit and shifted in his seat. "It was my fault…"

"What?" Lucas straightened up in his chair confused. "What do you mean it was your fault?"

"Will and I had just finished working out," he explained. "And I was having a shitty day and just didn't want to be at home. So Will suggested drinks out," he told him, still remembering that day so clear. "But then at one point Brooke called and Will changed his mind. Said he wanted to go home and just skip drinks…"

"Clay…"

"But I said lets go," his voice cracked a bit. "Just one drink and we will head home," he swallowed the large lump and let out a dry laugh. "I wish every day I just went home because he would still be here."

"You don't know that Clay… I mean…" then he trailed off honestly not knowing what to say.

"He was my brother. I grew up with him and I wish every day it was me who died and not him," he admitted and the man before him eyes widened. "He was a better person than me. And he was a way better person then Carter and I hate him for taking my best friend away from me. He killed my best friend and then he hit someone I look to as a sister and shoved a boy I look to as a son and I…I feel like…like when I'm around him I have to remind myself not to just murder him," anger flared in him, never being so honest with someone about what he was feeling. Honestly just letting it build up over the years and it slowly starting to leak out.

"You can't blame yourself for any of that man," Lucas told him. "We…we all make decisions in our lives and sometimes…sometimes the outcomes really suck," he let out a dry laugh. Swearing his decision to walk away from Brooke was the dumbest he has ever made. "But it's our decisions. Will chose to go out that night, he was a grown man who could of said no and _he_ chose to jump in the car and try to stop Carter because you are right…he was a good person. And it was your choice to jump in behind him and I don't doubt for a second that if roles were reversed he would be feeling what you are feeling now and you would be so pissed at him."

"I keep trying to take his place and do all the things he would have but I am failing at it…I'm failing bad man…"

"He wouldn't ask you too…because from what Brooke has said Will thought you were a hell of a lot better than he was," Lucas confessed, knowing all the things Brooke had told him that showed Will thought highly of his best friend.

"They are going to settle with Carrie," he confessed, hating it but it being true. "I can't have Brooke struggling anymore. So…so Carrie will get a lot," he let out a dry laugh. "But Brooke will walk away with almost half. Will wanted me to take care of his sister and this is the best I can do."

"I'm sure it's all he wanted," he told him and he nodded as they sat silent. "Can…can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Brooke…Brooke made a comment about something," he sat a moment thinking about it. "And it was weird… I didn't get it."

"What she say?"

"She just…she made it seem that _that_ night wasn't as coincidence as it seemed," he told him and Clay looked at him a little lost. "Like it was planned…like Felix knew…"

"What do you mean knew?"

"Knew she was going to be there…"

"How? How would he have a clue she would be there? I mean it's not like…" he trailed off and it all slowly starting to click. Why Felix was so cocky, why he seemed so comfortable there and why so many people seemed to know his name. How when he waved over a girl and she bounced over and then that one line, that one line that seem to confuse him so much '_If we are good my favorite will come out'_. "He knew…"

"Yeah…" Lucas let out a dry laugh, shoving his chair back and rising up. "The asshole knew and the asshole made sure none of us did."

"Why? Why would he know that and not tell us? I mean what does he have to gain?"

"I don't know man," he grabbed his phone and dialed his brother's number. "But I'm going to figure it out."

* * *

Night fell on them quicker than she liked and before she knew it Easton was fast asleep and she was wide awake with way to many things running through her mind.

"Hello?" she answered her phone as it started going off and bringing it to her ear.

"_Hey Brooke!" _

"Hey Hales what's up?" she questioned, not talking to her friend in a few days.

"_Nothing much, just been hanging out. However Quinn and I were going to go out tonight and get some drinks. Was hoping maybe you'd like to join?" she suggested knowing after the few days her friend had had she really needed a girl's night._

"Oh Hales I wish but I can't. It's kinda impossible to find a sitter this short of notice," she frowned, running her finger along her blanket.

"_Oh, we took care of that. Alex's plans fell through so she said she would love to come watch Easton. And being as he is probably already out it will be the easiest fifty bucks she's made in a while."_

"Fifty bucks?" she let out a dry laugh pretty sure she couldn't give that much money away.

"_Clay thought you needed a night out," Haley explained. "He took care of that."_

"Well…" she shifted on the couch chewing her lip. "I could really use a girls' night. To talk and stuff."

"_Perfect!" Haley grinned, nodding over at her sister she was coming. "We will meet you at Dark Moons in like thirty? Alex should be there in just a few."_

"Alright Hales. I'll see you soon," she relaxed, rising up and thinking a nice night out with friends would be something that could make things just a bit better for her.

She really missed just hanging out with friends.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Brooke laughed as she walked arm in arm with her best friend back to their seat. "That guy was crazy," she glanced back to where some guy just tried to hit on Quinn. Failed terribly but tried.

"He was cute," Quinn defended before pausing a moment and the girls busted out laughing. "In his own creepy way I'm sure."

"Yeah whatever," she shook her head. "Thanks for getting me out tonight," she told her honestly, looking up at her best friend. "I really needed it."

"I know," she flashed a smile, knowing her best friend all too well. "You doing ok?"

"He came by last night…" she mumbled, sliding back in her chair at the bar. "And god Quinn… I wanted so badly to just forget everything and be with him again."

"Why didn't you?" the dirty blonde wondered, thinking if she wanted him back she should take him. Hell if he shows up at her house signs are good he wants her also.

"Because it hurt…" her voice cracked a bit. "I mean I know I screwed up but some of the things he said… I told him how scared I was he would leave me and he did. He left so fast my head spun and then…then when I go to him he is with Theresa?" she let out a dry laugh and Quinn glanced down, knowing how bad that looked. "How am I supposed to know he isn't going to just leave again?"

"Because he loves you," she shrugged. "And I know you are hurting now but god Cookie…he loves you so much and he was just hurt."

"Easton called him daddy…" she confessed, running her finger over the bottom of her class cup. "He thinks if he makes me happy then that means he is his daddy. How the hell am I supposed to explain to him he isn't?"

"I don't know…" Quinn frowned, truly wishing she could give her more and hating she couldn't.

"Me neither," she let out a dry laugh taking a long sip of her drink.

"Oh my god!" a buzzed red head dropped back down beside them laughing. "Your sister is nuts," she informed Quinn who laughed.

"I am not!" Haley appeared by their side. "I just _love_ tequila shots!" she announced and the group laughed.

"Don't we all," Brooke raised her glass and took another sip.

"Nathan!" Haley lit up when she noticed her boy walking through the door, people by his side Brooke didn't want to see. "What are you doing here?" she threw her arms around him and kissing him. The brunette boy swearing he could get drunk off it.

"Getting a drink with the guys," he pulled back chuckling. "Having a good night I assume?" he questioned, the group missing the smirk a certain tan guy sent towards the brunette who honestly gagged in her mouth.

"The best! We have tequila!" she lifted her empty glass and he shook his head smiling at her.

"Try to limit her to five," he pleaded to his soon to be sister in law who laughed.

"We are trying."

"But babe, you know I love you more than anything but it's a girls' night," Haley reminded him. "So you boys just go sit on over there or something," she waved her hand towards the back room and the guys laughed.

"Ok baby, we will go sit over there. You just be careful alright?" he asked and she nodded. "Watch her?"

"We have an eye on her Nate, no worries," Brooke promised and he sent her a wink and thank you.

"Don't leave without telling me," he kissed her quickly before stepping away.

"Brooke…" Felix flashed her that damn smirk that again made her skin crawl.

"Bastard," she muttered and Quinn gave her leg a comforting pat.

"Don't let him get to you and ruin your night," she whispered and Brooke nodded.

"My boy is so cute," Haley plopped back in her seat and stared at her lover. "Love that boy."

"We know," Rachel laughed, thinking Haley announced her love for the brunette boy about a thousand times that night.

"Yeah…but shots!" she threw her hand up and the group laughed. Brooke trying really hard to get back into the fun night and ignore the stares she felt creeping up her neck.

* * *

Gripping his hands tight and releasing them, he made his way across the street to the local bar he knew his friends were located. With a million things racing through his mind he felt his blood boil at the thought of someone hurting Brooke, the thought of someone he considered a _friend_ hurting her.

"Are you going to even ask him?" Clay followed quickly behind; swearing he never saw his friend so angry.

"Nope," he answered simply, yanking on the glass door, a few eyes traveled over to him, however most just continued with their friends, family or whoever was sitting with them.

"Hey Luke," Owen, the bartender greeted from behind the bar. "Want a beer?" he questioned but the blonde just ignored him and continued his trail to the back.

"Lucas?" Brooke turned to see him, him completely overlooking her as he moved quickly to the back table. "Clay what's wrong?" she asked her friend, not liking the look on his face.

"He knows…" he rushed behind his friend, hoping he didn't do anything stupid.

"Knows what?" Quinn asked and Brooke's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no," she grabbed her purse from the bar and quickly following behind him.

"Brooke!" Quinn called quickly following them all.

"Hey man," Nathan glanced up from the table to see his brother, suddenly not at all liking the look on his face. "You alright?" he questioned, the blonde again ignoring him and having his eyes narrowed on one person, a person who looked a little confused but keeping his damn smirk.

"You alright Luke?" he raised a dark brow, his lip twitching upward, the blonde letting out a deep growl before his eyes narrowed and hands latched onto his collar. Jerking him upward, the table fills with gasp and wide eyes as he throws his friend up against the wall.

"Whoa!" Nathan dove upward; gripping his brother's shoulder and feeling all the rage build in him. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Got a problem Luke?" Felix arched a brow, that damn smirk still staying in place. Him pretty sure he knew what set off the normally calm blonde.

"What did you do to her?" he growled, his hands tightening on his collar.

"I didn't do anything…" he shrugged innocently and his blue eyes turned a dark gray.

"Felix…" his jaw locked as he shuffled his feet forward. "You knew…" he stated waiting for him to deny it and wasn't too surprised when he didn't. "You knew she was there…you knew she-"

"Was a slut?" he finished for him with a light chuckle shaking his head. "Luke face it, your girl is a slut," he cut his eyes over at the brunette girl who looked like she just got hit in the gut. "Anything I did she wanted," he shrugged.

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked when in a moment no one had time to react to, he reached back and landed a blow to his _friend's_ face.

"Luke stop!" Nathan latched onto his brother's arm when he threw _hit after hit_ to the man's face. Felix pulling back to throw his own but Clay grabbed it and shoved him back.

"What is your problem?" Felix snapped, spitting the blood from his mouth. "She is a piece of ass! She takes her clothes off for money for Christ sakes!" he yelled, Lucas lounging forward and his brother shoving him back. "What is it about her and that damn kid that makes you such a dumb ass?"

"You watch your _fucking _mouth. Or I swear to god…" Lucas hissed, thrusting his finger forward and eyes narrowing on him.

"Luke…chill out!" Nathan snapped, never seeing his brother so enraged before.

"Lucas…" her voice sounding so weak in the loud noise and her hand placed on his arm. His eyes jerking over towards her and squinting confused to when she got there. "Stop it…" she begged, sliding between the two of them. "Please just stop…" her soft hand slid to his cheek and she watched his eyes flicker with something as they looked down at her.

"Damn…" Felix let out a chuckle shaking his head. "Must be a hell of a fuck to control you like that. Not surprised, seen the way she spins on a pole," he smirked and again the gray returned in the blonde's eyes.

"You are such a jealous piece of shit," all eyes landed on the dirty blonde.

"And what do I have to be jealous of?" he laughed at the thought.

"Everything!" Quinn threw her hands up. "For years I have watched you try so damn hard to compete with Luke and you lose, every god damn time! And then…then you find the one _small_ thing that is off and hold it over her head. Remind her and make her fear you because you knew how Lucas would react if he knew. So you sat there with that damn cocky smirk the whole time knowing you were about to just ruin something for him."

"It worked…" he shrugged. "Last I checked he kicked her ass to the curb," he tossed his hand up and Brooke frowned as she glanced down. Her body getting a chill when the familiar feeling of his arms wrap around her.

"You wanted her," Quinn let out a laugh. "You wanted her and you _hate_ that once again Lucas beat you. Because he won Felix! He has her and there isn't a damn thing you can do or say about it."

"Nate…" Owen walked over, his eyes scanning the group. "Ya'll need to chill out or you have to go," he cut his eyes over at the blonde and his cut hands. Really not wanting to throw him out being he was a good friend.

"It's fine man…" Nathan promised. "Just a heated discussion. Things are mellowing out."

"I'm leaving," Lucas threw his hands up. "Sorry about the commotion," he tossed his friend some cash, knowing any mess they caused the cash covers. "You stay the hell away from Brooke…" he threw his finger up at the man before him. "I'm not kidding Felix," something flashing in his eyes no one had ever seen before.

"Luke…" Brooke touched his hand, hating how he was glaring daggers at his friend. "Broody come on…let's go," she begged and slowly started to push him backwards. Him keeping his eyes on his friend the whole way towards the door before spinning out it.

"That bastard," he grumbled running his hand through his hair. "He is such a piece of shit…"

"Luke…" she shivered in the cold, running her hands up and down her arms in hopes to warm up.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he spun to face her and she flinched back. "I mean you should have told me what he was doing…what happened."

"I know… I know I should but…but can we go somewhere? Please?" she begged not wanting to have this conversation out in public. "It's cold and…and people are staring…" she stated and he glanced around. "Broody…" she slipped her hand in his and his eyes snapped down to her. "Please just…go somewhere with me."

"Alright…" he agreed with a shake of his head. "Alright…" he stepped passed her and towards his car, with a heavy sigh her following.

* * *

The car ride was awkward.

The walk up to his apartment was awkward.

And the moment of just standing in the center of his living room as he moved around was the worst of all. She didn't know what to say or how to say it. Just the other night she felt like she was in control of what was going on between them. Like she had the upper hand and just like the flip of a switch it all changed and again she stood alone _hoping _he didn't hate her.

"Where's Easton at?" he finally questioned, taking a long sip of the drink in front of him. The ice rattling against the sides and the dark liquid burning all the way down.

"Alex is watching him tonight…" she slowly swayed her way towards, sliding herself up beside him and watched him swallow hard at her closeness. "Just really needed a night out for once," she shrugged and his eyes cut over to her, running down her barely cladded self and his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah…" his hand gripped tight as he took another sip of his drink.

"Luke, your hand," she frowned, reaching to touch it and his hand flinched back. "Why are you mad at me?" her temper flared up a bit confused. "Just last night you are at my place, telling me you miss me and now…now I can't even touch you? Screw you Lucas!" she shoved away from him annoyed. "I'm so over this hot and cold game you keep playing…" she spun on her feet and towards the door. "God I hate men…" she growled, grabbing her purse from where she dropped it and yanking it on her arm.

"Brooke…" he grabbed her arm and yanked her around to face him.

"What?" she hissed but didn't have a moment to think before his lips slammed hard into hers. So hard it made her stumble back a step, his arm sliding to secure around her waist and tug her into him. Dropping her arm so her purse fell by her side, she lifted her hand to slide her fingers through his hair and gripped tight.

His hand sliding down her side and gripping on the hem off her dress, tugging it up as it scrunched on her side and he stumbled her back towards his room. Tripping in the darkness, they stumble towards his bed, their mouths never really leaving each other as they fall upon it.

"Luke…" her eyes flutter shut and head drops back when he starts to trail the line of kisses down her neck, sucking hard on that one spot that drove her mad and started to tug her dress up her body. Kissing his way down her, he loved the gasp and moans that released her as she pulled her dress over her head and threw it to the side. Dancing her hands across the buttons of his shirt she quickly removed it and thanked the heavens when his pants quickly joined them.

"Uh god…" her head fell back in the pillow when she felt him rock his hips against her throbbing center. His long fingers curling around the side of her laced pants and tugging them down, not caring they weren't fully off when he threw his sheet over them and yanked on his boxers. A low growl releasing from him when he locked his lips back onto hers and slowly slipped himself into her.

* * *

Lying beside him she watched as he looked at her. His eyelids weighing heavy and his breathes finally back to normal as they laid there. The only sound coming from the room being the light tap of the chain on his fan every time it spun. Pulling herself closer to him, she tugged his sheet higher on her body as she lifting her chin, her nose grazing over his before she gave him a gentle kiss.

"I miss you Lucas…" she whispered out, reaching her hand up to stroke across his cheek. "Easton misses you…"

"I know…" he nodded, hating the crack in her voice as he slid his hand up her side. "I just don't get why you didn't tell me…"

"About Felix?"

"About everything…" he let out a dry laugh shaking his head. "I would have given you the world if you let me…"

"I know…" her eyes glazed over as she sucked in a deep breath. "But I was scared. I was so scared what you would think of me…think less of me," she glanced down, wrapping herself tighter in his sheet. "I was so afraid to let you in and then I did and I was so afraid of you suddenly not being there."

"I wouldn't have gone anywhere. All you had to do was tell me you needed help and you have to know I would have been there for you Brooke. I don't care about your past, we all have one. We all have done things we aren't proud of and I understand you had to do what you had to do to take care of Easton. But I just… I don't get why you didn't tell me you needed help."

"You used to always tell me how proud you were that I took care of myself. And I wanted to be that girl for you Luke. The independent one who didn't make you feel I was with you for what you could offer me," she explained and he frowned a bit. "And you called me perfect…and for the first time in years someone looked at me in a way that said I was something…and I didn't want to lose that. It scared me to think what you would think of me and how you would suddenly look at me."

"But I loved you…" he whispered and her eyes closed. "And I loved Easton and I wouldn't have gone anywhere…"

"But you did…" she reminded him. "You left…"

"I left…" he let out a long breath. "I left that night because I was…hurt. And I wanted to blame someone for that hurt and it was you. But that doesn't mean if you hadn't be honest with me I would have left. All I wanted was you honest with me Brooke."

"I know…" she nodded quickly. "I know you did. And I'm sorry," her voice cracked and pressure her built in her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sorry I embarrassed you and I'm sorry for all of it. But please _please_ believe me when I tell you that it was all me. It was because I was ashamed and embarrassed and it had nothing to do with my trust of you…my trust in you."

"I know…took me a bit to get it but I do know that now," he nodded knowing it was more of her being scared. He realized that over the last few days, learned to understand that it wasn't because she didn't love him or trust him…it was just because she is a single mom who got scared. "But…but would you just tell me how you knew Felix? I mean did you know he knew me? That we were friends?"

"No!" she rushed to tell him quickly. "I hadn't had a clue he knew you. He…he was just some guy who came in. We never did anything seriously; I never even took my clothes off for him. I swear to you Lucas I honestly just danced…I just danced for everyone."

"What do you mean serious stuff?"

"I…" she rolled up on her back and stared at the ceiling. Knowing she couldn't look at him as she told him about some other man touching her. "I just danced on him…and sometimes…sometimes he got rough. Grabbed me and jerked me. He…he liked to kiss on my neck…" she swallowed the large lump in her throat and felt him tense beside her. "But we never kissed…I in a really stupid way find that a very intimate act and don't do that just randomly with people. And after I met you…" she turned her head to face him. "Just some guy looking at me made me feel like I was the worst person in the world…"

"Brooke…"

"That night of that big banquet we went to…" she swallowed the large lump and sniffed a bit. "I thought the night was perfect. I was so positive that night was going to be the night for us to…" she trailed off and glanced around the mess of a bed. "And I told Quinn I loved you…" she shook her head with a dry laugh. "And I told her how I was going to tell you that night but then…then we were around to leave and I turned around and he was there. Yet he never told me his real name so I just couldn't register it was him. And then I panicked because just like that he made me feel like that person again. The one in the dark club with all those dirty men and I…I got slapped in the face that you were so much better than I ever would be. And _every_ time he came in after that he just kept reminding me. Telling me how I had to do what he wanted because he would tell you and you would leave me. How it wouldn't look good for you or the team to know the owners girlfriend was stripper…"

"He…he came in after he knew you were with me?" his temper build in him as she nodded.

"Started to see him a lot more after that. Loved hanging that over my head," she let out a dry laugh.

"Did…did he hurt you?" he wondered and hated the long pause and pain flashing through her eyes.

"Not like Carter did…" she told him glancing down. "But I think sometimes he did stuff in hopes you would see it. Sometimes bite my neck or squeeze my wrist too tight. It was like he wanted you to question me on it and you never did…" she shrugged. "So I guess he just stepped up his game and brought you by…"

"I don't think I've ever hated someone so much in my life," he confessed, running his hand through her hair and gripping onto it. "And if it wasn't the fact you were beside me right now, I'd go find him and destroy him."

"Please don't…" she begged, turning her head and kissing the palm of his hand. "We will figure this out Luke…figure it all out together but please…please don't go off like you did tonight. It scared me…"

"Don't be scared Pretty Girl…" he relaxed a bit beside her. Turning her chin up to brush his lips against hers. "I won't do anything if you promise me something…"

"Anything…" she let out a sigh along his lips, swearing when he was kissing her she would just agree to anything.

"Move in with me…" he shrugged, leaning in to kiss her but she pulled back with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I want to protect you Brooke…I want to take care of you and Easton and I want to know you are always safe. I want you here with me."

"Lucas I… I can't. I mean we…we aren't like we used too. I mean are we even together anymore?" she questioned not sure where they stood.

"Doesn't this show we are back together?" he nodded his head at her body only covered in his sheet. "Or you just using me for my body?" he teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Luke," she told him. "You can't just make some rash decision like this. You need time to think about it."

"I have thought about it…" he shrugged. "All I've done is thought about it and that night…that night when everything happened I was going to ask you too."

"You…you were?"

"Yeah… I called my mom and talked about it. Spoke to Quinn to see if it was too fast and then of course asked Clay's permission," he teased and she let out a laugh. "And all I had to do was get you to agree."

"Lucas…what about Easton? Do you know what it's like to have a baby around all the time?"

"I love Easton…" he told her and she got a gentle smile. "And…and the other day at lunch…" he swallowed the large lump forming in his throat and fearing what he was about to say might freak her out.

"The other day at lunch what?"

"He called me dad…" he gave a short shrug and her eyes closed. "And I swear nothing sounded so right in my life."

"Luke…"

"And I know I'm not his dad. He has a dad and it's not me but I mean…Keith isn't my real dad. However to me he is. And I just want to be someone he counts on. Someone he counts on and doesn't let him down."

"How long you planning on being around?" she let out a small laugh and he got a slight grin.

"As long as you let me be…" he rested his head against hers and gave her a smile. "So please…please move in with me. Please let me take care of you and make you happy. Please?" he begged nothing wanting more to spend his time taking care of her and Easton. They were his world in that moment and he just wanted them ok. Plus with Carter being around he knew he wanted to have an eye on them at all times. Her living half an hour away wasn't going to make that easy.

"O-ok…" she whispered and loved the smile that lit up his face. "Ok, I'll move in with you…" she let the feeling sink in her of that and slowly started to smile. Suddenly the thought of waking up beside him every morning and going to bed with him every night sounding perfect. And when he rolled over to kiss her she swore her decision was exactly right.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!_

_Please review!_


	30. Chapter 30

"Pretty Girl…" he ran his hand up her side and whispered in her ear. "It's time to wake up," he said and she stirred a bit. "I know you're tired," he kissed her shoulder and watched her nod. "But we have to go get Easton soon…"

"Easton…" she mumbled, flipping over on her back to face him. Her eyes fluttering open and she grinned. "Hi…" she let out a sigh of relief finding him beside her.

"Morning…" his voice was rough and she giggled, sliding her hand across his cheek and leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"I've missed this…" she pulled back to rest her head against his, running her fingers through his hair. "I've missed waking up beside you…always makes my day better."

"Mine too," he agreed, looking at her and loving the look of such content on her face. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered. "I didn't mean anything I said that night…well other than loving you."

"You were hurt," she shrugged, knowing he was just in pain. "We all do and say things we don't mean when are heart is hurting."

"Doesn't make it right," he brought his large hand to frame her face. "Nothing I said was right, how I treated you wasn't right and I need you to know I don't think that Brooke. You mean so much to me."

"I know," she sniffled a bit and wiggled closer for a sweet kiss. "I love you," she whispered, her lips vibrating against his as she spoke.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl," he lost his fingers in her hair, that actually being the _first_ time they said it back to each other. Of course both have vocalized it, said what they felt but just hadn't really said it and said it back in the same moment.

Both thinking nothing felt as great.

"Aren't you just going to love this every morning," she giggled a little and pulled back from their kiss. "Because I think waking up to you and getting sweet kisses will definitely be a major perk in my life."

"I can think of another major perk," he smirked and she giggled as he rolled his body slowly on top of hers. Brooke letting out a slight moan when his lips trailed over her sweet skin, his hips rocking rolling into hers and with a light gasp their bodies connected

* * *

"Easton!" Brooke called as she walked into her small apartment, her hand tangled in the boy's behind her. "Baby where are you?"

"Momma!" he cheered, turning the corner of his room and his eyes widened. "Lucas!" he squealed pushing off his little feet and throwing his arms around his leg.

"Hey Little Dude," he lifted him up with a smile. "How are you?"

"Great! I get coke!" he pumped his little fist in the air and they laughed.

"Was he good?" Brooke questioned as Alex walked over to them, arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"He is always great," she ruffled his hair. "How was your night?" she played her gaze over the couple who grinned and she swore was glowing.

"Not bad," Brooke cast her gaze up at Lucas who smirked and gave her a sweet kiss. Just like always Easton giggling.

"Good," she winked walking over and grabbing her bag off the counter.

"Lucas I show you my new truck?" Easton questioned and Lucas of course agreed.

"We will be right back," Lucas winked and Brooke nodded as they walked out of the room and to Easton's.

"Someone is glowing," Alex commented, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Must have been a real good night."

"Real great night," Brooke beamed, aware she was still in the clothes Alex saw her in the night before. "I got my boy back," she chewed her lip with a smile.

"Good…" Alex smiled, knowing Quinn had mentioned how upset and hurt Brooke had been the last few weeks. "But I have to head out. I have a huge examine I have to study for," she head over to the door and Brooke pulled it open. "Have a good day with your _family_ Brooke."

"Thanks," she gave a gentle smile as the dark haired girl walked out. Brooke turning on her feet and following the laughter down the hall. Leaning against the door frame she grins as she watches her little boy play with the older boy she loves.

"Isn't it neat?" Easton squealed, showing off his blue racecar that he got in the mail. Brooke told him it was from Cooper, the cool _dude_ that let him drive his racecar. It came with a poster that had some autograph on it but Brooke was sure Easton didn't care about anything but the little car.

"Real neat. You know I think Cooper is coming to town soon. When he does maybe we can go see his racecar again?" Lucas suggested and Easton's blue eyes widened. "If mommy says its ok first…"

"Momma can I?" Lucas looked over his shoulder not knowing she was there.

"You can do whatever you want baby," she walked into the room and ran her hand over Lucas's hair.

"Yes!" he pumped his fist in the air excited.

"But do you know what momma and I were wondering?" Lucas twisted Easton in his lap to face him.

"What?" he licked his top lip and wondered.

"Well we were thinking if you might want to go swimming at my place?" he wondered. Them both deciding earlier they weren't going to rush moving in together. Brooke knew Easton would be excited to live with Lucas but they wanted it to be a gradual processes. Not just rush him into a new place he didn't know.

"Yeah!" he grinned excited. "I sink I'd lub dat Lucas."

"Awesome," he smiled. "Why don't we go get you something to change into and go? You can even bring your racecar."

"Yes!" he pumped his little fish in the air and Brooke lit up. "Let's go momma!" his little chubby hand grabbed hers and tugged her towards the back.

"Let's go," Brooke sent her boyfriend a wink as they disappeared in the back.

* * *

"He can were you out," Lucas sunk down in the water with a pouf.

"Yeah he tends to do that," Brooke laughed as she slowly eased her way into the cold water. They had been at the pool for about an hour now and Lucas and Easton had been going nonstop. Well up until about five minutes again when Easton rubbed his tired eyes and crawled up on the chair and fell asleep. She wanted to take him inside but he said _'he wasn't tired'_ and just laid down.

He looked pretty adorable laying under the little over hang. His arms curled under his head and his little swim suit on. His skin being able to tan instantly within five minutes in the sun and Brooke favorite being the little shine to his nose he always got.

Her baby was so gorgeous.

"Are you sure you want to really do this Luke?" she angled herself so she could see a resting Easton but still be able to talk to her other boy. "I mean he is like this _all_ the time."

"Brooke…" he chuckled sliding his arms around her waist and tugging her into him, her legs circling around his waist and arms around his neck. "I want this. I want all of this," he told her giving her a sweet kiss. "I love you Brooke," he told her and loved even more the constant look she gave over his shoulder.

She was such a good mom. He could literally reach his hand out of the pool and touch Easton's foot but it didn't change her eyes remained locked on him like his somehow sleeping body was going to fall in the pool.

With his built in float...

"I love you too…" her gaze brought back down to his.

"And I love Easton," he told her and she gave a small grin. "I love _my_ son and _my _family. I want them all together."

"Luke…" her heart swelled at the mention of him addressing Easton as his.

"And I've been thinking again…" he informed her and she bit her bottom lip. "I like my apartment," he commented and she nodded. "But it's an apartment."

"Most apartments _are_ apartments," she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I know but Easton has lived in an apartment since he was born," he pointed out and she agreed not knowing where he was going. "I don't want him to grow up in one."

"Luke I don't understand…"

"If you move into my place it will be just that. It will be you moving into _my_ place. Almost like you are just some guest. I mean I know my routine I know how I like the things I have and all that. I don't want you and Easton to be guests in your home."

"So…are you saying you don't want to move in together?" she questioned really get confused.

"No…I'm saying we should look at houses," he shrugged and her eyes widened a bit. "We should look just outside the city and have a house with a backyard for Easton and his own room and a flower garden if you want. It will be new to us both…it with be _our_ home."

"Luke…"

"And we can't really live in an apartment with a puppy and _all_ little boys should have a puppy."

"A puppy huh?" she kinked a brow and he slowly nodded. "That is a big step… you think you're ready to get a puppy with me Scott?"

"Oh I want a whole liter with you Pretty Girl," he stated and he loved the smile that grew on her face. "So what do you say? Want to get a house with me?"

"Yes!" she nodded quickly and hooked her lips onto his. "Yes baby, yes I want to get a house with you," she mumbled against his lips and loved the smile. Her swearing her entire life was falling into place.

* * *

"Brooke…" the brunette looked up from her book to see one of her favorite people walking into the room.

"Hey Clay…" she shifted and tossed the sheet over her legs. "What's up?"

"I was just coming to talk to you," he shuffled in feet into the room and Brooke frowned at the fact he looked exhausted. It seemed the more she saw him these days the more he just looked so tired, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders all the time.

"You doing alright?" she wondered and he nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose and blink himself awake.

"I'm just really exhausted," he admitted, reaching over and grabbing some papers from his briefcase. "But where is Luke?" he tossed a glance around and found no one around.

"He and Easton went out for a bit. We were at the pool and they got hungry so went to grab something."

"You didn't go with?"

"No, I think I got too much sun. Not feeling so great," she told him and he frowned a bit. "But what's up?"

"Well I've been talking to the lawyers," he pulled out a big stack and looked over it. "And…well we settled," he leaned forward to hand it to her and she glanced over it.

"You settled?" she felt a quicken in her chest as she started to read over the papers.

"I tried real hard to make her get less," he rushed to tell her. "I know Will wanted her to not have much," he said when he noticed her frown.

"She's getting a lot Clay," she looked at the numbers and shook her head. She wasn't trying to be selfish. It wasn't like she wanted all his money, she didn't care if they sent it to a charity or set the whole thing on fire. She just didn't want Carrie to have anything. Will didn't want her to get anything. "I mean how is that fair? They were getting a divorce."

"It wasn't final B," he reminded her. "And…and most of his money he made while he was with her. There wasn't a prenup. She is going to get _something_ Brooke."

"She should get a stick in her ass is what she should get," Brooke grumbled annoyed.

"Maybe it can join the one that is already there," he teased and she cracked a smile. "He didn't want her having things, but he wanted even less to see you having trouble," he reached over and gave her leg a pat. "Now you're taken care of."

"Yeah…" she let out a long breath and looked over what she would get. "He left me his beach house?" she kinked a brow and Clay grinned.

"He knew Carrie wanted that the most," he informed her. "So we kinda signed it over to me before he filed for divorce and I just signed it back over to you this morning."

"Do you two just plot everything?" she laughed a bit and Clay shrugged. "Even gone he is still finding ways to stick it to her," she looked over the paper and let out a sigh. "So it's done? She is officially out of our lives?"

"Carrie is officially no longer part of your life Brooke," he grinned and she lit up.

"I can't believe all this is happening," she let out a sigh of content. "Everything is going so well. Lucas and I are happy, Easton is happy, Carrie is gone," she looked at the papers and smiled. "And Luke wants to get a place together…" she spoke slowly and trailed her eyes up to find the wide ones. "Please tell me saying yes isn't a mistake…" she begged, Clay being her go to person on things since she lost Will. "You know how I do some really stupid shit Clay…tell me this isn't one."

"It's not…" he promised, sliding from his chair and moving to sit next to her on the couch. "It's not a mistake," he rested his arm over the back of the couch to look at her. "I think it's a good idea."

"You don't think it's too fast? I mean we just got together last night after being broken up for a few weeks. And we were really only together that short period of time before the break up. Like what? Six months?"

"Brooke…" Clay chuckled gripping her hand. "Chill out," he ordered and she pulled in a long breath. "I know it seems fast. Yet I've learned quickly that life is short," he pointed out and she nodded. Thinking of Will. "If you love someone you know. It's not a question, it's not a worry. It's a knowing and I know you love him…and I know he loves you," he gave a gentle smile. "You said yes to him for a reason Brooke and I know you're scared now…but you said yes because your gut told you it was right. Trust that gut."

"Ok…" she chewed her lip. "Because I'm really excited," she squealed a bit and he smiled. "But I didn't want to be excited if you thought I was being stupid."

"You aren't stupid," he promised. "But I have something for Luke. Do you know when he might be back?"

"I don't know, I'm sure he will be soon. They've been gone an hour or so," she glanced at her watch.

"Well…could you just give him this for me? It's some contracts he needs to look over," he explained and she nodded as he handed it over. "But I'm heading out. I have some things I have to do, but I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," she stood up and started walking him towards the door. "Tell Quinn to call me later?"

"Yeah, I will," he gave a quick kiss to her cheek and stepped out the door. Brooke walking over and falling down on the couch as she looked over the papers, chewing her bottom lip with a squeal at just how good life was becoming.

* * *

"So just racecars?" Lucas repeated as he and Easton sat at lunch. "No basketball?"

"Nope," he shook his head and ran his car across the table.

"What if I got you a basketball?" he tried to bribe and watched Easton ponder the thought a moment before giggling.

"No daddy, I don't wike it," he shook his head and Lucas's heart tightened. He loved that. "I wike football…"

"True…" he pondered the thought before chuckling. "You know…if you like it, that's all that matters," he ruffled his hair. "You know what I was thinking earlier?"

"What?"

"I want a puppy," he announced and Easton's head snapped up to him. "But I'm not sure what kind."

"I want a puppy," Easton said quickly and Lucas chuckled.

"We should talk mommy into letting us get one," he smiled, knowing Brooke already told him he could have it. They decided earlier if he got Brooke a nice kitchen she would allow him to have a puppy. Fair trade he thought.

"She will…" he nodded, picking up a fry and putting it in his mouth. "Momma lubs us."

"She does," he grinned, reaching over and rattling his glass to see if he was good on coke. "And it is your birthday coming up," he pointed out, Easton's birthday in just a week.

"I know!" he squealed excited. "You going to be dare?" he trailed his eyes up at him to ask.

"Yeah buddy, I'll be there," he promised.

"You know," Easton leaned on the table to look at the man before him. "I lub yew daddy," he told him with such an innocent smile Lucas swore he felt his heart explode.

"I love you too, kiddo," he reached over and ran a hand through his hair as he grinned up at him. "Ok that's it," Lucas tossed some cash down on the table and stood up. "You are so getting a puppy," he announced lifting a giggling Easton up in the air.

"And coke?"

"A lifetime supply," he informed him, grabbing his sippy cup and heading out of the door. Walking down the steps of the small restaurant, heading down the sidewalk as Easton started humming some song. A song he recalled Brooke humming one morning while she was making breakfast.

"Lucas?" he heard, pausing on the street and slowly turning to see the man in front of him. "Hey…"

"Hey…" he nervously tossed a glance at Easton then back up. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just running some errands," he walked over and glanced at the blue eyes blonde. "Is this Easton?" he nodded his head down at the boy in his arms.

"Dat me!" the blonde squealed excited and Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah…Dan this is Easton. Easton this is Dan, my…dad…" he spoke slowly and the older man's eyes widen before the lit up a bit.

"It's nice to meet you Easton," Dan gave him a smile and Easton returned it.

"You make daddy's mommy happy?" he questioned and both looked at him confused. Dan not really sure what he was talking about or understanding it before it slowly started to click in Lucas's head.

"His Aunt explained to him a dad is someone who makes a mom happy," he explained and Dan slowly started to nod. "He doesn't really know what one actually is."

"Oh…" Dan frowned a bit and shuffled on his feet. Dan knowing he never really made Karen happy, well not in years.

"I get a puppy!" Easton broke the awkwardness to cheer. His attention span so small.

"That's awesome," Dan relaxed a bit and Lucas chuckled. "I bet it's going to be bigger than you," he poked his belly and Easton giggled. "Are ya'll just having lunch?"

"We just finished. Were going to head home to Brooke," he lit up and Dan smiled.

"So you two are good?" he wondered, knowing just the other day Lucas was a mess trying to figure what was going on with Brooke and Easton. He honestly seemed lost and now that he sees him with Easton he noticed quickly why he was so lost. He loved them.

"Yeah, we are good," Lucas beamed and Dan felt happy with that. "Maybe in a few weeks when we are all settled in and stuff we can get dinner," he offered, knowing Dan really wanted that to happen.

"I'd really like that…"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, adjusting Easton in his arms. "But we have to go," he thrust his thumb over his shoulder. "Brooke was feeling a little sick and I really wanted to get home and check on her."

"Is she ok?" he seemed actually concerned and it took Lucas back a little. Dan normally wasn't concerned about anyone.

"Yeah, I think she just got hot. We were swimming and she went in to make something to snack on and it all just hit her wrong," he explained and Dan's eyes knitted together.

"Hit her wrong, huh?"

"Yeah…she was feeling better when we left but just wanted to stay in," he told him, not getting the look on his dad's face. "What?"

"I'm sure it's nothing," he shook his head. "But…normally when the smell of food hits a woman wrong it's not because they are hot."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, not always," he rushed to say. "Normally it's because…" his eyes trailed over to Easton who was taking his racecar and rolling it back and forth over Lucas's shoulder.

"No…" Lucas told him quickly. "Brooke's not…I mean we are careful," he told him. "Plus last night was our first time together in almost three weeks," he shrugged, not too worried about it. "So I'm not really sure when that could have happened."

"Three weeks ago," Dan let out a dry laugh, but yanked it back when he saw the panic flash over his son. "I'm not saying she is Luke. I'm sure she isn't… I…I was just talking out of my ass…"

"Yeah…" Lucas let out weird noise and Dan instantly felt guilty.

"Lucas its fine…"

"I know it is," Lucas shook his head quickly. "But…but I have to go. I'll talk to you later," he spun on his feet and Dan the guilt rip through him more.

"Bye Dan!" Easton waved and he let out a small laugh, bringing his hand up and giving a small wave. Really hoping he didn't just put his foot in his mouth and screw up what might have been building.

* * *

"Brooke!" Lucas called as he walked into the apartment. "Brooke, where you at?" he wondered cared Easton over to the living room and sitting him on the ground, flipping on the TV for him to watch played across the screen. "Be right back kiddo," he promised and started heading towards the back room. "Pretty Girl?" he pushed open the door to find her starting to walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey Broody," she walked up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, not liking how he froze up a bit.

"Are you pregnant?" he blurted out before he could even process anything and her eyes widened. "Are…I mean…" his heart started to race and she pulled back from him lost.

"What? No!" she told him, not getting where the hell that came from. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," he ran a hand through his hair. "I mean… I just…"

"Luke…" she walked over and slid her hand in his, pulling him towards the bed to sit down.

"Are you sure?" his brows knitted together. "I mean you got sick out of nowhere…and…and remember this morning? You felt kind sick then too…"

"Lucas…I've been pregnant before, trust me I'm not," she let out a dry laugh. "I got sick because I felt sick, easy as that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been on birth control since I was sixteen…"

"But you had Easton…you were eighteen when you have Easton. How do you know it works?" he questioned and Brooke grew more lost to what this was about.

"I used to think it couldn't happen to me," she mumbled out. "So I wasn't always regular on my pill. After I had Easton I took it always…never missed one time and I haven't," she explained. "Plus I had my period last week," she told him honestly and watched relief wash through him.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…oh," she let out a bitter laugh and stood from the bed, pausing a moment before she felt something build inside of her. "Does having a baby with me seriously freak you out that much?" she spun to face him and his head snapped up. "I mean…You know Easton is _my_ son right? If we are together he is there…does that freak you out?"

"No!" he panicked again but for a new reason. "No, that is not it. That is not what is wrong here."

"Then what is wrong here Luke? Because you just came in here looking like you had seen a ghost, all because you _thought_ I might be pregnant. What would you have done if I was?"

"Killed him," he offered a shrug and her brows creased confused.

"What?"

"I want babies with you Brooke, I do," he told her because he did. He wanted a family with her more than anything, well a bigger family. "But…but all I kept thinking was…" he swallowed the massive lump in his throat. "All I kept thinking was _him_ touching you and…hurting you. I felt something I've never felt before," he gazed up at her. "I've never truly hated someone before… I mean I've not liked someone but never hated them."

"Luke who are you talking about?"

"Carter," he told her and she sighed. "How could someone hit someone who is carrying their child?" he wondered. "Because all I thought about was…"

"Was what?"

"Was if you _were_ carrying my child…my life would be perfect…" he gazed up at her. "I felt his burst of…of happiness and I can't figure out how someone doesn't feel that? Feel this want to just protect. I mean I know he was young and it freaked him out but…but how could he do that?"

"Because he isn't normal," she swayed back over to him and slid down beside him. "He is selfish…if he was half the guy you are Easton would know his father but he isn't."

"But your own child?" he repeated that just not clicking to him. "A sweet…innocent baby," he reached up and touched her stomach. "What if you were? What if you were pregnant and I never knew because of everything? Because that jackass made you worry I would leave you because of everything? What if you had _my_ child in you and Felix touched you?" anger popped inside him at that image and her eyes closed.

"Luke he didn't," she shook her head. "And I'm not…"

"I know but you could have been. If you were pregnant it would have happened weeks ago…we broke up a couple weeks ago because Felix made you scared he was going to tell me. He made you panic if you didn't listen to him you would lose me…"

"Felix is an ass," she admitted. "But I have to take responsibility for my actions and it's not all his fault."

"He scared you Brooke…"

"I could have stopped any time. I could have been honest with you. Yet that is the past," she dropped her hand on his leg and reminded him. "And this is for our future; our happy future that I hope at some point will have more children in it. However I don't want that thought to freak you out and you run. I've raised one child alone and I really don't want to do it with a second one."

"You won't," he shook his head. "That wasn't why I freaked out… I promise. I just… I don't… about a million and one things raced in my mind and one was that you would have had my baby and I never know."

"I would have told you," she told him. "Even if we weren't together anymore I would have told you Lucas. You have to know that," she said not getting why he wasn't aware of it. "But its fine now, we are fine and happy."

"Yeah…" he relaxed a bit and she started to massage his neck.

"And you have to learn to relax on Felix, you two work together," she reminded him and he nodded. "Can't be having that at work."

"I know…" his head dropped as she worked the knot in his neck. "I just don't handle people messing with my family well…"

"I know…" her chin dropped to rest on his shoulder. "But we will be ok…"

"I know," he tilted his head back to give her a gentle kiss. "Sorry I freaked out," he apologized and she shrugged.

"It's ok…"

"I love you Brooke," his finger touched her chin and she grinned.

"I love you too Boyfriend," she beamed, crashing her lips into his swearing she never felt so true to those words.

* * *

_Hey loves! Here is the new chapter! Sorry it took** so long** to update! I suck as a person! But have just been **'Blah!'** for a while now and trying to get into the writing mood! But sorry…that is **my fault** and not ya'll and you all are the ones who suffer! So I hope this makes up for it!_

_And __**mashleigh323**__I hope after that ten hour shift this was worth it! But trust me been there! Worked it yesterday and tomorrow working a fourteen! Blah!_

_Review!_


	31. Chapter 31

"She likes this one," Lucas whispered over to the blonde boy by his side who giggled. Watching as the girl with the long dark hair glided through the large brick home. Her lips trapped between her teeth and her hands locked together as they rested under her chin.

They had looked at a few homes over the last week, spent all last weekend going home to home just to be disappointed. However as soon as he pulled into the driveway and saw her face light up he knew they had found it.

"Come here. I want to show you something," he grabbed the little boy's hand and tugged him towards the backyard. Lifting him up on his hip and pushing open the glass door to reveal the large backyard, a tire swing in the corner and a play-set with a slide on the other side. Then with a short walk through a gate there was a large pool sitting in the back with a short black fence lining around it that he _knew_ Brooke would want.

"Is dis mine?" his eyes widened and Lucas chuckled.

"If mommy wants it, it's yours," he promised knowing Brooke said the word and he would get her whatever she wanted.

"Luke!" he heard her call through the large home and turned to walk back inside.

"Let's find mommy," he said as they walked inside, Easton taking off and Lucas laughing as he went to the master bedroom. "What's up Pretty Girl?" he walked inside to find her grinning as she looked out the window.

"There's a fireplace," she spun to face him with a huge smile. "I've always wanted a fireplace in my master bedroom," she giggled a bit and he smiled.

"And looky there," he walked toward her. "There's a fireplace," he tossed a look at the object along the wall and she smiled more.

"I love this place Luke," she confessed tossing a look around. "But…but maybe it's too much…"

"Hey…" he walked over and slid his hands into hers. "It's not too much…"

"Lucas, this place…" she bit her lip as she looked around the large home. God she loved it. "It's so much…"

"Point being?"

"Point being I don't get the settlement for a few weeks…" she reminded him and he shrugged.

"Then I'll get this one and you can get the next," he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Lucas I'm serious."

"So am I," he told, lifting her chin to look at him. "Even if you had the settlement I wouldn't let you buy this place."

"Why?"

"Because it's my responsibility and I promised to take care of you," he pointed out and she bit her lip. "So if you want this one…it's yours…"

"I don't know…" she still pondered the thought and he shook his head.

"Stop…" he dropped his head to the side of hers to whisper in her ear. "Baby girl quit analyzing…just…just do what you want…If you want it…I'll give it to you. I'll give you whatever you want."

"Just you," she tilted her head to the side to look at him. "I'd live in a cardboard box as long as I had you…"

"Well we don't have to be that dramatic," he teased and she shook her head slapping his chest. "But I get what you're saying," he brushed her hair back and looked at her. A look of such peace washing over her it made his heart tighten. "God I love you," he shook his head and leaned down to press a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I love you too…" she smiled against his lips and breathing in a sigh as they pulled back. "I want it…"

"I know…" he grinned brushing her hair back knowing her all too well. "Plus I already promised Easton the backyard and it would make it easier to get this one instead of moving it to another location," he pointed out and she laughed. "Now come on…there is a hot tub I want to show you," he grabbed her hand and yanked her out the door.

* * *

"Quinny!" Brooke squealed as she skipped into her friend's office. "Guess what? Ask me what?"

"What?" Quinn leaned forward with a laugh, loving how happy her friend looked. Swearing this last week she hadn't seen her friend smile so much. She was glad she was so happy.

"I found a house," she beamed and Quinn laughed when again she squealed a bit. "And it's gorgeous and has a pool and a big room for Easton and there is a fireplace in the bedroom!"

"I've always wanted a fireplace in the bedroom," she commented and her friend again _squealed_.

"I know! And now I have one!" she grew giddy and bit down on her lip to stop her smiling. "Can you believe it Quinn," Brooke relaxed back in her chair shaking her head. "Everything is perfect… everything is falling into place so smoothly…"

"I'm loving this happy you," she waved her pen at her friend. "It's making a certain little blonde boy happy also…"

"I know…" the brunette grinned. "Easton is having so much fun being with Lucas. Plus…" she paused a moment and pulled in a deep breath. "Plus Easton is calling him daddy."

"Really?" her eyes widened and jaw dropped a bit. "How do you feel about that? I mean are you cool with it…is Luke cool with it?"

"Yeah…" she nodded slowly. "I mean at first it was weird. I mean it's rare I ever heard Easton say that but the more I hear it; the more I see the look of happiness on Luke's face every time he says it…it's just…" she gave a shrug with a pause. "It just makes it all perfect."

"Good…" Quinn smiled, loving the look of peace on her friend's face.

"But I was wondering how Clay was," she chewed her lip as she looked at her friend. "He seems to be out of it lately."

"He…he is going through some stuff," she shifted a bit uncomfortable, knowing how much Clay was bothered about Carter being around. However knowing that he really didn't want Brooke to know that. "But I think he will be ok…think he has just been missing his friend a lot lately," she shrugged, hating how much pain she knew her boyfriend still went through. It seemed whenever things got tough in life he always just missed his friend that much more.

"Yeah…" Brooke frowned, hating she was happy and her friend was so bothered about something. "Three years next week…" she reminded and Quinn nodded. "Doesn't seem that long…"

"No…no it doesn't," Quinn agreed truthfully missing Will just as much as everyone else. She grew close to him over the years. He almost turned into her big brother and he was always very protective of her. "But…Easton's birthday is coming up," she tried to change the subject. "You doing anything special?"

"We might throw him a small party…Haley offered her house since we all just have our apartments right now," she explained and the girl before her nodded. "But you know nothing big. Just us…you and Clay…Rachel. Not like Easton has any friends his age."

"He's too smart for kids his age," Quinn teased and Brooke laughed. "But…but there is something I need to tell you."

"Ok…what?" she leaned back in her chair, worried with the look on her friend's face. "Quinn are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she told her quickly. "I just…"

"You just?"

"I'm late…" she whispered and Brooke's eyes widened. "Like _really_ late…"

"Have you taken a test? Gone to the doctor?"

"Six test…" she let out a dry laugh and fell back in her chair. "All the same thing…" pressure built in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. "B, I'm pregnant."

"Quinn…" Brooke rose from her chair and quickly moved toward her friend. "That is good right? I mean you're happy right?" she sat on her friend's desk in front of her.

"I'm happy…but I don't know if I can tell Clay… he is going through so much, he is so stressed out and I…I don't want him to be mad at me. I don't want him disappointed."

"He would _not_ be disappointed Quinn. He loves you…"

"I know he does but timing is so wrong," she placed her hand on her small belly and frowned. "But I want this baby," she had a light smile grace her face. "I've always wanted kids with Clay…I just thought we would be married and it would be further down the line but now…"

"Now it isn't?" she raised a brow and Quinn nodded. "I've been there," she let out a dry laugh. "And I was scared but the difference between us is that you have the most _amazing_ boyfriend out there. Clay…they don't make men like Clay anymore… he is the best," she told her honestly. "He is your best friend Quinn, he is the love of your life and sooner or later he will notice something is upsetting you and I know it will kill him if he thinks it is him."

"God…when did life get so complicated?"

"It's not…at least not right now," she gave a small smile. "Quinn you're going to have a baby," she said and loved how her friend glowed. "And what if it's a girl? Easton and her will of course marry," she joked and Quinn laughed.

"I'd like to have a girl…" she sunk into the feeling having a child. "Brooke I'm having a baby…"

"I know," Brooke reached out and touched her friend's flat belly. "And god this is going to be the luckiest baby ever," she told her feeling tears prickle a bit in her eyes as they did with her friend's. "He or she is going to have the _best_ parents out there."

"And the best godmother," she touched her friend's hand who let out a small broken laugh.

"You want me to be their god mother?"

"You're my best friend Brooke…I wouldn't want anyone else but you…"

"You're my best friend too," she stood up and gave her friend a hug. "And I'm here no matter what…if you need me I'm always here."

"Thanks because I think I'm going to need you…" she let out a dry laugh. Knowing she was really worried about how her life was going to change. She loved being an aunt to Easton, she loved taking care of him and loving him but she saw her friend raise him. She watched what they went through and she doesn't know if she could be a parent like Brooke. The spot of the fun aunt is so much difference then being a parent. And she just really hoped her and Clay were ready for it.

* * *

"Alright man," Lucas leaned over to pull the blankets over his small body. "I'll be in the office if you need me…" he whispered low and Easton mumbled something about night. They had a fun day, after they looked at homes Brooke said she needed to run a few errands and he offered to take Easton with him. He figured they could use some guy time. Plus Brooke wanted to do some shopping for his birthday.

However after they got home, ate a little something and played a very intense game of hide and seek Easton was ready for his nap and Lucas had a few things he needed to do.

Hitting the light on the room Lucas walked out and down the hall towards his office. Walking in and hitting the lamp he dropped into the leather chair and shifted some papers around.

"Come on…" he grumbled as he searched for the contracts he was supposed to have drawn up and faxed off. Lifting up a folder and his brows creased a bit as the large envelope on top with his name written on it. "What is this?" he wondered picking it up and pull open the top. Glancing inside to see a piece of paper and another smaller envelope.

_Hey Luke,_

_I was going through some of Will's old stuff and for this. He was never one to discuss feelings so when he wanted to say something he more or less just wrote it down. I'm sure he never assumed anyone would see them. But I found this one and figured it was best you had it. _

_Clay_

Dropping that note on the desk he reaches in and pulls out the other worn envelope inside and pulled it out. Opening it to pull out some piece of paper with scratchy writing on it.

_So I don't know who this is going to. So the address will be Hey Dude._

_So hey dude… I don't know you…haven't met you yet but really hoping we get to meet soon. By the time you read this, if I ever actually give it to you, I'm sure we will have turned into great friends._

_Unless you're a jackass. Then I will have probably stated you are a jackass numerous times and this day will most likely not be happening._

_Brooke has really turned great into listening to me._

_But if I've allowed you to marry my sister you're lucky. She's the best. And she I'm sure you are aware being your marrying her knows she has been through some really tough stuff. I wasn't there for my sister… the last few years I've been really slacking when it comes to my sister and I know it's my fault. I got busy with life, I got lost in stupid stuff that even when I noticed something off with my sister I ignored it._

_I just never thought it would be this bad._

_I remember one night Brooke came home and I could tell she had been crying. There were these bruises on her arms and she told me she fell at work. She works at a restaurant. How does that cause bruises on your arm? I called her a klutz and told her to be more careful. I knew she was lying, I've known her better than anyone and I ignored it. _

_I'm an idiot. _

_I want my sister happy. I want her to fall in love with a good guy and marry. I don't want her to be pregnant with Carter's child. I __hate__ him. I never thought it was possible to hate someone as much as I hate him but I swear to god above if it wasn't for Clay, the night I found out he had touched my sister I would have killed him. But as I'm sure you know Clay is very level headed. He thinks most things through. _

_He's a great friend so if he is letting me to allow you to marry my baby sister I assume you're a good guy. And that makes me happy. I haven't found the point to this letter yet. I just sat down tonight after not being able to sleep again and started writing shit down. So I'm sorry if this is just a huge jumbled mess. _

_Love my sister._

_That is the only job you have and it should be the easiest because she is so easy to love. She is annoying as hell but easy to love. And take care of my nephew (Brooke fights it…it's going to be a boy…she just needs to face it.) But help her, love her. Let he know that not all of us are assholes just because Carter was. And…and if you are cool enough I will allow you to assist in the murder of Carter. It will be painful…might involve needles of sort. I once saw this movie where they pinned needles through this dudes arm and some other weird shit. Personally I couldn't do it because I get really queasy but man you got that._

_Maybe…probably won't ever kill him. Maybe a possible ass beating but damn it Clay won't let me. So I think you might help out. I mean you are marrying my sister so you might kinda enjoy her company…might like her a bit or something. _

_So the ass beating will occur! Glad we decided that together._

_Dude, I seriously hope you aren't a bitch. That would suck._

_It is three in the morning…why the shit am I still awake? Well I guess I should go climb into that large ass bed of mine. Pretty nice…some expensive ass sheets Brooke talked me into and a pillow that apparently is good for my head support._

_She is so dumb. But I love her. And you are lucky man. Brooke is a special girl and I'm not saying that because she is my sister. I'm saying it because she is. She deserves the world, she deserves to be happy and I really hope you give her that happiness. She has spent her whole life taking care of me…she has always forced a smile on her face when things were bad and I hate that. I know she is strong, maybe the strongest person I know but I just…I want her to know its ok to be weak. It's ok to be with someone and love them and know that when her day is off…when she is going through a struggle she doesn't have to be strong. She can cry, she can admit she is scared and has a fear of something because he will be there to pick up the pieces; that he will be there to be strong when she needs a break from it. _

_My sister is a fighter, my sister is my best friend and I don't want to ever have her fall into the dark hole she was in ever again. However if she does fall into that darkness I want to know that someone, that you, will be in there with her to pull her out. _

_Take care of my sister man. Love my sister. Fix her broken heart and know that if you have Brooke Davis love you, that you are the luckiest son of a bitch ever and you hold onto her. And always tell her you love her, even if you feel you are over using it because she had a real issue growing up with that. Our mom wasn't the best with her and it was rare she said it to Brooke so I felt I had to make up for that. So just tell her. And make sure you are honest…honest about everything because Brooke deserves that. She's been lied to and hurt way too much._

_But I guess I should probably wrap this thing up. I'm feeling like I'm repeating and rambling about stuff. I'm feeling tired I assume and I think I hear that sister of mine in the kitchen. _

_Side note man…she has this weird pineapple chocolate thing going to fill your house with them._

_Alright well I'm out dude…_

_-Will_

_P.S. It is Brooke and I just heard her cursing at the stove…let's hope there is an improvement on cooking or god bless you dude. _

Running his eyes over the note again he rubbed the creases in his forehead feeling weird. Even not here it was like Will was here. Even in the short note and the conversations he heard people speak of him he felt was more than sure a pretty awesome guy.

Sucked he never knew him.

"Hello Boyfriend…" he glanced up at his smiling girlfriend as she rested against the doorframe.

"Hey Pretty Girl…" he relaxed back in his chair and smiled. God she was perfect. "I didn't hear you come in…"

"Yeah…I thought I would try my key," she held up the small object and bit her bottom lip. "It works…" she shrugged and he laughed.

"I assumed it would," he shook his head at how adorable she was. "Come here…" he waved her over, not liking her that far on the other side of the room. Brooke all but skipping her way over to him, taking his hand and Lucas pulling her into his lap.

"Are you ok?" she questioned wrapped her arm around his neck, not liking the serious look on his face.

"Just tired," he shrugged and she nodded leaning down and giving him a sweet kiss. Her small hand coming to his cheek as she let out a sigh against his lips. She loved kissing him. "I love you…" he whispered against her lips and she felt her heart skip a beat and she let out a smile. His hand coming to her thigh as she curled her body into his.

"Is East asleep?" she sucked her bottom lip and he nodded. "Long?"

"Maybe ten minutes…"

"That boy sleeps forever," she admitted and he smirked a bit. "But not that long," she laughed covering her hand to his mouth as he chuckled. "He's just taking a nap, baby. Not a full on sleep…"

"I know…I know…" he kissed her hand and she giggled sliding it up through his hand. "Just felt like it's been a while."

"It has been…" she agreed knowing it's been a couple weeks. "But things have just been a bit crazy…"

"Damn Adrian for stealing you from me…" he pouted like a child knowing that the last week Brooke has been helping with the woman Lucas set her up with. Yeah he was excited for Brooke, she came home excited every night but he missed her. Plus he had been pretty busy himself. Plus he kinda avoided work as much as he could and was doing stuff from home. Hadn't talked to Felix…was sure he would punch him again.

"Broody…" she giggled shaking her head and giving him another sweet kiss. "I'm just trying to prove myself… almost overdo it to show I can do it."

"You can…" he shrugged. "You can do anything you put your mind to and you will be great at it."

"Thank you," she grinned a bit and bit down on her bottom lip. "How about after Easton goes to bed tonight we have just some us time."

"Us time, huh?" he raised a brow and she nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Well what does us time require with wardrobe? Because clearly I want to be prepared and make sure I look appropriate," he waved his hand to the side and she rolled her eyes.

"Clearly…"

"Yeah…so what might we be wearing Miss Davis?" he tugged on the tie of her shirt making her head shake. "Maybe…nothing?" he leaned his head down to press a hot kiss to her collarbone.

"That…that will more than likely be appropriate," she felt her eyes flutter close as she tilted her head to the side. "Luke…" her hand came to his cheek and she pulled him up for a kiss. Nipping at his bottom lip and pulling it back a bit he let out a growl before pushing his lips hard against hers. His hand griping into her hair, she felt her heart pound in her chest excited about her night with him.

"Baby…" Lucas pulled back from their kiss to look at her. Pulling in a deep breath he thought about the letter he read. Thought about one line mainly. '_Be honest about everything because Brooke deserves that. She's been lied to and hurt way too much.' _Then he thought about what had happened, all the times Carter lied to her and he didn't want to be that person.

"Yeah?" she ran her hand through his hair not liking the serious look on his face. "Luke what is it?"

"There is something I need to tell you Brooke…" his heart pounded in his chest as he looked at her. "It's about Carter…" he said slowly and watched as she paled.

"What?" she pulled back a little to look at him. "What about him?"

"He's back Brooke," he told her and hated the look in her eyes, hated how instantly tears started to fill in them. "I saw him…"

"You…you saw him?" her voice cracked and he slowly nodded.

"I talked to him…" he told her and she let out a broken laugh. "I mean I didn't know it was him at first. I was just there walking down the street and he approached us and Clay…"

"Clay was there? Clay knows he was back?"

"I told him I would tell you," he rushed to tell her, hoping she believed that and she wouldn't get angry with him. "I was worried and wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Yeah…" she glanced down and pulled back from him a little and he hated how distant she looked.

"He saw Easton…" he said and wondered if he should have shared that part when her head snapped up at him. "I didn't let him talk to him…I didn't let him near him and Easton didn't recognize him," he rushed to tell her and she slowly nodded as that all sunk in. "And Easton called me dad in front of him," he smiled a bit. "I kinda liked that part…"

"Yeah…" her heart pounded and she glanced away to knock a silly tear. "What am I going to do?"

"Hey…" he cupped her cheek and turned her head to face him. "We will figure this out together Brooke," he told her, making sure she knew that. "And nothing is going to happen…he won't get within ten feet of you or Easton," he made clear and she slowly nodded. "No one is going to hurt my family Brooke…no one…"

"Good because I'm scared Luke…" another tear fell and his heart broke. Carter honestly being the only person to ever make Brooke scared. "I remember sometimes at night…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I would put Easton to bed and I would clean the entire apartment and then climb into bed and I would feel cold," her voice cracked and his eyes closed. "And I would hear the door shut and this feeling would come over me…this feeling like I wasn't safe anymore."

"Brooke…"

"I never felt like that with you Luke…I haven't felt like that in so long," she told him. "I feel that now and I really don't want too…"

"No…" he shook his head and brought her into his arms. "No Pretty Girl, you are ok…no one is going to hurt you," he promised and she slowly nodded. His arms tightening around her and she felt at ease. It was shocking to her how just him holding her did that.

"Just hold me," she snuggled into him. "I feel safest when you're holding me…" she whispered and he kissed the top of her head.

"I've always got you Pretty Girl…always," he assured and she nodded. "We will figure out what he wants and we will deal with it, but nothing is going to happen," he made that point clear. They had been through way too much, he had knocked down way to many walls inside of her and he wasn't going to let someone screw up where they were heading. "I love you…" he told her and she felt her heart swell just like it always did.

"I love you too…" she turned her head up to catch her lips on his. "Oh…" she squealed a bit as he stood up and bounced her up in her arms. "What are we doing?"

"Watching a movie…" he told her as he headed out of the room and towards his living room. "And I'm going to lay on this large comfy couch and hold my baby," he dropped down on the couch and she crawled up on him. "Because I love her and because she is my world," he brushed her hair back and she bit her bottom lip. "And because I will do anything to make her feel safe and comfortable."

"She sounds pretty lucky…" she sniffles a bit and he grins.

"Not half as lucky as me," he shrugged a bit and she gave him a kiss. Him loving the sigh that escaped her lips but hating the fear that still remained in her eyes, but him making a promise that he was going to make sure everything was ok. Make sure no matter what she always felt safe because he would be damned if anyone let her feel anything but.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoy this new chapter!_

_Please review!_


	32. Chapter 32

Staring into the dark room her heart wouldn't stop racing. And she hated it wasn't a good race. For once it wasn't because of the boy beside her, it wasn't because she spent the night having him make love to her and tell her all she meant to him. For once it wasn't because of how happy it was.

It was because she was scared.

Carter always had this way of making her so insecure. Even if he wasn't around, the mention of his name would just make her feel weak. She hated feeling weak.

"Stop…" she heard the rough voice behind her as a strong arm came around her waist pulling her into him. "Go to sleep…"

"How'd you know I wasn't' asleep and you just woke me up?" she stroked his arm that rested around her but kept her focus on the wall.

"Because I can't sleep with all that thinking you are doing," he said and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Everything is ok Pretty Girl…I have you…"

"I know you do…" tightness built in her throat and she hated when she released her breath it was a loud broken sob.

"Brooke…" he flipped her over hating the look on her face. "Stop it…" he begged, taking his finger to knock a tear that crept out. "Nothing is going to happen…"

"How do you know that?" she pulled into a few quick breathes trying to catch her. "Luke, you don't know Carter. You don't know him like I do. He is manipulative and a liar and…and without a doubt the worst human being in this world. And he is the father of my child," she shrugged and her eyes closed. "How was I so stupid to do that?"

"I love Easton, Brooke, you know that," he told her first, knowing what he was about to say could be taken the wrong way. "But…but it was an accident. You didn't make this consensus decision to have him. You didn't wake up and roll over and think I want this _boy_ to have my children. It just happened," he told her, curling his finger around her chin and making sure she was looking at him. "It just happened…"

"I knew having sex had the risk of children…"

"Everyone knows that, but it doesn't change the fact tons of people still go out and date people just to date them and have enormous amounts of one night stands. You think I would want half the women I've slept with to be the mother of my children? No! I was…I was honestly just stupidly drunk and she was cute…not anything I'm proud of, but it happens."

"Were you a bit of a run around, Play Boy?" she kinked a brow and he chuckled some.

"I was twenty two living the bachelor life…I've grown up a lot," he defended and she nodded. "And so have you…"

"Sometimes I roll over at night and think…" she pulled in a breath and bit hard on her lip to stop it from trembling. "Why didn't I wait for him?"

"Brooke…"

"He's perfect…he accepts me for everything I am and all the errors I've made and he loves me for it. All I had to do was wait a couple years… I would have met you…I know I would have…"

"How? How do you know that?"

"Because you're my meant to be," she shrugged and he gave a slight grin. "I'm supposed to end up with you and if I just would have waited. If the first time Carter touched me if I just walked away everything would be different. Easton might have been yours and we could have been married and happy and I…and Will would be here…" she broke out a sob and buried her face in his chest. "If I walked away Will would be here with me and he would make all this better."

"You don't know that Brooke…god stop doing that…" he pulled her back to rest his head against hers. "Pretty Girl please stop… I hate you doing this. I hate you keep blaming yourself for things that aren't in your control…"

"I'm just…I'm scared that Carter is going to try and take him…" pressure builds tighter in her eyes. "He already took one Easton away from me; I won't be able to handle him taking another."

"He won't," he rushed to tell her, brushing her hair back from her face. "Brooke, he won't take Easton from you. There is no way that could happen."

"How? How do you know that because there is really no way to prove I'm a better parent than him…"

"There are a million things Brooke. He…he put his hands on you, he completely disappeared and he is an alcoholic. No one even knows where he lives…if he has a house and…and-"

"And I'm a stripper who lives in a rundown apartment who struggles to keep the power on each month," she pointed out. "On paper neither of us look like great parents…"

"You're turning things around, Brooke. You are working with one of the top designers in the country, you don't do _that_ anymore," he mumbled not liking how that was worded. To him Brooke was never that, to him Brooke…Brooke was different than other girls who did that. "And you are getting some nice cash…which isn't going to kick in for a few weeks, maybe months but it's coming and…and we are getting a house…" he grinned and loved the light that washed over her. "A house with a fireplace in the master bedroom…"

"I really love that fireplace…"

"I know you do…" he shifted his weight on top of her and curled his fingers through her hair. "So you're right…maybe on paper your past doesn't look…amazing…but your present…your future… it's perfect. And anyone will side with the fact you are an _amazing_ mother… Plus if he _tries _to take Easton…well," he turned his head and drug his finger along her jaw. "Well they are going to have to find him first…how do you feel about Costa Rica? Easton I'm sure will love the beach…" he teased, but wanting her to know he was completely serious with that fact. Plus him loving the grin that traced across her perfect lips as she leaned up and caught his mouth on hers.

"I love you…" she whispered along his lips and threaded her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much, Luke…"

"I love you too," he whispered back. "But you need to sleep Pretty Girl. You won't be anything tomorrow if you don't sleep."

"I know…" she agreed. "Just can't stop worrying…"

"I know…" he frowned, pausing a moment as he thought. "I'll be right back," he rolled off the bed and her brows creased confused. Sitting up a bit on the bed she listened as he boyfriend shuffled around quietly in the apartment before him appearing back in the doorway.

"Luke…" a hint of a smile flashed over her as he moved slowly toward the bed and slowly eased the small child beside her. Her favorite little blue eyes blonde snuggling into the warm sheets; not at all waking from his sleep.

"There you go," he crawled up beside her and tugged the sheet slowly up around them. "He's right next to you now…you can see him. No one is going to take him away, he's safe."

"We both are," she reached behind her and brought his strong arm around her so he held her close. "Thank you," she kissed his hand as she reached up to brush a curl off Easton's face. "I got my whole world right here…" she smiled as she snuggled in close. "When Carter first left Easton had the worst time sleeping. For the longest time he would only sleep if he was in my bed. Took me months to get him to kick that habit…" she told him and he watched she reached her hand up and Easton's little hand cured around her finger. "And after he started to sleep in his own bed I was sad because I couldn't stand the sleeping alone part."

"He spoils you with attention, you know?" he teased and was so thankful when he heard her laugh.

"I know…" she grinned, biting on her bottom lip. "But it goes both ways…" she shrugged and felt him brush a kiss to her shoulder. "I can sleep now…"

"You can, huh?" he rested his head against hers and nodded.

"I have both my boys with me, I'm good," she told him and loved the kiss he pressed to her cheek.

"Night baby girl," he snuggled beside her and swore five minutes didn't pass before he heard her breathes even out and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hitting the button on the elevator he bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited to reach the top. He hadn't been to his office in so long that he was starting to get used to it. He was starting to enjoy working from home. However he knew sooner or later he would have to return and being as Brooke had _the_ meeting with Adrian he knew he would have to return.

Wasn't happy about it, but returned.

"Claire," he nodded at the blonde whose eyes widened as her gum popped.

"Lucas…I mean, Mr. Scott," she straightened up in her chair to look at him. "You're here…"

"Last time I checked it was still my office," he reached down to pick up a pile of papers from the desk. "Still my team…"

"I…I know but…I mean, I heard," she leaned on the desk looking at him. "About Felix…about Brooke…"

"And what did you hear Claire?" he tossed the papers down; honestly wondering what all had been spreading through the building.

"That…that she was cheating on you with him…" she mumbled quietly like one might hear. "That's why you got so mad. And that she is a former stripper he used to see and she might be pregnant with his baby," she whispered really low and his eyes narrowed.

"She's not…" he told her. "And you can pass that message to everyone…also send a mass email out that if I hear one word of Brooke or whatever went on with Felix and me they will be fired immediately, because that story is so far off…Nip it in the bud Claire because _everyone_ is replaceable," he lifted his eyes over her and she curled into herself and nodded.

"Yes sir…"

"Thank you…and let me know when Adrian leaves…" he called over his shoulder before walking into his office, shutting the door with a loud thud behind him.

* * *

"These are good Brooke," Adrian flipped her jet black hair over her shoulder and announced. "Which isn't shocking to me…Mr. Scott does have great taste," she flicked her eyes over at the brunette who nodded.

"Thank you…" she felt her leg shake as she waited for the woman in front of her to speak again.

"But explain to me something," she pulled her dark rimmed glasses off and leaned on the desk before her. "You're a young girl, no college degree, high school marks aren't…amazing," she stated and Brooke glanced down. "And you're a mother of a two year old…" she stated and Brooke's head snapped up. "I make sure to do all my research on people before I let them into my business."

"Oh…" Brooke awkwardly shifted not sure where this was going, but hoping it wasn't where she thought.

"And your dating Lucas Scott," she leaned back in her chair looking at her. "That's how you got this interview the first time…isn't it? Dating the boss…"

"Yeah," she let out a dry laugh, straightening up her posture and shaking her head. "In all due respect Adrian I might have gotten the interview because of Lucas but I worked my ass off to prove I deserve it. I'm good at what I do and you're right I don't have a college degree to tell you that or a long list of experience to show why you should pick my work…but life is all about good timing and great opportunities. Lucas was my great timing, he was my big opportunity and he…he got me that interview, not because I'm his girlfriend, but because he believed in me. Because he is an amazing business man who just wouldn't put his reputation at risk…" she told her and the woman before her didn't break, just held this unreadable look. "Everyone knows we are together…it's not some big secret…but we aren't together to boost my career. Success happens when a few things line up perfectly. I just happened to fall in love with my big opportunity."

"Mmhmm…" she twisted in her chair as she fiddled with her pen. "Luke tell you I've known him since he was about nineteen," she told her and Brooke shook her head. "I may not look it and I will lie to anyone who asks but I'm closer to forty than I like to admit," she told her and Brooke's eyes widened. "He is in a sense like my little brother…I've seen a few girls do him dirty…been a couple models who loved his title, a few girls who saw him as a ticket to a better career."

"Adrian…"

"But he is different with you," she leaned on the desk looking at her. "But you have a long list of baggage I've heard about… I won't sit back and allow him to get screwed over again, because from what I keep seeing, keeping hearing…he is falling in deep."

"Lucas… Lucas is so important to me. There is only one thing I love more than him and that is my son and I get you nervous for him. I get you worried, especially with this," she waved her hand at all the paper work and contracts waiting to be signed. "But I'm not going anywhere…don't sign me, do sign me, band me from your building…or Lucas's building or whatever the heck it is, but know…I plan on spending the rest of my life with that boy," she had the light of a smile flash over her. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him…nothing is going to change that," she told her honestly that something she would never budge on. The older woman before her studying her a moment before slowly nodding.

"Well here are the agreements to the contract," she placed a stack of paper before her. "This says we have the right to your designs, this one says you get a percentage of them. Plus there are talks of making a line for the team. We are thinking about really trying to pull more woman and girls to the team. Everyone is always talking about guys and sports but girls enjoy sports also. So this contract is for two years," she stated and Brooke bit her lip. "So that's at _least_ two years of working with me…in this building…under Lucas."

"Favorite place to be," she shrugged and eyes widened when she realized that wasn't in her head. "I…umm…" she stuttered out and the woman let out the first laugh Brooke ever heard from her. "So clearly I'll sign…" she awkwardly scribbled her name and rose when the woman rose before her. "Thank you Adrian…"

"Don't thank me yet, I can be a real bitch. Just be careful with…everything…"

"I will…" she promised giving her a hand a shake and before she embarrassed herself more, darted out of the door.

* * *

"I'm carrying Felix's love child!" his head snapped up to see the fuming brunette at the door. "Are you shitting me?"

"People will stop talking about it…unless I impregnate you now and cause the rumors to continue…that could be fun," he teased trying to make her not get upset about it all. He had it handled; he knew that once that email was sent out everyone would snap their mouth shut. No one wants to lose their job…he paid them all too well and he had way too much pull with other companies.

"I'd rather them know I was a poor stripper than that rumor," she dropped against the door. "Funny, I'm a _terrible_ stripper. Don't even make enough to not be considered poor."

"Surprisingly not bothered by the fact of that," he mumbled shaking his head. "Come here," Lucas reached out his hand and her brows creased. "Don't give me that look, just come here," he repeated and she slowly pushed off the door, taking his hand over his desk as she walked around it.

"What?" she pushed out her bottom lip as he pulled her up into his lap.

"I don't know…just don't like you on the other side of the room," he shrugged and she laughed rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry people are talking but no one will be soon. I promise."

"It's just annoying…" she grumbled, toying with a piece of his hair. "I mean, I don't want people thinking I'd cheat on you. I already know they think I'm not good enough for you, that just adds to it."

"I don't care what people think Brooke. I know the truth, you know the truth. Anyone who matters knows the truth. Anyone else is unimportant to me anyway…"

"Still doesn't mean I like it. I mean, everyone thinks I'm a slut…" she pointed out and he frowned. "Who wants that reputation?"

"I know Pretty Girl," he tucked a curl behind her ear. "I wish I could do something. I know this is my fault. If I didn't haul off and hit Felix no one would think anything."

"Kinda glad you did," she shrugged. "If you didn't show up that night to see him, I might not have seen you and I may not have you now."

"No…" he shook his head. "I had already decided I'd get you back, even if it took my whole life doing it. I'd get you back."

"Well, you did come over and fix my sink," she reminded him and he chuckled.

"Yeah…sorry I know that was…creepy," he mumbled and she giggled. "I was just kinda nervous by the fact you might have thought I was just lying about everything. Letting you down on things I said I'd do and that made me panic. I didn't know how to fix us so just figured I'd fix other things."

"It wasn't creepy," she told him, sinking into his warm body and letting her fingers lightly touch his jaw line. "It was…sweet. Kinda realized then I was going to get my Broody back."

"Then I guess we both knew the outcome of all this," he smiled and she loved that smile as it came down to capture hers.

"Plus…I was running out of things to tell Easton. He asked about you _every day_," she let out a dry laugh, hating the feeling in her chest when she pictured her little boy's face.

"Yeah, I wasn't doing too well without him," he admitted, pulling on his drawer and sticking his hand inside. "Stepped on this one morning," he tugged out the little black car out to show her. "Hurt like hell…for many reasons," he flipped it around in his hand with a frown.

"He's been looking for that everywhere," she laughed a bit and ran her finger over the top of it. "You stealing children's toys, Mr. Scott?"

"It was like all I had left of you two," he shrugged and she smiled. "Kept it in my pocket, toyed with it at work. I wasn't doing too well there for a while."

"I'm sorry," she cupped his cheek and rested her head against his. "Didn't mean to hurt you so much."

"I'm a big boy," he shrugged and she let out a small laugh. "Nothing to be sorry about."

"So many things to be sorry about," she mumbled and he just shrugged, lifting her chin and hooking her lips on his.

"But we're forgetting it all now," he mumbled against her lips and felt her nod. "Because we are perfect," he stood and sat her up on his desk.

"Luke…" she giggled curling her shoulder up when he trailed his lips down her neck. "We're in your office…"

"True…" he pondered the thought and she curled her hand around his tie pulling him down so she could kiss his neck. "Very true," he reached over to grab his phone and hit pound two and brought it to his ear. "Uhh, Claire," he swallowed the lump in his throat as he gripped his hand in her chocolate locks. "I'm kinda busy so cancel anything that comes up for the next half…"

"Whole…" she nipped his earlobe and he chuckled.

"Hour… don't bother me for an hour," he said, hearing some responds he didn't half listen to before clicking the phone off. "An hour, huh?" he lifted her up in his arms as she giggled.

"At least," she teased as he shuffled his feet over and pushed the lock on the door. Carrying her over and dropping down on his black leather couch.

"You're going to be the death of me Brooke Davis…"

"Least you'll die having fun," she giggled and he let out a chuckle before hooking his mouth back on hers. Swearing the sweet sound she released was the best noise he heard in a long time.

* * *

_Just a light little chapter before some stuff goes down. Nothing too bad, no Brucas break ups or anything! But I hope you all enjoy!_

_Please review!_


	33. Chapter 33

"Lucas!" was sung out across the living room and the blonde glanced over his laptop. Looking at the small boy sitting beside him on the couch with his sippy cup in hand.

"What's up kiddo?" he eased his laptop shut and sat it beside him on the coffee table.

"We go swimming now?" he wondered, feeling like he had waited a life time for them to get in the big pool that was located in his backyard. The yard that was so big Brooke swore he thought he was on vacation or Disneyland. She didn't know how to explain to him that this was _his _home, _his_ backyard and that he would be here awhile. It wasn't a sleepover. "Please?"

"Yeah," he grinned, standing up and slowly lifting the small boy in his arms. "Mommy will be off the phone in a minute and she can just join us."

"Yes!" his little fist pumped in the air excited and the blonde chuckled. "It be fun."

"It be awesome," he corrected as he pulled on the sliding glass door and walked into the warm night. It was probably close to eight and the sun was just starting to go down. He and Brooke promised to take Easton to the pool since they finally seemed settled after this long week of unpacking but the phone rang. Lucas still wasn't sure what it was about but Brooke answered very professional and chipper so he assumed it was something good.

However that just pushed back the pool time they promised Easton. The promise Lucas caved on and was now fulfilling.

"Now Little Man," Lucas kicked off his shoes and tossed the towel on the lounge. "This will be warm," he explained, knowing they sprung for the heated pool being Brooke was crazy about hot water. It didn't get hot, but it was a nice lukewarm. Plus she had a hot tub if she wanted it.

"Otay," he stood in front of him and raised his arms over his head so Lucas could pull of his shirt. "I jump?" he wondered and Lucas chuckled.

"Let me get in first and you can jump to me," he suggested and Easton nodded quickly as Lucas stood up. "Wait here…" he ordered and Easton promised as Lucas slowly eased into the water, walking over to the edge where the small boy stood and took a couple steps back. "On three ok?" he held his hands out a bit and Easton nodded quickly. His little arms curling by his side like he was about to run a race and his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth. "One…two…"

"Tree!" Easton squealed, his little feet taking off and throwing himself toward the older blonde. Lucas chuckling as the little boy barely touched the water before crawling up him with a giggle. "Lucas you see dat?"

"I did," he eased in down in the water so it hit his shoulders and he slowly moved with Easton in his arms. "That was an awesome jump."

"De best!" he nodded in agreement, rubbing his little hand over his wet face. "We show momma…"

"We show momma what?" the pair looked up to see the young brunette moving toward them. Her black skirt blowing in the light breeze as she moved toward the lounge.

"Dat I jump," Easton explained and she let out a small laugh as she untied her skirt from her waist. "You jump mommy…"

"Yeah mommy, jump in," Lucas teased and she sent him a playful glare.

"I don't think mommy will jump…" her hands planted on her hips, Lucas's eyes running over her as she stood before him. "Watch it," she pointed catching the look and he let out a chuckle, holding a hand up in defense as he started to move around in the water with Easton in his arms.

"Wasn't doing anything…"

"Mhmm…" she slowly eased down into the water and moved over to her two favorite boys. "You like the pool baby?" she ran her hand through the younger blonde's hair making it stand up.

"I lub it mommy," he yawned a bit and rubbed his eyes. "It feel like bath," he splashed his hand and the couple laughed.

"Yes, mommy does agree that might be the best part," she started to move around in the warm water and loved it. Getting a heated pool might have been the best idea she ever thought of. When Will bought his home, it had a large pool that was so cold. She used to always tell him he should get it heated but he said she was nuts. No one liked a hot pool; a pool was to cool off. She still completely disagrees with him.

"Mommy looks like she might fall asleep," Lucas joked as he slid Easton to his back and moved across the water. Easton giggling in his ear the whole time making him smile. He enjoyed this. As simple as it was he enjoyed this family time stuff. Just him and his entire world just enjoying time together and have fun and when he heard Easton giggle it just added to it.

"Mommy is fine, but thinks her little boy might pass out soon," she stopped in the water to look her favorite blue eyes blonde who shook his head.

"I not tired," Easton shook his head, wiggling from Lucas to Brooke. "I promise," he snuggled into her chest and she laughed a bit.

"Well even so," she slowly moved toward the stairs. Standing from the water and toward the lounge on the other side. "Why don't you sit with mommy a second because I'm a little tired."

"You sleepy?" he looked up at her and she nodded as she laid out a beach towel and laid across it. Easton crawling by her side and snuggling into her as she tossed a towel over them.

"I'm sorry we didn't come out to the pool sooner," she brushed her fingers through his hair and he yawned as he curled his little hand on her side. "That was mommy's fault," she whispered as she looked down at him, knowing that bringing him out this late probably wasn't right. She promised him the pool all this time and when they finally got to do it, she knew he wouldn't last twenty minutes. She was surprised he actually lasted ten.

"How do you do that?" Lucas wondered as he rested along the edge of the pool watching them. "How do you always know when he is about to fall asleep? He didn't seem that tired to me…" he admitted, looking at the now sleeping boy as the brunette stood and covered him. Walking over to pool and slowly climbing back in and moving toward her boyfriend.

"He does this thing," she explained, sliding her arms around his neck as he started to move them around in the water. "Right when I know he is about to pass out, his little eyes slant in the corners and he gets these real dark bags under them and starts to blink really fast. When that happens even if he is laughing his butt off, within five minutes he will fall asleep," she shrugged glancing over at her sleeping baby and smiling. "Carter used to do the same thing before falling asleep," she let out a dry laugh looking down and frowning a bit.

"It's ok you know…" he told her, lifting her chin to look at him and hating the look on her face. "It's ok to know he does things like Carter does. It is his father, which I use loosely but he is. They will be similar. They do look a lot alike…"

"I know…" she chewed her lip and pulled in a long breath. "But I do a lot of time not thinking about Carter. Time passes and he doesn't cross my mind but then sometimes…sometimes Easton does something and it freaks me out how much alike they are. Never big things, just little things. It just worries me he might turn out like him…" she confessed and hated how that sounded. Hated that she even entertained the idea that her son could even possibly turn out like Carter. "Carter wasn't always bad…at one point…at one point I really did love him…"

"I think…" Lucas paused a moment trying to find his words before he spoke. Really wanting to choose them carefully and not offend anything. "I think sometimes good people do bad things. However I also think sometimes bad people do _decent_ things that mislead us to believe they are good. The things Carter did makes it clear to me he wasn't a good guy Brooke. Somewhere deep inside the man he turned into was the man he always was. And I think you noticed some of those things before, you just chose not to see them until it all went bad because you loved him."

"I'm sorry," she whispered shaking her head. "I know talking about him bothers you. I shouldn't have brought it up…"

"No…" he told her quickly. "He is a part of your past Brooke. He is Easton's father. You never have to apologize to me for loving someone else. You never have to feel guilty for bringing him up. I hate the guy for what he did to you and Easton. I don't hate him because at one point you loved him," he made clear because he didn't want her thinking that. His hate for the man had nothing to do with the fact Brooke had loved him. He was greatly aware she had a past and she knew he had one too. You can't hate someone for loving someone else at some point. It's not like Brooke ever knew there would be a him. When she was young and first with Carter, when things were better, she probably saw her life ending with him. He couldn't judge on that.

"I know," she tightened her arms around his neck and bit down on her bottom lip. Tossing a quickly glance at her sleeping boy before back at the one before her. "But I just want you to know what I felt for him doesn't even come close to the way I feel for you," she made that point clear and he slowly smiled. "All the pain he put me through, everything he had done to me… known of it at all came close to the pain in my heart I felt when I thought I lost you. I love you so damn much Luke," she brushed her lips against his and let out a sigh against his soft lips. "So much…"

"I love you too Pretty Girl," he curled his fingers in her wet hair and tightened his arm around her. "And everything is going to be ok alright?" he repeated what he had been promising over and over since she found out Carter was around. "I'm going to take care of you. Nothing will happen, I promise."

"I know," she smiled a bit before brushing her lips back against his. Her honestly believing no matter how scared she was about Carter, knowing Lucas would take care of her. That she would be fine as long as she was with him.

* * *

"Fourteen," he confessed and her eyes widened.

"You had sex for the first time when you were fourteen?" she repeated what she just learned and he shrugged awkwardly making her laugh. "Broody…"

"What? I was a freshman in high school and she was a cheerleader. We did it on her couch while her parents were upstairs making dinner," he admitted recalling his first experience. "It seriously lasted I think five minutes…"

"Oh god," she busted out laughing as she rolled on her back and heard the thunder crash outside. After enjoying the pool a bit more they came inside to put Easton to bed. Being they weren't exactly tired they enjoyed each other's company and then just laid here talking.

Probably one of the best nights Brooke ever experienced. She swore she could lie in his arms all night talking.

"It's not funny!" he growled and she just laughed more. "I was fourteen. I was still learning," he pouted and sent her a glare.

"Oh Boyfriend," she flipped back on her side to face him and rested her hand on his cheek. "I'm so glad you've improved your skills since then…"

"I don't think I like you anymore," his eyes narrowed.

"Baby I'm just kidding. I think it's…cute," she settled on and swore the look she received could murder someone.

"Well she enjoyed it," he informed her and she laughed more.

"I'm sure she did… best five minutes of her life. Still probably talks about it today…"

"I don't think anymore. I know I don't like you," he flipped on his back and glared at the ceiling. "To think I was being honest."

"I know, I know you are," she wiggled close to him. "I'm just thinking that when you were on the couch of love making," she teased and heard him growl. "I was like…six…maybe seven. I don't think I knew what sex was…."

"That sounds creepy…" he cringed a bit imagining at some point their age difference was just weird. Of course now it wasn't a big deal, but at one point it was a real big deal. A real big deal and really creepy.

"A little," she agreed stretching her legs out and feeling them tangle with his. "But just so you know, that girl doesn't know what she is missing now," she smirked and he grinned looking at her. "Because if it last five minutes-"

"Which it doesn't," he made clear and she giggled.

"Right, but even if it did, it still would be the best I've ever had," she shrugged. "I think it might be unhealthy how much I think of you in that respect."

"You have dirty thoughts of me Miss Davis?" he corked a brow and she slowly nodded.

"All the time…I'll just be sitting there minding my own business and you touch my hand or knee or…laugh…" she blushed and he laughed. "And I just think…why aren't we alone right now?"

"I like hearing that," he gave a sneaky grin as he brushed his lips against hers. Sliding his hand to her hip and pulling her body into his.

"I thought you might," she grinned against his lips as she rolled her body on top of his. "Mmm…" she pulled back from their kiss to rest her head against his. "I like this…" she whispered to him as she bit down on her lip.

"What?" he knocked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"This…this just talking stuff. I mean we talk, all the time. Yet I love just laying here with you and talking. Feeling so care free about everything, knowing no matter what I say it doesn't matter. You aren't judging. You aren't going anywhere."

"Glad it took you this long to finally realize that," he let out a dry laugh and she glanced down. "But as long as you finally realize it, I don't care how long it took. I'd waited forever for you to figure it out."

"Damn, you are just too perfect," she teased and he rolled his eyes. "And normally I wouldn't handle that well, but with you… well everyone else can suck it because I'm not giving you up," she informed him and he laughed.

"They can suck it, huh?"

"Yup. You're my boy," she tucked her hair behind her ear to press a kiss to his lips. "Even if it just last _five_ minutes," she teased and he growled flipping her over and trapping her hands over her head.

"Are you aware of how mean to me you are?" he corked a brow and she giggled biting down on her tongue.

"Love you," she sung out leaning up for a kiss and he pulled back making her pout.

"Don't know if I want to kiss you anymore…" he shrugged and her eyes narrowed. "Think I might just break up with you and get visitation with Easton because he is _always_ nice to me. We are best friends you know."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, two best friends," he traced his finger over her cheek and she rolled her eyes. "Be besties forever."

"Forever is longer than five minutes you know?" she teased and he growled.

"I hate you," he flipped off the bed hearing her laugh as he pulled on his boxers that she had removed just awhile before.

"Luke…" she crawled to the end of the bed and clung the sheet around her. "Hey, I'm kidding," she grabbed his hand and tugged him toward her. "Baby, I'm kidding. I'm just poking fun."

"I am great at sex," he announced and she let out a laugh. "No laughing!" he ordered and she muted her laughter. "I am great at it and you enjoy it."

"You're right, I enjoy it. Every second of it," she slid her arms around his neck and tugged him forward. "Come back to bed; show me how good you are at it," she collapsed back on the bed and he fell forward on top of her.

"No more making fun?" he growled against her lips and she shrugged as she started to tug at his boxers. Letting out a giggle as he tickled her side until she agreed.

* * *

_Know it's short, just wanted a quick update of lovey dovey before annoying Carter returns. Hope you enjoyed!_

_Review!_


	34. Author's Note!

Hey Ya'll!

So there is this contest…. Called Acuve 1-Day!

And I have entered into it.

What it is exactly is I made a video talking about one day I want to become an actress and then if I get the most people to like it, then I win!

Pretty awesome, I know.

Well, I was just thinking that if you go to this website:

us/youtube/seetheentries

And then hit **See The Entries.**

Click on **I wear Contacts.**

Then On The right is a search button.

Click it. Then type in:

**One Day it Will Happen, Just Believe.**

Hit search.

I should be the second person. I'm wearing a striped brown shirt.

So if you do what I have listed and then review the story of your choice and let me know you did, then if I get enough reviews for it I will update said story by this weekend!

Thank you so much if you do end up voting for me!

Love ya'll anyway!


	35. Chapter 34

"Ok…" the brunette brushed her hair from her face as she hit the little black button. "Baby, you want cereal?" she tossed a look over her shoulder at the gorgeous blonde behind her.

"Uh…yes," he nodded sucking hard on his lip as he scribbled on the paper. Placing his hand to his forehead, she laughed at the serious look on his face. As if what was on the paper was the most important thing in the history of the world.

"What are we doing?" she sat down the bowl and leaned close. Looking over his shoulder and ran her hand through his soft hair.

"Coloring…I make picture," he scribbled the crayon harder and she smiled. He was so happy, so amazingly happy and she loved even more that the look on his face was so identical to another blonde that held her heart that it made a relief wash over her.

"You know what we should do?" she toyed with his baby hairs above his ear and for a moment his blue eyes shifted from her before going back to the picture.

"What?" he turned to face her and she smiled leaning to rest her head against his.

"We should go wake up Lucas," she suggested and his whole face lite up.

"Otay!" he jumped up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Let go mommy…"

"Let's go," she laughed, adjusting him on her hip as she walked up the stairs of the large home. It still almost fairytale like as she moved through it. Every time she pulled into the driveway she swore it was all make believe. "Ok…we have to be quiet," she whispered, cracking open the door to reveal the sleeping blonde on the bed. She swearing he hadn't moved a muscle since when she left him this morning. He was the stillest sleeper she had ever met.

"Shh…" he agreed and she bit back her laughter.

"Go…" she eased him on the bed and patted his little bottom. Him slowly creeping up the large body and sucked on his bottom lip.

"Hello…" he tapped his head and Brooke curled into herself laughing. "Daddy its Easton!" he squealed and her heart tightened into her chest at that. Closing her eyes she pulled in a long breath and slowly released it.

"What?" Lucas shifted a bit in the bed and stretched out his body. Cracking one eye open and yawned as he tried to adjust to the light coming into his room.

"Daddy! We wake up now!" he repeated and a slow smile started to creep across his face.

"I'm awake," he chuckled, grabbing Easton's little hands when they went to open his eyelids. "Why are you up? Isn't it early?" he raised a brow, tossing a look over at the smiling brunette before back at the small boy.

"No…" he giggled shaking his head.

"I guess it is close to nine," he yawned rubbing his eyes to rid the tiredness from it. "And I heard it's someone's birthday…" he stated and the little boy's eyes widened. "Do you know whose birthday it is?"

"Me!" he squealed throwing his hand up. "It's my birsday! I tree!" he held up his fingers and Brooke's eyes prickled with tears.

"What? It's yours?" Lucas looked shocked and Easton nodded quickly. "You know…" he shifted on the bed and tugged on the drawer of his nightstand. "Guess that means this is for you," he held out the small package.

"Yes!" he grinned snatching at the paper and throwing it up in the air. "Mommy!" he squealed at the old black race car in his hand. "Look!"

"I see it," Brooke smiled walking over and easing down beside them. "Looks like Lucas found your car," she eyed the boy who just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I lub dis car," he shook his head excited.

"I know you do buddy," Lucas ruffled his hair and dropped his hand to his girl's leg.

"Oh…" Brooke shifted to grab her phone of the nightstand when it started blasting. "Hello?" she brought it to her ear and brushed her hair from her face.

"_Penny…_"_ his tone was dead as if he was extremely serious, which he wasn't._

"Clayton…" she matched his tone with a smile.

"_What you doing crazy girl?" he chuckled as he shifted in his chair._

"Nothing, just hanging out with my boys," she ran her hand through Lucas's hair as he started playing with Easton's car on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"_Just waiting for Quinn to get up. She had issues sleeping last night," he explained still unsure of why that was. She had been in a weird mood the last few days and it was really lost to him. He had no clue what was going on. "I was wondering if she had mentioned anything being up with her…"_

"Uh…" Brooke worried on her lip and Lucas's brows creased looking at her.

"Everything ok?" he whispered and she slowly nodded and cleared her throat.

"She's just been working a lot. I'm sure that's it," Brooke mumbled and hoped he didn't catch the lie. She loved Clay, she hated lying to him, however, Quinn had been her closet friend for years. She knows more about her than anyone, maybe even more than Lucas and she wouldn't out her. She wouldn't tell Clay she was pregnant when she knew she wasn't ready for him to know yet.

"_I hope so…but how are you today?" he wondered and wasn't shocked by the long pause he received. "It's ok B…"_

"I know…" she cleared her throat and swallowed the crack in her voice.

"_Well, I was wondering if I might speak with that kid of yours?_"

"That kid of mine?"

"_Yeah…_" _he chuckled and she shook her head laughing._

"Sure," she leaned forward and held the phone out. "East…Uncle Clay wants to talk to you…"

"Clay!" he squealed excited grabbing the phone. "Clay! It me, Easton!" he announced as if the other man on the line didn't know. "I know!" he giggled, climbing off the bed and running out of the room.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Lucas rolled his head to look at the girl beside him. "Keep me up all night and then have him waking me up early?" he stated and she trapped her tongue between her teeth giggling.

"I'm kinda funny…"

"You aren't even a little funny," he reached for her and yanked her in his lap.

"Luke!" she squealed wiggling around as he started tickling her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she flipped around and his arms tightened around her. "Lucas!" she gripped his hands and he flipped her on her back. His body pinning her down and his hands resting beside her head as she panted. "I'm sorry…" she repeated and sucked her bottom lip in her mouth.

"You ok?" he wondered and her eyes slanted looking at him confused. "You seem…sad…"

"I'm not sad," she told him quickly. "I promise. I've never been this happy…"

"You sure?" he asked swearing for a moment something flickered over when she was watching him and Easton.

"I'm fine, just tired. Between work and Easton and everything I'm just exhausted."

"Well," he twisted on the bed to face her. "Why don't you try to sleep some more and I'll go hang with Easton and go pick up everything."

"Thank you for offering but everything is pretty much done. Just have to pick up one more thing, but I have to get it."

"What is it?"

"Just something I have to get," she shrugged and watched his brows crease and as the wheels started to turn in his head.

"Ok…" his fingers trapped her chin and lifted it up for a sweet kiss. "I love you…" he whispered and her eyes fluttered shut. "And can I tell you something?" he wondered and she slowly cracked her eyes open to nod. "I really _love_ hearing him call me dad…"

"Luke…"

"And I know I'm not," he rushed to tell her. "I'm not his dad, but I still was wondering if you were ok with him calling me it…instead of Lucas…"

"I'm ok with it," she told him and swore nothing was better than the smile that spread across his face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she told him and she swore he looked like a kid on Christmas. "Plus, I mean how confused would _our_ children be when their big brother calls their dad, Lucas?" she pointed out.

"_Our children?_" his brow rose and she slowly nodded as she sucked on her bottom lip. "I definitely love hearing that…" he gave her a sweet kiss and she smiled sliding her hand to his cheek and enjoying it. "But ok," he pulled back and rested his head against hers. "I'm going to go jump in the shower and then we can get this show on the road."

"Don't tease me like that," she smirked and he chuckled giving her nose a sweet kiss and flipping off the bed. Swaying toward the bathroom and couldn't help but chuckle when he heard her squeal.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Brooke looked at her boyfriend who nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back. Get Easton…"

"On it," Lucas agreed taking a sip of his beer.

"On what?" Clay raised a brow to what was going on.

"We got Easton a present…something he's been wanting for a bit," Lucas explained and saw his friend still confused. "You'll see…" he chuckled.

"If you say so…" he took his own sip before letting his eyes scan around the large backyard. "Things seem good for you man. Both you and Brooke…"

"Yeah, we are happy. Really happy, actually," he told him and Clay watched as his friend's mind started clicking with around with something.

"But?"

"I don't know man, I'm sure it's nothing," he waved his hand at it and his friend just kept watching him. "Brooke has just been weird today…"

"Luke…"

"And I know she is stressing about Carter, but she has seemed to be doing really well lately. She has been working really hard at not concentrating on him and just being happy. However, today…today even when she is trying to be happy there is just something off…"

"It's not Carter," Clay told him quickly and Lucas looked at him confused. "I mean…it might be a little, however…"

"However what?"

"This day is always tough," he explained and Lucas's brows creased confused. "It's Will's birthday…" he gave a half shrug and Lucas's eyes closed.

"Damn it…" he cursed pulling in a long breath and running a hand over his face. "I…I forgot…she told me and I forgot…shit…" he felt the anger at himself build in him. He should have remembered. Right when they first started dating she had mentioned how they shared a birthday, how he forgot he didn't know. He _should_ have remembered.

"We don't talk about it much. She tries to focus more on Easton…"

"I'm sorry man," Lucas slapped a hand to his friend's back and received a shrug.

"It's ok…just…just have to focus on Easton…"

"Ok!" Brooke's sweet voice popped back into their ears as she came back around the corner. "Luke…get Easton…"

"Sorry…" he apologized, eyeing her a moment and her eyes slanted confused.

"What?" she tilted her head looking at her boyfriend and friend. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Pretty Girl," Lucas walked over and pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's head. "I'll get Easton…"

"Is he ok?" Brooke looked at Clay and he quickly nodded.

"Fine…but what you have for East?"

"Follow me!" she skipped around and he chuckled following her.

"Ok…" Lucas stepped up a few steps to reach them in the kitchen. Easton on his hip and his little hand running his small sports car back and forth his shoulder. "Ready for your present?"

"Present?" his blue eyes widen and Brooke and Lucas smile.

"Yup, come here buddy," Brooke took her entire world and started carrying him toward the back door. "Mommy and Lucas got you something for your birthday," she explained pushing open the glass door and stepping outside. "Now I want you to go see Aunt Quinn…" she nodded at her best friend who was standing by Easton's play-set.

"Aunt Quinn!" Easton's little feet took off toward her as the adults slowly followed.

"Hey gorgeous," Quinn beamed, wrapping her arm around his small waist and tugging him close. "Why don't you look in your tree house for your present?"

"Otay," he licked his top lip and slowly bent down to tip toe inside, the adults laughing as he disappeared and suddenly you heard a squeal. "Mommy! Dare a puppy!" he yelled and Brooke smiled, she loved hearing him happy. "Momma!" he came out and the little yellow puppy followed slowly behind him. "Look!"

"I see," she laughed, walking over and sitting down in the grass. "Come here, kiddo," she tugged him in her lap and reached for the dog. "This little guy right here is _your_ puppy."

"Mine?" his eyes grew big as he slowly stroked his hand over the soft hair.

"Yup, but you have to be careful with him," she explained and he slowly nodded not taking his eyes off the small dog. "And you also have to name him."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you know how mommy named you Easton?" Quinn explained and she slowly nodded. "Well you get to name this little guy," she ruffled the puppies head and watched as Easton started to think.

"Cooper!"

"You want to name him Cooper?" Brooke gave him a questionable look and Easton quickly nodded.

"Yeah, like the racecar," he reminded her of the time they went to the track. "Like daddy's friend…" he told her and the group laughed.

"You know…I think that name is pretty perfect," Brooke rested her head against his and smiled. "Best name ever…"

"I sink so," Easton agreed, before standing up. "Come on Cooper!" he called and started walking off, tossing a look over his shoulder at the dog who sat still in Brooke's lap. "Cooper!"

"It might take him a second to learn his name buddy," Lucas explained when he saw the announce flash over the small boy's face. "Here…give him this," he handed him a small puppy treat and Easton looked at it.

"Here…" he held out the small treat and let out a giggle with Cooper started to lick it. "Dat feel funny…" he said as Cooper's tongue licked his baby hand.

"I bet it does," Clay laughed shaking his head. Glancing up at his girl and smiling as he watched her watch Easton. She always looked so happy when she was interacting with the small boy.

"Hey Brooke," the brunette looked up to see her boy looking at her. "Can I talk to you a second?"

"Yeah," she slowly eased up. "Quinn, you mind watching Easton a moment?"

"Of course not," she told her quickly, always loving her time with the small boy. It honestly being a long time since they actually got to hang out. She missed him.

"Come here," Lucas laced his fingers with his girl and tugged her up the porch steps and in the house.

"What's going on?" Brooke tossed a look back at her little boy to see him giggling as Cooper chased he and Quinn.

"I…I wanted to talk to you a second…"

"Talk or make out?" she teased wrapping her arms around his neck and grinning. "Because I don't mind the latter one bit…" she leaned up for a sweet kiss, but felt when he wasn't _fully_ into it.

"I love making out but this time talking," he pulled back and her brows creased. "I'm sorry," he said and she just grew more confused. "I forgot what today was…"

"Luke…" she glanced down a moment before looking back up at him.

"I should have remembered. I feel like a piece of shit for not and I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry, Broody," she rushed to tell him. "I mean…today is a happy day. I am happy."

"I know…but today also has flashes of your big brother and its ok to be a little sad," he made sure she knew and she nodded.

"I'm ok…" she promised and he nodded. "I love you for worrying about me, but I'm good. I like to just keep myself busy and I think of it less. Night was always harder because I was only with my thoughts…"

"Well you aren't alone tonight…"

"I know," she tilted her head up for a sweet kiss and rested her head against his. "Just…just be here with me…" she told him and he nodded.

"Right here Pretty Girl…always…" he reassured and she nodded as she leant up to capture her lips once again with his.

* * *

"Hey girlie girl," Brooke swayed into the kitchen to find her best friend leaning against the counter. "You doing ok?" her eyes trailed down to her small belly.

"Fine…" Quinn nervously ran her hand over her stomach and straightened up her posture. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Brooke glowed as she glanced out the window at her two boys laughing and playing in the backyard. Easton giggling as Lucas jogged after him. "Just worried about my best friend…" she looked over and frowned. "Haven't told Clay yet, have you?"

"I don't know how," she let out a small broken smile and glanced out the window. "He is so stressed and content with life right now. How am I supposed to just throw a wrench in everything?"

"He wouldn't see it's as a wrench Quinn. Clay _loves_ you. He loves you more than he has loved anything in this world," she told her as if she wasn't already aware of this. "His life plan is to marry you and have babies with you and spend the _rest_ of his life with you."

"I…I'm scared," she admitted. "I mean I'm a great aunt. I love Easton but…but I see how hard it is for you. I don't know if I can do it…"

"It _was_ hard in the respect of money…being a mother is probably the _easiest_ thing I've ever done. It just comes so naturally and I promise you nothing feels better than hearing that sweet little voice saying I love you mommy," she reached for her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can do this Quinn. You have a stable job, a great place and an _amazing_ boyfriend. Situations could be worse….You just have to tell him…"

"I will…" Quinn agreed and Brooke slowly nodded. "Just takes some time, but I'm going to tell him. Want to tell Haley first, only because...well she and Nathan have been trying."

"She's going to be happy for you Quinn. That I know for sure," she gave her hand a squeeze and a reassuring smile that Quinn nodded too. "However, I do need to talk to that boy of yours," she tugged her friend to follow. "Have something for him…"

"Brooke…you didn't have to get Clay _anything_. He would never want you to spend money on him…"

"I know…and I really didn't spend money on him," she told her and Quinn's brows creased. Brooke just waving her hand at her, knowing it was about to be explained. "Clay!" Brooke pushed open the back door to yell. "Can you come here a second?"

"Sure," he tossed the football in the hair and the blonde boy catches it. "What's going on?"

"I…I wanted to show you something…" she nervously fiddled with her fingers. Almost as if she was a child waiting to show their parents some really terrible artwork the made in art class.

"Ok…" he looked at her and she just stood still. "What you want to show me?"

"Come here…." She nervously grabbed his hand and he laughed as he started to follow her.

"Brooke, why are you nervous?" he wondered and she worried on her lip as she lead him through the large home. "You aren't pregnant again are you?" he teased and her eyes narrowed on him.

"I am not," she snipped a bit and he chuckled. "I just…I want you to know how much you mean to me," she paused at the front door to tell him. "How much even though I might not show it always, but how much I love you. How you aren't just Will's best friend…you are _my_ big brother…"

"I know that Brooke…I know…"

"And I know I've disappointed you a lot lately," her voice cracked a bit and his eyes traveled to the ground before back to hers. "And I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry kiddo…" he brushed a small tear as she sniffled. Both Lucas and Quinn sharing a look before looking back at their people before them.

"But I'm working really hard at becoming someone you are proud of…"

"I am proud of you Brooke. There is probably no one in this world I'm more proud of than you. You are really turning things around and working hard at a better life. A life I _know_ Will would be so proud of…"

"I hope so…" she pulled in a long breath before clearing her throat. "But I also wanted you to have something…"

"Have something?"

"Yeah," she opened the front door and stepped outside. Clay's mouth widening at the object in front of him.

"Brooke…"

"I know it's old," she said first because she was greatly aware of that. "However…you two worked so long on it…" she fiddled with her fingers as he slowly shuffled his feet down the steps toward the old beat up looking truck. "It still runs well," she explained as he ran his hand over the hood. "Just the outside looks…old…"

"That was the best part," Clay told her with a small smile. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because Will loved this car," she reminded him. "And I remember when we were little…well I was little…you two spending hours on end working on it. Fixing up the engine and painting it. I know there was no one else he would want to have it…"

"Yeah…" he pulled open the door and smiled. Climbing in the front seat and running his hands over the steering wheel. Glancing around and chuckling. "He never did clean this thing…" he noticed the old empty water bottle on the floorboard, the sticky change in the cup holder and some old t-shirt laying in the seat.

"It gave it character…"

"Yeah…" Clay agreed, reaching up and touching the Saint Rita medal hanging on the chain around the mirror. "You don't want this?" he toyed with it and looked at the young brunette.

"It's yours…" she gave a tight smile and he nodded. Climbing out of the truck and heading back over to the brunette and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks kid…" he kissed the side of her head and felt her nod. "He would be proud of you, you know?"

"I know…" she cleared her throat and felt the hot tear slip down her cheek.

"Mommy, why you sad?" the sweet little voice trailed through the air and the two pulled apart.

"Mommy isn't sad baby," she walked over and quickly knocked the tear. "She is happy, I promise."

"You sure?" he ran his small hand over her cheek. It honestly not being the first time he had seen her cry and Brooke knew it. He was a baby and didn't understand, however he knew when someone was crying. It confused him she knew but he did know it wasn't because someone was happy.

"Promise…" she said and he slowly giggled.

"You so silly mommy…."

"That she is…" the group heard behind them and Lucas watched when Brooke's eyes widened and body tensed up. Snapping her eyes up the blonde boy behind her son and praying to god she was imagining things.

"No…" her heart started to race and she quickly swooped Easton in her arms and stepped back behind her boyfriend.

"Hey Brooke…" he flashed his flawless smile and she felt the pressure build in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Clay snapped and Brooke clung tighter to her little boy.

"What? Am I interrupting something?" he tilted his head to the side with a smirk. "Sorry I didn't RSVP to this, my invite must have gotten lost in the mail."

"Carter…" Quinn felt the heat bubble in her and clenched her teeth. "You need to go…" she warned, honestly never knowing what Clay would do if someone allowed him to get his hands on Carter.

"Already? I just got here," he shuffled his feet forward and Lucas stepped down a step toward him.

"Leave…" he ordered, really not wanting to cause a scene in front of Easton.

"Why? He is _my_ son…" Carter reminded him and watched the anger flicker through the blonde. "It's his birthday; I have a right to see him."

"A right?" Lucas let out a bitter laugh shaking his head. "You have no rights to him…"

"Car…" Brooke clung tighter when Easton started to wiggle in her arms. "Momma…down…I want my car…" he told her.

"Easton…" she tried to keep a hold on him, however with her eyes focused hard on the man before her she couldn't really comprehend much. Easton wiggling until stood on his own feet and moved toward the two men, in that moment Brooke swearing her feet were glued to the ground.

"Hey buddy," Carter smiled down at him and his little blue eyes looked at him confused.

"Hello," he said back before tugging at Lucas. "Daddy…I want car," he pulled his hand and Brooke watched the anger flash over Carter. Her heart racing quickly at what she was supposed to do. She didn't want to make a scene, she did that and Easton grew lost and scared. Right now, it seemed Easton just thought he was some guy, some random person just like all the other random people he has met. However, she really didn't want them talking and she really didn't want Carter trying to fight someone.

"I don't have it buddy…" Lucas looked down making sure to keep Easton closer to him and further from Carter.

"Yup…" he pushed up on his toes and tried to dig his hand in his pocket. "I put it dare…" he giggled when he pulled it out.

"Oh…"

"We play with Cooper now?"

"Go on in with Aunt Quinn and I'll be there in a second, ok?"

"Otay!" he beamed, jumping up the step and taking Quinn's hand as she quickly lead him inside.

"You let my son call _him_ dad?" Carter snapped and Brooke coward back.

"I'm…sorry," she apologized as she wrapped her arms around him. Just like always turning into that scared young girl she once was when he was around.

"Don't apologize to him Brooke," Clay ordered and she slowly nodded as she nervously bit her lip. "And you don't talk to her…"

"She can speak for herself Clay," Carter rolled his eyes. "Her mouth is normally what got her in trouble…"

"Luke!" she freaked when he lunged forward and pinned Carter up against the old truck.

"You watch your _fucking_ mouth," he warned. "This is my house and my family and I'll be damned if you come up here and try to get in."

"That's where you're wrong," Carter chuckled. "It's my family and one word and all this is gone," he flipped his hand up. "The nice house, the nice cars. If I want to I can take all of it…"

"And how do you figure?"

"Because law states _she _can't have someone living with her if my son is in the house…hell you can't even sleep over…"

"Clay…" Brooke looked at him nervously wondering if that was true.

"With all the shit you've done Carter…a judge won't side with you…"

"No…but I can draw it out for a long ass time…weeks…maybe even months," he shrugged casually before locking his eyes on the blonde before him. "You enjoy playing house with _my_ family for now…but it won't last long…" he shoved him back and smirked. "Looking real good baby girl…" he told her and watched her swallow hard. "I've missed the hell out of that body…" he licked his lips and Clay grabbed Lucas's shoulder when he watched him move toward him. "See you soon…tell my boy we will hang out soon…" he made point to say before spinning on his feet and down the driveway.

"It's ok…" Lucas quickly pulled her into his arms when he saw her start to tremble. "It's going to be ok…I promise…" he kept repeating and Brooke suddenly feeling sick. She didn't know what she thought anymore…where her mind was at. He couldn't take Easton; she was really all she had. He was her world, her everything. And in that exact moment she felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like she had the night she heard the new Will had been killed.

She felt numb and like her entire would was about to fall apart.

* * *

_Sorry I've been slacking with updates. However hope this one makes up for it!_

_Please review!_


	36. Chapter 35

"Hey," she knocked on the door as she slowly entered the large office. "You aren't hungry?"

"No, not really. Had a late lunch at the office," he explained and she nodded slowly easing into the room.

"Mind in a million places, huh?" Quinn sat on the edge of the couch and ran her fingers through his soft hair. Him offering a shrug as he studied the screen, his eyes burning from the light and hands cramping from searching so much but he had to figure something out. "Why don't you come to bed?" she wondered biting her lip.

"It's only almost nine, Quinn," he pointed out and she shook her head standing up.

"I'm greatly aware of that Clay, but doesn't mean we can't go to bed," her temper rose and his brows creased looking up at her.

"What is wrong with you? You've been in the worst mood lately," he said and swore if looks could kill he would have been ten feet under.

"Excuse me? I've been in a bad mood?" she pointed to herself and he sunk back in his chair knowing he was about to have an argument. However, he was so excused fighting was the last thing he wanted to do. "Do you have any idea what all has been going on lately?"

"Quinn, I don't want to fight. I know you're stressed with all this stuff about work."

"Right, work," she let out a bitter laugh running her hand through her hair shaking her head.

"But I have a lot of shit going on…"

"_You _have shit going on," she looked at him and he just looked at her confused to where she was lost. "You have shit going on!" she snapped as she felt the blood start to race through her vein. "You put yourself in the middle of that shit Clay!" she snapped and his head twisted to the side. "Look Clay," she clapped her hands together and shook her head. "I love Brooke, I love her more than anything. She is like my sister and I know ok, I know she has a lot going on. However, I have a lot going on too and I need my boyfriend here with me."

"What are you talking about?" he looked at her completely confused to everything going on. Confused to why he was getting yelled at right now. "When have I not been here? I am always here Quinn."

"Really? Because last time I checked you aren't ever," she tossed her hand to the side with a frown. "All you do is work and Nathan and Carter and Brooke. Then you come home and its work and Nathan and Carter and Brooke. What about me, huh? Where do I fit into all of this? Because you are letting all the shit happening with Brooke and Lucas affect us and I can't handle it anymore!" she snapped knowing she was being selfish. She loved Brooke, she knew she had a lot going on, but it didn't change Clay had himself so wrapped up in Carter and all that it was affecting their relationship. He was slacking with them.

"What do you want me to do Quinn? I promised to take care of her."

"She doesn't need you taking care of her! She does just fine by herself, but you're hovering so close to her and cradling her so much you won't let her ever do it. Then, on top of that she has Lucas. She doesn't need you all the time. I need you Clay," tears weld in her eyes and she shook her head as they fell. "We both need you," she whispered and his brows creased as she placed her hand to her stomach.

"What?" he looked at her confused darting his eyes from her hand to her eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she offered a short shrug and his eyes widened. "Almost four months but…but you wouldn't have noticed that since you haven't touched me long before that."

"Quinn…"

"I know I'm being a bitch and I'm not meaning too, but…but I love you," she shook her head with a frown. "I've always loved you and…and now I feel like I have to compete with someone for your attention. And I've always been ok with that, I've always not cared. However now…now you aren't Clay anymore. It's like Will wasn't the only who died in that car accident," she shook her head spinning on her feet and out the office door.

"Quinn!" he called at her retreating body but just got rewarded with the slam of the door. "Damn it," he cursed shaking his head and closing his eyes. Honestly, hating to admit she was right. In more ways than one.

* * *

Running the rag aimlessly over the glass cup she stares out the window into the dark night. She hadn't spoken in about three hours and Lucas was more than sure in the time she had been doing dishes she hadn't even blinked. Just stared, cleaning the same glass and holding and unreadable look on her face.

"Brooke…" he flipped the newspaper down and slowly stood up, walking over to her. "I think that cup is clean now…" he placed his hand on hers and watched her eyes close. "Scrub anymore and you will work a hole in the glass," he teased a bit and she spun to face him with a look of annoyance.

"Cooper!" Easton ran in giggling and the little puppy running quickly behind him. His little feet getting the best of him and the small blonde slamming into the older brunette's leg making the glass end up in a clatter on the ground.

"Damn it Easton!" she snapped and the little boy's eyes widened.

"I…I sorry mommy," his bottom lip started to tremble as his feet shuffled back.

"I told you not to run in here!"

"Hey!" Lucas grabbed her arm to get her attention. "Stop it, ok? It was an accident," he let out a bitter laugh and leaned down to grab the broken glass. "It's alright buddy, just go take Cooper to your room and don't come in the kitchen for a minute. I need to clean it up…"

"Ok…" he cut his eyes up at his mother to see her looking back down at the sink, her hands gripping the counter as she pulled in long breathes.

"You need to relax," Lucas pointed at his girl as he tossed the glass in the trash. "He is three years old playing with a dog. A dog you wanted him to have, so don't have such a damn panic attack when something gets broken."

"He shouldn't be running in the house…"

"And you shouldn't be blaming him for the fact you are pissed at the whole damn world," he scuffed annoyed. "Because it's not his fault and I can promise you it's not mine," he shoved past her and out of the room, so completely annoyed at the fact she was giving both him and Easton such a cold shoulder.

Walking out into the backyard he shuffled his feet down the steps and eases down on the long bench. He was tired, completely annoyed and had no clue what he was supposed to do. Since Friday Brooke hadn't uttered more than six words to him, other than when she was snapping at him or Easton.

At night he would climb into bed waiting for her, just to fall asleep with her not there and when he woke up, she still was nowhere to be found. He didn't know where she went, kept getting a _'went for a drive' _however, he wasn't sure where she went. When he climbed in the car the next morning it only showed she drove a total of _maybe_ sixteen miles so he had no clue where she went.

"You know what I do every night?" he wondered when he heard the door open and close behind him.

"No…" she slowly swayed toward him and eased on the couch beside him.

"I call my mom," he told her first. "Because when I was younger and went out I always had to call her to let her know I was where I was. Then I moved up here and she panicked all the time so I just let her know I was ok, having a good day. However, after a while I think I did it more because I missed her and wanted to hear her voice…" he explained looking straight forward but felt her eyes on him. "Then I pick up the house, I turn out all the light and let out the dog…"

"Which is a new happening…"

"It is," he agreed. "Then I go into Easton's room," he turned to look at her and see her chew her lip. "And I just watch him and sometimes…sometimes if I watch him long enough I swear for a minute there is something in him that is me…"

"Luke…"

"So I study his face, his little nose, the curve of his lips and there is nothing. But he squints when he talks and he says _ya'll _and sometimes, for a brief moment I catch him looking at me, at things I'm doing and sitting and he shifts to copy it. I know he isn't my little boy, I know he doesn't belong to me or have my last name or anything. However, every night I watch him, and every time when I do I smile, debate for about ten minutes to call my own father to have a long overdue conversation and say the things I've always wanted to say. Then I don't…"

"Why?"

"Because my own father didn't want me," he told her and she felt her heartbreak. "It took me a long time to get over that. It took him a long time to realize his mistake. Carter is back Brooke," he shifted to face her. "And I hate that man, I hate him for hurting you and Easton but I…I need to know if I should be worried…"

"What?" her eyes slant confused looking at him.

"In my life I've never seen someone affect anyone the way he affected you…still affecting you…" he let out a bitter laugh. "It's like he has this control over you and that scares the hell out of me…I can't lose you and Easton to him… I can't…"

"Luke, no," she shifted on the couch toward him. Flipping her legs up over his lap and gripping onto his face, feeling the stubble under her palms. "No, no, no, baby, no," she shook her head and rested her head against his. "I love you," she whispered and felt her heart break that he didn't know that completely. "I love you so much…you…you like saved me from…everything…"

"And maybe that is it," he shifted to face her. "Maybe I'm just some safety net…something that was there when you were in a hard time and you counted on me."

"Do you really think that?" she pulled back suddenly unsure of everything.

"I don't know what to think," he let out a dry laugh. "Do you know what I do after I tell that little boy goodnight?" he wondered and she shook her head. "I climb into this big empty bed and lay there wondering where the hell my girlfriend is, what the hell she is thinking."

"Luke…"

"You go missing every night Brooke," he shook his head, standing up and moving toward the railing. "You don't talk to me during the day, don't talk to me ever really," he tossed his hand up and frowned. "You've just been walking around here like some…some zombie…"

"Lucas," she stood and moved toward him. "He wants to take away my son, my baby," she reminded him. "And all day every day I watch him knowing if he tries there isn't much I can do."

"You talk to me about it!" he snapped and she cringed back. "You tell me where your mind is at so I can help you," his hands frame her face. "So I can make things better."

"Luke…"

"Nothing is going to happen to Easton. No one is going to take him away from you and us," he told her and she glanced down.

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Because there is no way anyone would give Easton to him," he pointed out. "His biggest issue that we live together and he is right, I looked into it."

"Into what?"

"Legally if he pushes it he has a case. We aren't allowed to live together, some…some bullshit underline of divorce papers."

"Divorce? Luke, he and I weren't ever married."

"He still has legal rights to Easton; he's on the birth certificate."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do right now," he shrugged. "I have to move out," he let out a dry laugh and her eyes widened.

"What? No you don't…you don't have to do that," she started to shake her head and tears started in her eyes.

"Brooke…"

"Lucas this is your home, our home. I mean, we have the pool and the big kitchen and wrap around porch and there is a fireplace in the bedroom," she pointed out and his eyes closed. "We haven't even gotten to use the fireplace yet."

"I know…I know Pretty Girl," he rested his head against hers.

"If you move out he wins," she told him. "You do realize that, right? He gets his way, he hurts me and he wins. It's all a game with him!"

"Brooke…"

"He doesn't want Easton, he doesn't want me. He just wants to win!" she yelled. "Please don't leave me," she begged, sliding her arms around his neck and clinging on tight. "I know I've been distant. I know I haven't talked to you about it, but at night I just need to get out. I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to see him. I just…I just need to think. Please…please don't leave me," she begged, closing her eyes and breathing in deep. "I need you…I love you."

"I love you too," he pulled her face up to look at him. "But I don't know what to do. I don't want something I'm doing hurting you," he brushed her tears and frowned. "But…but it's not fully, just on paper."

"What do you mean?"

"I move my stuff back into my old place. It hasn't sold yet. Just pull the paper work and keep it. That way he tries to anything he has no case. No one can prove I live here. And unless he is always following me he never knows when I sleep over. I just have to not be here all the time, every night."

"Then what about me, huh? I'm just supposed to be alone because he is deciding to pull the parent card now?"

"You aren't alone, Pretty Girl. I'm just…I'm not always here. Like before, just now…now more of my clothes are here."

"But this is _our_ home," she reminded him. "We picked it out together. _You _bought it. If someone should leave it's me."

"No, not even an option," he shook his head quickly. "Pretty Girl," he knocked the tear frowning. "It's not like I'm really gone…Just not here a few nights out of the week."

"I don't want that," she pouted and he let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah, neither do I," he agreed pushing a kiss to her forehead and stroking her hair. "Let's go put Easton to bed and then head to bed ourselves."

"So early?" she raised a brow and he smirked.

"I didn't mean we go to bed yet," he brushed her hair back and she bit her lip.

"You going to be there in the morning?" she raised and looked up at him.

"Are you?" he hit back and she frowned looking down and fiddling with his shirt. "Sorry," he apologized with a frown. "I just…I don't like any of this. I get it, but I don't like it."

"I know," she pulled in a long breath before looking up at him. "I'm sorry you're stuck in the middle of this…if… if I could change this for you I would. If I could go back and just not have bothered you that night I would have. I just…I never expected to meet someone so perfect that night," she gave a short shrug. "Someone who has treated me better than anyone I've ever been with."

"I wouldn't have changed a thing," he brushed her hair back and lifted her for a sweet kiss. "I love you…you know that right?"

"Yeah," she let out a sigh against his lips and closed her eyes. "Let's go put our little boy to bed…"

"Ok," he laced his fingers through hers as they headed back inside. This tight feeling in his chest rising in a way he's never experienced before. A sure hope of it not meaning he was screwing up something, because no matter what she said it was still ringing in his mind. That was Carter honestly scared the hell out of him and he really didn't think he could handle losing either one of them.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but working on them! Sorry this one is also so short! I suck as a person. I haven't updated anything in a lifetime and offer crap that is short! Please forgive me!_

_Also if you are looking for something amazingly awesome to read go check out __**White Blank Page**__ it's on my favorite list and written by the super awesome __**JustReckless **__so go go check it out!_

_Please review!_


	37. Chapter 36

"Didn't realize how scary quiet this place was when I'm alone," Brooke frowned as she sat on her couch. Listening to the ticking clock in the background and wanting to throw it at the wall. She hated silence, she hated it more than anything and she just wanted some noise.

She wanted Lucas.

Easton was with Rachel for her normal weekend visit, Lucas was she assumed at his apartment and she was sitting there. Alone.

Flipping her phone out and slid the lock and hit the two on her phone. Bringing it to her ear she let it ring over and over and swore it was a lifetime before he picked up.

"_Hey Pretty Girl…"_

"Hi…" her voice cracked and she sunk into the couch. "I miss you…"

"_I miss you too…" he frowned knowing he didn't like this little arrangement. It had only been going on a week and he hated it. They had been together a few days, however, he woke up early today and got off extremely late so figured he would just crash at his apartment. He didn't want to wake her and Easton. "Why are you up?"_

"Because I'm lonely…" she mumbled out and bit her lip. "I promised Rachel last week she could take Easton for the weekend and now…now I'm just sitting here," she glanced around the room. "I don't like this house anymore…it's too quiet…"

"_Oh Pretty Girl, I wish you would have told me he wasn't going to be there. I would have come over. I just figured it was going to be late and didn't want to bother you._"

"You'd never bother me," she told him quickly.

"_Well…I'm finishing up on some things but could head over there in like an hour…"_

"Yes!" she lit up at that and started to grin. "Finish what you have to and come over."

"_Alright. I'll text you when I'm leaving."_

"Ok, great," she grinned standing up from the couch. "I'm going to run to the store real quick to grab some ice cream and something.

"_By yourself? Brooke, it's late…"_

"I'm a big girl and I want ice cream. Just finish your stuff and get over here," she joked and heard him chuckle. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

"_See you soon…" he grinned before hanging up._

"Ok," she enjoyed the feeling in her about seeing him again. Finding it so weird that she could miss someone so much and it just being a day. She saw him yesterday, but that seemed like a lifetime to her.

Grabbing her purse off the counter, she skipped toward the door and out into the driveway and climbed into her car. Pulling out of the long driveway she headed down to the closest store, it really only being about five minutes away.

Parking the car, she hit the lock on the door and moved down the sidewalk. Wrapping Lucas's jacket around her she cut her eyes to the right and froze. He looked so different. She wasn't sure why, she wasn't sure why he would change his appearance but he looked different. Not only did he look different but he looked completely worn out. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and everything was grumbling around him. He looked weak. And that in itself made her feel stronger than she had in years.

Going against her better judgment she turned on her heels and moved into the cold empty diner. His gaze staring hard at his coffee cup as she dropped before him. Those blue eyes shifting up and widening when he caught her before him.

"Brooke…" he slowly pulled back looking at her. Swearing if he blinked she would suddenly be somewhere else.

"Little late to just be sitting in some diner…" she crossed her arms over her chest and he cleared his throat shifting around.

"I don't really…I mean I don't really stay anywhere," he mumbled out and she resisted letting her heart feel bad for him. "Sorta stay with some friends…motels…"

"Why are you here Carter?" she pushed to know and he glanced down at his cup. "You've been gone _months_. Why are you coming back now? Now when everything is so perfect for me?"

"Brooke…"

"I am happy Carter," her voice cracked a little as she looked at him. "I have a good job and great friends and this amazing man who loves me…loves me for all the corks and issues I have, that you always made me feel guilty for and now you are coming here and trying to ruin it!"

"I'm not trying to ruin it Brooke," he held his hand up to make her calm down a bit. "I just want to know him…"

"You had years to know him and you spent it drowned in a damn bottle," she growled and he closed his eyes. "The same bottle which is the reason _our_ little boy won't ever get to meet the most amazing man out there," her eyes swelled up with tears at the mention of her big brother. "You took him away from Easton; you took him away from _me._"

"I know, I know I did…"

"And I may forgive you for pushing me or hitting me or…or making my life shit," she reminded him of things he really didn't want to think of anymore. "But I swear I will _never_ forgive you for killing him."

"I know what I did Brooke. I know, he isn't here anymore because of me. However, you can't keep Easton away because you hate me."

"No I can't…but I can keep him away from an abusive alcoholic…" she stood up and placed her hand on the table, getting his attention to look her in the eyes. "I'm not afraid of you anymore…" she told him, and he swore he never saw such coldness in her eyes before. "I'm a good mother and I'm not scared of you anymore," she made clear as she spun on her feet and away from him.

"Brooke!" he called and she paused at the door. "Do you really love him?" he questioned and watched her head drop as she turned to look at him. "Lucas…do you really love him?"

"There is only one thing I love more than him and that's Easton," she let him know and he felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. "And I can assure you, I've _never_ in my life loved anyone the way I love him," she watched the pain flicker over him. "Push me Carter…keep pushing. I'm not that scared girl anymore. So do it, because I'm not running and hiding this time," she hissed before spinning out the door. Blowing out a long breath she didn't realize she was holding before climbing into her car and heading home.

* * *

Walking on the back porch, he looked at the girl who sat in the chair. Her legs tucked close to her as she sat sipping the warm liquid. They hadn't talked in over a day, but in reality he knew that stopped _talking_ months ago.

"Is it ok you drinking that?" he nodded at the cup in her hand, really not up to par of all one could and couldn't do while pregnant. He knew the basics but nothing really other than not smoking and drinking. Thought he saw once somewhere there was a rule on coffee.

"It's fine," she shifted in her chair as she stared out over the city. "The doctor said I'd have to drink pots of it a day for it to effect the baby," she told him and his eyes closed and heart tightened.

"You've already been to the doctor?" he wondered slowly moving toward her.

"A few times," she continued to stare straight ahead. "Brooke went with me and the times she couldn't Haley did and the times they were both busy I took myself," her eyes cut over at him and he felt the chill run down his spine.

"Quinn…"

"I don't want to fight," she held her hand up quickly. "Because that _is_ bad for the baby."

"I'm not wanting to fight," he eased down beside her and carefully slid his hand over hers. "I want to say sorry," he said and she slowly looked at him as tears swelled in her eyes. "I want to apologize for not noticing something was up. For not asking and pushing to know and for some reason not knowing…" his eyes trailed down to her stomach hating himself for not knowing she was pregnant. He should have known. He shouldn't have been so caught up in other things that he let the one thing he loves more than anything suffer. "And for not being there when you went to the doctor and when you found out. I should have been there. I should have noticed…"

"It's ok…" her voice cracked looking at him. "I just…I don't want to do this alone Clay…" she confessed and his eyes closed. "I know we talked about kids at one point and I know right now isn't ideal but I can't do this alone."

"You won't…" he told her quickly. "Quinn, I _am_ happy about this. God, all I've ever wanted was babies with you."

"Yeah?"

"Of course," he said not getting why she didn't know that. "And I will be there. I will be at every doctor's appointment and every midnight craving and rub your feet when they get sore and tie your shoes when you can't see your feet," he said and she laughed. "Because this will be the healthiest baby ever and whatever you want you get. I don't care what it is…"

"Want to see him or her?" she asked and his eyes widened. "I have a picture."

"Yes. Yes I want to see it…"

"Ok," she leaned over to grab her purse, digging through the large object before locating the small photo inside. "Ok…they were twisted weird but you can see here," she pointed to a small spot and he squinted. "That's his or hers nose," she told him and he slowly started to smile. "That is the shape of his head…and I think she said this was an eye," she explained and he stared at the picture and slowly took it from her.

"That's our baby?" he whispered and she slowly nodded. "God, they are this big so soon?"

"Four months Clay, by this point they have fingers, toes…soon he or she will kick…a lot happens in four month," she frowned and he sighed. She wasn't trying to hurt his feelings, she didn't want to but she just wanted to shake him. Make him realize she was there, they were both there.

"Can I go to the next one?" he wondered looking up at her and feeling his heart pound in his chest.

"It's next Tuesday," she told him and he started to smile.

"I'll be there," he looked back at the picture and smiled. "What happens next week? What more do they look like?"

"I don't really know," she laughed a little placing her small hand on her stomach. Truly excited and relieved he was excited about this. "Other than listening to their heartbeat I kinda lose focus of everything else. Every time I hear that I just…it's so real then…"

"You've heard their heartbeat?" he questioned and she released a dry laugh. "I've missed everything…"

"You can be there now," she placed her hand on his and gave a gentle smile.

"I'm so sorry for everything Quinn," he apologized. "I've been so caught up with everything and everyone else I let you get lost in the shuffle. I let both of you get lost…"

"You're here now," she pointed out and he nodded. Making a promise then to never risk losing what he loved most again.

* * *

Tapping his finger on the couch, he waited for his girl to return home. He had gotten there about five minute ago and was honestly disappointed she wasn't home yet.

"This house is pretty quiet, huh Coop?" he ruffled the small dog's ear who yawned and snuggled into his couch. Lucas laughing some before hearing the key in the lock and the front door push open.

"Luke?" he heard her sweet voice and he quickly stood up and started moving toward the foyer. "Broody, are you here?" he heard her drop her keys and kick off her shoes as he turned the corner and grinned.

"Hey Pretty Girl…"

"Boyfriend!" she grinned excited jumping of the small ledge and moving over to him. Wrapping her arms tight around his neck as she smashed her lips into his. "I've missed you," she mumbled along his lips and he chuckled.

"Missed you too," he pulled back and brows creased. "Where is your ice cream?"

"Oh…" she ran her hand through her hair and shrugged. "Got halfway there and realized I wasn't really in the mood for ice cream…"

"Oh really?" his hands planted on her hips as he swayed her backward. "What are you in the mood for?" he smirked and she giggled rolling her eyes.

"I don't know Boyfriend…what did you have in mind?" her brow kinked and he chuckled capturing her mouth back with his. Him taking full advantage of the empty home.

* * *

"Mmm…" she collapsed on the bed with a slight giggle and knotted her hand in her hair. "I needed that…"

"Oh, well so glad I could service you," he rolled his eyes and wiggled up beside her. His body feeling drained as he fell beside her.

"You know what I mean," she tugged the sheet up her body to twist and face him. "It's been over a week," she ran her hand through his hair. "And I've been so tense the last few days, I just needed this. This relaxed moment of just being with you," she rested her hand on his chest knowing though it had only been a day since seeing him; they hadn't really spent much time together. He worked late and by the time he got home, she would have had such a long day with Easton she would promise to watch a movie to fall asleep within the opening credits. Or she would be talking to him and he would be so exhausted with work he would accidentally fall asleep while talking to her.

"You just enjoy sex," he joked and she giggled flipping herself over on top of him.

"I do enjoy it," she agreed, leaning down and giving him a kiss. "I love you, Lucas Scott," she ran her finger across his cheek as she looked at him. "I love you…so much and I want you to know how happy I am with you. Even with all the drama and bullshit going on, knowing that I wake up every day knowing it's beside you and having you to come home too, it make everything else that is going on ok."

"Well everything is ok," he curled her hair behind her ear and pulled his gaze back to hers. "Everything is going to be perfect Pretty Girl. You just have to trust it, trust in me and in us. Things are going to be ok."

"I know they will…" she agreed and watched as something flickered over him. A look of complete seriousness as he stared into her eyes and she giggled some. "What has you looking so serious Boyfriend? Where is your mind at?"

"Marry me," he whispered and her eyes widened as she pulled back.

"What?"

"I know it's quick," he told her because he knew this was pretty fast. They hadn't been together that long. "I mean, we've known each other not even a year. Had many up and downs and really only _technically_ been together a few months," he addressed because he knew all that was very true. "But I love you," he whispered and her eyes dropped down. "You and Easton are the best thing in my life and the moment I saw you with him I knew that there was no one in this world I wanted to be the mother of my child."

"Luke…"

"I knew at some point I was going to ask you…why not that point be now?"

"Because things are so hectic right now," she pointed out. "I don't want you to just be doing this because of Carter and what he had said. I don't want you to rush into this because he panicked you."

"Firstly, he didn't panic me," he informed her first. "His little threat isn't pushing me to do this. Secondly, Brooke we just bought a house together," he waved his hand around the room and laughed. "How much more serious could we be getting?"

"That is a good point…"

"My feelings for you are what makes me know this will last forever, makes me know that I don't want anyone else but you," he said and she slowly smiled. "And this…" he shifted on the bed and glanced around the room for something. "Shit…didn't plan this through…hold on a sec," he rolled out of the bed and she laughed.

"Luke…where are you going?" she watched him pull one of the sheets with him as he jogged out of the room. Her biting her lip waiting for him to return, hearing him move around the whole house. Hearing the garage open a moment and her brows creased to what he was doing. "Baby?" she called with a small laugh as she leaned on the bed to peak out the door.

"Give me a minute!" she heard him yell back and she collapsed on the bed as she waited. Thinking over the whole situation that was happening. Yes, she loved him and figured at some point in the future they might get married, however she never imagined it was this quick. They really only had been together a total of maybe eight months, not counting the weeks they had broken up over the last year. But she loved him, god did she love him.

"Ok…" he came back into the room and she wanted to laugh at how excited he looked. He looked like a kid who just got an A on some test and was very proud. "Don't laugh at this," he crawled up on the bed and slowly opened his hand.

"Luke…" she felt her eyes tear up as she looked at the small object. It being nothing more than a piece of red wire bent in the shape of a heart and a piece of long wire wrapping around it to make into a small ring.

"I know it's nothing…I mean, a piece of wire but I promise to get you something else. Something better…"

"I don't think anything is better than this," tears formed in her eyes as she looked at it. It was so simple, yet still meant so much to her.

"Ok let me start over," he climbed off the bed and took her hand to sit on the edge. Slowly moving to his knee as he took her hand in his. "You ready?"

"Yes…" she laughed brushing her hair back as she looked down at him.

"Ok, like I was saying," he pulled in a long breath and relax himself from all the running around the house. "I love you Brooke, my feelings for you won't ever change. Unless it's them getting stronger," he told her and reached to knock the tear. "I love Easton and I want him to be my son and I want to give him brothers and sisters and more dogs if they want," he waved his hand and she giggled. "And I want to give you all the things you ever wanted. I want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you…"

"Luke…" she ran her hand over his cheek as she gazed down at him.

"I know the situation now isn't ideal and I know when I planned on doing this, it wasn't exactly like this…but it doesn't mean it's not real. It doesn't mean that I don't want this more than anything in this world. I want you to be my wife Brooke," he said and her voice broke with a small laugh. "I want to be your husband and I really don't want to wake up anymore with you not there. So please," he cleared his throat and took her hand in his. "Please don't over analyze this like I know you are and please just marry me," he pleaded and watched as she had a million things run through her mind, however none of them being what he could read. "I'll get you a real ring at some point, but this is really all I got…" he rushed to tell her as he looked at the small wired ring.

"No…" she answered and his eyes snapped up to hers. His body tensing a bit as he pulled back slowly. "I don't want another ring," she slowly started to smile and his entire face lit up. "We've been through a lot you and I…" she whispered and he slowly nodded. "And even when I was sure there was no hope for us to get through it you were…and I want all those things you want and I want them with you," she told him and he started to smile. "And I want this ring," she nodded at it with a shrug. "And when I'm old and gray I still want this one…"

"Then I'll give you two," he reasoned and she rolled her eyes with a small laugh. "As long as the next word out of your mouth is yes, I don't care what the ring is."

"Yes…" she laughed cupping his cheeks and bringing him up for a kiss. "Yes baby, god yes," she mumbled against his lips as he continued to kiss her and slide the ring on her small finger. Them collapsing back on the bed and Brooke swore in the moment her life was perfect.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Please review!_


	38. Chapter 37

"Sorry," the older woman smiled as she squeezed the small tube. "I swear with technology and all the things they've accomplished you think they could find some stuff that isn't so cold…"

"It's ok," the young woman smiled as she relaxed back. "Only cold at first squeeze," she shrugged, knowing the first part takes your breath away but then it starts to not be so bad.

"Alright, let's see how this little thing is doing," she ran the long wand across her and watched her completely light up at the image on the screen. "There you are…" she grinned and the man by the bed eyes widened as he watched it. "See right there…that's his or hers little nose…"

"Their nose…" he mumbled out and squinted at the screen. Letting out a small laugh with a smile as he twisted his head. Suddenly the room being filled with the thumping of the heart. "Is that their heart?"

"Mhmm…"

"Isn't it amazing?" Quinn twisted her hand up and took his hand.

"Probably the most amazing thing I've ever heard," he eased down beside her and smiled. "So like…I made that thing?" he pointed at the screen and both women laughed.

"Yeah, sweetie, you made that _thing_," Quinn teased shaking her head.

"I'm good," he grinned proud of himself and bit his lip a moment. "Do we know what it is?"

"Uh…well," Quinn shared a look with the doctor before looking back at him. "I kinda decided to wait…"

"Wait?"

"Yeah, I mean, I loved how surprised Brooke was when she found out Easton was a boy. I want to be surprised…" she told him honestly with a slight shrug. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah," he told her quickly. Whatever she wanted to do he was on board with. "That is more than ok…" he kissed the top of her head and looked at the screen. "Now…what is all this stuff?" he waved his hand at the screen and both women laughed as they started to explain.

* * *

Listening to the leaves crinkle under her feet she moved toward the large stone. She hadn't been here in a while, again long than she liked but today she wasn't going to miss coming. Today she needed to talk to him.

"Hey Bubba," her voice cracked already as she placed the flowers on top. "Sorry I missed your birthday. I wanted to come by, but it was Easton's party but I know that isn't an excuse," she pulled some of the grass off and pulled in a long shaky breath. "I miss you…a lot more lately. I'm sure you know what happened the other night," she toyed with the metal around her finger and felt the smile form. "And I'm so happy about that but also really sad. When I pictured getting married I also thought you would be there. Didn't hit me until the ring slipped on my finger you wouldn't be," she glanced over her shoulder when she heard the loud giggle and smiled a bit. Watching as the older blonde ran after the small one, catching him and picking him up with a large smile. "Those two," she rolled her eyes and looked back down. "Oh, can you believe Clay is having a baby? He is going to be a great dad. I mean look how great he is with Easton…you would have been a great dad," she said after a long pause and pulled in a long breath. "But umm…I wanted to tell you Carter's back…but I'm sure you know that. I was scared at first, really scared but I'm not anymore. Things are going to be ok Bubba, I feel it," she glanced back at the boy behind her and smiled. "And I don't doubt he will do all he can to make sure that I'm ok…doesn't hurt he is gorgeous right?" she teased and swore for a second could hear his loud laugh in the wind and smiled.

"Momma!" small arms came around her neck and she fell forward some.

"Easton!" she mocked his voice as her arm curled around his small body and tugged her around to face him. "What are you two doing? Hmm?" she questioned and he giggled as his head rolled back and he shook his head.

"Nothing!"

"How come I don't believe that?" she stood and bounced him on her hip.

"Oh because he and I are always up to something," Lucas chuckled as he ran his hand over the young boy's head. "But never anything bad," he promised, leaning forward and brushing his lips gently over hers. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she smiled, smoothing out her little boy's hair. "I'm really good…almost perfect," she lifted her chin to beam at him. "I love you," she ran her hand over his cheek and grinned at the small wire wrapped around her finger. "So much…"

"I love you too, Pretty Girl," he twisted his head to kiss her palm. "And I'm liking this smile you keep sporting."

"You stick around and I'm more than sure it won't go anywhere…"

"Oh good," he teased and she let out a loud laugh. "You ready to go? Or do you need a few minutes?"

"I'm ready," she looked back at the gravestone and gave a small wave. "Later Bubba…I love you…" she paused a moment, the blonde giving her hand a tight squeeze and she glanced at him. "There are a few things I have to do today…"

"And those are?"

"I…well…" she mumbled out awkwardly as they walked toward the car. "I have to quit…"

"Quit?" the blonde looked at her confused as she opened the back door and buckled her baby in back. "Quit what?" he shut the door and walked her around to the passenger side.

"Luke…" she held his gaze, begging his didn't make her say it.

"You haven't quit yet?" his anger ripped through him. "What do you mean you haven't quit?"

"Lucas, relax…"

"No! I'm not going to relax. Are you still doing it?" he asked and her eyes widened. "Are you still going there?"

"No!" she snapped, not at all believing her still thought she was doing it. "I can't believe you just asked me that! Are you serious? God Luke…" she shook her head and yanked on the passenger door.

"Brooke…" he shoved it closed and turned her to face him. Her arms crossing over her chest as she sent him a glare. "Wait…"

"I'm not still doing it Lucas. But at the same time I haven't quit. I told Ron that I had some family issues and was dealing with them. I'm under a contract…"

"Contract? Strippers are that official?" he questioned and she let out a dry laugh looking away from him. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that…"

"I'm supposed to be there for three more months. Ron kept telling me that I was going to lose him a lot of money…but he can't keep me. I'll find a way out of the contract," she told him and pulled her head to the side when he brushed her hair back.

"I'll go," he said but she quickly started to shake her head no. "Yes. I don't want you going. I'll go…I'll deal with it."

"I don't want you there…I don't want you…seeing what I did. Remembering…"

"I can separate you from them, Brooke. I will deal with him. No one will bother you. I promise…" his finger trailed down her cheek and she let out a sigh. Him quickly realizing she was about to tell him no, but he just hushed her. "Don't argue with me…"

"It's pretty pointless," she mumbled out and he started to nod.

"It truly is…"

"Fine," she let out an exasperated sigh and tangled her hand in her hair. "I just…"

"Nothing," he dropped a kiss to her pouting lips. "I'll drop you and East off and then I'll go handle it…"

"Come straight home after?"

"Yes…now come on," he opened the car door and ushered her in. Brooke pausing a moment and looking at him as his brow arched up, daring her to fight him.

"Fine," she read him and climbed on in, however, couldn't shake the feeling in her gut.

* * *

Pulling into the decently large parking lot, he took note of the few cars littering the lot. He wondered why they were here. Didn't they have families or jobs to deal with? He hated showing up here at night, couldn't imagine taking time out of his day to do it.

Cutting his eyes around the area, he tugged the front door and stepped inside. Flashing his ID at the big man by door, he gave an uncomfortable smile as he stepped into the dim lit room and cut his eyes around. He didn't know what to do really. Who he was supposed to talk to but he had to with someone. It would be a cold day in hell before he ever let Brooke step back into this place.

"Can I help you gorgeous?" he glanced at the dark haired girl behind the bar. Her top snug and revealing a great deal of cleavage, her make up dark and a bright pink stripe of color painted her dark hair. She was pretty, but he took note how in her eyes she revealed what Brooke had so many times before when they first met. Empty. "Get you a drink? Maybe a little something else?" her eyes ran up him and dark brow arched.

"No, I don't need a drink," he shook his head and placed his hands on the bar looking around. "I was actually wondering if I could talk to, Ron?"

"He doesn't owe you money does he?"

"No…no he doesn't owe me money. I just have to talk to him about…one of his employees," he cringed as he spoke it and again reminded himself not to think of Brooke in this atmosphere.

"Yeah," she straightened up her posture and made eye contact with a man across. "I'll be honest though, didn't take you as one of _those_ guys."

"What-guys?" he wondered confused to what that meant.

"Oh you know," she reached for a glass under the bar and his eyes darted upward when her shirt revealed a little too much. "Rent the room guys…some come in, sit to the back, watch a dance. And then there are some who rent a room."

"I'm…I don't want to rent a room," he mumbled, actually knowing that. He bought one awhile back to see Brooke, but it…it wasn't like that. Not until then did he think of it like that. He just wanted to talk to her. It made him feel uncomfortable to think other people, men, tried to buy a room with her. "I just wanted to talk to him about…about some things…"

"Are you sure he doesn't owe you money?" she repeated and he let out a small laugh shaking his head.

"No…he doesn't owe me money. We have a mutual… friend."

"Well…he is right there," she nodded at a large greasy looking guy in the corner. "Have fun with it. Asshole has been in the worst mood lately."

"Yeah, thanks," he knocked his knuckles on the bar and spun on his feet. Moving toward the man, he held eye contact as he heard a new song start up and girl step across the stage. For a fraction of a second he caught a glimpse of the girl walking on stage and his heart dropped. She looked so young, so innocent and he swore there was no way she was eighteen.

"Mr. Scott…" the man spoke before Lucas had a chance to say a word. "Good to see you again…"

"You remember me?"

"It's not every day a customer pays what you paid for one of my girls," he spoke and the blonde did his best not to tense up. "I wish I could say I'd set up the same thing for you today, but-"

"Actually no," Lucas cut him off quickly. "I'm not here for that…"

"Then what can I do for you sir?"

"I'm here to buy out Brooke," he told him and the man's brows creased confused. "She's not going to be working here anymore."

"Look, I know Brooke is a looker, but I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into," the man told him with a deep chuckle. "I've known the girl for a while. She has baggage. A nice piece of ass, probably a tiger in the sheets, but not much more than that. No real depth if you know what I mean…" he chuckled and knocked his shoulder like they were longtime friends. The blonde flexed his fingers to calm himself as he swallowed the anger.

"She's my fiancé. So I suggest you watch how you speak of her…"

"Fiancé?" he choked and eyes widened. "You move quick I see. It's cute really, almost story like. The local poor stripper gets picked up one night from the wealthy businessman and they live happier ever after. I can see the movie trailer now…"

"Brooke and I aren't your business. I'm just telling you, she won't be back. So whatever I need to do, for you to leave her alone I'm here to do it."

"Girl always seemed to have control over the men," Ron shook his head and Lucas again tried not to picture her here in this atmosphere. "But hate to break it to you, she has a contract. She is mine for three months. Do you know how much she pulls in for me? The girl doesn't even have to take her clothes off and the guys throw cash at her. The one thing I love more than a naked woman is money. So sorry, Pretty Boy, I'm not letting her go."

"Then I'll pay for it. You are a smart business man. I'm sure you keep track of all the profit you bring in. how much each girl delivers to you," he shrugged about it and looked around the run down joint and chuckled at just how shitty it was. He knew this man had no business sense and on top of that he said it himself. He loved money.

"Brooke brings in a lot of money. I'm sure you don't want to pay for that on a girl you've known a month," he challenged and Lucas crossed his arms as he stared at him. "Are you serious? You would pay that much for just some chick."

"She isn't some chick. She is better than this place and better than you. And being as I'm sure you have about ten laws broken in this place," he looked around before looking back at him. "I don't doubt you will give me that contract and you will take what I give you," he pulled his check book from his pocket and scribbled out a price. Signing his name to it he folded it in half and handed it over. "Brooke's changing her number. I also have some papers drawn up which state by me giving you this; you can't say anything to anyone about Brooke working here."

"She's got a hold on you…"

"As soon as this check clears my account, its proof of your agreement to what I said. I'll have someone by to get the papers and have you sign off on it. However know this…if _anyone_ ever speaks about her, about this place and her past here, I promise you I will own it. I will own you," he hissed and the big man tried to hide the nervous gulp he swallowed. "Have a nice day…" he slapped his shoulder _hard_, before spinning on his feet and out the door. Cutting a glance at the bartender who looked shocked before stepping out into the day.

* * *

"Well, I'll call you after I talk to her," Lucas walked up the steps of his home and slid the key into the lock. "But I'm sure she will be up for it."

"_Well, good. I'm looking forward to meeting both of them. Well meeting Brooke again and Easton for the first time…"_

"Yeah, well I'll let you know soon. But Dan thanks again for the help with…everything. I really appreciate it," he told him; honestly glad Dan helped him out. He never had him have his back before and though they aren't the best of friends, probably won't ever be, he was glad he did try to help him.

"_Not a problem, son. Just let me know what's going on."_

"I will, bye," he slid his phone to hang up as he walked into the large home. He paused as he heard the light music playing from the kitchen, followed by a sweet hum to the tune. Dropping his keys on the table by the door, he turned the hall that lead to the kitchen and grinned as he watched the young brunette dance around the kitchen, pots in hand. Her wired ring wrapped tight around her finger as she reached up to place the bowl in the cabinet. "Hey, Cinderella," he teased as leaned against the door frame and she cut her eyes over her shoulder at him. "Your little mice help clean this place up?" he corked a brow, knowing when they left earlier this morning it was a huge mess. Easton had helped make breakfast and making breakfast more ended up being a food fight. He didn't know such a small person could make such a large mess, and by small person he wasn't talking about Easton.

"They did," she told him in a matter of fact tone. "And after they helped with the kitchen, they even sewed up that hole in your dress pants. Because as much as you don't care it revealing those cute boxers of yours, I'm over watching Claire and other woman use that as an excuse to stare at your ass and try to _remove_ _the spot_ on them," she used air quotes and he chuckled swaying his way toward her.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded and curled his arm around her waist. "No more random ass touching."

"You bet your ass," she told him and his eyes sparkled down at her. "Only person allowed to touch that ass is me."

"Rule goes both ways, right?" his hands ran down to her backside and she squealed a bit when he yanked her close.

"But of course," she pushed up on her toes and gave him a sweet kiss.

"God, I could get used to coming home to this," he whispered dropping his head against hers. "You dancing in the kitchen…Easton…where is Easton?" his brows creased and head jerked around the large home confused.

"He was taking a nap," she told him in a matter of fact tone. "He had a long day and went to bed later than he normal does last night," she eyed him and he coward back some.

"Sorry…we…we got distracted. Neither of us had seen that episode yet," he mumbled out like a child and she let out a loud laugh.

"Oh Broody, you're so cute," she draped her arms over his shoulders and tilted her head up at him.

"Would you want to go to dinner with Dan tonight?" he randomly asked and her brows creased. "He really wants to meet Easton."

"Is that something you would want?" she played with the small haired on the back of his head and he shrugged. "I'll go, but I only want to go if that is what you want," she told him. She liked Dan. Well she liked the man she spoke to that night all those months back. However, Brooke knew he and Lucas had their past. She wouldn't put him through that if he wasn't ready.

"I do," he told her after a long pause. "It's lame. I'm a twenty seven year old man and I have great things happening in my life. However, there is still a part of me that wants him to step up and support that. Keith is great, I love him and he is the father I always wanted. But at the same time…Dan is my dad you know…"

"I know…"

"I want him to see the man I've become and maybe at some point tell me I did well for myself..."

"I know, I know baby. Trust me, I get that. You don't _ever_ have to explain that to me. I understand. So we will go to dinner and you will be the _amazing _man I know and love and when you are ready we will leave. And don't forget no matter what happens, there is a little boy upstairs who loves you so much and knows the man you are."

"Ok," he nodded and watched her bit down on her lower lip. "How long ago did you put Easton down?"

"About ten minutes ago. I thought I had him asleep about thirty minutes ago, but while cleaning I turned around and he was sneaking downstairs to put Cooper in bed with him."

"He has been doing that a lot. Asked me the other night if he could sleep with him because it's like a teddy bear but cooler."

"He reminds me so much of Will," she shook her head. "He had this dog for years. That dog never left his side."

"What happened to it?"

"Carrie took him…I really am not sure what happened to him after that."

"I'm sorry," he brushed her hair back and she shrugged.

"But…I don't want to focus on this sadness. What we were you saying before I got off track?"

"I was going to say since he was in bed for a least a good forty five minutes, possibly even an hour. How would you like to go mess up our bed again?" he teased and she let out a small smile. "Maybe when we return from dinner your little mice friends will have it clean again."

"You're an idiot," she rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "But that truly does sound amazing…you're really full of good ideas lately."

"I know," he smirked, wrapping her arms around her waist and spinning her making her giggle.

"But Luke, wait, baby wait," she gripped his shoulders to stop him. "We need to talk about today…what happened…"

"Not now," he shook his head quickly. "It wasn't a big deal, we talked. He agreed, we tore up the papers and we are good. No one will talk about it again…"

"Luke…that seems to easy," she told him, thinking there had to be more to it than that.

"I can be very persuasive when I need be," he smirked, dropping his face to drag his teeth along her neck.

"Luke…" her hand curled through his hair, really wanting to discuss it.

"Nope," he pulled back to smash his lips into hers and felt her release a growl. However, she knew better. He wasn't going to budge right now and she knew his mind was focused on dinner. She wasn't going to push it tonight…however, as the same time that didn't mean she wasn't going to push it later on.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I totally suck, but kinda went through a writers block. I think I'm getting it back. So please forgive!_

_Love you all lots and hope you all had great Holidays, pretty sure I haven't updated this one in so long I missed telling you all that..._

_Mine was pretty awesome...However on New Years Eve...Blah...I usually don't go out very often, so of course logical me thought I'd just go hard (stupid of me...I'm aware) for the whole weekend..._

_I was supposed to go to Atlanta with some friends, however, __I got so sick from Sunday, that on New Years Eve, I went out with my friend to where we work (sports bar...couldn't make it all the way to Atlanta) someone bought me a drink, the smell of the alcohol made me want to vomit and I went home to bed by one...I'm letting my mind believe Sunday was my New Years Eve, that way I don't have a shitty year. HOWEVER I did get a kiss, so maybe that will cancel out the whole, how you spend your New Years is how you spend your year..._

_Well, if anyone of ya'll want to share some crazy or fun stories from the holidays do it! I love hearing about them!_

_Hope you enjoy loves!_

_Review :)_


	39. Chapter 38

Walking down the hall the blonde cracked the door open to reveal the small boy sleeping inside. His top lip parted from his bottom and his hands tucked under his cheek. He looked so innocent sleeping, hell he was always innocent, but sleeping made him look so at peace.

"Hey Easton…" the large hand shook the small boy who wiggled on his bed."Wake up buddy…" he instructed and the little blonde rolled over and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Uncle Clay?" he blinked a couple times and his tired eyes dropped in the corners.

"Hey kiddo, want to go somewhere with me?" he whispered and the small boy started nodding slowly as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Cool, let's get you dressed," he carried him over to the dresser and balanced him on his hip as he searched for some clothes. "Not too much awake, huh?" he teased as he kept a steady hand on the little boy and let him stand on the bed. His little body swaying back and forth as his eyes stayed closed and hands rested on Clay's shoulders. "Ok," he laughed picking him up and settling him on his hip as he walked down the hall, the little shoes in his hand as he entered the kitchen to find the young couple. "We won't be gone long."

"I'm not worried," Brooke flashed a smile as she sipped her coffee. "I know he is in good hands," she told him and with a gentle smile, Clay nodded. "Just text me later. The only thing we have planned tonight is dinner at seven-thirty," she spoke, but let her eyes linger on her boy as she said it. Taking note when he shifted uncomfortable but kept his eyes locked on some email he was sending off for work.

"He will be back by then. I promise."

"Ok," Brooke moved over and ran her hand through his growing locks. She needed to get him a haircut, but so attached to his little curls she wasn't sure she was ready. "You have fun and be good for Uncle Clay, baby," she instructed, but his little eyes still half parted. "Bye Gorgeous, mommy loves you."

"You too..." he barely mumbled out and with a tight-lipped smile and a goodbye, Clay spun on his feet and left the young couple alone.

"So," Brooke turned to face him and leaned against the counter with a grin.

"So," Lucas pushed the computer back and leaned in his chair.

"We have this whole day to ourselves," she slowly started to sway toward him with a sneaky grin. "What would you like to do with it?" she dropped into his lap and draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Well, I know what I would like to do," his eyes ran over her and she blushed a fraction. His hand skimming up her leg making her shiver. "But sadly I have to run to the office for a moment," he frowned and she stuck her bottom lip into a pout.

"It's Saturday," she pointed out like he wasn't aware. She knew he had a job, she knew he had a busy schedule, but this week had been a pain. He stayed at the office late and would leave in the morning nine times out of ten before she woke. And the days he was actually home at a decent hour, he was locked in his office working on some huge trading deal. She knew he loved it, but she really hated it.

"I know, Pretty Girl," he drummed his fingers on the glass table and dropped his head back.

"Tired?" she rubbed her fingers through his hair and he nodded, swearing he could probably fall asleep with the way she was massaging his scalp. "You haven't slept much..."

"Haven't slept any," his eyes close and her mouth twist to the side looking at him. "Must the time I just lay there."

"I'm sorry, baby," she frowned, hating he was having such a hard week. "Why don't you go to the office and then come home and sleep?"

"No," his head shook and eyes cracked back open. "I'm good. I seriously just have to pick up a file and send a few things off. Why don't you go with me? Then after we can head to lunch and maybe the mall or something," he offered and a wide grin spread across her face. "I'll sleep tomorrow."

"Oh Luke," she threw her arms around him excited. "I love shopping."

"I know," he chuckled and she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Mmm..." he hummed against her lips and placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer. The sweet innocent kiss quickly flipping as he twisted her around to straddle his waist. Sleep not being the only thing he had been missing out on in the last week.

"Luke..." she pulled back panting and caught the fire rip through his eyes as he looked at her. "Rush on the office visit?" she asked and his head started to shake.

"Just have to have it out by three," he growled leaning in and pressing a hot kiss to her neck and her toes curled back. "I've got plenty of time."

"Good," she groaned as she started tugging his shirt over his head and he lifted them up moving them back toward their bedroom.

* * *

"Morning, Mr. Scott," Jones greeted as the young man walked toward him, the brunette beauty glowing on his arm. "Miss Davis."

"Brooke," Brooke corrected and he chuckled with a nod.

"Sorry, ma'am, how I always seem to forget."

"Well don't worry too much. Soon she will be sporting a new name for you to easily remember," Lucas smirked and sent Brooke a wink as he hit the button on the elevator.

"Is that so?" Jones twisted his head to look at her and Brooke lit up as she held up her finger revealing the red wire wrapped around her finger. "Oh goodness, congratulations!"

"Thank you," Brooke beamed as she looked at her hand. "I'm kinda happy about it," she joked and Lucas's eyes rolled.

"I plan on getting her something real soon. Just kind of all I had at the moment," Lucas mumbled a little embarrassed and Brooke sent him a glare.

"This is real," she snapped and held her hand to her chest offended. "You aren't taking it back."

"I'm not going to take it back, just saying I want something else...better."

"What's better than something you made me? Something you created?" she questioned and he gave a shrug as the bell alerted its arrival.

"Something with value," he suggested and instantly knew that was the wrong thing when her eyes turned ablaze.

"You have fun with that answer, Mr. Scott," Jones teased and stepped back from the elevator. "Think I'll wait on taking the next ride up."

"Coward," Lucas joked and the old man held his hands up welcoming it as the doors slid shut. Instantly felt a slap to his arm. "Knew that was coming."

"You are such an ass," she hissed and crossed her arms. "Always hating on my ring."

"Babe, I'm not hating," he shook his head and turned to face her. "I just want something on it that says Brooke. Something that people see and go oh yeah, you know your girl."

"But this is me," she looked at it and ran her finger across the small heart. "It's perfect."

"I know and you can still wear it, but just humor me? I make more money than probably needed and I can't have people seeing something on my girl's finger that is probably worth less than the gum ball machines Easton plays with."

"Luke, I don't care about your money," her arms came around his neck and her hand cupped the back of it. "I love you. In a cardboard box or in a million dollar mansion, all I care about is you. Everything else be damned."

"I get that," he agreed and pulled her up for a gentle kiss. "Which is why I want to spoil you," he whispered out and she knew it was a pointless argument and just nodded a 'fine.'

Stepping off the elevator, she laced her fingers back with his and clung close to his side as they ventured down the hall to his office. She knew what people knew about her. She knew the whispers people throughout and that the nicest story about her was she cheated on Lucas with Felix which caused the fight that ended the friendship and that was the nicest. However, she never felt so uncomfortable then walking these halls and passing people who stared and then would whisper and she swore they didn't reach his office soon enough before she all but dove inside.

"So I talked to my mom," Lucas casually speaks as he moves over toward his desk.

"Yeah? How is she?"

"Good," he hid something she caught in his eyes, but chose to ignore it. "She is coming to visit in a couple of weeks. Figure then we could tell her about the engagement."

"Think she is going to be mad?" Worry filtered into her voice and his brow arched.

"Why would she be mad?"

"Well Luke, it's not like we have been together that long," she pointed out as he started on his computer. "I don't know how excited I would be if Easton rushed into a marriage with some woman I didn't know."

"Is that how you feel?" he gave her his full attention as she sat before him fiddling with her ring. "That we are rushing?"

"I just don't want you to feel like it's rushing," she mumbled out and gave a shrug. "I love you, Luke. I don't have to explain that to anyone. I don't care if people don't get us or how fast we moved things. You are different. You have a family here and I don't want them to be upset with you."

"They won't be upset," he spoke instantly and she bit her lip. "Mom loves you, Keith adores you and Lily...well give her a cookie and she is fine," he joked and she laughed. "And they will be happy about this because I'm happy. I've never been this happy."

"Me neither," she pushed out a smile and reached to give his hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Just being you," she shrugged with a laugh. "Being Broody..."

"I take my title very seriously," he mocked seriousness and she giggled. "Now let me finish this and we are off because I have worked up an appetite and I want to show you something."

"Which is what?"

"You just have to wait," he informed her and she sent him a glare that made him laugh.

* * *

"This is cool, Aunt Quinn," Easton, now wide awake as they drove down the old dirt road. "I love this truck. It's red."

"It is," Quinn laughed as Clay parked on the side. "Come here buddy," she pulled him up into her lap and pulled him close. "So you know how Clay is your Uncle Clay?" she asked and he nodded.

"Well you see, Buddy, mommy used to have the coolest big brother ever," Clay told him and Easton looked at him confused. "And he too is your Uncle. He's your Uncle Will."

"I don't think I know him..." Easton bit his bottom lip and stared up at his Aunt. "Quinny, do you know him?"

"I do," Quinn smiled as her chin rested on the top of his head. "He was the coolest guy ever. He was a superhero," she spoke and Easton eyes went wide.

"Superhero?" he repeated and both nodded with a smile. "And he is my Uncle?"

"Yup."

"Well...where is he?" he asked and the young couple shared a look before Clay released a small frown.

"Well, you see, buddy, Uncle Will has so many things he has to do. Superhero things," he rushed to say and knew it wasn't clicking to the small boy. "So being so, he can't really visit. People can't know he is him, you know?"

"Like Superman," Easton nodded, understanding and Clay laughed a little.

"Yeah Superman," he grinned and Quinn kissed his head. "But guess what?" he asked and Easton leaned closer toward him. "This is Uncle Will's car," he whispered and Easton's eyes went wide, making Quinn laugh.

"I'm in a superhero car?" his eyes searched all around and Clay nodded. "Oh my!" he squealed and jumped up on the seat to look around. "Oh my!"

"I know," Clay laughed, sending a wink to his girl. "So you know what that means?"

"That it flies?" Easton asked and Quinn shook her head.

"No..." Clay spoke slowly with a wide grin. "But it does mean you can drive it," he spoke and the little boy's mouth dropped.

"No..."

"Yes," Clay matched his look and reached for his hand. "Just sit in my lap," he pulled him close. "And put your hands here," he pointed at the bottom of the wheel and wrapped a secure arm around his waist. "And think really hard of it going."

"Ok," Easton bit his lip hard as he studied forward.

"Really hard, Gorgeous," Quinn instructed and watched the small boy grow frustrated as his little brows pulled and he bite harder on his lip. Clay letting it go for another second before easing on the gas and it moving forward.

"Clay!" Easton squealed and Quinn laughed pulling her cell from her pocket and hitting the video button. "This is so cool."

"I know," Clay steering down the old dirt road, and looked at Quinn with a smile. "I know it is."

"I have to tell momma about this. She will not believe it," Easton shook his head, his blonde hair bouncing as he looked forward and 'drove'.

"Bet she won't," Quinn shook her head with smile. "Bet she won't."

* * *

Walking through the large mall, Brooke beamed as she passed the small shops and glanced inside. She didn't know what she was looking for, nothing really, but just spending time with Lucas was enough. She missed him. As lame as that sounded, she did. He was her best friend, her everything and though she didn't want to be wrapped up in a person like she was, she with Lucas didn't care. Wrap her up tight and send her off because she was head over heels for this boy and she was happy. So damn happy.

"Hey," Lucas tugged her to a stop as he arrived in front of a jewelry shop.

"Luke, no," she moaned shaking her head. "I told you."

"I know, but just humor me, please," he begged and with an eye roll she allowed him to pull her inside. Lucas not in the small store three minutes before some perky blonde popped up before them.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"No we are just-"

"Actually," Lucas cut Brooke off and she bit the inside of her cheek. "Yes, do you have engagement rings?"

"I do..." she pulled the door open and placed a tray before them. "This is our new collection," she pointed at six gorgeous rings before them and went into detail about each. All ranging in size and shape, all ranging in prices.

"I see," Lucas looked at them and back at his girl as she stared out into the mall and he grinned. He knew she hated this, just made him like it so much more. "Do you have anything...different? Like another collection...in back?" he asked slowly and Brooke turned to see something click in the girl before she lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes!" the girl all but squealed and spun to move toward the back, Brooke sure she loved the idea of selling an expensive ring in hopes to get a nice commission.

"Broody, can we go now? I wanted to get some new shoes for Easton?"

"Just a minute," he held his finger up to her and within minutes the girl returned with an older gentleman by her side. "Hi..."

"Hello sir," the older man stepped to the front of the counter and revealed the options before him. This time it limited to just two. "Are these more to your liking?" he asked and Lucas looked down with a large smile.

"I don't know, what you think baby?" he gripped her side to pull her attention forward.

"I don't care, I told you-" and her mouth dropped at the gorgeous pieces before her.

"This one is a white gold, princess cut with diamond lining, the blue diamond," he pulls one from the box and reveals it. "It's a little larger but it has a gorgeous set of diamonds that line around the band," he shows and Brooke nods as she stares at them. "And this one," he pulls out the other and Lucas grinned as she stared at it. "This one is a gorgeous crisscrossed band, that has an emerald cut and unlike the other one, the diamonds reach only about halfway down the band. And the best part is it has a set for your wedding band and it slides together to form one," he takes out another piece and pushed them together.

"It's beautiful," Brooke breathed out and Lucas grinned.

"Would you like to try it?"

"Oh no, I couldn't..."

"She would love too," Lucas took it before she could stop and slowly slid it on her feeling. "Gorgeous," he stared at it and watched a feeling erupt in Brooke as she stared down at it. Mentality high-fiving himself in that moment.

"Luke..."

"Hmm..." Lucas studied it a moment before pulling it back off, removing the wedding band part and taking her hand back to remove the red wire. Twisting it to it sunk up with the ring, it latching in a diamond perfectly so that the heart rested across it. "There now you get your heart you're so attached to," he teased and she let out a small laugh.

"It's beautiful," she spoke as tears she wasn't aware of formed in her eyes.

"Then I did good," Lucas smiled proud and her head jerked up to look at him confused. "You think I've spent all that time away from you this week for some stupid deal?"

"...Yeah..."

"No, I've been talk to my good friend, Chris here," he nodded at the older man who gave a warm smile. "To design the perfect ring for my girl. That's why I went to the office; I had to email him to make sure it was in."

"You..." she went to speak and swallowed the large lump. "You designed this?"

"Mr. Scott has quite the talent, Miss Davis. He might want to look into starting a jewelry line," he teased and Brooke laughed as Lucas's ears turned a bright red. "We have been discussing idea all week, but he wanted it perfect, because he wanted it to be able to fit perfectly with the other ring of yours."

"You did?" she looked at him and he shrugged making her light up that much more. "Boyfriend," she pushed up on her toes and gave him a kiss. "But what if I picked the other one?" she teased and his eyes rolled.

"I asked him the same thing, but he swore he knew his girl and she wouldn't pick something so...flashy," he explained and Brooke bit her lip.

"I get to keep this?"

"It's all yours," Chris waved at her and she smiled big reaching across the counter and hugging him.

"Thank you, Chris. It's beautiful."

"Just like a girl of your standards deserve," he offered a gentle smile and Brooke felt something flip in her stomach as she looked at the boy beside her.

"Are you ready to eat?" he asked casually and she nodded taking his hand in hers. "Thank you, Chris, Abigail," he flashed a smile at both before turning on their feet and out the door. "So clearly you don't hate it..." he teased, when he caught her staring at the ring, the small brunette reaching up and slapping his arm.

"I told you not to do it," she grumbled and he chuckled. "But I do. I love it so much, Luke. God, I have to show Quinn," she skipped and studied the ring.

"I figured," his blue eyes rolled, but couldn't help the smile that was all over her face. "Oh I forgot..."

"Forgot, what?" she looked up at him with creased brows.

"Want to marry me?" he teased and she shook her head laughing.

"If I must," she snapped a shot of the ring and sent it to her best friend. Her phone not in her pocket before a text message came through that made her confused.

"What is that look?"

"My mom just text me," she read the message and resisted throwing it. "Want to meet for dinner sometime this week. She's in town."

"Nice, maybe invite her tonight and have a family parent get together," he teased and she slugged his chest. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, she just...she always finds a way to blame me for Will," she frowned pushing her phone in her pocket. "But you know, right now I don't care. I'm happy and totally engaged."

"Totally," he teased leaning down to give her a sweet kiss that made her heart skip that beat it always seemed to do. All other problems seeming pointless in that moment.

* * *

_Oh me? Just fell off the face of the earth, but I'm back and think I have my writing bug in return! Hope you enjoyed! I have a crazy work schedule the rest of the week and weekend, but hopefully I can have some writing time next week!_

_Look out for updates_

_Review! _


	40. Chapter 39

Running the blush across her cheek, she examined her reflection in the long mirror and smiled. She actually smiled. Though things weren't spot on amazing, they were pretty damn close and for once she didn't feel like the rug was going to be yanked out from under her. They felt like they were going to be fine.

"Almost ready?" she looked up over her shoulder to see the tall blonde leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, can you zip me?" she lifted her hair to hang over her shoulder as she waited for him to move over toward her. "You look nice."

"You look gorgeous," he informed her and she grinned even bigger, swearing he made her feel like a young school girl every time they were around each other. His soft lips pressing a gentle kiss at the base of her neck, her eyes fluttered shut as she fell back into him.

"What are you thinking?" she carefully read his face as his strong arms slid around her waist, them almost feeling heavy as she spun to face him. "What you thinking, Broody?"

"Nothing," his head shook. "But we should probably get going. Dan's always very punctual," he chuckled almost bitterly, turning his body to step away from her, but her hands tightened on him pulling him back.

"Hey," her voice light and soft as her small hands framed his face. "Hey," she repeated with that gentle smile that always got him.

"Hey…"

"Talk to me," she asked again causing him to inhale deep and watch her. "You can _always_ talk to me."

"I know, Pretty Girl," his smile didn't reach his eyes and her head tilted. "I just," he stepped back and tossed a hand up moving over to their bed and easing down. "This is nuts," he bitterly laughed and shook his head, looking up at her.

"What-what is?" she nervously fiddled with the ring on her finger and felt as her heart started to race.

"No!" his eyes widened, diving from the bed and grabbed her shaky hands. "No, baby, not this," he rushed to say when he watched the fear strike her. He should have worded that way better. "Not this, this is perfect," he pulled her hands to place on his chest and smiled, "perfect."

"That was bad wording," she laughed nervously and he grinned kissing her. "Really bad, Boyfriend."

"_Fiancé,_" he held his finger up to correct and he swore he never saw such a big smile.

"Fiancé," she repeated, him kissing her ring finger and she bit her lip. "Then what's nuts?" she completely relaxed walking them over to sit on their bed. "What?"

"Going to meet Dan…" he explained and she frowned. "Totally insane. We talk but we aren't going to dinner talk. That's Nate's thing, not mine."

"Luke we promised we would," she toyed with his hair and he scuffed.

"There's tons of things he promised that he never came through on, so why should I?"

"Because you're a better man," instantly tumbled out of her mouth. "And a better father," she gave a light shrug, placing her hand on his, his head snapping up to lock eyes on hers and she smiled. "Way better."

"Yeah…"

"And you keep your word and if we are honest I would have left that party that night if I hadn't spoken to him. I was so caught up in what you could do better; who was better for you and his words really calmed me."

"My words should have calmed you, Brooke," his tone rose and she inhaled deep. "I told you over and over again everything he said that night."

"I know you did. I just think I needed to hear it from an outside person to _really_ believe it. We were dating, Lucas. You had blinders on and swore the sun shined out of my ass."

"I still do," he teased knocking his nose into hers and she laughed.

"Yes, but I just needed an outsider to confirm it. Don't be nervous, Luke," she whispered, his brows pulling to what she thought he was so nervous about. "You don't have jack shit to prove to him," she joked and he laughed a little. "We will walk in, you will order you a nice big steak," she teased again causing a laugh, "I'll order the nicest glass of wine and we will enjoy a free meal and if he really started to drive you nuts we'll get Easton to cause a huge scene and leave."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Lucas rested his forehead against hers, Brooke trapping her tongue between her teeth as she grinned at him. "Because I do."

"And I do too," she gave a lit kiss and bounced up. "Now come on. Let's go get our little boy and stuff our faces."

"Let's," he clamped his hand in hers, moving from the bed, his arms wrapped her body and playfully nipped at her neck causing her to squeal.

* * *

Walking up the steps of the restaurant, Brooke trapped a stubborn curl behind her ear as it blew in the wind. Arm wrapped tight around the baby on her hip she released the curl to lace her fingers through the nervous man on her side.

"Cold?" Brooke glanced up at him, her eyes sparkling with a joke as he sent her a playful glare.

"I'm breaking up with you and taking Easton," he muttered, pulling the door open to allow her in, with a loud laugh that caused the entire room to look. Not too much of a shock though, Lucas swore any room Brooke walked into she owned. Without even trying people just took notice to her, she was breath taking, she was beautiful and as she moved toward the hostess stand he swore she glided.

"Hi," Brooke beamed, bouncing Easton on her hip and flashed a bright smile. "We are meeting someone, Scott."

"Oh yes, Mr. Scott is already here," the bubbly hostess with way too much make up on for Lucas's opinion spun on her feet and back through the crowd.

"Of course he is," Lucas muttered, Brooke hushing him as she laced their fingers and tugged him to follow her. Lucas scanning the restaurant he watched the couples around him and the meals and shook his head. He was almost positive nothing here Easton would enjoy and wondered why Dan didn't just suggest a pizza shop or hell something, anything where the cheapest meal wasn't over thirty bucks.

"There he is," Brooke spotted him quickly, taking note he almost looked sad and honestly as nervous as Lucas. _Like father like son,_ she thought, releasing Lucas' hand as they reached the table. "Hey, Dan."

"Brooke," he greeted with a bright smile as he stood up. "It's so great to see you again."

"You as well," she went for a small hug, making sure not to squish Easton as she did.

"And who is this?" Dan smiled at Easton who turned his head and buried it into his mother's shoulder.

"Uh, this is Easton. East can you say hi?" Brooke asked, nervously biting her lip as Easton just remained silent.

"He doesn't like new people," Lucas finally spoke, taking the small boy for his mom's arms and bouncing him up. "I don't either little man," he told Easton. "Dan…" he barely greeted, easing around the chairs and into his seat. Brooke offering Dan an apologetic smile, who tried to give him one back and he just shook his head.

"Can I have a coke?" Easton whispered in Lucas' ear who chuckled.

"Of course, kiddo," Easton flipped through the menu, wondering what he was going to eat.

"So Dan," Brooke cleared her throat. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been good. Busy working, trying to prep for next season."

"Lucas seems to think it's going to be a great one," she started small talk and he shrugged. Glancing over at the boys in her life to see them laughing at something on Lucas's phone. "Boys," she snipped, grabbing the phone from Lucas's hand and both heads snapped up.

"Momma we win," Easton pouted and her brow kinked in a way he knew she didn't want an argument and instantly both their mouths snapped shut.

"So like we were saying, work, how's it going?" she leaned on the table as Dan gave her a smile and waved the waitress over to order.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Brooke held a napkin to her mouth as she let out a loud laugh. Her eyes sparking with humor as she looks over at her blushing boy. Dan just sharing an extremely embarrassing story of Lucas as a child. One that made Lucas wish he was anywhere but there at that moment. "That's adorable Luke."

"I was four," he muttered, not getting why the _one_ story Dan knew of his childhood had to be shared. Yeah, he would admit he was having a good time. Brooke made the conversation flow naturally and after his second glass of scotch he definitely started to relax more. Yet, he knew with Dan the relationship wouldn't go further than what it was. Yes, he helped him with Carter, but one time helping didn't make up for twenty seven years of failing as a parent.

"It's ok, babe," Brooke grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and placing their laced fingers on her leg. "I think it is cute," she turned her attention to the little boy fiddling with a chicken tender. "That good, baby?"

"Yup," he smiled bright pushing a piece in his mouth. "Dank you for my coke," he sucked his straw and she laughed.

"You're welcome, baby," she ran her hand through his hair and smiled.

"He's a great little boy, Brooke," Dan spoke, his eyes watching the little boy and was shocked how much he almost looked like Lucas. Even not truly father and son they had so many similar mannerisms the outside eye would think they were blood. Plus, the blue eyes, the blonde hair, he was sure no one would question Lucas if he was his _real_ father. "I'm truly amazing."

"Yeah, he's pretty great," she beamed, loving getting compliments about her child. "Now don't mistaken that smile for him not having his moments."

"Because he does," Lucas spoke against his glass. "Just like his mother," he teased and Brooke's mouth dropped as the two older men laughed.

"You are an astronaut," she told him and Lucas let out a loud laugh knowing what _astronaut _meant. That was Brooke's way of calling him an asshole without Easton catching on. "Full blown astronaut."

"Love you too, Pretty Girl."

"Daddy," Easton's voice broke through their laughter and Dan's eyes widened at the word that tumbled out the small boy's mouth. "Can we go do dat?" he pointed to a building beside the restaurant that showed almost an arcade.

"Baby, think we should finish dinner first," Brooke told him, pulling his plate closer to him.

"But momma, dare football," he pointed his small hand at the game where you throw the ball through a small hole.

"There is football, momma," Lucas looked at her pleading and her eyes rolled.

"Five minutes."

"Yes!" Both boys cheered as Easton stood up in his chair and before Brooke had a chance to get onto him for it he was in Lucas's arms.

"Five minutes!" Brooke called after them, but knew her words were lost in the crowd as they disappeared out the front door. "I'll never know what to do with those two."

"Oh they seem to get along great," Dan spoke, pointing at another drink for himself. "Lucas is great with him."

"Yeah," Brooke looked over her shoulder to see if she could see them from her spot but lost them as soon as they entered the arcade. "I honestly swear I fell in love with him the first time I saw him with Easton. He's perfect with him."

"Well all his parenting he learned from Keith," Dan said and Brooke's eyes lingered on his seeing a pain strike his features. "And his mother of course."

"He does want your approval, Dan," she said to him after a long moment. "You may not believe it, but he really does want you to be proud of him."

"Oh I was proud of him the moment he was born," he told her honestly and gave a light shrug. "And I definitely gained a hell a lot of more respect for him when he told me to piss off. Smartest thing he ever did."

"We all make mistakes Dan," Brooke told him. "Trust me my list is extremely long."

"You didn't make a mistake, Brooke," Dan told her and this time she looked at him confused. "You fell in love with the wrong person, Brooke. You can't spend your entire life trying to make up for _one_ bad mistake."

"Same could say that about you, Dan."

"No," he shook his head quickly and took a long sip of his scotch. "Karen is the one who made the _one_ mistake. I could have gone back, I could have been with her but I wasn't. I made many mistakes; she was perfect in everything she did. Wasn't her fault she fell for me. If I could go back and stop her from doing it I would in a heartbeat."

"I'm glad you can't," Brooke shrugged and took a sip of her water. "Because then I wouldn't have my happy life right now," her hand came up to reveal her ring and Dan released a very genuine smile.

"That you wouldn't," he studied the ring and nodded. "I guess I just wish I never put her in pain. I wish I didn't wait until six years ago to actually be a parent…well at least try."

"You have two amazing sons, Dan. Two amazing sons who are building great lives and I'll tell you something that took me a long time to realize," she leaned forward as if to share an amazing secret and he copied her move. "You can't become a good parent until you realize the past is in the past and there is _nothing_ you can do to change it. You just…you wake up, you do the best you can and hope it left a lasting memory in their minds," she told him and he slowly nodded. "You helped Lucas, you helped him find someone I wish he never had to meet and he _does_ respect you and thank you for that."

"He is crazy about you, Brooke and I'd do anything to make sure he was happy. I'm just so sorry you had to go through…" he trailed off and her eyes drifted down. "You never deserved that. You're a great mother and one strong woman."

"Easton made every day worth fighting for," she gave a tight lipped smile and squeezed his hand. "Just find a reason to keep fighting and those dark days have a little bright light somewhere."

"Mommy!" two small arms wrapped around her neck and she pulled back from Dan to look over her shoulder. Lucas' eyes lingering where their hands had been holding and slowly eased back down in his chair. "Look what I got!"

"Aw thank you, baby," she looked at the large stuffed doggy with floppy ears. "Look how cute," she pulled him into her lap and wiggled the dog's ears. "What we going to name him?"

"Cooper!" he cheered and the adults laughed.

"Buddy I don't think you can name all your pets Cooper," Lucas explained, his little brows pulling to why that was wrong. "How will they know which one you are talking too?" he tried to explain and slowly the little boy nodded it clicking.

"Umm…Blue," Easton shrugged, pausing a moment before nodding that that was indeed the name he wanted.

"Think that's an awesome name," Dan spoke and Easton gave a proud nod, also agreeing with him.

"Well, it's getting late," Lucas finally said and pushed his chair back, with perfect timing Easton let out a yawn and mentally he high fived the small boy. "And it's almost Easton's bed time."

"Oh," Dan stood a little disappointed and buttoned his jacket. "Guess it is getting pretty late. Brooke it was so great seeing you again," he moved around the chair and pulled her into a hug.

"You too Dan, it was delicious. I'm so full, probably packed on twenty pounds with this one meal," she rubbed her small belly and instantly both men's eyes rolled and Brooke laughed a little at how much in that moment they looked alike.

"She's the tiniest person ever," Lucas told him, bouncing Easton up on his hip. "I'm so done with you."

"Oh I'm sure," Brooke shook her head, pushing up on her toes and giving him a lit kiss. "But Dan let's do this again soon, yeah?"

"Oh yeah anytime. I'm always free," he grinned big, cutting his eyes at Lucas. "Just call me," he spoke more to Lucas and his son nodded.

"Maybe next week or something," Lucas offered and Dan felt almost a weight lift.

"One day at a time," Brooke smiled up at Dan who nodded. "Welp, let's go, East, say bye."

"Bye, Dan," Easton waved his small hand and snuggled into Lucas's shoulder as they started to walk out of the restaurant. Dan watching them go and head hung a minute as he inhaled a long breath before releasing it.

Turning back to the table, he picked up his phone and wallet, before feeling a small tug on his pant leg. Spinning back to be greeted with crystal blue eyes staring up at him.

"What's up, kiddo?" Dan eased down to get eye level, looking up over his head to see Brooke smiling as she leaned into Lucas. Easton looked back at his mother who nodded at him then he turned back to Dan.

"Here," Easton pushed the puppy into Dan's hand and Dan felt his throat grow tight. "I want yew to hab it."

"Yeah?" Dan cleared his throat staring at the small dog and let out a small laugh.

"I hab one," he shrugged and nervously chewed on his small finger.

"Thank you," Dan smiled and heart exploded when Easton gave him a tight hug. "Thank you."

"You come see Cooper soon?" Easton asked pulling back and Dan started to nod.

"Anytime."

"Cool," he flashed a large smile, spinning back on his small feet and running back to his mother. "He said yes," Dan heard him cheer and Brooke grinned big sending Dan a wink. Lucas waving goodbye and both walked out the restaurant into the dark night.

"One day at a time," he turned and started to head out. "One day at a time."

* * *

"Are you awake?" Lucas whispered in the dark room, a loud boom shaking the house with thunder.

"Yeah," Brooke answered, feeling his hand slid up her under her shirt and drift slowly back down.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," her hair flipped back and she rested on her stomach and pushed up on her arms to look at him. "You know that."

"Earlier, at dinner," he spoke and she rested content waiting for him. The blonde questioning a moment if he wanted to erase her happiness with fear or pain. "Earlier…"

"Earlier," she mocked with a cracked smile, it dropping when his barely cracked upward. "Hey, what's up?" her hand stroked across his cheek and he pressed a kiss to her palm.

"I love how you opened up to me," he said and she nodded. "I love you trust me so well, but earlier, with Dan, it felt like ya'll had a moment."

"A moment?"

"Like you both have been in a dark place that no one knew about, but you both seemed to understand it," he said and her eyes dropped downward. "I just wish you could explain it to me. Maybe then I could protect you from it all," he told her and a look washed over her as he swallowed hard and her gaze lifted to stare at the back of the wall.

"There was this one night," she spoke before pausing and he wiggled closer to listen. "And it had been a terrible day. It was a few nights after Carter came back, when he showed up at Easton's birthday," she turned to face him and his brows creased. "And I had a nightmare. It was one of many at the time and I remember I woke up with tears running down my face. You were asleep, completely asleep and I was so afraid I would wake you so I crawled from the bed, went to see my baby, then made me some tea and after composing myself I returned to bed to find you hadn't moved at all. I curled back in and closed my eyes, but every time I closed my eyes I saw his face and then I'd start to shake and my heart raced and then before the tears started your arm came around me and pulled me in close and I swear no one has ever held me like that," she cleared her throat and he reached up to knock a tear on her cheek. "And you just whispered, I got you, Pretty Girl, I got you."

"Brooke…"

"And I felt safe. I felt something explode in me and I knew in that moment I never loved anyone like I did you. I never felt so safe and so amazing before," her hand came to his cheek and she wiggled closer to him. "Lucas, I don't like thinking of that dark place because I'm not there anymore. I have my boys. I have my world and I love you so much. Sometimes I can remember it, the feelings, the loneness and fear, but most days…most days I have to almost force myself to think of it. I don't like forcing myself to think about it. I'd much rather just enjoy being in this with you. Together."

"Together…"

"Yeah," she tipped her chin up to place a gentle kiss on his parted lips. "You already saved me from it all, Broody. And I thank God for many things, my life, my child, my big brother," her voice cracked and a look of peace washed over her as she looked in his eyes. "But I thank God every day for you because I really don't know what the hell I did right to get you."

"I'm just really glad I like terrible food," he teased and she laughed leaning forward and kissing him. "I love you," he ran his hand across her cheek, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you," he breathed out and she bit her lower lip.

"I love you too…" she lifted her chin for a kiss, again thunder cracking and she cringed a little at the noise. The thunder not even finished cracking before the door to their room cracked open.

"Mommy…" she heard his soft voice and the jingle of Cooper's collar by his side.

"Baby, how did you get out of bed?" Brooke rose from the bed and quickly over to her small boy. The lightening now going off and she watched her baby's eyes widen and body shake. "Oh baby."

"What's wrong?" Lucas sat up, watching Brooke lift the small boy and move back to the bed.

"He doesn't like storms. Go on baby," she placed him on the bed and the small boy dove toward Lucas right when the thunder and lightning both cracked.

"It's so loud," Easton locked his hands over his ears and fell into Lucas's chest. "Cooper?"

"He's right here," Brooke picked up the small dog and placed it on their bed, it instantly moving over to Easton and trying to wiggle between Easton and Lucas.

"Thought we weren't sleeping in bed," Lucas teased about Cooper and Brooke's eyes rolled as she crawled back into bed.

"You going to tell him no?" she challenged, Easton slowly running his hand over Cooper's head as he rested comfortably between his parents. "Thought so," Brooke snuggled back into the bed and tugged the sheet up.

Lucas sliding as close as he could to her without smashing Easton between them. Brooke looking at her little boy who laid with his arm around the small puppy, both suddenly sound asleep.

"Did you ever think this would be your life?" Brooke asked, running her hand over Cooper's ear. "Twenty seven, engaged to a girl with a baby and a puppy in your bed?"

"No," Lucas told her honestly and looked at the small boy. "A day before meeting you I never thought this would be what my life was. However, its way better than anything I ever thought possible."

"Yeah," her voice soft as his arm came around to rest on her hip. "Me too," she laced her fingers through his and both started to drift to sleep.

* * *

_Hello my loves! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I know I suck at updating, but I think I have my grove back! Let me know what you think!_

_Also you all should check out __**crazziielylmeg14 **__ story called __**When It Isn't Like It Should Be.**__ Really great and know you all would like it! So check it out!_

_But hope you all enjoyed loves!_

_Review!_


End file.
